


Skells & Love

by Eienias20



Series: Kruse and Jaynix [6]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 124,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eienias20/pseuds/Eienias20
Summary: Jaynix wanted nothing out of her new life, only to suffer for her past. However, she is thrown for a loop the second she meets Alexa. Never did she expect to fall in love as hard as she did.





	1. Broken

It was late in the afternoon when Jaynix and Irina returned to New LA after dealing with a few missions out in Oblivia. Two weeks have passed since Jaynix was woken from her slumber and since then she’s thrown herself into her BLADE work with relentless fervor. Always ready and willing to go out into Mira and do her part.

Many of the veteran BLADEs applauded her go-getter attitude and many more were impressed by her skills in battle. Once it was known she served under General Kumon, things became much clearer to the rest of the BLADEs, her unit was known for their successes and accomplishments. For Jaynix it was her military life, fighting and determination that constituted her life and it showed every day she went out into Mira.

However as the pair walked through the Industrial District, Irina gave Jaynix a cautionary look. Something about this whole situation, Jaynix’s constant drive to fight and work. It was all far too familiar and the similarities didn’t sit too well with Irina.

Even so when they were on missions together, Irina made sure to push the thoughts to the back of her mind. Give Jaynix the room to make her own decisions and act in her own way. Yet after two weeks of seeing the same behavior from Jaynix she decided it was high time she said something.

“J.”

Hearing her nickname she turned to Irina “Yeah, what’s up? Y’know you’ve been pretty damn quiet this whole trip back to NLA, it’s a little unusual.”

“Yeah. I know. Mind if I ask you something.”

Jaynix shook her head “Not at all, shoot.”

“Do you have more missions to do today?”

Jaynix laughed “Odd question. Of course I do! I think I’ve set the record for most missions in one day, only to break it the next…and the next. I’m on a roll!”

Irina crossed her arms “Have you taken a break yet?”

“Break? C’mon Irina, you know me. Break isn’t in my vocabulary!”

Jaynix started laughing only to notice that Irina wasn’t, in fact she didn’t look happy. At all.

“Irina? What’s wrong?”

Taking a deep breath Irina began “J, have you spent any of these last two weeks here, in New LA?”

Jaynix raised an eyebrow “Yeah sure, I-“

“Time that wasn’t spent eating, or sleeping.”

Jaynix scoffed “Of course! I had that whole tour of NLA, remember?”

Irina nodded “Yeah, which was the first day you got here. How about since then?”

“Well I have to pick up these assignments somehow! I talk to people and…

Jaynix trailed off before starting again “Irina, what’s this all about? Am I doing something wrong?”

Irina shook her head “No it’s just. You have to know that there is more to life than fighting, J. You-”

Jaynix narrowed her eyes and cut her off “You think I don’t know that? You think-”

Irina held up her hands “Easy. J. Easy.”

Jaynix then realized that she was a lot closer to Irina and that her hands were clenched into fists. Not to mention a dull, but burning anger.

Taking a step back she spoke “Sorry.”

She faced Irina as the woman spoke “J. I’m just worried about you. You’re working yourself way too hard. All I want is for you to take it easy, alright? Take the rest of the day off. No more missions.”

Jaynix remained silent for a few moments before asking “What should I do?”

Irina gestured around “Anything just please. Promise me you’ll stay in NLA for the rest of the day.”

Jaynix sighed. She wanted to fight this, argue with Irina. Scream, yell and demand that she mind her own business. But the two have spent a lot of time together these last two weeks. Irina was her best and closest friend and she reminded Jaynix so much of-

Shaking her head Jaynix looked at Irina “Y’know. If I didn’t like you so much I’d tell you to go fuck yourself.”

“In which case I’m glad we’re friends.”

A smile came to Jaynix’s face “Me too…alright. Alright I’ll do it. Rest of the day, here. I promise.”

“Thank you.”

“So, want to go get a bite to eat?”

Irina shook her head “Nah, I’ve got somewhere else to be.”

Jaynix remained silent as Irina put a hand on her shoulder “You should also use this time to make some new friends.”

After a few moments, Jaynix cracked a smile “Okay mom.”

The pair shared a laugh before Irina said her goodbyes and walked away.

Crossing her arms, Jaynix let out a long breath and began walking. Closing her eyes she began repeating her mantra. Whenever she found herself on her own she did this and as long as she remained calm and focused on her words she never bumped into anything. Posts, corners, people, it was all easy to avoid as long as the spell wasn’t broken.

“Come on Kruse!”

Jaynix opened her eyes and turned to see Kruse talking with another BLADE.

“It’s been too long since we had a pint. Or 20. C’mon man don’t leave me hanging!”

“I’d love to Frye, but Elma and I-“

“Yeah, yeah your sweetheart, your precious Xeno angel, I know Kruse. You never shut up about her!”

Kruse apologized as Frye continued “Look man, I don’t have a girl of my own but I can say that I get it, I do…at the same time though you have other pals you need to party with. Like me for instance!”

“I know Frye. And I promise the next time I come to the Industrial District, I’ll look you up and we can hang like the good old days. I swear.”

Frye crossed his arms as Jaynix approached “Hey short stuff, what’s up?”

“Jaynix how many times do I have to say. I’m not that much shorter than you!”

“Sorry, couldn’t hear you down there.”

Kruse shook his head but before he could speak Frye cut in.

“Ah! So you’re the Jaynix I’ve heard everyone goin’ on about. The deadly wrathful woman that makes Tyrants quiver when she comes a-knockin’ bout time we met.”

Jaynix smiled “Well that’s a fuckin’ thing to be known as now isn’t it. And you are?”

“Frye Christoph, the Killer Ostrich. I have a pretty good rep of my own, sure you’ve heard of me.”

“Here and there.”

As Frye smirked, Kruse spoke up.

“So Jaynix, I imagine you’re heading out soon on another string of assignments.

She turned her to Kruse and shook her head “No.”

“No?”

Kruse realized how surprised he sounded and apologized only for Jaynix to shake her head.

“It’s fine, I’m married to my job in a lot of ways…maybe a little obsessed. Regardless, Irina made me promise to take it easy for the rest of the day. Can’t very well ignore a request from her now can I?”

“Well, if you have nowhere else to be, would you like to party with me tonight, Jaynix?”

She looked to Frye, thinking for a moment before smiling “Sounds like a hell of an idea.”

Frye smirked “Alright then! Kruse, you can take off now, I got me a new drinking buddy! Hell, maybe this one can actually keep up with me when we start poundin’ em back!”

Kruse shook his head “Alright. If you’re fine, I have to go. See you back at the barracks, Jaynix.”

She nodded to him before looking back at Frye “Alright Killer Ostrich, let’s get this shit started.”

“My kind of woman!”

* * *

 

A few hours later, Jaynix and Frye exited the diner, arms around each other they were both laughing hysterically and woozy.

“That guy…he fucking flew! How strong are you woman!?”

“Strong enough! But that guy was a little bitch!”

Releasing each other, Frye took that chance to knock his drink back. After which he let out a content sigh before looking to his drinking buddy “Hell of a time Jaynix. Hell of a time.”

She smiled and nodded “Yeah, definitely. Frye, I doubt you knew how much I needed this, thanks.”

Frye gave her a toothy grin.

“No problem and next time you better drag Kruse’s sorry ass over here! Dude needs to get his party on!”

“You got it! Until next time Ostrich!”

“I’m always here!”

Frye continued laughing as Jaynix walked away. She looked up to the moon high above noting that it was far later than she thought. Regardless she had no desire to return to the barracks, there was nothing waiting for her there but another sleepless night and-

Shaking her head she whispered “No. Ride the high, stay high. You just had several dozen drinks and took part in a fucking bar brawl, focus on that shit alright? Don’t let your mind wander. Not now. Not ever.”

Taking a deep breath she continued walking and started whistling to herself. Irina was right of course, she didn’t spent a lot of time in New LA. She’s sure she’s been in the Industrial District before but everything looked so unfamiliar to her.

No better time than now to get acquainted with what New LA actually looked like. Of course given the lateness of the hour there were hardly any people about and whoever was still on the streets was absorbed in their work or heading home, so no one really noticed her which was just as well.

Continuing on her way Jaynix felt a small semblance of a smile beginning to form on her face. As she rounded a corner it immediately vanished and her whistling cut off. Before her stood a Construction Skell. The machine was unmoving but Jaynix still felt her mind and her body screaming for her to do one specific thing: run.

“It’s fine…” she whispered.

“It’s fine…” she repeated, her voice breaking.

The Skell then came to life and began moving towards her, a hand reaching out. In a frenzied rush she took several panicked steps back, tripping over herself and falling to the ground on her back. Eyes wide she focused on the machine before her as it drew closer. She desperately tried to breathe to calm herself but only succeeded in letting out loud, painful wheezing. Her chest grew tight as her body cried out for air.

She tried to move only to realize her legs locked up. In panic she used her hands to pull herself across the street and away from the Skell. The whole time she dragged herself away she kept begging for the sounds to stop, begging for the pain to go away, neither did, they only grew worse.

Finally sitting across the road, her eyes were still locked on it, at least until everything began to haze over and become incredibly fuzzy. At that moment she felt something hot on her face. Bringing her hands to her face, she found exactly what she expected, tears. Her face was stained with them, furiously she tried to wipe them all away only for more tears to fall.

Looking through the blurriness she saw that the Skell was just standing there, unmoving. It had never taken a single step.

Seeing this, Jaynix realized what had just happened. Hugging her knees, she rested her forehead on them and broke out into a painful inconsolable cry. In between her sobs and the constant flow of her tears she could only imagine how pathetic she looked to anyone who might see her right now. This empty shell of a person.

In the midst of her cries she tried to assure herself that she was strong, that nothing was wrong with her but she knew she was just lying to herself. She hated being this weak. She hated being broken.

As hard as she tried she couldn’t stop the tears until-

“Hey.”

Hearing that, she froze up.

“Hey, are you alright?”

Jaynix refused to look up, taking a deep breath she tried to speak, barely managing to choke out.

“I’m fine.”

However the way she sounded made it incredibly clear that she was anything but.

The person near her began to speak. “I…”

After a few moments they tried again “I don’t think that’s true. Can you stand?”

“Just leave me alone.”

Jaynix fully expected and hoped that whoever this person is, they’d leave her alone to wallow in her own misery. However from the corner of her eye she could see that they were now sitting next to her.

“Hey, I…I’m not too good at this but you should know that everything is okay. I promise.”

Jaynix scoffed “You don’t know that.”

“I do. I’ve seen how bad things can get but we always persevere. I’m not…I can’t pretend to know what brought you to this point. I’ll probably never know but…but…”

“You’re not very good at this are you?”

The other person sighed “No. But…I just…you can get through this.”

“…you don’t even know me.”

“No. But I’d like to believe you can. I mean…what would the alternative be?”

After a few moments the person stood and began walking away before stopping “What’s your name?”

Jaynix said nothing, the other person sighed before speaking.

“Well, my name is Alexa. I really don’t have anything that I can say to fix…whatever this is but…I do hope you feel better tomorrow…and I’m sorry for intruding on your business, I promise I’m not always like this.”

After being met with silence, Alexa decided there was nothing more to be said and continued on her way.

Jaynix isn’t sure how long she sat there, but her body was completely locked up, even if she wanted to, she was unable to move. Finally she peeked up and looked through her bangs to see that the Skell was gone. Was it even there in the first place?

Letting out a long breath she felt her body loosen itself up. Now able to move again she began to stand only to stumble and fall against a chain link fence. Her limbs still ached and now her head was pounding. She was a mess.

Letting a few minutes pass she collected herself before starting to move, testing out her legs, making sure they were no longer sore. Once she was confident she began to walk only to stop and look in the direction that the other woman, Alexa, had walked off. Her eyes then scanned around the Industrial District noting that it was completely bare and silent.

Turning she stomped toward a nearby wall and began furiously kicking it before clenching her fists and punching it while letting out frustrated and anguished cries. Finally she slammed her fist against it so hard she felt it reverberate up her arm.

Stumbling away from the wall she cursed at herself. Cursed at herself for being weak. Cursed at herself for being broken. And cursed at herself for being so stupid and not thinking before stepping foot into the fucking Industrial District.

Shaking her head she whispered.

“Never again.”

With that she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before reciting her mantra. Feeling some semblance of false confidence return to her she began her walk to the Administrative District.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaynix's day takes a drastic change upon her chance meeting with a certain Skell Nut.

Every morning, at the break of dawn. Jaynix was outside of New LA, training. Back when she served in the 3rd Soldier Unit, training was their way of life. Constant improvement, they could never be good enough. The lessons, the routines and all that General Kumon taught her was ingrained in her memory and she never passed up a moment to make herself stronger.

However, as she swung her weapon and practiced her various forms, she did so with a pained expression on her face. It wasn't from the soreness of her arms as she repeated her routine for the…well who knows? She lost count a dozen or so reps ago.

No it was because she could see them. All of them. The rest of the 3rd Soldier Unit all around her, practicing alongside her. She could see General Kumon watching them, the smallest semblance of a smile on his face as he nodded towards them before barking out his next order.

She looked to her left and saw Eren, her best friend. Eren looked back and smiled. She then looked to her right and saw Tai, her senior who she sparred with almost every day. He nodded to her before returning to his exercises.

Her brain was struggling to remind itself that this wasn't real. None of them were here. Then she saw her and her movements came to a stop.

She stood there watching her continue her training. Before she could speak her name everything changed and she found herself in space, listening to screams. She saw a Skell get ripped apart in front of her and then the enemy swarmed her.

Frantically she threw herself back and fell to the floor. Now covered in sweat she looked around at the empty Primordia plains. Feeling a tear roll down her cheek, she curled up into a ball and laid there on the open field.

* * *

Back at the Administrative District she came to a stop at the entrance to the BLADE Barracks. Swallowing she closed her eyes and whispered to herself.

"You're strong. You. Are. Strong. You were in the 3rd Soldier Unit. You served with General Kumon. You served with Tai. With Eren. With Alto. With Sagis. You're strong."

Opening her eyes, Jaynix nodded to herself.

"Strong."

With all the force and fervor people knew her for she burst into barracks and called out "Morning everyone!"

Kruse who was in the middle of talking to Elma pretty much jumped out of his seat and turned to her "Jaynix! Do you have to do that everyone morning!?"

"What?"

"You're so loud!"

She chuckled at that "And you aren't loud enough. I have to balance this out somehow, right?"

Lin laughed as she finished serving breakfast "Jaynix has a point. She brings a great atmosphere to the barracks."

"I agree." Elma said with a smile before continuing. "Good morning Jaynix, sleep well?"

"Like a log!"

"How in the world do you wake yourself up so early every day?"

She shrugged at Kruse's question "It's how I've always been. Hard to break that habit."

"Join us, Jaynix. I've got your food all set as well."

She smiled at Lin and sat down with them. As she reached for her fork she noticed ugly bruises on her knuckle. She then flexed her fingers, the sharp pain now being incredibly obvious. She checked her other hand to see the same injury.

Recalling last night in the Industrial District she quickly she took her hands from the table and cleared her throat "So, what's on the docket for today? Lin?"

"Well, I'm joining a team going out into Sylvalum. We'll be diving deep into some of the caves out there looking for materials. Y'know stuff to refine our Skell making process and such."

Jaynix swallowed and nodded "Right. Sounds good! Hope you find what you need."

"What about you, Jaynix?"

The woman turned to Elma.

"You've been incredibly busy these two weeks, are you heading out again?"

Jaynix smirked "Are you going to advise I stick to NLA? I already got the speech from Irina."

Elma smiled "Well it's not really my place to tell you what to do or not to do."

"I thought you were my commander."

Elma tilted her head "Well, I am in charge of this Team but you are more like a freelancer. Doing things your own way and you accomplish a lot out there on your own."

Jaynix shrugged "Well you know. I keep busy and I get things done."

"Indeed. That said, there's nothing wrong with slowing down."

Sighing Jaynix nodded "You're right. I'm thinking about just strolling through New LA and actually taking it in. Yesterday…"

Jaynix trailed off, staring at nothing. Elma noted her change and cast a quick look at Kruse whose eyes were on her. He tapped Jaynix's shoulder.

"Jaynix?"

"Hm? What?"

"What were you saying about yesterday?"

Jaynix thought back "Nothing. Nothing. I just…well, I just think you're all absolutely right about slowing down. At least for one day."

"One day is all we ask." Elma said before continuing to eat.

Kruse snapped his fingers "Oh right! How did you get along with Frye?"

Jaynix smiled at that "Good, he's loads of fun. That's another thing I could use this day for, meeting those other BLADEs that you're so fond of."

Kruse smirked "Nothing wrong with having friends even if they're all a little…unique."

As they continued eating, Jaynix cast a quick look at her uneaten food before Lin spoke up.

"Oh right, Jaynix. You got back pretty late yesterday so you missed the big mission briefing."

"Hm? What big mission?"

Elma cleared her throat "Well as you know, the Ganglion are no longer a united threat, but there are a few high ranking officers that have been trying to fix that."

Jaynix shook her head "Of course."

"From what our Intel teams could gather, there is a pretty big Ganglion unit hiding out somewhere in Oblivia. We're putting a lot of scouting and recon teams onto this, trying to find them before they become a bigger threat."

As Elma finished Kruse spoke up "Right now we're forming up a few big BLADE teams that will be on standby, ready for the moment we learn where they are so we can head in there and take care of it."

Jaynix nodded "Sounds like a big task."

"If I may."

Jaynix looked to Elma as she continued "I've received countless reports from BLADEs that you've gone out into Mira with. They all praise your ground combat abilities and even your commanding skills, half the time you weren't even the leader of the unit."

Jaynix brought a hand to the back of her head "Whoops. Sorry it's just once I get onto the battlefield and things start happening I kind of…forget that I'm BLADE now. As a Corporal in the 3rd Unit I was often field commander of smaller troops so I guess I kind of fall back into that leading position."

Elma smiled "Regardless, your fellow BLADEs follow those commands and come out of engagements unscathed. I've been considering assigning you to lead one of the units when we find the Ganglion base."

Jaynix pointed at herself before looking to Kruse and Lin who nodded, then back to Elma "R-really? I mean shit I'd do it but…I've only been here two weeks! Are you sure people will follow me? That they won't grief me or anything?"

"Well Jaynix, people react to things in different ways. But ultimately your actions speak for you and I believe you will be well suited to this role. If you want it."

Before Jaynix could speak, Elma cut in "But it is a pretty big decision so feel free to take the rest of the day or even a few days before giving me your answer, alright?"

Jaynix smiled and saluted "Whatever you say boss."

With a smile Elma stood, Kruse and Lin following shortly after. The three were putting their dishes away and thanking Lin as Jaynix thought over what they just told her.

She looked at her hands, turning them over to see the bruises on her knuckles. Countless thoughts began swirling in her head. Should she do this? Could it help her? Could it hurt her? If she could lead a division of BLADEs into this huge engagement and come out on top maybe…it could fix her.

Maybe it could make the pain stop.

"Jaynix?"

Snapping up, her eyes found Lin who gestured at her uneaten food "Did you not like it? I'm sorry I- "

"No! No, Lin. I just…I'm just thinking about…well y'know what Elma told me and…"

Lin nodded "It is a pretty big decision. But you can always worry about it later. One day at a time."

Jaynix smiled "Right. One day at a time. Thank you, Lin."

The younger girl gestured to the food "Eat."

With a smile she walked away as Jaynix took a deep breath and repeated "One day at a time…"

* * *

Upon leaving the BLADE Barracks, Jaynix found her way over to the Residential District. Once in the park she came to a stop and looked around. She watched as people talked and laughed with one another. Humans and many Xenoforms were just enjoying their time in the city, in the park. Relaxing. It was a truly peaceful sight.

"I should've come out here sooner."

Smile on her face she continued walking, taking everything in. Making what she saw before her, her immediate focus and not letting anything else disturb her.

Eventually she spotted one of the other BLADEs that Kruse told her about, one of his good friends, Hope. She came to stop and just watched Hope talking with people while recalling what Kruse said about the woman. Hope loves to help people with their problems and according to Kruse she is the most gentle and saintly person he's ever met.

Kruse also made it a point to tell Jaynix that if anything was ever troubling her and if for whatever reason it was something she couldn't or didn't want to bring to him or Elma, that she should always consider bringing it to Hope.

"He has a lot of faith in her…"

She looked down at her hands, now bandaged up "…but no one can help me with this."

Inside there was a part of her that demanded she at least talk to Hope and get to know her, but the stubbornness superseded that and forced her to walk in the opposite direction.

From the corner of her eye she could see another Construction Skell, taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and marched off in another direction. Not again and especially not in the middle of the day. The last thing she wanted was people surrounding her and asking her what was wrong.

She began to recite her mantra when she bumped into someone, both of them fell to the ground.

Jaynix's eyes opened wide "Shit! I'm so sorry!"

"No, no it's fine, I wasn't looking where I was headed."

"No, that would be me I, fuck. I'm sorry, here."

Jaynix held her hand out.

"Thanks!"

Jaynix helped the other person up, as soon as they locked eyes, she immediately froze up. It wasn't a painful, fear filled panic attack like yesterday. She didn't feel like she was going to die but she did feel…something.

"Say, I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new?"

Jaynix recollected herself as best she could but could not stop staring _"Shit. She's beautiful."_

Realizing that she had just been asked a question she did her best to nod in response. Following that she also noted that this person's voice sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

Finally piecing together enough words she spoke.

"Yes, I am new. Well, as of two weeks ago anyway. Elma got me out of a Lifepod in Noctilum."

The other person snapped her fingers "Oh! Then you must be that busybody J…Jay…"

"Jaynix."

"Jaynix! Right! Yeah. I knew that, totally knew that."

As she laughed and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, Jaynix struggled to swallow, her heart pounding.

" _Son of a bitch. She's also really fucking adorable."_

"Well Jaynix, hope you aren't too mad at me. I was reading over my logs for today and well…let's just say this isn't the first time I've bumped into something or someone."

"Not at all, it was definitely half my fault as well."

There was a short silence before the other person cleared her throat "So uh, mind giving me my hand back?"

Jaynix raised an eyebrow before realizing that she was still holding this woman's hand. Releasing it she apologized profusely only for the stranger to give her a big smile "Don't worry about it!"

In response, Jaynix felt her heart flip. This woman was making it impossible for Jaynix to focus on anything or gather her thoughts together to form anything coherent.

Finally, she tried "Name."

"Hm?"

"I mean, I don't…I don't know your name."

"Oh! I didn't introduce myself? Of course, sorry about that, I'm pretty terrible at people things. I mean I at the very least know how to greet people. At least I thought I did before right now but then…I mean, if it isn't about- "

Catching herself she shook her head "Nope, nope. Gotta limit myself with that word and those words. Limits."

Jaynix raised an eyebrow as the woman smiled again "Anyway! My name is Alexa, nice to meet you!"

Jaynix's eyes widened _"Alexa? Was she the one that- "_

Before she could stop herself the words came out of her mouth "Have we never met before?"

Alexa tilted her head "Uh…no? At least I hope not! Like I said I'm terrible with people so I wouldn't be surprised if I have met you before but forgot cause I'm…"

She tapped the side of her head and laughed.

"Right. No I didn't think so either."

Alexa looked to her comm device, giving it a little shake before speaking "Well! I have to get back to not working."

"Huh? I thought you said those were your logs."

"Oh, yeah they are. But Tika, my boss told me to stop being so obsessive with my work. She's making me spend the day…well, not working. And well, she is my boss so I can't ignore an order from her."

Jaynix chuckled "I know the feeling."

"So while I can't work with tools or on my projects that doesn't mean I can't read about them, plan out what I'll be doing for my next assignment and…imagine what I could be doing if I was working. Heh, I must seem like a complete lost cause in this case eh?"

Jaynix shook her head "Not at all, I completely understand what it's like. Normally I'd be out in Primordia or somewhere killing something right now."

She let her eyes take in all of Alexa's features, everything about her. It was as if this was it and if she didn't get a good look at her now, she never would.

"So we're both lost causes. Heh, how about that?"

Jaynix smiled "Well hey, neither of us are working right now. Just standing here talking, I think we're doing our not jobs pretty damn well."

Alexa thought for a moment and laughed "What do you know? We are!"

As she continued laughing, Jaynix took a deep breath.

" _You can do this. You've done it before. It's easy. Say it now. Ask her."_

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"Since you're not doing anything and I'm not. Want to spend the rest of the day together?"

" _Shit did that sound right? I think it did. It definitely did."_

Alexa thought for a moment before shrugging "Sure, why not! Apparently the best way to meet people is to slam into them and cause traumatic injury. Who knew?"

Jaynix laughed "Indeed."

" _Nailed it! This has to be the luckiest break in my life, EVER!"_

* * *

The pair eventually found themselves in the Commercial District, standing on the top floor of a parking garage looking over the buildings and people walking about their day to day lives.

Alexa decided to ask Jaynix about how she was found. Only familiar with parts of the written report she decided it was best to get the full story from a more direct source.

"Right well. It all started in the Lifepod. I opened my eyes to nothing but beeping as the Lifepod ran through its commands."

"What were you thinking about while you were in there?"

Jaynix thought for a moment, bringing a hand to her chin "Well, where was I for starters. I didn't know how long it'd been. It was like waking up for the first time. Were you never in stasis?"

Alexa shook her head "No I was in the Habitat Unit with most of the earliest people who stepped on Mira."

"Ah. Well, after a few moments in the dark, the beeping ceased and the Lifepod opened. The first thing I saw was Elma and it was easy to tell that she was in bad shape. Before I could say anything, gather my thoughts she begged me to help save her friends. Despite all the questions I had, I saw the sincerity in her eyes and I heard the pain in her voice. So without a second thought I jumped out of there and went to work."

Alexa was leaning in close, focusing on Jaynix's story with everything she had.

"Wow so…seconds after waking up you were engaged in battle with a Tyrant. Geez, I can't think of a worse way to come to."

Jaynix smirked "Oh it wasn't that bad, my whole life has been about fighting so waking up to fight? Sure! I mean I didn't really know what was going on but all I needed to know was this. That big thing over there? Yeah. Make it dead. So I did!"

After a few moments, Jaynix caught herself "Well not alone of course! Irina, Elma and Kruse did a number on it before I woke up and Elma finished it off but y'know. I helped."

Alexa nodded "Wow. Were you fine after that? No stasis hangover or anything?"

Jaynix thought back "Well. There was a little confusion. That hectic fight was my introduction to Mira. Beyond that though…no. I was fine. Whatever grogginess was there probably got burned out during the fighting. Good for me though, was never fond of the whole hangover thing in any regard."

Alexa moved back, taking her drink and giving it a sip before asking "So, you had no problem waking up to fight for your life against a big alien monster thing. I take it you were in the military back on Earth?"

Jaynix smirked "Yep. Cute and smart, I'm impressed."

Alexa smiled as Jaynix continued "I served in the Coalition Army's Transcendent 3rd Soldier Unit for most of my life. We did a lot of crazy shit back in the day."

"I can't imagine."

"I have a lot of stories about my unit so if you're ever interested, I'd always be willing to share some with you."

Seeing a smile form on Alexa's face, Jaynix smirked before taking a sip of her own drink.

"So. If you don't mind me asking I'd like to know more about you. What do you do here in New LA? On Mira? I've been gabbing on way too long."

Alexa chuckled "I'm an Outfitter. I work out of the Industrial District doing all sorts of techie, nerdy things."

"Heh. Well I have no doubt you make techie and nerdy look good as hell."

Alexa brushed off the compliment "Oh I'm not so sure about that. We spend so much time around machines and stuff we come out of it dirty, sweaty, covered in oil and grease. It's a terrible horrible mess…Jaynix? Jaynix, you there?"

Noticing Alexa giving her an odd look, Jaynix frantically shook the images out of her head. _"Fantasizing already? This has to be a new record."_

"I'd rather not talk about my work though. Tika. She knows."

"Does she?"

Alexa nodded "Yeah, it's weird. Somehow she can just feel it and when I get back the first thing she does is cross her arms and shake her head at me. So I think I'm good on the work front."

"Heh. Quite a boss you have."

"How about you? How is it working under Elma?"

Jaynix thought for a few moments "Well, she is an incredible leader that's for sure. Though I mostly do my own thing hanging out with the Interceptors. Irina and Gwin mainly. I don't think I've been on a mission with Elma since she found me in Noctilum."

Jaynix chuckled to herself before continuing "Besides, most of the time Elma goes out on missions with Kruse and I don't think anyone can handle that much sexual tension."

Alexa, who was in the middle of taking another sip of her drink spat it out everywhere as Jaynix broke out into laughter. "Jaynix!"

"What? You have to know that it's true!"

"Well yeah but…"

"But what?"

She shrugged "It's just so…odd hearing it said out loud."

"Is it? I never saw any problem with it. We're people, we do people things. Been that way since the beginning."

Alexa sighed "I suppose."

Jaynix raised an eyebrow "Wait a second. Have you never been with anyone? No boyfriend or anything? Seriously?"

Alexa chuckled "Well, my first and only love is…wait, are you trying to get me to say the word?"

"I have no clue what the word even is. I assume it's like with cat people. You have some animal or otherwise inanimate object you put all your love into."

"Something like that."

* * *

A few minutes later the pair was sitting at a small diner where Alexa claimed was the best curry ever, served by a Wrothian chef. Jaynix racked her brain trying to remember which ones the Wrothians were. The cat people. Right. Still so hard to believe how many different forms of alien life lived in this city.

Having ordered they sat across from each other, Alexa pulled out her comm device.

"Hey! What was all that about no work today?"

"I know just…please? A few seconds. Pleeeeeease!"

Jaynix smiled, even if she wanted to, she couldn't say no. Instead she gestured for her to continue.

"Alexa. How much time do you spend at work? It can't be every second of every day right?"

As Alexa scrolled through her logs she nodded "I spend a lot of time tinkering. Mostly because I love it so much but also because spending time in NLA…it's not something I've really gotten used to. I generally hang with the same people I work with so not much changes. We just don't have tools in our hands."

She looked up to Jaynix who leaned back in her seat. Alexa smiled "What? Are you about to comment on me having no life?"

"No. I'm in the same boat. Since I've come to NLA I've been out there 90% of the time. Killing Indigens, helping BLADEs, doing my duty. If you asked me how to get to a specific spot in NLA I couldn't tell you. I haven't spent nearly enough time here so…yeah. If I'm not out there, I'm lost."

Alexa put her comm device down and watched Jaynix who noted concern in her face.

"Well…"

"That's sad isn't it?"

Alexa shook her head "Not just that. The whole point of us being here on Mira is to live. To continue humanity. To have relatively normal lives. Looks like both of us are failing in that regard."

Jaynix sighed "Yeah. I guess. Shit. This became depressing."

Alexa smiled "Well, we're just going to have to try harder."

Jaynix nodded at that as the waiter came over and served them, leaving. Jaynix watched the smile on Alexa's face grow even wider. Taking one bite it seemed that, putting it lightly, she was really enjoying it.

Jaynix just watched Alexa for a few more moments trying to think of something to say. But she didn't want to interrupt the sight before her.

Shaking her head Jaynix looked down to her food _"Why is it always the adorable ones…this is a blessing and a curse."_

Trying out the curry she immediately understood Alexa's reaction "Wow. This is fucking amazing!"

Alexa looked at her "I know! I love it!"

The pair shared a laugh before continuing to eat.

Alexa wiped her mouth before speaking "You have any idea how we can combat this?"

As Jaynix ate another piece she asked "Combat what?"

"Our lack of personal lives?"

Jaynix thought for a few moments before smiling "Well. I say we're doing a good job now so. Why don't we just spend more time together. The two of us. Whenever we can. Can't be sad and lonely with company, right?"

Alexa smiled at that "Yeah. That is a good idea. I can help show you around New LA and in much more depth than a simple tour. I've been here quite a while."

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

Once they were done they resumed walking, this time they were headed somewhere specific.

"Are you going back to work?"

Alexa nodded "Yep, it's about time. I'm pretty sure Tika will be satisfied with the time I took off; I know I am."

Jaynix looked to Alexa "Huh?"

"Thanks for making this no workie time so much fun! I'm glad I bumped into you, Jaynix."

Jaynix stared at Alexa for a few moments without saying anything. Eventually she smiled "Don't mention it. Besides I doubt you're as happy as I am to meet you. You just brightened my outlook on everything."

Alexa waved her off "Doubt it. I'm nowhere near that special."

"Don't put yourself down. Seriously. You just might've given me a new lease on life."

Jaynix watched another smile form on Alexa's face before asking "So, we're definitely doing this again, right?"

"I don't see why not."

Jaynix prepared to say more when she heard stomping and turned to see a Skell walking past them, coming to halt she looked around and realized where it is she was.

"T-the Industrial District…"

"Hm? Yeah. This is where the Outfitters Hangar is remember? Where I work and help build all the cool stuff we BLADEs use."

Jaynix connected the dots and felt stupid for not realizing that sooner.

"R-right. Of course."

She continued walking with Alexa, though more rigid and wary of everything around her. Her eyes were constantly moving, watching everything looking for any signs of danger.

She eventually moved her gaze to Alexa, whose mouth was moving. How long has she been talking? What was she saying?

Realizing she had been holding her breath she let it go as a loud gasp.

Alexa turned to her quickly "Hey! You alright?"

Jaynix who was leaning over nodded "I'm fine."

Alexa watched Jaynix, who was still bent over. Almost as if she was about to throw up.

"Did the curry not sit well with you? I mean, I know we're mims but-"

"It's not that. No I just…it's nothing."

Standing up straight, Jaynix smiled "Nothing at all."

"Okay…say, you want to see where I work? Maybe even take a peek at the new weapon I'm helping develop? It's really rad. We could even look over some of the other stuff that's already finished the design phase. Actual physical tools and stuff that I came up with! It's all really cool! That reminds me! What weapons do you use? I have a lot of new models I could lend you for field testing!"

Despite her frazzled mind, Jaynix couldn't help but stare at Alexa, her excitement evident on her face. However, looking to the Outfitter's Hangar. It felt miles away and between it and them were Skells, walking around doing their jobs or testing various new functions.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

Alexa's face fell, and Jaynix felt like the worst piece of shit.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I know it's really boring to most people. I just- "

Jaynix's eyes widened and she frantically shook her head "No! No, you are not boring me I swear. I just…I just…I realized that I actually have my own assignment to return to. I have something I have to do that I completely forgot about till just now! T-that's why I freaked out!"

Alexa looked at her "Really?"

"Y-yeah! A mission Elma told me about. She asked me to think it over before giving her an answer and well, I haven't thought it over at all so…"

After a short silence a small smile came to Alexa's face "Ah. So you did have an assignment today."

Alexa crossed her arms and shook her head "But instead you were playing hooky and using me as an accomplice."

Once she finished shaking her head, she looked at Jaynix and smiled.

Jaynix sighed "I guess I did. Still, I greatly preferred spending the day with you. Believe me, you are a delight."

"Thanks for saying that but next time you'll see that my tech talk knows no end. You'll get bored of me pretty quick at that point."

Jaynix shook her head "You could never bore me."

Alexa smiled and looked down. After a few moments her eyes met Jaynix's "Well, it's been a blast! See you around, Jaynix!"

"You too."

With a big smile, Alexa waved before continuing her walk to the Outfitter's Hangar.

Deep down, Jaynix wanted to follow her. Nodding to herself she took one step forward just as a Skell moved out into the road. Quickly she turned and walked the other way.

She soon found herself at one of the unfinished roads, hand gripping the railing tightly as she fought to catch her breath. Whispering her mantra, she closed her eyes and focused. Her legs were threatening to give way.

"You're strong. You. Are. Strong."

Letting out a long breath she opened her eyes. Sighing she turned and sat down on the ground, leaning against the railing.

She shook her head "Of course. The first woman you see who makes you feel like this. The first woman who breathes life into your dead heart. Of course she loves those…machines."

Jaynix let out an empty laugh "The jokes continue. I can't die. I can't let go…I have to live this life."


	3. Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day brings Jaynix another chance to hang with Alexa again.

Early morning came again which meant it was time for Jaynix to go out into Primordia and run through her routine. All night was spent in constant anticipation, lying in her bed looking at the ceiling waiting for the next day to start. As with the many nights before, sleep was a foreign concept. All that mattered was that as soon as dawn broke, Jaynix would leave the barracks and start her day.

However, last time was not the first time that she saw her fellow soldiers. It was not the first and it most certainly wouldn't be the last. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath _"Just remember. They are all gone. No one will be out there. Just you."_

As soon as she reached the end of NLA's East Gate she froze. Standing there she looked out into Primordia. She tried to will herself to take the first few steps out into the grass covered landscape but her body refused to move.

This also wasn't the first time, but unlike before she didn't want to go out there.

"Kumon. Tai. Eren. Sagis. Alto…and…you. Are you all as disappointed in me as I am?"

She stood there for a few more moments before whispering "I know you are."

Drive lost she turned around and returned to the BLADE Barracks.

Reentering her room, she put her longsword aside and sat on her bed. She began staring at the wall. There was nothing to do now but wait for everyone else to wake up. Wait in the dead silence.

* * *

"Kruse! No!"

"What?"

"If you put all that in there, it's going to come out far too sweet!"

"Y'know, I don't believe there is anything as 'too sweet'."

"Believe me Kruse, there is."

Sighing Kruse stepped back "Fine, Lin. Take it from here."

She rolled her eyes "You're never going to learn how to cook if you keep dropping out."

"What does it matter? Everything I've made has been subpar at best."

Lin shook her head "That's not true."

"You know it is. Right Elma?"

Hearing her name, Elma looked up from her plate "What?"

"My food. What do you think?"

Elma looked at the plate then back at Kruse "Well…I suppose…it's food?"

Kruse sighed "Thanks, love."

"Sorry but I have to be honest with you."

He looked at her smile and smiled back "I know. I'm trying."

"Hey, at least you're better than Irina and I. Us in the kitchen? Bad idea."

Kruse chuckled at that before turning his attention back to Lin's lesson.

After a few moments, Jaynix's door burst open "HELLO!"

Elma looked over to her "Good morning Jaynix."

Jaynix shook her head "I'm still amazed that I can never get you to jump. Even if you're expecting in my entrances are always sudden!"

Elma chuckled "They are but I know you mean no harm. Honestly I find your entrances entertaining."

Jaynix smiled as Elma continued "Though I have to say I'm more accustomed to you coming in from outside. No early morning training today?"

Jaynix moved over and sat across from Elma before shaking her head "Nah. This whole taking it easy thing…I like it."

Elma smiled "Really? I expected you had your fill and had a whole day's worth of assignments ready to go."

There was a long silence before Elma snapped her fingers, bringing Jaynix's attention back to her.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I just realized."

She gestured in Elma's direction who looked at herself. She chuckled "This isn't the first time you've seen the real me."

"I know. I know. I just get caught off guard every time. Shit. I'm sorry if that makes you self-conscious or something, I don't mean anything by it."

Elma waved her off "No, it's fine. I think it's more understandable in your situation. Everyone else immediately accepted me which honestly threw _me_ off."

Jaynix smiled at that as Kruse spoke up "Unless I misheard you, you said something about wanting to take it easy again, yeah?"

Jaynix nodded to Kruse who shook his head "Who are you and what have you done with Jaynix?"

The woman laughed before speaking "I do want to take it easy but don't get me wrong I have a HUGE assignment to do today. But it isn't the usual…you gonna finish that?"

Elma looked down at her plate which Jaynix was pointing at. She pushed it over towards the other woman but before she could warn her about the quality Jaynix was already eating it and speaking at the same time.

"What I have to do today, is crucially important. The most vital thing ever. Hell I've been thinking about how to pull this off more than most BLADE missions."

After a few more moments of shoveling the food into her mouth she put the empty plate down and patted her stomach "Heh. Well, that was pretty damn good. Nice job Lin."

Lin who was staring at her oddly shook her head "That wasn't me. That was Kruse."

"Oh, well. Hell of a job Kruse."

Kruse raised an eyebrow "Really? Maybe your mim's taste buds are off…"

Kruse and Lin then joined the other pair at the table, Kruse gave Elma a quick kiss before she laid her head against his shoulder. Lin produced a few napkins and gave them to Jaynix.

"No offense but you eat like an animal. And here I thought Kruse was dirty."

"Hey!"

Lin shrugged at Kruse as Jaynix smiled "Can't help it. How I've always been."

Lin nodded "I assumed as much. Y'know Jaynix, you are so different from how I expected you to be."

"Really? What did you expect?"

Lin tilted her head "When we first met it was very apparent that you're very pretty and well put together. Yet you don't seem to care about that. You curse more than Vandham and you eat worse than Kruse, Frye and Doug put together."

Jaynix smiled "Book. Cover."

Lin chuckled "Indeed. Of course I'm not saying any of this as a negative. I love how unique you are."

Jaynix put an arm around Lin and dragged her over, "Aww, thanks. And I love you because no matter what you say, you are adorable."

"Hey! Don't pinch my cheeks! I'm not a kid!"

Jaynix laughed as Lin continued her struggle to escape the woman's powerful grip.

"Jaynix."

The woman looked to Elma, allowing Lin to free herself.

"Yeah?"

"What is it you have to do today that is so important?"

Jaynix thought for a few moments "Ah. That is…well it's a bit personal."

"Oh. I'm sorry for asking I- "

Jaynix shook her head "No, no. Don't worry about it. If today goes well I'll let you all know later, alright?"

Elma nodded as Kruse spoke up "How did yesterday go for you? I didn't see you at all for most of the day."

Jaynix smiled at that "Yesterday was amazing. I actually met someone and we hit it off pretty damn well."

After a short silence Jaynix started laughing "Shit. I sound like a 5-year-old talking to her parents."

Kruse chuckled "Well, as your parent I am glad that you have made a new friend."

"Bite me."

The pair shared a laugh as Lin asked "Who'd you meet?"

"A fellow BLADE named Alexa. You guys know her?"

Kruse smiled "Know her? She's a great friend. She and Lin have been giving me mechanical training lessons for quite a while."

"Yeah, we work on Skells together almost all the time, she's pretty brilliant in that regard!" Lin added.

Elma nodded "She is incredibly talented and a very important Outfitter. On top of all that she is also an immensely kind person."

Kruse chuckled "She also has no limit on how long she can talk, she rambles like nobody I've ever met before especially if you get her going on Skells. All that said I don't think you could've made a better friend, Jaynix."

Jaynix looked down for a few moments, thinking about what to say next as Elma's comm device went off. She brought it up "Looks like my day is all set."

She leaned over and kissed Kruse before standing "I'll see you all around, okay?"

They all nodded as she turned to leave. "Wait! Elma!"

She stopped and looked back to Jaynix "Yes?"

"That mission? I'm in."

Elma smiled "Very well. I'll send you the details on your squad so you can meet them and get to know them. Be ready."

Jaynix winked "Always."

As Elma walked away, Kruse called out "Love you!"

"Love you too!"

Once she was gone Lin stood up and started picking up all the dishes. Jaynix looked over to Kruse "Hey. Mind if I talk to you about something?"

He smiled "Not at all, what's on your mind?"

Jaynix stood up and walked over to the briefing table, Kruse following. He stood behind her as she tapped her foot, waiting for her to begin.

"How well do you know Alexa?"

Kruse brought a hand to his chin "Pretty well I'd say. She was one of the first BLADEs I met outside of Elma and Lin."

"Really?"

"Yes. Early on, I…I didn't like talking to people."

Jaynix remained silent as Kruse continued "I didn't have any memories so I felt like…talking to other people was a waste of time because what could I say? I had no experiences or anything to draw on or reflect on. I went with Lin to the Outfitter's Hangar on a whim one day and there was Alexa."

Kruse's contemplative face changed, a smile now plastered on him "She was great. So friendly and loud. I couldn't be gloomy around her. Like I said, she talks a lot, rambles. It was just fun to be around her. Along with Elma and Lin, I owe Alexa a lot in the way that I'm far more open now."

He looked to Jaynix "Sorry, you probably don't care about my personal story."

Jaynix shook her head "No, that's not it I just wasn't expecting it. Looks like Elma was right, Alexa sounds incredibly kind even if she didn't know what she was doing for you."

Kruse smiled "So, if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to know about my relationship with Alexa?"

"Well, I was hoping you could help me."

Kruse raised an eyebrow "Help you…with what?"

"C'mon Kruse. Don't make me say it."

As the man shrugged, Jaynix sighed "I want to be with her."

After a few moments, Kruse let out a silent "Oh."

He brought a hand to the back of his head "Two things. First off, I am terrible in this regard. Have you heard the story of how Elma and I got together?"

Jaynix nodded as he continued "Then you know that I waited far longer than anyone else ever would and how much of a mess I was around her. Anyone else would be a better source of help with this kind of thing."

"And two?"

Kruse crossed his arms "Lin was right, you aren't what I expected. You are asking for help with getting someone to like you? You're Corporal Jaynix, I figured you'd be all over it on your own. You're the proudest person I've ever met."

Jaynix smiled "Well, shit. Thanks for that Short Stuff."

Kruse chuckled as she continued "You're right. Normally I'd do this on my own but…I haven't felt like this in what feels like so long and I don't want to fuck it up."

"Then you won't."

Jaynix sighed "You aren't gonna help me are you?"

"I'm confident that you don't need my help. All I'll say is this, talk to her. Everything will work itself out from there. Just start. Open a dialog. Tell her about yourself."

Jaynix looked down "Myself."

"If the time ever comes you want to give her something, any gadget or gizmo would work as a perfect gift."

He chuckled as Jaynix looked back at him "Thanks, Kruse."

"No problem, now go. Be yourself."

* * *

In the Residential District, Jaynix was sitting on a bench staring intently at her comm device. She was writing paragraphs and paragraphs of notes, all about herself and how she'd say these things or at least try to.

Random bouts of frustration would case her to delete huge portions or attempt to reword certain parts but she could never get it to sound right.

The advice was so simple but infinitely complex.

"Tell her about myself?"

Jaynix took a few moments, thinking of the absolute broken mess that constituted her very self and shook her head "No."

She looked at her comm device again, realizing most of what was written were lies and half-truths. How in the world could she expect Alexa to feel anything for her if her first move was to hide everything about herself and lie?

Sighing she began rewording certain parts trying to make them sound closer to the truth but not too close.

"Jay!"

Turning she spotted Irina approaching and smiled "Irina! What's up? What are you doing here?"

"Hey even the toughest of us needs the occasional break."

Jaynix chuckled "Got that right."

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen you since we split up a few days back."

"Slip up? Pfft, you ditched me. Did you have a hot date or something?"

Irina shook her head "Nothing of the sort and I just wanted to help."

Jaynix sighed "I know. I know."

Putting her comm device down Jaynix moved over, allowing Irina to sit next to her "So. Jay. How have you been?"

Smiling Jaynix spoke "I've been great. Honestly I'd still prefer being out there killing things but this whole NLA thing isn't bad at all."

Irina breathed out a sigh of relief "I'm glad. What are you up to now?"

She gestured to her comm device "Icebreakers."

"Icebreakers?"

"Yeah. Well basically I'm trying to find out how to open a dialog with someone and tell them things about me in a way that…doesn't make me seem…"

Jaynix looked down and muttered "Crazy."

Irina raised an eyebrow "Crazy? You aren't crazy, Jay."

Jaynix began to respond only to fall silent. Irina's face showed worry, uncertain of how to continue she decided to ask "Who exactly are you trying to 'open a dialog' with?"

There was a silence before Jaynix answered very quietly.

"Alexa."

"Alexa? What- "

After a few moments, it dawned on Irina "Oh…I see. Alexa eh?"

Seeing Jaynix crack a smile brought a smile to Irina's face "Well here is what you do."

Irina took Jaynix's comm device "Don't use any of this. Trust me. If you just talk to Alexa, she'll carry the conversation from topic to topic. She'll keep things moving, just respond as you would."

"I've already spent some time with her so I kinda know how she can be…"

" _But it's not that."_

Irina smiled "Damn. What have you and her been up to this short time I let you out of my sight?"

Jaynix chuckled "Nothing yet."

"Yet?"

The pair shared a laugh "I suppose I should just go see her right?"

"Lucky for you she ain't hard to track down. Just drop by the Industrial District, she'll be there as always."

Jaynix took a deep breath "Yeah. Right."

After another silence Irina sighed and finally decided to ask "Jay. Are you alright?"

"What? Where did that come from?"

"It's just…there is something about you. I'm worried is all. I just want you to be honest with me, are you okay?"

Jaynix thought for a few moments. Finally, she shook her head "I can't answer that."

"Why?"

"Because if I did, I'd be lying to you."

There was another silence before Irina spoke "I see. Jay, take care of yourself okay?"

Jaynix smiled "You know I can."

Irina stood up, pulling Jaynix with her before turning her around and shoving her "Now go! Go get your girl!"

Jaynix laughed "Wish me luck."

Jaynix walked off, with Irina watching her, a look of concern still evident on her face.

* * *

Reaching the end of the Commercial District, Jaynix could see the Industrial District and felt her nerves begin to weaken. She wasn't even in the district yet and she wanted to return to the BLADE Barracks.

"Come on. You want to see Alexa again, right? Of course you do, so stop being a little bitch and- "

"Hey! Jaynix!"

Coming to a stop she turned to see Gwin approaching, she let out a long breath and smiled "Hey Gwin, what's up?"

"What's up with me? What's up with you? I haven't seen you out and about putting away BLADE Missions like a madwoman in three days. You feelin' okay?"

Jaynix nodded "I'm totally fine Gwin. I just chose not to go out. Strange I know."

"Heh, it is but I'm glad! You do seem relaxed."

Jaynix raised an eyebrow "Are _you_ alright?"

"Me? Yeah, why do you ask?"

Jaynix tapped her chin for a few moments all of a sudden realizing where it is that Irina came from "Wait a minute. Today was that mission out to Sylvalum right? Shit, Gwin I- "

He shook his head "I didn't come here to blame you or anything, I was more worried about you since you were so stoked to be going to Sylvalum for the first time."

"Thanks, Gwin. I just spoke with Irina, she looked fine but I hope you weren't roughed up too bad."

"Yeah Irina got out pretty well, I mean we did take a beating but as always we took it on the chin. Things are super different without you there."

Jaynix smirked "I am a pretty damn good leader aren't I?"

"You are! In fact, I stopped by mission control on my way here and saw that you've been positioned as one of the squad leaders for the Ganglion Oblivia Mission! Congrats!"

Jaynix smiled as Gwin gave her a short round of applause "Believe me, no one was more surprised to being offered the position than me. Are you taking part in the mission Gwin?"

He shrugged "I'm still considering it. If I do decide to go in, I'll most likely be put with the Skell Unit backing up the assault. We can never be too careful in regards to heavy Ganglion weaponry."

Jaynix swallowed "Heavy Ganglion Weaponry? I heard that they lost most of that when their main outpost in Cauldros fell."

"Oh they did, but there are still a few poking up here and there. And given that these new commanders want to restore the Ganglion it shouldn't be too hard to imagine that they've stockpiled on their Qmoevas, Galdrs, Siedrs and such. It's why this mission is so important."

At that moment Jaynix felt stupider than she'd ever felt before. And she _just_ told Elma she'd be in on the mission AND she's already registered.

She closed her eyes _"It's fine, you'll be leading a ground unit, focusing on ground combat. The Skells will do their own thing, you won't see a single one. You won't. You'll be fine."_

"Hey Jaynix! Gwin!"

The pair turned to see Alexa with a big smile on her face "What are you two up to? Oh! I'm not interrupting a date am I?"

"Absolutely not!" Jaynix yelled louder than she intended.

Gwin brought a hand to the back of his head "Geez. Harsh."

"No I didn't mean it like that Gwin! I'm sorry."

Alexa laughed as Jaynix continued apologizing to the other Interceptor.

"How about you, Alexa? I thought you'd be working."

She smiled "Oh I am! I have to go pick up some supplies in the Lower Administrative District."

"Mind if I join you?"

Alexa shook her head "Not at all!"

As she started walking, Jaynix turned to Gwin "I'll see you around!"

Gwin nodded to her before adopting a strange expression upon seeing Jaynix skip over to Alexa's side before throwing an arm around the Outfitter's shoulder.

"That's not something you see every day…"

* * *

"It is great to see you again Alexa!"

The other woman laughed at that "Really? It's only been one day."

"And it's felt like FOREVER!"

Alexa continued laughing as Jaynix moved away from her "So, what are we getting from the Administrative District?"

"Oh I couldn't expect you to help me with my work."

"Pfft, too late."

Alexa smiled "Well, I'm working on some new models of weaponry. A Sniper Rifle, Gatling Gun, Longsword and Javelin. Suffice it to say I have built A LOT of test models, so I'm kinda low on supplies for my next wave of builds and improvements."

"Hm. I see, I figured you guys would have a big stock at the Outfitter's Hangar itself."

Alexa nodded "We do. We're about to get a full inventory restock in a bit but I can't wait. I need to work on something right now. I just have the urge to build something so…yeah. Actually."

Alexa came to a stop and looked at Jaynix "If you really want to help maybe you could test out one of my models, get me some data to work with."

"Sounds great! I am a pro with the longsword."

"Great! Oh you have no idea how happy that makes me! All of my other testers are busy today with other missions. It's part of the reason why I keep building things."

Jaynix smiled "You don't have to worry about me leaving you, I'll get this job done in style!"

The pair continued walking as Jaynix asked "Is there a reason you can't test your own gear?"

"Well not really but beyond the Assault Rifle and Javelin, I'm not too practiced with other pieces of equipment. I wouldn't be able to draw the best out of my stuff."

Jaynix nodded "That makes sense. I've got some pretty great training with a wide range of weaponry so maybe I can take care of all your problems on my own."

Alexa moved quickly in front of Jaynix's face "REALLY!? THAT WOULD BE STUPENDOUS!"

Jaynix smirked as Alexa stepped back "Sorry. I just…I'm just thinking of all the data! It's like my birthday came early!"

"Anything for you."

Alexa smiled at Jaynix again before turning and continuing the walk.

Upon grabbing the supplies, the pair were on their way back to the Industrial District. Each carrying several cases of materials. Jaynix looked over to Alexa "You are a lot stronger than your size would imply."

Alexa looked at all the things she was carrying "Well I am an Outfitter. We work with pretty heavy stuff all day. Those Skell parts don't detach and move themselves around you know."

"One day they will." Jaynix said

"Oh that'd suck. I'd be out of a job."

The pair laughed as Alexa looked back at Jaynix "Geez. I don't think I realized till now. You're absurdly tall."

Jaynix looked over to Alexa, noting that she herself was looking down on the other woman "You know. That didn't occur to me either. It's funny given I make fun of Kruse all the time for being shorter than me."

"Is he?"

"He is. Not by much but I enjoy reminding him of it."

Alexa chuckled "Kruse is fun to mess with. I once convinced him that if he miscircuited a model car it'd burst into flames."

"He believed that?"

"Yeah. In reality it might've let out a small spark but flames?"

Alexa laughed as Jaynix spoke up "He did say you and Lin were teaching him technical stuff."

"We are and having fun while doing it. Despite all the joking around we do he is getting better."

"Good to hear."

"How about you Jaynix, are you good with machines?"

Jaynix fell silent, thinking for a bit. She was strongly considering lying as it'd make the next line of questions easier but…she'd also be lying to Alexa.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. Turning she smiled at Alexa "Yeah. I am."

"Oooh! I knew I liked you for a reason!"

"Right, because me being a gear nut is the best thing about me, not my strikingly good looks."

Jaynix threw her hair back before winking at Alexa who smiled and looked down.

"Alexa?"

"Hm? Oh! Well, what kind of machines do you work with? What's your tech knowledge like?"

Jaynix couldn't help but laugh _"Irina was absolutely right about her, Alexa is carrying the conversation all on her own."_

Just as she prepared to open her mouth, Alexa's eyes got big and she asked "Are you good with Skells? Oh please tell me you're good with Skells!"

Jaynix was a deer in headlights, unsure of what to do, where to go, what to say.

"I…"

Alexa came to a stop and put her supplies down "Feel free to drop those here too."

"W-what? We shouldn't just leave this stuff in the middle of nowhere."

"Middle of nowhere? What are you talking about?"

Jaynix looked around to see that they were in the Outfitter's Hangar. There were a few other Outfitters around tinkering with tools and two Skells in the back being worked on.

Then there was a loud crash.

"Jaynix!"

The woman looked down to realize she dropped the boxes "I-I…"

Alexa moved over quickly and began picking pieces up and putting them back where they went, arranging the boxes at the same time.

"I'm sorry. I- "

Jaynix's eyes moved to the Skells again.

"Jaynix you have to be more careful with this stuff. It's Miran made you know? Break it we can't just buy it."

"I'm sorry Alexa. I really am."

Done with putting the pieces away, Alexa nodded to herself and stood before looking at Jaynix "It's okay. It didn't look like anything broke and I have plenty to finish what I started today."

"Alexa."

"Which is a lot I mean I have so many models. I have to decide which are the best and scrap whichever ones have any sort of malfunction. Can't have them blowing up in someone's hands."

"Alexa."

"Which reminds me! I tell this story to everyone so I probably told it to you before but…actually, wait. No I haven't we just met! Anyway long story short a rigged gun found its way into my hands. That thing blew up immediately after I threw it on the ground, it was crazy! Turns out- "

"Alexa!"

The Outfitter jumped and looked at Jaynix who, quite frankly didn't look too good.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry, I was rambling again. What's wrong?"

"I just need to sit down."

Alexa brought a chair over and helped Jaynix sit down. The woman's face looked pale, she was sweating, her fists were clenched as tightly as possible and she was taking slow deliberate breaths.

"Are you okay?"

Jaynix just nodded.

"It doesn't look like you are…"

Jaynix closed her eyes "I'm fine. I am. I just…"

At that moment Jaynix felt something odd. Something bad. She brought a hand to her chest. There was an extremely evident wince in her eyes as she felt it again. After a few moments, it passed.

" _What the hell was that?"_

"Jaynix?"

"I'm alright."

Jaynix said with a smile as Alexa crossed her arms "I think you should head back to the barracks and take a nap. You really don't look too good."

"I can't do that! I promised to help you with your work!"

Alexa looked over at her models. The excitement she had to test them out was gone, she looked back at Jaynix "That can wait."

"Are you sure?"

Alexa nodded. Jaynix sighed before asking "Will you at least let me take one and test it out on my own time? You can still get data that way right?"

After a few moments the Outfitter nodded and moved over to her models.

Jaynix sat alone for a few moments, eyes focused on the floor.

"Here."

Jaynix turned to see Alexa holding out a Longsword, "Woah."

It was extremely evident that this was a unique design. In fact, if it wasn't for the dimensions she'd think this was a huge photon saber. The body of the blade resembled the steel and makeup of most blades but there were patches of a different material along it as well. The most striking thing was that the blade was outlined by a powerful blue ether glow.

Alexa gestured to the hilt and pressed a few buttons, the ether glow faded away and the blade shrunk before attaching itself to the hilt. Alexa then handed Jaynix a sheath.

"You have serious skills." Jaynix stated as she sheathed the weapon before facing Alexa.

"Hey. What happened to all that energy? C'mon Alexa. Give me a smile."

Alexa looked to Jaynix "Are you absolutely certain that you're alright? I've never seen…whatever it was that just happened."

Jaynix stood "I am 100% okay. I swear."

Alexa looked at Jaynix's smile, a small one coming to her own face "Alright."

"I'm sorry for ruining all this for you. You were so stoked to get all this data and now…I'm really sorry about this."

"It's alright. My testers will be back tomorrow, everything will work out."

Jaynix nodded "Do you take suggestions?"

Alexa shrugged "I don't see what not."

"Well. I don't know how this blade works yet but should it work out well and we make a more advanced version of it, can the ether glow be red?"

After a few moments Alexa laughed "It can be neon pink if you wanted it."

Jaynix smiled "Perfect! Well! I'm off to take that nap. Work hard, Alexa."

Alexa nodded "I always do."

Jaynix took a few steps away before looking back at Alexa who was waving at her. With a smile Jaynix blew her a kiss and winked.

Turning the woman continued her walk as a big smile formed on Alexa's face.

The following moments passed by in a blur, next thing Jaynix knew she was in Primordia, no doubt having gone through the east gate. She was on all fours on the ground fighting the urge to throw up.

She wiped the sweat off of her face before bringing her hand to her chest.


	4. Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the BLADE side, Jaynix meets her team for the impending Oblivia mission, on the personal side she continues spending time with Alexa.

"Come on Kruse! Are you even trying!?"

Jaynix slammed her weapon against Kruse's before kicking him in the stomach, pushing him away.

Looking up the other BLADE spat "I could do without the verbal abuse!"

The pair exchanged a few more blows before their weapons locked, Jaynix smiling "But ribbing you is SO much fun!"

Kruse rolled his eyes before tripping Jaynix and striking her with his blade, throwing her across the ground.

As she rolled to her feet, Kruse took a step back "If I may ask, where the hell did you get that weapon from?"

Jaynix had decided the best way to repay Alexa for yesterday was to get her the best possible data. With Elma busy with some work her idea for a three-person spar went out the window but she had no doubt that sparring with Kruse was giving Alexa some great data.

"Oh you want to see it? Here I'll give you a closer look!"

Jaynix charged Kruse, who dodged her opening strike, swinging he hit her along the side. Jumping away, Jaynix smiled before charging Kruse again, this time he moved towards her. Both longsword and photon saber clashed against each other fiercely.

Kruse clenched his teeth as he felt three consecutive blows land against him. Jaynix spun and brought her weapon right for Kruse's midsection. Acting quickly, he rolled under the attack and struck Jaynix across the chest, pushing her away.

As Jaynix prepared to move in they heard someone call for their attention.

Skidding to a halt she turned to see Elma approaching "Hey boss! I thought you had work!"

"I do, in fact my work is what brings me here."

Elma pulled out her comm device and tapped a few buttons. Hearing her own device go off, Jaynix sheathed her weapon and pulled it up.

"Who are these guys? OH! My team?"

Elma nodded "Yes. Bills, Hermann and Tyler. They are the BLADEs you will be commanding on the Oblivia mission. I had them all gather at the Interceptor Hangar in the Administrative District, they're waiting to meet their leader."

Jaynix smiled "Awesome!"

Kruse walked over to them, sheathing his weapon "I know Bills. He's a pretty adept Pathfinder. He actually found a few caves out in Sylvalum we didn't even know existed."

"And cleared one out on his own when he was assaulted by its inhabitants. It goes without saying that this mission is our most important one since we reclaimed the Lifehold so I made sure to pull the best personnel from multiple divisions. They've all proven themselves capable and know full well how to handle pressure. I wouldn't have picked them if I didn't think they could take this mission…and knowing you Jaynix, I determined you'd need a hardier batch of BLADEs who could handle your leadership."

Jaynix looked to Elma and saluted "I won't let you down, Elma."

"I know you won't. Kruse, I'm going on a few missions, would you- "

"Care to join you? Of course I will." Kruse walked over to Elma and kissed her.

She smiled "Take a quick shower first, please."

Kruse chuckled "Will do."

Kruse walked away as Elma looked to Jaynix "By the way. That weapon you had. Was that a new model?"

"Test model. I'm helping Alexa with her work."

"I see, good to know you two are getting along that well."

"…hey Elma. You and Kruse."

Elma smiled "I'm expecting this to go one of two ways. Continue."

"…did you…did you guys ever have problems? Before you got together?"

Elma's smile vanished "Oh. You're serious."

Jaynix nodded as Elma crossed her arms "Well, as you can imagine I wasn't completely honest with Kruse in the beginning or anyone for that matter."

"Cause you're a Xeno?"

Elma nodded "Yes. There were a lot of things I couldn't tell anyone and there were more things about myself I didn't want to share. Kruse was always so accommodating. If I asked I knew he'd tell me not to worry about it. But I did. The lies, the deception…it hung over my head for so long even after everyone accepted me. Because of it there was a time I couldn't bring myself to talk to Kruse let alone even look him in the eyes."

"You were scared? You?"

"I was. Everyone is scared of something, Jaynix."

Jaynix started to say something but thought better of it. "If I may be honest with you Jaynix. There are still more things I've yet to tell Kruse. Things I just…don't know if I can share."

Jaynix looked to Elma "Really? I'm the same way actually…"

Elma watched Jaynix but before she could say anything, Jaynix cut in "Elma, you have to know that Kruse- "

"I know. I know he'd listen and I know he'd understand…if he saw me like this he'd be upset with himself for not noticing it. Chances are if he ever remembers the little details of some chats we've had in the past, he'd figure things out and ask me…and at that point I'd tell him."

Elma let out a sigh before looking to Jaynix as she spoke.

"You know Elma, you need to set a private night aside, just the two of you to get together and run through all this. I may have only known you for a bit but you sure as hell shouldn't be beating yourself up over anything anymore."

She smiled "Set a night aside? Perhaps I should. Kruse on the other hand...early on he hid his pains and fears from everyone. He always took it so personally that he could never remember anything about the White Whale or Earth. Family, friends, all manner of loved ones he's forgotten. People that to him have no faces he couldn't help but feel guilty for."

Jaynix crossed her arms "That guy. His heart is too big for its own good."

Elma chuckled "Indeed. However, the lack of memories led him to believe himself to be a traitor. A Ganglion plant."

Jaynix looked to Elma as she shook her head "After a mission went south he fell into desperation. He…"

Elma closed her eyes, trying to think of how to put it. Jaynix looked in the direction Kruse had left "Elma, are you trying to tell me that he- "

"He did. Once. As he told me, he considered the option so many times before finally deciding he had to go through with it. To this day I am so grateful that I went to him when I did. I convinced him to keep living and here we are now."

After a short silence Elma continued "So you see? Even the two of us, two of the most celebrated people in all of NLA have faults. Flaws. We've made mistakes. We are far from perfect. That just goes to show that for all our accomplishments, we're people like anyone else. At the end of the day the thing that matters most is that I love Kruse and he loves me. We've helped each other through our darkness, our doubts and here we are."

Jaynix smiled and nodded "You two have been through it all."

Elma returned the smile. "If I may, Jaynix. Is there a specific reason that you are asking?"

Jaynix remained silent for a few moments "There is."

The silence continued before Elma spoke "Personal?"

"Yeah. I know that's not fair after what you've shared but-"

Elma held a hand up "I knew I could share this with you. Whenever you feel comfortable opening up to me or Kruse or anyone else, that'll be the right time for you, okay?"

Jaynix smiled and nodded before beginning to move past Elma.

"You are not at all what I expected."

As she continued on her way, Elma raised an eyebrow. Did she hear that right? "Jaynix. What did you just say?"

Jaynix's eyes widened, she turned to face Elma "Holy shit. Did I say that out loud?"

The expression on Elma's face made it clear that she did "Just pretend I didn't say that or anything at all, alright? Thanks!"

With that Jaynix turned and ran back to New LA with Elma calling after her.

Once she lost sight of Jaynix, Elma crossed her arms and thought.

_"Not what she expected? What does she mean?"_

* * *

"Hey Hermann, how'd your last assignment go?"

The dark haired man looked up from his comm device "Hm? Oh, it went fine. My team actually procured a good stash of rare flora from Noctilum. What about you Tyler?"

"I cleared out a bunch of grexes as usual. But back to the Noctilum thing, fight anything good?"

Hermann crossed his arms "Y'know it's weird. It's almost as if the Indigens know where the rarest stuff is because whenever we find a stash there always seems to be a big squad of burly beasts nearby. I don't get it."

"You're telling me."

The pair turned to the blonde, Bills. "I swear the data probe placement around Mira has to be some sort of sick joke. That algorithm is masochistic."

"Good afternoon gentlemen!"

The three turned to see a woman approaching them, she stood over all three of them and there was a visible yellow glow in her eyes as she looked them over.

The three immediately stood at attention with Bills speaking "Jaynix! Ma'am!"

"That's Corporal Jaynix to you three understood!?"

"Yes Corporal!"

Jaynix smirked "Good. So. Pathfinder Bills. Curator Hermann. Interceptor Tyler. You three are my team for this upcoming huge engagement and I have to know. Are you all absolutely certain that this is where you want to be?"

They all nodded "Yes Corporal!"

"Alright then. I want to get a feel for how you three fight so come on."

She led the three back out into Primordia and drew her Longsword. "Arm yourselves."

Bills pulled out his own Longsword, Hermann a knife and Tyler a javelin.

Jaynix beckoned for them to come at her.

Tyler looked between them "Ma'am. Um, Corporal. Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather want us to come at you one at a time or- "

"Nope. The four of us are going to be fighting as one. So I need to see how you three function as one. Now come on, it's time for me to beat your asses into shape."

Bills, Hermann and Tyler looked to one another before nodding and charging.

Jaynix narrowed her eyes before ducking under Bills' first strike. She then grabbed Hermann's arm with her free hand, directing his knife away from her. With the hilt of her weapon she struck Bills in the face then slammed it down on Hermann's arm, forcing him to drop his weapon.

Releasing the man, she avoided Tyler's repeated stabs at her. Spinning his Javelin, Tyler pursued. Bringing her sword forward she deflected his blows before delivering a savage strike to his chest.

Bills jumped back in, swords clashing before he found his feet swept out from under him and fell to the ground.

Hermann charged in, his shorter blade flashing all around Jaynix as she focused on it. Smile on her face she grabbed Hermann's arm again and flipped him over before slamming him into the ground.

Jumping away from the three she waited as they stood up, rubbing their injuries.

"We've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

"Hey Frye!"

Hearing his name the man turned "Ah! Jaybird! Good to see you again, lookin' to party the rest of the day away?"

"No actually I need a favor…wait, Jaybird?"

Frye raised an eyebrow "What, don't like it?"

Jaynix thought for a few moments before smiling "Love it."

"Good, I originally thought Blue Jay, but then y'know, your hair so I changed it to Red Jay but that was too on the nose."

Jaynix chuckled "Sounds like you've been busy."

"I have! Nicknames are hard! But enough about my creativity and general genius factor. What is this favor you need?"

"Oh it's nothing too bad and it certainly won't be for nothing."

She brought out two bottles "Eh?"

"Trying to swindle me with free booze eh? Well done!"

He laughed as Jaynix smiled "So, deal?"

"Why the hell not? What'cha need?"

"Well Killer Ostrich, it's probably a job far below someone of your stature but I'd like you to go get Alexa and bring her here."

Frye tilted his head "That's it? You could easily do that yourself Jaybird."

"C'mon Frye, do me this solid, please!"

"Well, I don't get it but I don't see why not. Fine."

Jaynix smiled "You are the best, you know that right?"

"Absolutely."

With that Frye walked off, leaving Jaynix to release a long breath.

She sat down and started tapping her fingers on the table to ease her nerves. After a few minutes she heard Frye and Alexa laughing as they approached.

"I can't believe you got poor Phog drunk!"

"It was an accident! Our canteens are identical."

"I shouldn't be surprised that any liquid container near you is filled with alcohol and yet I somehow still am."

Frye chuckled "I had to carry Phog the rest of the way back to NLA, I hope he knows that when he wakes up, I'm never letting this whole situation go."

"From the sounds of it, I feel it's more your fault."

Jaynix commented as she joined the pair.

Frye rolled his eyes "If Phog could hold his liquor it wouldn't have been a problem! Alright Jaybird, I want something in return."

"What?"

He brought out his comm device "I got a whole slew of Interceptor missions out in Sylvalum…"

The man stopped, a nostalgic look on his face "Hell. I feel like I've done this before."

Shaking his head, he continued "Anyway, you now owe me so come along and bring a party if you want cause it is gonna be a hell of a time."

Jaynix looked over the targets he sent her and nodded as he took the bottles and walked off "You got it Ostrich!"

Once he was gone she turned to Alexa and smiled "Hey."

"Hey. So…Frye said you wanted to talk?"

"You weren't in the middle of something were you? Shit, you probably were."

Alexa brought her hands up "No it's fine. I actually really like talking with you."

Jaynix smiled and sat, Alexa joining her. Detaching the longsword from her back she laid it on the table "I've given this thing quite the workout."

Alexa nodded "You have, I've been receiving crazy amounts of data and all such great quality!"

"Well, I wanted to give you the best. Glad I could."

"Yeah. This Longsword is going to go through a major overhaul. So many pros to build up and flaws to fix. All thanks to you!"

Jaynix smiled "Don't mention it! Actually I had another suggestion."

Jaynix gestured for Alexa to look at the hilt "Could you make this wider and longer, that would give me a far greater point to focus on and make managing the weapons heft much easier. The blade is pretty robust after all."

Alexa nodded "Sure. I could do that."

"I'm not…stepping over any boundaries am I? Should I even be giving you advice or suggestions?"

Alexa smiled "You told me you were pretty skilled with machines, tools and the like. That aside suggestions do no harm. If anything they get me to think of things in a whole new way, which is great!"

"Alright. I just want to make sure that I'm not telling you how to do your job."

"Not at all."

The pair sat in silence for a few moments "Jaynix, would you mind…coming back to the Hangar with me? I have some more models I could show you and stuff, not to mention all the other data I got. It's easier to go over…over there."

Jaynix swallowed "I'd love to…"

Alexa smiled but then saw Jaynix's face and looked down "Oh. There's a but coming."

"No Alexa no! Don't pout! You're making me feel like a horrible piece of shit!"

Jaynix sighed "You know about that big BLADE mission to Oblivia right?"

Alexa nodded as Jaynix continued "I'm one of the team leaders for a ground combat unit and these guys. I have to whip them into shape so I've got my hands full right now. I'm just taking some time off to deliver your weapon and all that."

"Oh…of course. You're a BLADE too, you have your own work."

"Believe me Alexa, I'd…"

Jaynix thought for a few moments before continuing "I'd love to join you and actually see what it is you're working on. Maybe next time."

Alexa watched Jaynix's face before smiling and nodding "Next time."

"Hey! Contact me when you get off work, we can get together again, alright?"

Alexa smiled "Sure." She pulled out her comm device. The pair exchanged information before standing.

With a small wave, Alexa turned and began her walk back to the Outfitter's Hangar. Jaynix watched her go, releasing a heavy sigh.

* * *

Night fell on Primordia as Bills, Hermann and Tyler were thrown to the ground again.

Jaynix stabbed her blade into the ground and watched them as they stood "So, what did we learn that time?"

Hermann, who just managed to stand let out a long sigh "Watch our elbows…"

"Yeah. I mean I got to hand it to you three. A sword, javelin and knife all comin' at me at once makes it pretty difficult to focus on where to go. At the same time though it is a lot less difficult when you all, in your eagerness to get me, elbow each other in the face…it's also really fuckin' funny if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, it's a riot." Tyler stated, rubbing his bruised face.

Bills stepped forward "Ma'am. Can we go again?"

Jaynix looked to the sky overhead before shrugging "Why not?"

Drawing her blade, she nodded to them. Bills charged forward first, weapons colliding as always.

Hermann and Tyler leapt into the fray and the sounds of their clashing weapons rang out across the Primordia plains.

Bills and Hermann hit the ground hard and began groaning in pain, however while they were clearly done, Tyler continued pushing towards Jaynix.

She made a mental note of Tyler's skill with his weapon. He was easily the best of the three not to say the other two were terrible. With little tweaks here and there, Tyler could truly be a force to be reckoned with.

As she continued dodging and reading his moves, she found the opening. Smirk on her face she went for it before feeling something off. Gasping for breath her attack missed its mark by a wide margin. Her free hand flew to her chest just as Tyler struck her, throwing her to the ground.

Tyler stood over her, completely shocked by what just happen. "No way…" he whispered.

Jaynix meanwhile, lay on the ground struggling to catch her breath.

" _What's happening to me?"_

Finally, she took in a loud and painful breath, before rolling over on her back, still breathing hard.

She struggled to sit up. Tyler held his hand out "Need help, Corporal?"

She shook her head, struggling more before finally standing.

"Nice move, Tyler." She managed.

"Really? I think it was sheer dumb luck."

"Maybe, but luck isn't a bad thing. Just don't rely on it."

Tyler nodded as Hermann and Bills joined them.

"That's it for today, you three can go."

They all saluted and thanked her before walking off. Bills hanging back "Thank you for all of this, Corporal."

She shook her head "Don't mention it."

After Bills left, Jaynix moved back and sat on a rock. She closed her eyes and brought a hand to her chest.

She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. She repeated this several times before she was satisfied, at least partially that she was okay.

She then looked at her hands. As she clenched her fists she asked herself the same question, over and over again.

" _What was that?"_

Hearing a beep she jumped to her feet before realizing what it was. Sighing she took out her comm device to see that Alexa had contacted her, realizing the hour she attached her longsword to her back and shot off for NLA.

* * *

Alexa stood in the Commercial District taking another look over the data turned in from her test weapons. Most held up and did their jobs pretty well though several reported breakdowns. She shook her head as she sent various messages of condolences to her testers.

"I thought you were off the clock."

Alexa turned to Jaynix and smiled "We're BLADEs. We're never off the clock."

"Isn't that the truth?"

Alexa looked back down at her device "I got a lot of good data from everyone today. However, some of my test models…well let's just say they're no longer in one piece."

Jaynix crossed her arms "Really? From what I've been told you're one of the Outfitter's best."

Alexa looked up, putting her device away "Well…yeah but the thing with these test models isn't just to build an assault rifle or a pair of blades. It's to build an assault rifle that has never been built before, one that functions unlike any other and has its own range of advantages and disadvantages. And sometimes the pieces we put together just don't mesh. But we can't have forward progress without a few setbacks…usually in the form of explosions."

Jaynix smirked "Well then, here's to forward progress."

The pair began walking through the Commercial District "So Alexa, what work will you be up to tomorrow?"

Alexa hummed to herself as she thought over the next day's schedule "To start the day off I of course have some maintenance and assorted duties in the test hangar, most having to do with my test models but after that I'll be flying out to Sylvalum with a few other team members."

"Sylvalum eh? Hmm, I have yet head all the way out there myself."

"It's a pretty wild place. We're going to be testing some new Skell gear set ups, ground gear load outs and even a few brand new Skell weapons some team members developed so it is going to be AWESOME!"

"Sounds like a time. That place is pretty dangerous from what I hear; you'll be alright?"

Alexa smirked "Totally. I've been all over Sylvalum, I am a battle hardened BLADE after all!"

As Alexa flexed, Jaynix chuckled "Indeed you are."

The two then shared a laugh.

* * *

The pair eventually found themselves sitting outside a coffee shop. Having been served they were taking their first sips before sighing in unison.

"What about you Jaynix, how are things going with your work?"

She shrugged "Alright I suppose. My BLADE team still needs a lot of training but I can see that they want to improve. I just hope I can make the most with the time I have. After all, the scout teams out in Oblivia could report in tomorrow that they found the Ganglion base."

After a short silence Jaynix asked "Are you taking part in the mission?"

"Me? No. Well, not directly. I won't be there but with any luck my test models will and they'll be protecting everyone who goes into battle."

Jaynix snapped her fingers "That's why you're building all these things!"

Alexa nodded "I love working with tools and developing new gear but developing new gear that will help my fellow BLADEs and keep them safe? That is the best part of my job."

"How sweet."

Alexa reached over "Actually, I have something for you."

She produced two weapons and placed them on the table "That is the Ether Longsword Mark II and this is the Thermal Enhanced Assault Rifle Mark III."

"Aw, you shouldn't have!"

Jaynix stood up, taking the longsword and drawing it from its sheath. Activating it the pieces came to life, assuming its wide shape before a red glow outlined the blade.

"Nice."

She gripped the new hilt and tested the weapon's weight. "This feels leagues better than the last one!"

She looked to Alexa who smiled "Thank you, glad you like it."

Jaynix turned it off and sheathed it before picking up the Assault Rifle "Mark III eh? May I ask what happened to the other two?"

"They exploded."

There was a short silence as Jaynix fought the urge to laugh "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to get the most thermal energy out of this weapon so…it was pretty prone to blowing up or setting everything on fire, including itself. This model is the most stable."

Jaynix gave it a quick once over "You sure it won't explode on me?"

"There is an 80% chance it will not."

Jaynix chuckled "Well great."

* * *

The pair then found themselves at one of the unfinished roads, sitting on the edge, legs dangling above the gel pool below.

"So you are going to Sylvalum tomorrow as well?"

Jaynix nodded "Yep. Taking Irina and Gwin with me to party with Frye and wipe out some Indigens. It'll be a good ol' Interceptor get together."

Alexa smiled "Full team of Interceptors. Sounds like you guys will get a lot done. Remember that even by Skell, Sylvalum is pretty out there so make sure to get comfortable."

After a short silence Alexa noticed that Jaynix seemed different "Hey, you alright?"

Jaynix looked to Alexa and smiled "Of course! Why? Do I not look alright?"

"You do. Now. But…after yesterday…"

Jaynix waved her off "I promise Alexa, I'm fine. That was a one-time thing."

Alexa looked back at Jaynix "Really?"

Jaynix thought for a few moments before nodding "Absolutely. I couldn't tell you what caused it but I can tell you that…"

"…I can tell you that it never happened before and most likely never will again."

Alexa watched her for a few moments before nodding.

"Alright. If you say so…"

Jaynix then looked to the weapons Alexa had given her and tilted her head "I really need to find a way to repay you for these."

"Oh don't worry about it, if they keep you safe that is all the payment I need."

Jaynix smiled "I figured you'd say that but still. I am a gear head as well after all so maybe I should try building something."

Alexa brightened up "That'd be great! We could work on stuff together!"

She then gasped "That would be so AWESOME! We could give each other tips or even!"

Another gasp "Develop something together! THAT! Would be pretty darn rad!"

Jaynix laughed putting a hand on Alexa's shoulder "Woah, slow down there. One step at a time."

Alexa nodded "Right. Sorry. I get excited."

"I can see that."

"Actually, Jaynix. If you don't mind. I have a suggestion for you."

Jaynix turned to be completely facing Alexa and nodded "Alright then, shoot."

"Remember our first talk where we felt we didn't have private lives?"

Jaynix chuckled "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, it may be more work but I think it'll help you. There is a Prospector Crew that goes on some pretty big away missions. They're responsible for most of the huge stocks of materials NLA gets."

Jaynix nodded as Alexa continued "Obviously since they're out so long in the most remote corners or deepest caves of Mira they need a tough and ready to go security team. I think you could serve on that role pretty well. You'll do a lot of traveling to the more out-there places and meet more people, make new friends. Y'know…all the good stuff."

Jaynix crossed her arms "Hm. That does sound good. Do you know where the team is now?"

Alexa nodded "They should be back tomorrow to restock the Outfitter's Hangar among other things. After that they'll be in NLA for a few days before swapping members, planning their next route and then heading out again."

"Alright. I'll look into that. Thanks."

Alexa smiled "No problem."

After a few moments, Alexa let out a long yawn. Stretching she rubbed her eyes "I think it's about time we turned in. This was fun."

Jaynix stood, holding her hand out and helping Alexa up "It most certainly was."

The pair started walking down the road with Alexa asking "You actually look pretty wide awake right now."

"Do I? Well maybe I'm just excited for the trip to Sylvalum tomorrow. Sleeping is going to be impossible."

Alexa chuckled "Well it's a long way out and the Indigens are tough. You'll definitely need your strength."

"Pfft. I have plenty. I bet I could pick you up and throw you back to the Industrial District."

Alexa laughed, "For some reason I truly believe you could."

Jaynix joined her in laughing as they reached a fork in the road. Alexa turned to face the Industrial District before looking back at Jaynix "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe assuming I'm not already gone."

Jaynix nodded "Same here. See you tomorrow. Maybe."

With a smile Alexa turned and started her way back.

Jaynix crossed her arms and let out a heavy sigh as she watched Alexa leave. Maybe one day she'll be confident enough to walk her back. One day.


	5. Interceptors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaynix, Frye, Irina and Gwin go out to Sylvalum on what may be the most memorable road trip ever...

Exiting her room, Jaynix stretched "Hey guys, what's for breakfast today?"

She opened her eyes to see that Kruse and Elma were nowhere in sight, only Lin eating at the table. She turned to Jaynix and waved her over.

"Hey Lin, did I miss something?"

Before Lin could respond, Jaynix gasped "Shit! The mission!"

Lin quickly shook her head and waved her arms "No! No! The mission is not a go! We are not a go!"

Panic dissipating, Jaynix sighed in relief and sat down "Okay. Alright. Good. It's just that usually you three are out here going through your whole family dynamic thing."

Lin chuckled as Jaynix continued "Seriously! If it wasn't for how different you all looked I'd be certain you were their kid."

Lin pushed a plate over to Jaynix "Well in that case I could probably go around saying I had two of the best pairs of parents ever."

Jaynix nodded as she began eating "You probably could and no one would argue with you. So, where are they?"

"Well, a good friend came over so they should be out beating each other senseless, y'know. Training."

Jaynix, nodded and with a mouthful of food, continued talking.

"Ah, well good for them. Maybe I'll get some in before I head out later."

Lin fought the urge to laugh, Jaynix looked at her, swallowing before giving her a toothy grin. Breaking, the two shared a laugh.

As Jaynix continued eating, Lin caught her breath "You're heading out?"

"Yep, got a mission to Sylvalum with Frye, Irina and Gwin."

Lin smiled "Well it's great that you're heading out there again. I know everyone wants you to take it easy but much like I enjoy the hours and hours I put into my tech work, you really enjoy going out to fight for NLA."

Jaynix smirked and nodded "Indeed I do. I owe Frye but honestly, I would've gone with him for no reason other than to break this lazy streak and kick some serious Indigen ass. Been too long and this trip has all the makings of a really memorable time. What about you Lin? What are you up to?"

"Alexa and some other Outfitters are also going out to Sylvalum. I decided to join them."

Jaynix tilted her head, "You too? Oh right, you're an Outfitter too! Any of the gear they're testing yours?"

Lin nodded "Quite a lot of it actually."

Lin checked her comm device "I should probably head over there now, just in case."

Putting their dishes away the pair emerged from the BLADE Barracks, Jaynix stretching again as Lin walked off "See you around!"

Jaynix nodded and gave the younger girl a thumbs up before heading for the East Gate, curiosity was getting the better of her.

Once outside of NLA she hopped up a few rocks to the top of a cliff and looked out in the distance, she could just make out Kruse and Elma along with another person. Kruse was standing aside while Elma and her partner exchanged blows.

"I've got time." With that she jumped down from the cliff and made her way over to them.

Kruse stood watching the pair before him. After all his training he no longer had difficulty in following their movements but now that he could see them clearly, it only made what he was watching more impressive.

"Hey short stuff."

Looking over he spotted Jaynix "Hey, I thought you'd be headin' out for Sylvalum."

"Not yet, Frye is mission leader. He's probably still passed out."

Kruse chuckled "He probably is. Take care of him out there, alright?"

Jaynix winked "You know it."

Jaynix now turned to watch the fight before her, realizing what she was looking at she was only more intrigued. She'd seen her fair share of intense matches back in the military and she sparred with Tai plenty of times, a few of which got pretty out of hand but this?

Kruse cast a look over to Jaynix, he watched her eyes. He then shook his head in amazement "Well I'll be; you can see them."

Finally, the pair struck each other in unison, throwing each other to the ground. Rolling to their feet they caught their breaths before taking their poses again.

"Every time we fight Elma, it's almost as if another war god has taken up root in your body."

Elma smiled "I could say the same about you Ga Buidhe."

Spinning her polearm, the Wrothian nodded "Well then, let's see whose spirit is stronger."

After a brief pause they launched at each other again.

"Ga Buidhe? I feel like I've heard that name around NLA before…"

"She's the Wrothians' second in command, working directly with Prince Ga Jiarg. She's a pretty big deal."

Jaynix nodded "Right."

She returned her gaze to the battle, looking at the Wrothian out of curiosity. After Ga Buidhe was thrown to the ground she glanced over at Elma.

"I've seen Elma spar with others a bit but wow. It's no wonder she commands as much respect as she does."

"Have you never sparred with her yourself?" Kruse asked.

Jaynix shook her head. "I do most of my training alone. I've thought about it just…"

After a few more blows, the pair split up and bowed to each other.

"I think it best we call it now."

Ga Buidhe nodded "As do I. This has been…fun."

Elma chuckled "Didn't think you knew that word."

"Well, fun is a pretty wide concept. In at least my regard I find our sparring sessions to be very enjoyable."

Ga Buidhe and Elma walked over to Kruse and Jaynix, with the former meeting Elma halfway.

"You were amazing as always."

Elma just smiled in response as Ga Buidhe came to a stop in front of Jaynix.

"Hey!"

Ga Buidhe tilted her head "I don't believe we've met."

"Haven't had the honor."

"My name is Ga Buidhe. Adjunct to the Wrothian Prince Ga Jiarg."

"And I'm Jaynix, Corporal Jaynix formerly of the 3rd Soldier Unit."

She held out her hand "Nice to meet ya!"

Ga Buidhe watched the other woman for a few moments before shaking her hand.

"Jaynix? I've heard your name before."

"Really?"

Ga Buidhe nodded "Kruse mentioned you a few times while he was in Oblivia training with Ga Jiarg. You were recently awoken, correct?"

"I'm goin' on three weeks but yeah, recent. For all that I've heard of you…I wasn't expecting you to look…"

Jaynix gave the Wrothian a once over "…like this."

"Like…what?"

"Sexy."

There was a short silence as Ga Buidhe watched Jaynix before cracking a barely visible smile and then breaking out into laughter.

The Wrothian turned to Kruse and Elma "Why have you two not introduced me to Jaynix before now?"

The pair looked to her, Kruse bringing a hand to the back of his head "Well, getting you to visit from Oblivia isn't easy."

Jaynix moved to Ga Buidhe's side "So why haven't either of you brought me along? She seems, no she IS my exact type of gal!"

Elma chuckled "Well then, I suppose now would be the best time for you two to get to know each other. And Jaynix, next time we go to the Wrothian Stronghold, we'll let you know. Promise."

Jaynix smiled "Good."

"From what I heard about you from Kruse, you are quite the warrior."

Jaynix looked to Ga Buidhe "I most certainly am! Want to go a round?"

Ga Buidhe shook her head "While normally I would, I feel I wouldn't be able to give you my best. I did just finish a session with Elma. Perhaps, later."

"Later it is then!"

Kruse checked his comm device "We should head back to NLA now. Got some work to do. What are you going to do, Ga Buidhe?"

The Wrothian crossed her arms "It has been far too long since I've seen your human city. I see no harm in spending a bit of time here."

"What about your Prince?" Jaynix asked.

"I know for a fact that he can manage without me for a bit."

Jaynix nodded "Well then, welcome to New LA! Heh, I've always wanted to say that to someone."

As the four started walking back to the city, Kruse and Elma began talking amongst themselves as Jaynix moved over to Ga Buidhe's side "Since you'll be here a bit it'll be great to talk! I don't think I've spent any sort of significant time with a Wrothian. A knock out like you? I must be lucky!"

Ga Buidhe gave her a quick look "I must say, you intrigue me."

"Really?"

"I suppose it has to do with everything being different now. The Wrothians have an alliance with the humans, so I no longer have reason to be closed off from your kind. But even among your kind you are forward."

Jaynix smirked "I've always been this way. I figure if you have things to say it's best to just out and say them."

Ga Buidhe nodded at that as Kruse spoke up "She speaks her mind like no one I've ever met. I'd say she's a bad influence on Lin but at this point what hasn't Lin experienced?"

Jaynix shrugged "According to all the stories about the Lifehold Incident I'd say Lin can take anything."

Kruse nodded in agreement as Jaynix faced Ga Buidhe "Your people are based out of Oblivia?"

"We are."

"Are you at all involved with the Oblivia thing?"

Ga Buidhe thought to herself for a few moments before nodding "We are. In fact, we've found a few Ganglion recon squads but the soldiers refuse to give their base away. Most of them wind up killing themselves to avoid capture."

Jaynix whistled "They really don't want us to find their base."

"We will."

Jaynix nodded to the Wrothian who then heard Elma call her name. Turning Ga Buidhe watched as Elma gestured behind them "I imagine you don't want to leave Deva Caladar out here, do you?"

Jaynix raised an eyebrow and looked to where Elma was pointing to see what looked like a parked machine…a parked Skell.

She immediately looked away as Ga Buidhe nodded "Yes I suppose I should move it."

"There should be some room in the Hangar on the Lower Level of the Administrative District."

Ga Buidhe moved to retrieve her Skell, looking to Elma "Very well, direct me."

As the Wrothian continued on her way, Kruse looked over to Jaynix "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah."

Raising an eyebrow, he walked over "You sure?"

"Absolutely. I'm just thinking about Sylvalum and all that, y'know. My day."

"Right, you should check to see if Frye decided on a departure time."

Hearing the Skell power on and start moving, Jaynix gave Kruse a very rushed response he could barely catch and quickly walked off, looking at the ground.

Kruse watched her go as Elma joined him "Is something wrong with Jaynix?"

He brought a hand to his chin "Yeah. I think there is. Elma, what do you know about her?"

Elma crossed her arms "I know she lived through the worst of it…"

"And?"

Elma's eyes moved from Kruse to where Jaynix departed.

"And maybe the fight never ended."

* * *

Sitting on the curb of the BLADE Concourse, Jaynix took a deep breath. Shaking her head, she brought out her comm device to see that Frye and by extension, Irina and Gwin should be heading here in a bit.

Putting it away she took another deep breath.

"Hey, Jaynix."

Turning, Jaynix's eyes widened as she leapt to her feet "Alexa!?"

Alexa smiled and waved "Yo! Waiting for your team?"

"Y-yeah. What are you doing here? I mean I'm glad to see you! Super glad but…why?"

Alexa gestured at her backpack.

"I have to make a last-minute pickup at the Pathfinders Hangar. Someone and by someone I mean me, forgot a little something. Ah well, happens all the time."

Jaynix smiled "Scatterbrained eh? How in the world are you trusted with such volatile material at all hours in the day?"

Alexa shrugged "No clue. Someone somewhere made a HUGE mistake."

The pair shared a laugh as Alexa's comm device beeped "Probably Lin, she's really excited for this trip."

"Yeah, well it's pretty evident that you are as well, you've been bouncing up and down since we started this little chat."

Alexa continued bouncing and shook her head "No I'm not."

"Well don't let me stop you, go!"

Alexa nodded and moved past Jaynix "See you later!"

Jaynix waved at her, before sighing. Bright smile on her face and any troubles long forgotten.

"How sweet."

Jaynix spun around to see Irina "Hey!"

"Hey. How're things going with the Skell Nut?"

"If I may be honest, I think they're comin' along pretty damn well but there is no way to be 100% certain without asking her."

Irina nodded "Well, are you ready for our trip?"

"Pfft, I'm always ready."

"As am I!" The pair turned as Gwin joined them "Had to do some last second weapon maintenance but it's all good and I'm set!"

"PERFECT! Then let's get this shit show on the road!"

The three then turned to see Frye as he strolled up, taking a long swig from his flask. "Jaybird. Irina. Gwin. Good to see ya!"

They all nodded as Gwin asked "So, how're we getting to Sylvalum? Doubt we're taking the foot road."

Frye shook his head "No way in hell, well maybe. I think that length of walk would be perfect for burning out the alcohol but nah, not right now."

"We could just fly over there. Easiest way." Irina commented.

"We could! Wait, Jaybird, you have a Skell?"

Jaynix shook her head "No."

"Ya got a license right? Ya have to have one."

She swallowed and nodded.

"Maybe someone could lend her one? She's proven to be trustworthy." Gwin stated.

Jaynix shook her head "No! I'd rather not cause any trouble."

Frye crossed his arms "Yeah, and unlike Kruse or Elma's Skells, ours don't exactly have the best room for two passengers. Shit."

Irina looked to Jaynix, who was looking at the ground as Frye mulled over different options.

"Jay."

"Hm?"

"You've ridden in mine before, remember? That should be fine, right?"

Jaynix swallowed "I guess, but I'd rather not crowd you. I mean I like you but that would be a bit snug."

As Jaynix chuckled, rather awkwardly, Irina brought a hand to her chin.

"I got it!"

The three jumped as Frye began laughing "It's so obvious! The Outfitters have been developing new ways of getting around Mira since Skells, while versatile are still a very limited and hot commodity. Can't have them breaking down or being destroyed all the time. And bein' honest none of our targets should require our Skells, SO! What I'm proposing is a good ol' fashioned ROAD TRIP!"

The three other Interceptors looked at each other, then to Frye who turned around "HEY! ALEXA!"

Stopping in her tracks she looked over to them "Oh! Hey guys! What'cha need?"

"Wheels! Whatever happened to that All Terrain Rover thing you were busting your butt on?"

Alexa gasped "FINALLY! SOMEONE WANTS TO FIELD TEST IT!"

Quickly she ran over to Jaynix "Hold this!"

Jaynix took her gear as Alexa removed her pack from her shoulders and opened it up. "No. No. No. AHA!"

Pulling out a set of keys she threw them to Frye who caught them "The Rover is parked outside the West Gate in a makeshift garage."

"West Gate? We gotta walk over there?"

Alexa nodded to Frye "Well what did ya think? We'd build it in our Hangar and park it over here? Anyway, a few other Outfitters should still be working on it, keeping it in good shape but it fully functions. You'll make their day by taking it out for a spin."

"And you made ours! Thanks again missy!"

"No problem!"

Frye motioned for the team to follow and walked off with Gwin and Irina close behind while Alexa moved over to Jaynix.

As she took her gear back she looked at Jaynix and smiled. Jaynix couldn't fight the urge and smiled back. Doing so caused Alexa to let out a small gasp.

"W-what?"

Alexa leaned in closer "Oh wow. Your eyes."

Jaynix blinked a few times "My eyes? What about them?"

"I never noticed the yellow…it's beautiful."

Against all odds, Jaynix felt a blush coming on.

After a few moments, Alexa stepped back "Sorry. Sorry. Personal space, it's just…wow."

"Thanks. Heh, you're not so bad yourself."

Alexa giggled, "Well I got to go before Lin comes looking for me. Good luck out there."

"You too."

With that Alexa skipped away. Jaynix brought a hand to her face, she could feel herself burning.

Smiling she looked down for a few moments before turning again to see Irina standing close by, arms crossed, watching her.

Jaynix pointed at her and shook her head "Nope. No. Do. Not. Say. ANYTHING! Not a word."

Irina shrugged "Whatever you say Jay."

Jaynix began walking in the direction Frye and Gwin took off with Irina close behind, whispering but loud enough for Jaynix to hear.

"And I thought your hair was red."

* * *

"Thanks again buds!"

The Outfitters bowed to Frye "No! Thank you, sir! This is just the stress test we were waiting for!"

Frye chuckled "A drive all the way to Sylvalum, quite the stress test."

Jaynix and Irina caught up with the former speaking "Can it get us across the ocean?"

The first Outfitter a woman named Mabel turned to her "It can. Granted the land road to Sylvalum is pretty far out and it is no more than shallow, but should you get out into the deep for whatever reason there are some propulsion boosters you can switch on."

"So it's like a hovercraft." Gwin stated, hand on his chin examining the vehicle.

The second Outfitter, Stevens smiled proudly "Indeed it is! Granted since this will be its first open test I recommend not sticking over deep waters too long."

"You can trust us." Irina stated.

With that Mabel and Stevens bowed again before leaving as Frye gestured to the vehicle "Alright, Jaybird, Irina, Gwin. As they say: all aboard!"

Irina crossed her arms as Frye got in the driver's seat "Frye. Seriously?"

"What? I drive my Skell all the time. We'll be fine."

Irina shook her head as Jaynix spoke up "The vehicle is all terrain; I mean what's the worst Frye could do?"

Irina chuckled "Have you seen some of Frye's parking jobs? I swear if there was some sort of competition for worst parking he'd probably win."

"If you two ladies are done gabbing GET IN!" Frye yelled as Gwin got in the passenger seat.

Jaynix shrugged "Guess we should do as he says."

Irina smiled "We should."

At that moment, a series of loud bursts rang out, Irina, Frye and Gwin looked overhead to see six Skells, the Outfitters shooting off towards Sylvalum for their weapon testing.

Gwin waved at them as Frye smirked "We'll be gettin' there old school just as well!"

Irina nodded "Indeed. Right Jay?"

She turned to see that Jaynix had moved several feet away, had her weapon drawn and was looking everywhere frantically.

Irina turned to see Frye and Gwin chatting amongst each other before approaching Jaynix.

"Jay. Jay!"

Her eyes found Irina who could see nothing but confusion in them. She put a hand on Jaynix's shoulder.

The woman looked around, seeming to realize they were in Primordia. She then noted her blade was drawn.

"When did…"

Shaking her head, she loosened herself up and put it away.

"I'm fine, Irina. Thanks."

"Jay- "

"LADIES COME ON! LET'S GO!"

Irina turned and stuck her middle finger up. Frye rolled his eyes as Gwin started laughing.

Irina then looked back at Jaynix "Jay. Be honest with me. Please. Can you do this?"

Jaynix met Irina's eyes and took a deep breath before nodding. "Yes. I can."

After a few moments, Irina nodded. The pair then moved to the Rover and got in the back seats. Frye smiled as he put the key in and turned it, the engine roaring to life.

"Well then! The Interceptor Road Trip begins! Roll out!"

Punching it, the Rover took off across the Primordia landscape. Frye whooping the whole way. Caught up in the excitement, Gwin began yelling as well.

Irina rolled her eyes only for Jaynix to begin cheering as well.

The rover took off over a hill, scattering many Blattas in panic while a Lepyx watched them pass by with idle curiosity.

Jaynix looked up at the sky, seeing many Auravis flying in circles. With a smile she continued looking around the region as it sped by.

The Rover eventually drove past another Base Camp, Frye watched it go and took a deep breath "Y'know. In any other situation, I'd be looking for a place to pull over and get a bite to eat."

Jaynix brought a hand to her chin "Maybe we should start outfitting the Base Camps with more spare rations."

"Maybe. Or maybe we have them carry some of NLA's best takeout and keep it warm for travelers. Never a bad time for something greasy."

"I hear that!" Gwin added, giving Frye a high five.

Irina chuckled "Pretty sure our Base Camps have more important things to consider than transforming themselves into fast food joints."

"Are you being a buzzkill back there Irina?" Frye asked looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"Why you killin' my buzz?"

Irina shook her head "I don't think anyone can kill your buzz."

Jaynix nodded "Aren't you in a constant state of buzz?"

Frye laughed "Better believe it and believe that I love it so."

Jaynix scoffed "Doesn't take a lot to believe that."

"So Frye, mind running through our targets?" Gwin asked.

Frye shrugged "Sure, we're still a bit aways so best to review it now I guess. We'll be starting at the Seabird's Beak with a few Progens and Forfexes. Nothing too outstanding just don't let those Progens put you to an early nap."

Jaynix swallowed "Nap?"

"Yeah, they can knock you out with their damn horns. Short out some mim functions or some weird bullshit, I don't know how it works. I assume you fought Progens before?"

Jaynix nodded, drawing a laugh from Frye "Then I take it you shut them down so fast they never get the chance. In which case, we'll be just fine."

Frye continued "As for Forfexes, what is there to say? They're crabs."

Irina nodded "No doubt our easiest targets. Those guys plague beach sides like nobody's business."

"Right? How am I supposed to get a tan with those assholes loitering about?"

Frye chuckled to himself as Gwin looked down at his comm device "I see we've also got some Arenatects and Lepyxes. Bigger guys but shouldn't be an issue if we hit em from all sides."

Frye nodded "Better believe it, even the Aeviters on our task list should be afraid of us."

Jaynix looked around the Primordia landscape, Irina doing the same "We've been here for so long but the majesty of this planet. It never gets old."

Jaynix nodded to Irina's statement as they sped by several Ciniculas and a pack of roaming Grexes.

"Every time I come out here I'm always so focused on my missions…"

Irina looked to Jaynix "You're telling me."

She smiled, watching more Indigens roaming the land "I've really been missing out."

Jaynix took a deep breath before looking ahead and gasping "Frye!"

"What?"

"Stop!"

Bringing the rover to a halt caused the vehicle to swerve and end up right next to an Indigen. Said Indigen looked right at Frye and tilted its head.

Frye turned from it to Jaynix "Seriously, Jaybird?"

"Don't seriously me Ostrich. I will not allow us to run over any innocent little Ovises!"

Frye turned his attention back to the Ovis "Hey! Get out of the way!"

The creature merely blinked at him before returning to its grazing.

Irina broke out laughing "Jay. Really?"

"What? Is it really that shocking I don't want us to run this little guy over? Look at him!"

At her gesture, the other three Interceptors watched the Ovis as it turned and walked off towards the rest of its herd with Gwin commenting "It is pretty cute."

"Ah fucking whatever!" Frye punched it again and took off around the herd.

"Jaybird. You're killin' me here."

"As long as I'm not killin' those Ovises, it's fine by me."

She crossed her arms and turned away from Frye who rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Here they come! Unload on em!"

Responding to Jaynix's commands, Frye nodded and charged ahead with Irina and Gwin following shortly after. The three pelted the approaching Forfexes with a hail of gunfire.

Jaynix meanwhile turned and slashed through the Progen's leg, causing it to fall over. Spinning her blade, she spat "The only one going to sleep is you."

Stabbing it in the head, she pulled her weapon out. Quickly checking the Progens off the task list before charging over to the Forfexes. While the other Interceptors were dealing with the first four, another set of four were approaching.

Holding their claws up they fired off streams of ether bubbles which erupted all around the Interceptors.

Jaynix leapt past her comrades and rolled across the ground before opening fire with her Assault Rifle. The heat powered ether bullets, melted through the Forfexes' shells causing them to stagger back in shock.

"Frye! Gwin! Forward! Irina, buff us up!"

Blades in hand, Frye and Gwin charged past Jaynix, flipping into the air they brought their longswords into the Forfexes, slashing clean through two of the Indigens.

Irina approached and spun her knife before stabbing it into the ground, a green aura surrounded the crew, revitalizing them. Jaynix looked to Irina and nodded, the pair joined Frye and Gwin, pelting the last few Forfexes with gunfire.

As they kept their attention, Frye and Gwin circled them and struck them in the back, finishing them off.

Sheathing their weapons Frye pulled out his comm device "That's three Progens and eight Forfexes. We'll be heading farther in for the Arenatects, Lepyxes and Aeviters."

The group hopped into the Rover, Gwin taking the wheel this time. Revving up the engine they took off.

"Okay, first. Lepyxes."

Irina stated, Jaynix nodding "Easiest way to deal with them is focus on their legs, if we keep busting them they'll never have a chance to move."

"Elementary!" Frye yelled.

"And the Arenatects, we can overwhelm them if we go at them one at a time."

Irina stated, earning a nod from Gwin as Jaynix spoke up "Well, sure we can do that but where is the fun? We can totally handle them in pairs."

Frye took a swig from his flask before nodding "Jaynix has a point, taking them out two at a time will get this task done quick before we go digging for Aeviters."

Gwin gestured in front of them to a pair of Lepyxes that were drawing near.

"Like I said Gwin! Like I said!"

"Are you sure this is safe?"

Frye stood up in his seat followed by Jaynix who yelled "Hell no! Which is why we're doing it!"

"Sure as shit, Jaybird!" Frye yelled back.

Taking a deep breath, Gwin slammed on the breaks, the rover swerved. Frye and Jaynix used the momentum of the car to launch themselves at a Lepyx, longswords drawn they slammed into it and threw it to the ground. The second Lepyx, startled, took several steps as it stumbled back.

Gwin and Irina jumped out of the rover and shot for the second one as Jaynix and Frye finished off the first.

Frye turned to his left and pointed with his blade "Three and four!"

Jaynix nodded and pulled out her Assault Rifle as a pair of Liceors began attacking them from behind.

Rolling out of the way Frye tilted his head "The hell do you two want?"

Jaynix looked down "Looks like when the Lepyx fell it crushed a Liceor. I don't think they're too happy about that."

Frye spun his blade around, a red aura surrounding him "Sucks to be them. Let's kick some ass Jaybird!"

Jaynix nodded before firing on the Liceors as Frye shot past her, slicing through one of the Liceors wings before spinning and shooting into the air, his blade bringing the Indigen with him before dropping it on the ground dead.

Jaynix pulled her longsword out and yelled as she spun around, releasing a torrent of fire that caught the Liceor. As it burned Frye pulled out his Gatling gun and let loose an endless torrent of rounds into the Liceor, ripping through it.

Irina and Gwin ran past them to the other marked Lepyxes with Irina yelling "At this rate we'll get more done!"

"Those Liceors don't count!" Gwin added as they opened fire on a Lepyx.

Frye smirked "Maybe not."

Jaynix turned around to see an Arenatect "That one sure as hell does."

The pair nodded to each other and ran towards it, letting out battle cries.

* * *

A few more battles later the group sheathed their weapons as a pair of Aeviters collapsed before them.

Dusting his hands, Frye smirked "This job may be the easiest but most fun time I've ever had!"

Hearing a beep, Irina pulled out her comm device "Maybe so but it seems we made a small mistake. Not to mention Mission Control just gave us a few more targets.

Checking his comm device Frye tilted his head "I hope none of you have any plans on getting tired soon. Looks like we have some Caros to hunt down once everything else is done."

The team then got into the Rover, Irina driving this time. With a twist of the key the Interceptors were on their way, shooting across the white landscape of Sylvalum.

Jaynix took this time to just stare out at the land around them.

Irina noted her "Yeah, first time is pretty nuts."

Jaynix just nodded wordlessly, continuing to take in the sights.

Frye leaned back and closed his eyes "I'll never understand Mission Control's desire to be so specific. An Arenatect is an Arenatect is an Arenatect. And since when do they update bounty missions in the middle of the action?"

Gwin shrugged "Maybe they just want to keep the peace and quiet in NLA a bit longer."

Irina chuckled "At our best we do make most the noise back home, I wouldn't be surprised if they saw this as an opportunity and took it."

Jaynix looked back to the group "So after these 'correct' Arenatects we'll be dealing with the Caros right? I don't think I've fought any of those."

Frye shrugged "Well it's nothing too big to worry about. We've already dealt with the 'wrong' Arenatects and the Aeviters so by comparison these guys are nothin'. Hell, we could probably take em in our sleep."

Jaynix nodded before looking back out to Sylvalum, her eyes widened. In a panic, she covered her face and looked away before screaming "What the shit was that!?"

Gwin practically jumped out of his "Woah, Jaynix. You okay?"

Frye turned in his seat to see what it is they passed "Ah. One of this region's sentries. A Molybdenum Xe-dom. Those metal French fries are real pieces of work…on foot you have to be at your A game to take em on. Regardless they aren't on our hitlist."

Irina looked over to Jaynix warily. She still had her face covered.

"Jaynix?"

She looked through the rearview mirror to Gwin. At the same time Gwin's eyes found her. He noted Irina shake her head and nodded in response before sitting back.

Irina reached over and put a hand on Jaynix's shoulder.

* * *

A short while later the crew reached a base camp and hopped out of the Rover. Frye pulling up a map of the area on his comm device and muttering to himself as Irina walked over to Jaynix.

She waited for a few moments before Jaynix turned to face her. She could see a "Well?" expression written all over Irina's face.

"Jay. You're not okay. No matter how many times you say that, it isn't going to be true."

Jaynix remained silent as Irina continued "I thought your problem was that you were far too willing to get out here and do BLADE work. You seemed determined to work yourself past your breaking point, never bothering to slow down or take things easy but now it's become incredibly clear that this is something else entirely. I'm giving you a chance Jay. Please. Tell me."

Jaynix sighed before bringing a hand to the side of her head "It's all in here. Irina. All of it."

Irina remained silent as Jaynix continued "After the battle up there. For the White Whale…what happened."

Jaynix shook her head.

"Guys! There they are!"

The group turned to Gwin as he pointed at a few Arenatects in the distance moving across the white landscape.

Frye smirked "Let's jog on over there and show them what for!"

Taking a long swig from his flask he laughed before raising his blade "C'mon Interceptors! Let's do this!"

Gwin drew his blade "Right!"

Jaynix took a deep breath, pulling hers out as well.

"Jay- "

"I'll be fine. We have a job to do, Irina."

Irina sighed "If you say so. But I'll be watching you, alright?"

Jaynix nodded "Alright."

The Arenatect in the lead stopped moving upon hearing the Interceptors' battle cries. Turning to see them just as Gwin slashed through one of its legs.

The two Arenatects following it let out sounds of frustration and engaged the first Interceptor as the other three joined the battle.

Frye made a quick spin, surrounding himself with a blazing aura before slashing through the second Arenatect. It reared up in preparation to strike. In response Irina drew her knife and gave it a quick spin, sending out a green aura that cloaked Frye's body. The Arenatect's stomp came down but to Frye it felt like nothing more than a glancing blow.

Jaynix leapt into the air, the red ether around her blade flaring to life as she slashed through the second Arenatect's face. The beast shook its head frantically as Irina followed up with several explosive rifle shots to its legs.

Gwin meanwhile fired his gun into the air keeping the first Arenatect's attention solely on him. Switching to his blade he watched the creature as it began to attack and nodded "Just like Jaynix told you, reign yourself in, watch…"

Orbs of ether energy shot out of the Arenatect towards Gwin who nodded to himself "…and let loose! Offensive Stance!"

Glowing he shot off, kicking up the dirt where he once was as the Arenatect's attack struck the ground. With several well placed strikes he cut through the lead monster's legs. With the beast staggered, Irina charged in and with a powerful strike from her rifle, pushed the beast over, exposing its belly. Leaping into the air Gwin buried his blade into the Inidigen, killing it.

Hopping away he grinned "One down! Where- "

The third Arenatect struck Gwin with one of its legs, throwing him across the ground. Irina turned to it "Hey!"

The beast looked to her "How about focusing on the one that's gonna end your life!"

Jaynix and Frye meanwhile rolled aside as bolts of ether energy exploded all around them.

"Jaybird!"

She looked at him "I'm gonna burn through this bitch, cover me!"

She smirked "I've got you, Killer Ostrich! Let loose!"

Frye jumped back as Jaynix swapped to her Assault Rifle, the burning shots burrowing into the Arenatect. Frustrated the creature began stomping about before charging Jaynix who leapt aside. With one of its legs the Arenatect clipped her, throwing her to the ground.

Rolling to her feet she spat "That's right, keep on me!"

Frye held his blade in front of him and nodded. His entire body tensed up as his grip on his weapon strengthened "Overdrive!"

Opening his flask, he threw a bunch of the liquid above himself. Blade lighting itself he spun around, igniting the liquid he set himself on fire.

"Here I come bastard!" Shooting at the Arenatect he began circling it, the creature looked around as a wall of flames formed.

Frye then launched himself into the air, yelling held his blade out in front of him and shot down as a spear of fire into the Arenatect's back, tearing clean through the Indigen and killing the creature instantly.

Emerging from the creature's dead husk he swung his blade, burning the guts off of it. Now covered in smoke he smiled.

Jaynix gave him a thumbs-up as the last Arenatect let out a dying cry and fell before Irina and Gwin.

Gathering together, Frye let out a long breath, quite a bit of smoke escaping from his mouth as well.

He looked to Jaynix and smirked "That was hot shit, wasn't it?"

"Indeed it was Ostrich."

"We're really good at this aren't we?" Gwin asked.

Irina nodded "We are the best our division has to offer so I figured we'd be doing this well."

Jaynix crossed her arms "We need a name for this gathering of Interceptors. Something awesome! Something that everyone in NLA will know and remember."

Frye nodded "She's right. Oh! I know, the Four Horsemen! Yeah."

Gwin smiled "If we actually had horses I think that'd be pretty awesome."

Irina shrugged "Maybe but I doubt BLADE HQ is gonna bother creating four mimeosome horses for us to ride around on like lunatics."

Jaynix nodded "Yeah, that'd be a little ridiculous."

"How about the Four Guardians?"

Frye looked to Gwin "I don't know man, too simple."

Jaynix snapped her fingers "I got it! The four of us are going to go all around Mira, fightin' Indigens and keeping NLA safe. We'll be going to all four corners of the known world so how about that! The Four Corners?"

The other three looked at each other and shrugged.

"Come on! Well until any of you get anything better we're the Four Corners."

Irina crossed her arms "You know what we really are, Jay? Celebrating too early. We've still got some Caros to clear out."

Frye nodded "Back to the Rover! Jaybird, you're driving this time!"

She smiled "Perfect! Then let's do it! One last stop!"

Frye and Gwin took off for the rover, before Jaynix could she heard Irina call for her.

She looked to the other woman as she spoke "Jay. You'll be fine? Those Xe-doms are everywhere."

Jaynix let out a long breath and nodded "I'll be fine. You'll be there with me Irina."

Jaynix could see the concern still on Irina's face. "I'm not gonna crash us into anything, I swear."

"Alright Jay. If you say you can do it, I see no reason to doubt you."

Jaynix nodded, holding her fist out. Irina bumped it and the pair took off for the rover.

* * *

Frye skidded to a halt and turned "That's right fuckers! Come get me!"

Laughing he ran off again as the Caros gave chase, howling.

"You three set?"

On a cliff above him, Jaynix, Irina and Gwin stood. The all nodded and aimed their Assault Rifles.

The Caros emerged from out of sight and barreled towards Frye.

"Now!" On Jaynix's command the three let loose a stream of explosive rounds into the herd below, the explosions threw the Caro into the rock walls on either side, dazing them while tearing apart others directly hit by the attacks.

Frye smirked before charging into the chaos, finishing off the dazed Caros. Once the whole herd was dead, he pulled out his flask.

"Done. And Done."

Jaynix landed next to him and swiped his flask, taking a long drink.

"Jaybird, if you wanted some you shoulda packed your own!"

Giving the rest to Frye she shrugged "You've already gone through most of it, no complaining!"

Frye chuckled and finished it off as Irina and Gwin joined them, each looking at their comm devices.

"That's it. Tasks done. Honestly that took much longer than I thought it would." Gwin stated.

Irina laughed "It might have gone quicker if we didn't spend so much time formulating moves and strategies for style points."

"If you're going to do something, why not do it while looking cool?" Jaynix stated.

Frye nodded "I agree! Aesthetic above all else I say! Besides this had to be the most fun I've had clearing out Indigens ever! Together, we're a riot and I demand we do this again sometime. Gwin! How's that sound?"

Gwin smiled "Honestly? Sounds like a great idea!"

"Right! Irina?"

She shrugged "I see nothing wrong with it."

"Jaybird?"

She scoffed "C'mon. You know my answer already Ostrich."

"Indeed I fuckin' do!"

As he laughed the other three turned to see one of the Caros stand. It shook itself off before running away.

"Shit. That means we're one off." Jaynix shook her head and prepared to go after it.

"Hold on there, Jaybird! We already checked off the Caro task. We're done. Time to head back to NLA."

She looked back at Frye "It's still alive so no. We aren't done. Besides its all on its own. Look, I'll deal with it, you all bring the rover around and we'll head back alright?"

Frye shrugged "Suit yourself."

With that he walked off. Jaynix looked to Gwin and Irina, nodding before shooting off after the Caro.

* * *

After a bit of tracking she found it. Smirking she watched it for a few moments before whistling.

The beast turned to face her and growled. It had taken a few hits as evidenced by the scorched hide.

She pulled her blade out "Hey! You can keep running or try to avenge your pack. One way you'll live your life a coward, the other you die. Your choice."

The Caro howled and charged her, with little effort she avoided the strike.

It skidded across the ground and turned to her again as she faked a yawn. "Oh, you're still here?"

It tried again, several times but Jaynix always stood right out of range. Finally, it roared and launched at her. Quickly she leapt over it and swung her blade.

Landing she turned to see the Caro's tail hit the ground. The beast roared in pain before turning to her again.

"Last chance."

With all its might it shot at her again.

Smile on her face she brought her sword to bear when she felt something snap.

Eyes widening, she threw herself aside, awkwardly dodging the Caro's attack.

Now on all fours, she brought a hand to her chest and began striking herself.

" _I can't breathe! I can't!"_

Desperately gasping for breath she struggled to stand only to fall over again, her vision getting blurry.

She tried to shake it away only to feel even more sick and dizzy as a result. She looked back to see the Caro now studying her.

" _Shit."_

Struggling to stand she gripped her blade but now found it impossible to lift. She went for her assault rifle as the Caro howled. Shooting across the land it struck her with its claw throwing her across the white landscape and causing her to lose hold of her rifle.

There were no words to describe what she was feeling, or rather, what she wasn't feeling.

In her state she couldn't even call out for help. This didn't make any sense. There were no Skells nearby. No machines. Nothing. She was on her own with a Caro.

" _What is wrong with me?"_

She finally managed to catch her breath and felt some sense of normalcy returning just in time for the Caro to land on her, now able to feel, the pain of her body being crushed by the creature standing on top of was extremely evident.

She cried out in pain as it stomped on her again and howled to the skies above.

Despite all the pain, the impending darkness was so…welcoming.

" _This is it."_

The Caro's face came right down in front of her, she could see its teeth as it opened its mouth.

" _I'm finally free."_

She closed her eyes just as someone yelled, bullets hit the Caro across the side of its face. Frustrated it turned to see Irina "Hey you son of a bitch!"

Roaring it launched at her, carefully she aimed and fired a grenade right into the Caro's mouth. It exploded, taking off the beast's head. The corpse crashing into the ground behind her.

Seeing Jaynix on the floor, unmoving, Irina dropped her weapon and rushed over.

"Jay! Jay!"

She shook the other woman fiercely "Jay! You are not dying out here! Not alone! JAY!"

Finally, Jaynix opened her eyes and Irina was momentarily taken aback. The fire that was always there, was gone. Her eyes were so dull, pale.

"Jay."

Tears fell from her hollow eyes "This was it…I was…I was free…"

Irina remained silent as Jaynix continued to cry "I was free of this…waking death. Finally. Why did you…"

She closed her eyes "Why did you take that away from me?"

Jaynix began sobbing as Irina shook her head "Death is not the answer, Jay. You can't just- "

"You don't understand! I am dead! I've been dead since Elma found me in Noctilum! I've been dead since the White Whale crashed! I've been dead since they all died! But this life won't let me go!"

Jaynix sat up "I want to die Irina!"

"Jay. I can't imagine what your pain is…but- "

"No!" Rage filled Jaynix as she grabbed Irina "No. You don't know what my pain is. You don't know what I've suffered through every fucking minute of every fucking day! You don't know what I lost! My life is a joke! My life is a punishment!"

Releasing Irina, she continued crying and shook her head "…and I can't take it anymore…"

Irina remained there as Jaynix cried "I can't…it's been so hard. Every day has been worse than the last. I'm…I'm done…"

Irina closed her eyes. She didn't want to say what she was about to, but she had to "What do you want me to do, Jay?"

Jaynix remained silent "I'll do anything you ask. Anything."

"…leave me here. Go back to Frye and Gwin and tell them I walked into a Caro ambush and got killed. Tell that to everyone in New LA. I went down fighting. Everyone will believe it. Everyone will say there was no better way for me to go. Everyone will move on and forget about me. As it should've been."

"I won't forget about you, Jay."

Jaynix looked at Irina "You will. I'm not worth remembering."

Irina closed her eyes again. After a few minutes she finally spoke "What about Alexa?"

She looked to Jaynix and saw what she wanted to see. Doubt.

"That's not fair."

"You're right. This isn't fair to you or to her. You came into her life, you made a huge impression on her. You can't just remove yourself from her life now. Think about it."

Jaynix shook her head "No. Please, Irina. No…"

Irina moved closer and put a hand on Jaynix's shoulder "Jay. I know I'm saying exactly what you don't want me to say but I can't let you throw your life away. You can do so much more for everyone by living."

Jaynix watched Irina point to her fallen blade "Alexa gave you that right?"

Jaynix nodded as Irina continued "How do you think Alexa will react when we come back without you and all I have to give her, is the weapons she gave you. The weapons she trusted would protect you."

Jaynix's eyes widened. All she could see now was a heartbroken Alexa. Crying, trying to determine where she went wrong. Blaming her tools. Blaming herself.

That image of Alexa caused more tears to fall from Jaynix's eyes. She shook her head "I can't do that to her…"

Irina remained silent. In any other situation she didn't want to be the shoulder to lean on, she didn't want to be the support. Even now she still hadn't completely accepted her own losses, they only weighed on her less but they weren't gone. How could she help Jaynix?

Despite her doubts, it didn't matter. She had to.

"Irina…I'm scared."

Jaynix looked to Irina, the latter felt her heart clench again upon seeing the empty eyes before her. It was only then that she realized she was looking at Jaynix, or at the very least, the Jaynix that was hidden underneath the vulgarity, underneath her proud personality.

"I'm scared of Skells. Petrified of them. Of machines that move themselves. Of the things that took my friends, my comrades, my family. They scare me."

Irina thought back "The 6th Skell Division…you said you defended the White Whale…was that where…"

Jaynix nodded "We were the frontline. None of us were expected to live beyond that battle. We were to ensure the White Whale's survival…no matter what. Hideo Kumon. Tai Alistair. Eren Hills. Sagis Fair. Alto Moore. Every time I close my eyes…I see them. I see the White Whale. I see the battle."

She looked down "I see them die."

Irina closed her eyes and whispered "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"I've heard about it so much back in the Coalition. People come home from battles, from wars…they leave a part of themselves back on the battlefield. For how many people suffered from it…I never…"

Jaynix began coughing, Irina patting her back.

Once she settled she took a deep breath before continuing "I never expected it to be this bad. To hurt this much. I wouldn't wish this on my greatest enemy. I wouldn't wish this on anyone. Every day I hope it will stop. That the pain will go away."

She wiped her face as new tears began to fall "It never does. It just gets worse."

Looking to Irina she asked the one thing she's never wanted to, because she always knew the answer.

"How do I make it stop?"

Irina could only shake her head.

After a few minutes, Irina stood up and pulled out her comm device seeing a string of messages from Frye and Gwin. She looked to Jaynix before walking off and taking a deep breath.

"Gwin."

" _Irina- "_

"Gwin."

He noted her tone and fell silent.

"You and Frye go back to NLA."

"… _are you sure?"_

"Yes."

" _I have to ask. Are you two okay?"_

Irina looked back to Jaynix who still hadn't moved from her spot.

"No."

Frye's voice came on _"Take all the time you need. For her."_

Irina was caught off guard. She prepared to say something else when Frye cut her off.

" _I may be a drunk but I'm not an idiot. Watch over her, Irina."_

Irina nodded "You got it Frye."

" _See you when you get back, Lieutenant."_

"See you then, Gwin."

Hanging up she took a deep breath and returned to Jaynix.

"There's a base camp not too far from here. Can you make it?"

Jaynix only shrugged in response

Irina picked up Jaynix's weapons before moving over to her and holding her hand out.

Jaynix looked up at her.

"This is it Jay. Take my hand. Or stay here. It's your decision and only yours."

Jaynix looked to Irina's hand, then to her friend.

There was a long silence as Jaynix weighed her options. Thought things over. With cautious uncertainty she reached out and took a hold of Irina's hand.


	6. Sylvalum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaynix is not okay. It is up to Irina to try to hold her together and convince her life is worth living.

The Primordia landscape flew by as the Interceptors' rover continued on its way back to New LA.

Frye and Gwin spent the entire trip back in silence, the younger man had so many questions and so many worries. Deep down he knew Irina would be fine but what happened?

Frye cast a look over to Gwin before punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Hey. Don't worry about it kid."

Gwin looked over to other man as he continued "This is Jaybird and Irina we're dealin' with here y'know. If there are any two gals who can survive out there on their own, it is definitely them."

Gwin nodded "I know that but I just…I can't stop worrying."

Frye sighed "I get it. I do. But unfortunately all we can do is have faith that they'll be back."

Pulling into the makeshift garage, the two Interceptors hopped out and rolled the door down behind them. Gwin cast a look to the night sky, it was late, very late yet he had no desire to go back to his barracks and sleep.

Frye felt the same way. Sighing he reached over and patted Gwin on the back "Come on man. Let's get some drinks in us."

Gwin looked back to Frye and nodded. The pair walked on through the West Gate into New LA. Both letting out heavy sighs as the night continued.

* * *

"Who's there?"

"Jenkins? It's me, Irina."

The BLADE narrowed his eyes, looking through the spores just as Irina emerged from them. He let out a sigh of relief.

"This weather just…well what is there to be said about it that hasn't been said?"

Irina nodded before looking around, not that it did much. Turning back to Jenkins she asked "Where is the rest of your team?"

"Around. Once the spores die down we're actually gonna go about our duties."

Jenkins eyes moved over to the other woman behind Irina who was looking at the ground.

"This late Jenkins? Have you been slacking again?"

He chuckled "Not in the least. We actually all took a nap so we could work through the night."

He then snapped his fingers and pointed at Irina's friend "You're Jaynix aren't you? Even out here in Sylvalum we've heard of your accomplishments! It's an honor to finally meet you!"

Jaynix looked at the man before her eyes moved to see that it was an Interceptor Base Camp. She merely nodded before looking down at the ground again.

Jenkins raised an eyebrow, before he could speak Irina cut in "Would you mind if we hung out here while you guys were out?"

At that moment, Jenkins realized how odd this entire situation was "Irina. What are you two doing out here? Alone? At night?"

She shook her head "I can't say."

Letting out a sigh he nodded "Right. Well. Feel free to use the camp. Eat, sleep, fix your weapons and all that. We'll be back some time in the morning possibly. Though for all I know you'll be gone by then. Either way, its good to see you again, Irina."

She nodded as he walked off before turning to Jaynix. Tapping her shoulder, she waited for a few moments before Jaynix's eyes found her. Irina gestured to the Base Camp.

Jaynix nodded and started moving with her, the pair entering the outpost.

Inside Irina gestured to the beds "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

Jaynix walked over to the beds and just stared at them she then looked to Irina who put her weapons down and took off her vest. She then took Jaynix's weapons from her and put them on the ground. Sighing she looked back at Jaynix.

"Hey. That Caro hit you pretty hard so just in case I'm going to have to check you out for any serious injuries alright? I'm not letting you die overnight."

Jaynix merely nodded, Irina took a deep breath before approaching her and helping the other woman out of her clothes.

Irina did her best to prevent any surprise from showing on her face, but failed. Barely being able to bite back her gasp she brought a hand to her face, covering her mouth. Jaynix took on mission after mission for two weeks straight so she should've expected what she found but it didn't make it any easier.

Her entire body was covered in terrible injuries ranging from long cuts to rips and torn up patches of skin. All topped off with countless dried blue stains all over her body. A few of the more serious wounds were actually still leaking. One particularly nasty gash on her back was so wide, the Mimeosome machinery was painfully visible.

"Jay."

Jaynix's eyes found Irina again. Jaynix saw the shock, the sadness in Irina's expression.

"I should've done something sooner. I thought that if I gave you the space you needed…"

She looked down and shook her head "That was it, wasn't it?"

"You took on all those missions, one after the other nonstop for two weeks in the hope that one would eventually kill you."

Jaynix just nodded.

Irina took a deep breath before moving over to some of the supply shelves and opening them. Locating the mimeosome maintenance gear she pulled it from the shelf and set it down in front of Jaynix.

"Hey. I'm going to do the best patch job I can but you will have to visit the Mimeosome Maintenance Center, alright?"

Jaynix made no moves as Irina continued "You haven't been there at all, have you?"

After a short silence, Irina shook her head and sighed "Turn around, I'm starting with the tear on the back, okay?"

Without a word, Jaynix turned around. Irina swallowed as she stared at the wound. Leaning in to examine it closer she could actually hear the mechanisms inside doing their job and she could see parts moving which meant that the outer shell was breached as well.

Irina had seen her fair share of serious injuries since landing on Mira but looking at this she could only wonder.

When did it happen? Was it during one of their routine missions? Irina then thought of all the times she put her hands on Jaynix's back as a sign of friendship. Giving her pats, laughing with her.

"How are you living like this?" she whispered as she began tinkering with the machinery, making sure it was running as it should.

Irina could only think about Jaynix's comment about 'waking death'. She hadn't been living. At all.

Irina could barely hold herself together as her voice broke.

"I'm so sorry Jay. I'm supposed to be your best friend but I let all of this happen to you."

She shook her head, letting a tear fall "It's no wonder I don't have many friends, I'm terrible at it."

"No. You're not."

Irina froze as Jaynix turned her head, one of her eyes spotting the other woman. "You're a great friend Irina."

Irina remained silent as Jaynix looked away "I'm the terrible friend. Lying to you. To everyone..."

A few minutes passed with no words before Irina resumed her work.

* * *

Watching Gwin walk off, Frye let out a long sigh. Crossing his arms, he asked himself. Should he have left? He trusted Irina of course and he's known for quite a while that there was something off about Jaynix.

There were so many signs. Her asking him to do something so simple as to fetch Alexa. Her reluctance or rather, straight up aversion to the idea of piloting a Skell and the way she looked at them as they tossed ideas at her. Her reaction to learning of the Progens' ability to put people to sleep. Her reaction to the Xe-dom. The asides that she took with Irina, the hushed whispers.

" _What the hell Frye. What kind of friend are you? Here you are in NLA getting drunk while Irina and Jaybird are…"_

He shook his head _"If you're still worrying about this, you are not drunk enough."_

Hearing Skells he turned to night sky, the Outfitters were back. He watched them all land around the Industrial District before hopping out of their Skells and meeting in the middle.

He could make out Lin and Alexa, no doubt they were talking about the progress they made at a mile a minute.

Lin jumped in excitement and made her way over to the Outfitter's Hangar with four other Outfitters close behind. Alexa however looked around the district before noticing Frye. A big smile on her face she waved at him.

Once she started walking towards him he could only swallow and whisper "Shit."

"Hey Frye! How'd the mission go?"

Taking a deep breath, he assumed his natural appearance and smirked "How'd it go? It was the most epic fucking road trip Mira's ever seen!"

"Oh really? That good? How many times did you crash into things?"

Frye waved her off "Anything we crashed into can be buffed out, that rover is as hardy as I am."

Alexa chuckled "Either way I really want to give the rover data a once over but given everything that's gonna have to wait till tomorrow. We got a lot of…actually…where's Jaynix? I want to run through all of this with her!"

Frye remained silent as Alexa continued "After all she's a tech head so I won't have to worry about anything I'm saying going over her head! She might even have some suggestions or- "

Alexa snapped her fingers "Weapon data! I can check in on the Ether Longsword and Thermal Assault Rifle! Can't wait to see how they did!"

After a bit more muttering to herself about specs and other words Frye couldn't quite catch she looked to him again, smiled and asked "So! Where is she?"

* * *

Jaynix sat in silence as Irina injected one last needle into her neck. Looking over the notes and instructions she nodded to herself before switching the mechanism on. Slowly the blue fluids flowed into Jaynix's body.

Irina's eyes then moved to the blue stains all over her friend's body. She used the cleaner as best as she could but some of the stains were very old and very stubborn. She then looked over the leaks she patched, hoping with all her might she did it right.

Finally, she looked to Jaynix's face and took a deep breath before smiling.

"Hey. This silence is killing me."

Jaynix turned to Irina as the woman continued "I know you have a lot on your mind. But we're going to be here a while and we've got to pass the time somehow."

Jaynix looked down. Irina brought a hand to her chin "Is there anything you want to ask me? About my time on the White Whale? Earth? Anything?"

Jaynix started to open her mouth but stopped, shaking her head.

Irina decided to try to lighten the mood "Oh. I see. I'm not interesting enough for you am I?"

Jaynix showed no reaction, drawing a sigh from Irina.

The Interceptor leaned back and watched as the fluids continued to enter Jaynix's body. She'd reminded her once again that this was a patch job, meant to keep her active and alert but there were no doubt countless internal injuries that she couldn't even begin to fix.

Wanting to end the silence, Irina decided to try again.

"Y'know Jay. There is actually something I've wanted to ask you for a long time but never got around to it. Not sure why. I guess I assumed it'd be a long story…which is exactly what we need right now."

Jaynix sighed before looking to Irina. "The lightning bolt along your right eye. What's the story there?"

The minutes once again began to tick by in silence. Deciding she wasn't going to get an answer Irina stood and moved towards the supply shelves. At the very least she can get them some food, anything. As she looked over what was in stock she heard Jaynix speak.

"Back on Earth…"

Turning, Irina noted Jaynix looking right at her. Slowly she moved back and sat across from her friend before gesturing for her to continue.

"The Coalition Government was determined to make the Earthlife Colonization Project work but…as you know. There were people who didn't agree with the plan and there were people who turned to looting, killing, trying to start wars for no reason other than…the world is ending so who cares?"

Irina nodded as Jaynix continued "We, the 3rd Soldier Unit were put on tasks to track down various terrorist cells and wipe them out. One particularly dangerous cell operated with advance electric weaponry, they called themselves the Raijin. With my unit on it we were confident we'd get the job done with no issue. I went in with my partner…she and I were…close. Aside from Tai we were the best members of the unit and together there was nothing we couldn't do."

"Who was your partner? One of those names you mention? Eren Hills?"

Jaynix shook her head "No. She was…"

Closing her eyes Jaynix fell silent. A single tear escaping.

Irina waited patiently as several minutes passed before Jaynix took a deep breath and continued.

"We broke into the Raijin's base from four sides, keeping them scattered, confused."

Thinking back on the events she couldn't help but chuckle "I still remember them screaming 'The Reapers are here!' We always joked about that after the job."

"The Reapers? You guys were that good at what you did eh?"

Jaynix nodded, a small smile on her face "We were. Also I'm pretty sure all the members of the Raijin started pissing their pants when they heard Kumon's war cry."

Jaynix thought back "I wish I could say it…Kumon was Japanese. I think it was something like. We have come to judge you! Or, we are justice! Something dramatic like that."

She smiled "He was always like that."

Jaynix fell silent for a few more moments, she saw him, Hideo Kumon. As jolly as he was strict. Irina saw Jaynix's downcast expression and reached over, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sighing, Jaynix continued "We had them on the run pretty easily. Until one of the guys my partner took out got up. She was occupied with a few other lowlifes, as was I actually…but I saw him. He aimed his weapon right at her. My head ran through a bunch of different outcomes, actions, maneuvers."

She shrugged "In the end I disengaged and ran over to her, blocking her. The strike hit me and everything went dark, my face was burning. Pain I'd never felt before."

Jaynix thought back to that moment. Closing her eyes, she could see it as if it just happened.

_She laid on the ground groaning. Her partner having taken out the rest of the Raijin was now at her side._

" _Jaynix!"_

_After calling out her name a few more times, Jaynix brought one of her fingers to the other woman's lips._

" _Geez, I heard you the first time. This just hurts like a bitch."_

" _Yeah…I kind of figured."_

" _What happened to me?"_

_Her partner said nothing causing Jaynix to open her eyes or at least, try to but something felt off. She could see her partner but her vision was extremely blurry._

_Bringing a hand to her face she felt the burned remains of the right side._

"I lost this eye in that encounter."

Jaynix put a hand over her right eye "Up until my mimeosome was ready I wore an eyepatch."

Irina chuckled "I imagine you killed that look."

"Better fucking believe I did. She couldn't keep her hands off me."

Irina watched Jaynix as she laughed. After a few moments Jaynix let out a heavy sigh.

"The ones who constructed our mimeosomes didn't even ask me if I wanted my eye back. I guess they assumed who wouldn't? In the time I had one eye I actually got quite used to it…but why go with one when you could have two?"

"Did you not want it back?"

Jaynix thought for a few moments before shrugging "It didn't really matter to me either way…regardless I asked them if they could do one thing for me. And that was this."

Jaynix ran a finger across the design that now adorned her right eye.

"A lightning bolt through my eye, the same one that an actual lightning bolt went through. I thought it was pretty poetic…"

She chuckled "Though she never could stop laughing at me about it."

Another smile came to Jaynix's face. Irina continued to watch her closely, feeling relief as she noted the color returning to Jaynix's eyes.

After a few moments Jaynix gestured at herself "Thank you, Irina."

"Don't mention it."

"No. I have to. Thank you."

Irina nodded in response before a long yawn forced itself out of her body. Shaking her head, she apologized before taking a quick look at the clock.

"Shit. It is beyond late."

She then moved to Jaynix's side and checked to see that all the protoplasmic fluid was gone, now circulating through her friend. Nodding she removed the needles from Jaynix's body before stating.

"We really should get some sleep if we're going to make our way back to NLA tomorrow it'd be best to not risk passing out during the trip."

Jaynix looked down "No, I'd rather not."

"What? You don't want to come back to New LA?"

Jaynix waited a few moments "I don't know. But I do know that I don't want to sleep. That's when it's at its worst. If I close my eyes, if I fall asleep…I just find myself there again…in the middle of everything. The moment that I died…I can't."

"I'll be right here, Jay. You need to rest."

Jaynix took a deep breath "I know, but I can't."

"Just try, please. This one time."

The minutes ticked by again before Jaynix nodded and laid down on the bed. She felt the nerves, the fear. Taking another deep breath, she counted down from three and closed her eyes.

Irina sat at her side and watched her.

* * *

"Frye?"

"What?"

"Don't what me! I've been standing here for who knows how long while you just stare off into space."

Frye shrugged before Alexa realized something and tapped the side of her head "Oh you scatterbrained mess! Just call her!"

Alexa took out her comm device, she tapped Jaynix's name. Frye, in a panic took the device from her and cancelled the call.

"Frye! What the hell!?"

He said nothing before turning to Alexa. She saw the look in his face.

"Frye. What aren't you telling me?"

Frye in turn saw fear in Alexa's eyes. "Alexa. Stop. Whatever your thinking- "

"Where is Jaynix!? Frye!"

He held his hands up "She's in Sylvalum, alright! She's in Sylvalum."

Alexa shook her head, unable to understand "Did you just leave her there? Why the hell- "

"Alexa!"

She fell silent as he handed her back the comm device "Alexa. She's with Irina, okay. We were all in agreement, understand? They'll be back tomorrow."

Alexa shook her head "I don't get it. What happened?"

Frye sighed "I can't say."

He put a hand on her shoulder "But I swear to you, they're fine. Jaynix is fine."

Alexa nodded. Frye released her and stood there, thinking if he should say anything else. Deciding there really was nothing else that could be said he sighed and walked away, no longer feeling like drinking.

Alexa remained still for a few moments before looking down at her comm device. Jaynix's image on the screen.

* * *

Irina felt her eyes closing, shaking herself back awake she remained focused on Jaynix. She had finally fallen asleep about ten minutes ago.

As Irina watched her she thought about everything Jaynix had told her. How she wanted die. How she wanted to be free.

" _I saved her life. I did the right thing…"_

She couldn't believe that she was doubting herself. In what way was saving someone's life equal to a crime?

She sighed, thinking about the constant pain Jaynix was in, physical and mental. She's been wearing herself out for nearly three weeks now.

" _If she really wanted to die she would've killed herself…no, her pride would never allow it."_

In that moment, Jaynix's question came back to her _"How do I make it stop?"_

Irina's heart had broken upon hearing those words. There was no answer. No cure. No miracle fix. Jaynix had to live with these scars and it was abundantly clear that she was failing in that regard.

She looked at her comm device, her finger floating over Elma and Kruse's images. She kept thinking that they could handle this better. Jaynix lived with them ever since she came to New LA. It was highly likely that they knew more about her, they had to know something that could…fix this incredibly fucked up situation.

Upon hearing a grunt, Irina put her comm device down and looked to Jaynix who was frantically tossing and turning in her sleep.

Irina moved closer as the tantrum grew worse before putting a hand on her, Jaynix seemed to respond, her panic dying down a bit. But Irina could see in her sleeping face that the horrors were still present.

"You're okay." She whispered.

"You're in Sylvalum. In bed. Sleeping. There is nothing here that will hurt you. Nothing."

Irina knew it to be true, but the things that were hurting Jaynix weren't physical, they were all in her head and there was very little Irina could do about them.

"You're strong Jay. Remember that."

Upon saying those words, she watched as Jaynix fell still, the panic gone.

* * *

Lin turned to see Alexa as she entered the Hangar.

"Hey! Where did you go? We've already started taking some peeks at the data as well as sorting away the more intensive stuff for tomorrow."

Lin's face switched to one of concern as Alexa wordlessly walked by her, heading for the barracks as opposed to the lab.

"Alexa?"

Moving to her side she put a hand on her arm "Alexa, what's wrong?"

Alexa looked to Lin and shrugged "I don't know. That's the problem."

Lin continued to watch Alexa as the latter let out a heavy sigh.

"Hey Lin. You live with Jaynix right?"

Lin nodded "Of course. It's a temporary thing but Jaynix doesn't seem to want to leave. I think she likes us a little too much, honestly I really like her too."

Lin chuckled, a small smile gracing Alexa's face.

"Is there something about Jaynix you wanted to ask?"

Alexa started to but upon looking at Lin again, she decided that the last thing she wanted was to worry the younger girl. She herself didn't have all the details anyway. For all she knew she was overreacting.

"It's nothing. I just don't feel like working on this data tonight."

Lin nodded "Well, while I keep saying tomorrow the more accurate description would be later today. It's so late its early so I understand. I should probably be heading back myself."

Alexa smirked "But will you?"

Lin shrugged drawing a small laugh from Alexa "Either way, I'm far more tired than I expected so I'm turning in. Good night Lin. And give the team my best. We did well today…or, yesterday."

Lin nodded as Alexa entered the barracks and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Jaynix shot up in a panic, her face and body drenched in sweat. Quickly she looked around for her weapons only to see Irina, head hanging, sleeping while sitting up.

Jaynix gave another look to her surroundings. _"Right. The Base Camp in Sylvalum…"_

Sighing she stood and helped Irina into one of the beds.

Once she was sure the other Interceptor was comfortable and sleeping soundly she picked up her discarded clothes and dressed herself before stepping outside.

The spores were gone, replaced by the mystical crimson aurora. She'd only heard of this weather pattern, looking at it was…magical.

Sitting down she let out a long breath.

She thought back to Noctilum. To meeting Elma, Kruse and Irina for the first time. Fighting that Tyrant.

She then thought of the Skells. As soon as she laid eyes on Elma, Kruse and Irina's Skells she froze up. She wasn't sure why but her body refused to cooperate. It didn't make any sense.

She was still wearing her Skell Gear, she fought to defend the White Whale in a Skell, she ran through the most brutal Skell training course with the 3rd Solider Unit. They all celebrated upon receiving their Skells.

Why couldn't she approach these?

The whole ride back to NLA with Irina she whispered to herself _"You are brave. You are strong. You are Corporal Jaynix."_

Upon entering NLA and meeting Nagi, Vandham, Chausson, Lin and the other assorted BLADEs, she was happy. Comfortable. Maybe that reaction was just a result of coming out of stasis.

Then night came.

And she recalled everything at once.

The battle for the White Whale, all the sacrifice. Everything.

And then the next night when she actually tried to sleep.

She was in space again, reliving the battle. Only it was far more brutal than she remembered. Nothing went right.

Waking in horror, she calmed herself and tried to sleep again.

And again she woke.

It continued as such throughout the night.

Shaking her head, Jaynix sighed. Sleep. The thing everyone needed, the comfort of rest, a bed, the dark night.

These things became an all new set of horrors.

She was living a nightmare.

Looking back at the Base Camp she thought about Irina before looking out into Sylvalum.

She had no weapons on her so if she just…left. Walked out into the white. Something would find her eventually. Something would kill her. She'd be free. At last.

Standing she began taking a few steps.

Then she thought of Irina. Waking to find her gone. Panicking, running out into Sylvalum on her own. Frantically searching for her friend.

Would she break? Would Irina collapse in tears once she realized she failed to protect her friend. That despite everything, she let her die.

It wouldn't be her fault…but she'd blame herself regardless.

She took a few more steps and thought about Irina telling everyone else what happened. Her partners, Frye and Gwin. Her…family…Kruse, Elma and Lin.

She saw disappointment. She saw sadness. Regret. Even rage. Loss. Tears. All sorts of whirling emotions.

And Alexa.

" _You're right. This isn't fair to you or to her. You came into her life, you made a huge impression on her. You can't just remove yourself from her life now. How do you think Alexa will react when we come back without you and all I have to give her, is the weapons she gave you? The weapons she trusted would protect you."_

Jaynix closed her eyes. This would've been so much easier. There would have been no question as to what she wanted to do.

If only she didn't go to the Residential District on that specific day.

If only she didn't see that Skell at that specific moment.

If only she didn't walk off in that specific direction.

If only she hadn't met Alexa.

If only.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Irina sat up and yawned. Stretching she looked around the base camp interior. A few moments passed before she realized she'd fallen asleep and Jaynix was gone.

In a panic she shot to her feet and exited the building, running out into the camp she screamed. "JAY!"

There was a brief moment with no response, Irina feeling a sense of dread coming over her when finally, the reply came.

"Woah. Calm down girl."

Turning she spotted Jaynix, sitting at a table eating. She held one arm and waved at Irina.

"I'm right here."

Irina watched her for a few moments, convincing herself that Jaynix was right there and that everything was fine before releasing a heavy breath.

Letting the worries die out she approached Jaynix as the woman spoke.

"What did you think? I'd walk out into Sylvalum on my own?"

"Yes. Actually."

Jaynix gestured for Irina to join her.

Sitting down, Jaynix sighed "I'd be lying if I said I didn't consider it."

Jaynix looked up to Irina after a bit expecting anger, but saw that she was smiling.

"I'm glad you told me that just now. Holding these things in…they won't help you Jay. Holding things in never does."

Jaynix sighed "Thank you. Irina. For everything."

"I had to do something. If I'm being honest I should've done something a long time ago."

Jaynix shook her head "Regardless of when, what you've done for me now? That means everything. Despite my best efforts to give up, despite my desire to just roll over and die you wouldn't give up on me. Thank you."

Irina smiled "I guess I'm not such a terrible friend after all."

"You never were."

Jaynix pushed over a plate. Irina thanked her and the pair began eating in a comfortable silence.

Once she was done, Jaynix looked up to Irina and grinned. Noticing this, Irina raised an eyebrow as Jaynix leaned in.

"So…you saw me naked. What'd you think?"

Irina cracked a smile and began laughing, hitting Jaynix's shoulder "Seriously? This isn't the time for that."

"I'm genuinely curious! I mean, I think I'm pretty hot stuff but I'd love someone else's opinion. Come on, humor me! Give us something to look back on and laugh about in the middle of all this shit."

Irina nodded "Okay, alright."

She then thought for a few moments before speaking "Alexa is a lucky girl."

Jaynix smiled and nodded "That she is."

The pair broke into laughter again.

* * *

Packing supplies, Irina left a note for Jenkins' crew.

Turning to Jaynix she nodded to her.

The pair walked out into Sylvalum again, Jaynix went to take a step only for Irina to stop her.

They locked eyes.

"Jay. I think it only fair that I give you this choice. One last time."

Jaynix watched her.

"If you want to and I mean if you really want to. Join me and we'll go back to New Los Angeles together. But ONLY if that is what you truly want to do."

She gestured around Sylvalum "Or go…wherever else. I'll tell everyone back in New LA what you told me to tell them yesterday. This has to be your choice, Jay."

Jaynix closed her eyes, countless faces flashing before her and the events from the last few hours playing themselves over and over again.

Opening her eyes she looked to Irina and spoke.


	7. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on back in NLA but following what happened in Sylvalum, things have changed and not all for the better.

"I can't even begin to describe to you how excited we all got! The Filiavent stood absolutely no chance against this new Skell load out! All those tentacles? SLICE! The pollen? Ineffective! Its electrical attacks? Whatever! We lit it up with so little effort! Truly one of our best tests out there!"

Elma nodded "Well, we always count on the Outfitters for the startlingly effective new technology. You should all be proud of yourselves."

"Lin! High five!"

Lin laughed as she and Kruse exchanged a very energetic series of high fives.

Elma just watched them as Kruse asked a question and Lin responded with a long and very detailed answer. Elma took in a deep breath and looked about. As she told Kruse so long ago, these barracks were like home and it was never any more evident in moments like this.

At the same time…something was off.

After taking a drink, Kruse sighed before asking "Lin, which AM funded all the work you guys did? They must've had a lot of faith in these projects."

Lin thought for a few moments "Well, originally it was a 1 AM funded venture. We were going in with Grenada but a few other AMs really liked what we were…theoretically putting together. They wanted to aid in realizing it so it became a 3 AM venture."

Kruse nodded "Wow. You guys must've had all the best tools for this."

"We did! In fact- "

Turning, Lin smacked Tatsu's wing away

Hopping away, Tatsu looked elsewhere for an excuse before yelling "Why Linly do that? Tatsu no do anything!"

Lin shook her head "You were about to! That plate there isn't yours, besides you've already eaten! Go…do something else!"

Frustrated, Tatsu hopped onto the table.

"Tatsu no understand why friend let food waste! Tatsu eat it to save it from waste! Very noble gesture!"

Lin shook her head "Kruse, can you go wake up Jaynix, please. Before Tatsu tries my last nerve."

Kruse stood, putting his empty plate down "No problem…and Tatsu, I'd be careful about your next move cause that was definitely your last warning. Test her again and you will be our next meal."

Kruse made his way over to Jaynix's room as Tatsu looked over to Lin, warily. She smiled at him, innocently as always.

Elma on the other hand finally realized that Jaynix wasn't awake yet. She was always first out of bed, always stomping around and yelling even this early in the morning. Elma made a note to herself whenever something fell out of pattern, just in case. It's saved not just her life but many others in the past.

Looking to Lin, Elma asked "You didn't happen to see Jaynix last night did you? Or any of the Interceptors?"

Lin shook her head "No. I figured they'd be back in New LA before us, after all it was a standard op Frye's run a million times. That said, even if they were out and about, when I got back I went straight for the Hangar…though Alexa might've seen her. I think. She was acting a bit odd last night."

Elma raised an eyebrow "Define odd."

Before Lin could speak, Kruse returned with a strange expression "You know what's odd? She isn't here."

Elma looked at him "What?"

He shrugged "I don't know, her room is in perfect condition. Almost as if- "

"She didn't come home last night." Elma finished.

She crossed her arms, something was telling her that this wasn't just a normal absence. Lin was right. Frye runs missions to Sylvalum all the time and always returns quickly. With Irina, Gwin and Jaynix in tow it should've gone by even quicker.

Kruse could see the concern in Elma's face "Hey."

She looked up at him as he continued "We can head out and see if Gwin, Frye or Irina returned. Talk with them."

Elma stood up "We should."

Lin looked between the two of them before addressing Elma "Is something wrong?"

"I hope not but…it never hurts to be safe."

Lin nodded as Elma and Kruse exited the barracks. She looked to Jaynix's untouched plate and sighed. Now she was getting worried.

* * *

"Yo, Markinson!"

The BLADE turned "Hm? Oh! Kruse, Elma, good morning!"

The pair nodded to him as he crossed his arms "Something tells me the both of you need something."

"Astute as ever." Elma stated with a chuckle before asking "Do you know where Irina is?"

Markinson furrowed his brows before turning to one of his fellow BLADEs, after exchanging a few words he looked back at the pair.

"Sorry. No clue. She hasn't checked in with any of us yet. The last time we saw of her she took off from the barracks to go out on a mission to Sylvalum with Frye, Gwin and Jaynix."

Elma and Kruse looked at each other, the latter speaking "What about Gwin and Frye? Have you seen them?"

"Don't know about Frye either but I did see Gwin earlier. He was down in the Skell Hangar. He looked…well not like himself. He wouldn't tell me anything though. Maybe you guys can cheer him up."

Kruse and Elma looked to each other again before Elma spoke. "We'll try. Thank you Markinson."

He nodded to them as they walked off in the direction of Division Drive, where the elevator would take them to the Lower Level.

"I'm not…overreacting am I, Kruse?"

He shook his head "Not at all. No one has a better gut feeling than you, Elma. If you think this is something that we should look into, then we're looking into it."

As the Elevator came to a halt the pair walked out into the Skell Hangar which was far more rowdy than ever before. There was a large crowd of BLADEs and various xenoforms watching something very intently, cheering and such.

"What in the world is going on here?"

Kruse asked, as the pair drew closer they could see that what everyone was watching was Ga Buidhe fighting several BLADEs barehanded. Flipping one of them over and slamming them down on the ground elicited a roaring cry from the crowd. A few Wrothians leaping in celebration.

"Of course this is how she'd spend her mornings." Kruse commented.

A small smile came to Elma's face "Well, what else should we expect? Like she said, she finds this fun."

Kruse chuckled as another BLADE hit the ground "I remember that move."

Elma turned and looked around the Hangar before noticing Gwin sitting on the ground all by himself. Tapping Kruse again he turned and looked to see Gwin as well. Nodding to each other they approached the Interceptor.

Leaning against one of the many pillars around the Hangar, Gwin was mindlessly picking apart and putting back together his assault rifle. It took him a few moments before he paused and looked up to see Elma and Kruse.

Bowing his head slightly he spoke "Colonel. Kruse. Hey…need something?"

Elma began "Jaynix didn't come back to our barracks last night and apparently neither did Irina. We're trying to figure out where they are. I take it since you were with them you could help us out."

Gwin looked to Elma and started to speak. Falling silent he thought over what he should say. Kruse and Elma saw the uncertainty in his face. Looking up he could see they were very clearly worried.

Standing he tried again "We split up."

"Split up?"

He nodded to Kruse "In Sylvalum. Something happened and it ended up with Frye and I coming back to NLA while Irina and Jaynix just…hung back."

Elma and Kruse looked to each other, Gwin quickly adding "I don't know why. I really don't. All I know is that Irina told me and Frye to just go back on our own because she had something important to take care of. They both did. I wanted to argue but I could tell from the sound of Irina's voice that whatever was going on was…crucial, to say the least."

Elma crossed her arms and sighed.

"I know that regardless of what she said, we shouldn't have left them there. We were a team. We all come back together or not at all. I'm sorry, Colonel."

"Don't apologize, Gwin. Despite everything I know that they'll be fine. Thank you for telling us what you know."

Gwin nodded and sat back down on the floor as Kruse and Elma began walking again.

"Any ideas?"

She shook her head at Kruse "No. At this point it really doesn't look like there is anything else that we can do…we're just going to have to wait for them to get back."

Kruse sighed "I hate not being able to do anything."

"Me too but we have to have faith that everything is fine."

Kruse thought about Irina and Jaynix before looking to Elma and nodding. Together the pair returned to their barracks.

* * *

"Look at this Mabel! And this! It was driven at ludicrous speeds all over Primordia and Sylvalum and it held together!"

"I know Stevens, I know! The chassis, the wheels, the supports, they did everything they were designed to do! The rover is basically ready to head out there again!"

Stevens laughed "Indeed! We wanted this thing to take a beating and a beating it took! We did incredible work here! All three of us! You're seeing this right Alexa?"

Alexa looked up from her data pad to the pair and nodded, a smile on her face "Yeah its…pretty crazy."

"Right?" Mabel and Stevens high fived before looking back over the data.

Smile fading, Alexa looked back down. Her data pad was not displaying any of the information on the rover, instead she was looking over Jaynix's weapon data. She was specifically looking for any sort of weapon failure, operational bugs or just anything of noticeable worry, even the smallest error. Anything that could help her piece this mystery together.

All she could find however, was good data and great performance. Which should be exciting her as it always did but instead it only fed her frustration.

Standing she walked off "You two can handle the rest right?"

"Sure. Uh, see you around Alexa!"

Mabel watched her go before turning to Stevens "She worked so hard on this rover, designed the propulsion system itself which performed flawlessly yet…"

Stevens nodded as Mabel finished "What could be wrong?"

The Outfitters could only exchange looks before turning to see Alexa's departing figure.

* * *

Farther out in Primordia, Alexa hopped up to a cliff and sat down, dangling her legs over the edge.

Looking around to make sure no one was in earshot, she let out a heavy sigh and began talking to herself.

"Why do I care so much? I don't get it. I only met her…it's almost been a week…friends I've known for longer have left for multiple days and I was never concerned. Some didn't even make it back…"

Falling silent she thought about that. She was so set on the fact that something terrible happened because as it was with this planet, the most terrible things just…happen.

She shook her head "Is it because of Frye? The way he acted last night? It has to be…or is it because of Jaynix?"

Alexa leaned back, lying on the grass and looking up at the sky. She had to be missing something. Some little detail. But what was it? What was it that had her so concerned that all the incredibly valuable data she picked up was not interesting her in the slightest. It was so unlike her.

Sitting up she shook her head. She wouldn't be solving this mystery today, maybe never.

She was about to jump down when she spotted something in the distance. Watching the figure approach, she narrowed her eyes.

"Is that a person?"

Getting down from the cliff she began walking.

* * *

Irina let out a long, exhausted breath. New LA was finally in sight. This whole trip made her realize how long it's been since she last covered any considerable stretch of Mira on foot, it was quite the journey and despite everything it gave her a whole new appreciation for Sylvalum and Primordia.

Casting a look above she noted that it was most likely past noon. A lot of the day was lost but given the length of their walk she expected even more. Taking a small misstep, she nearly fell over. Cursing she turned to the stones on the ground and kicked them into the distance.

Letting out a frustrated sigh she turned back and continued her walk "I am going to take the shower to end all showers when I get back."

Thinking about that, a smile came to her face. Imaging the comfort of the warm water.

"What about you?"

She turned to Jaynix who looked at her "Probably the same, honestly."

Jaynix thought for a few moments "Actually. Will I be fine with that?"

"Why do you ask?"

Jaynix gestured at herself "The patch job. Taking a shower won't mess with anything will it?"

Irina shook her head "It shouldn't. I sealed up the tear in your back and patched all the rips and leaks. If anything a shower should help you scrub off the protoplasmic fluid stains. Get you looking human again."

Jaynix looked away from Irina who continued "That tear across your back…when did that happen?"

Jaynix shrugged "I really don't remember. I don't remember any of my injuries. Though now that I think about it, it makes a lot more sense as to why taking a shower up until now or just lying down has been so…painful."

Irina sighed "Jay."

"I know. I know…"

After a few moments Jaynix spoke "But Irina. You have to know; things aren't just going to change now."

"Jay. You almost died out there."

Coming to a stop, Irina forced Jaynix to turn and face her "Things HAVE to change. No more ridiculous mission clearing. No more ignoring your injuries. Regular check ins to the MMC are an absolute must! And most importantly, you have to sleep. This is your second, or in some ways your third shot at life. You have to do it right this time Jay."

Jaynix watched Irina, swallowing she closed her eyes and thought.

"Jay. Tell me you understand."

Before she could respond someone tackled her. She found herself in a powerful grip.

"What the fuck!?"

Following Jaynix's startled yell, Irina jumped back from the sudden attack only to realize who it was.

"Alexa?"

Jaynix looked down to see that Irina was right, it was indeed Alexa who was hugging the life out of her.

"Alexa, I believe you told me this once. It's only been one day."

Alexa eased her grip and looked up at Jaynix, the taller woman was shocked to see how much concern there was in the other woman's eyes, almost as if she was on the verge of tears.

"I was so worried."

She hugged Jaynix again.

Irina watched Jaynix's face, seeing how stunned she was before she placed her arms around Alexa.

"I'm fine, Alexa. We both are…"

Jaynix took a deep breath "I'm sorry for worrying you."

* * *

Entering New LA, Irina let out a huge sigh of relief "Home, sweet home."

Jaynix nodded "You gonna hit the showers now?"

"So hard. Alexa, take care of Jay for me, alright?"

Alexa smiled "You got it!"

Waving to them, Irina walked off, confident that everything could only improve from this point on.

Standing in silence, Jaynix looked to Alexa "Hey."

Alexa's eyes found Jaynix.

"…I…I'm sorry."

Alexa shook her head at Jaynix's apology.

"No need for that. It seems that after everything this was just me overreacting. What's new? I let all the little things snowball and next thing I know I was convinced that you died out there. Crazy eh?"

Jaynix started to say something but thought better of it. Alexa watched her look elsewhere, sadly.

"Jaynix? If you don't mind me asking, what did happen to you out there?"

"I…"

Thinking over what to say, Jaynix repeated to herself not to lie to Alexa. Stick as close to the real truth as possible.

"I messed up. Made a really stupid fucking mistake. I couldn't come back to NLA yesterday even if I wanted to."

Alexa thought this over before speaking "You were hurt…so I guess I was partially right. How'd it happen?"

"Dumb mistake. I underestimated an enemy when I shouldn't have. If I'm being honest I think my pride was shattered far more than my body."

Alexa looked Jaynix over before asking "Are you alright?"

Jaynix smiled and spread her arms out "You tell me. Just take a good long look and you'll see that I'm totally fine! Good as new! So please, Alexa…buck up and smile. I came all the way from Sylvalum wanting to see your beautiful smile. Do me this solid, alright?"

Jaynix watched Alexa for a few moments before the shorter woman finally allowed a small smile to come to her face.

"That's it…thank you, Alexa."

Snapping her fingers, Jaynix began looking around "Is Frye here?"

Turning back, she watched Alexa nod and point over to a small fenced in area filled with crates. Frye was sitting on one of them, leaning against another. He seemed to be sleeping.

Walking over Jaynix called out "Ostrich!"

Rousing from his nap Frye looked down at her and smirked "Jaybird. You're back."

"Indeed I am. How've you been getting on?"

Frye hopped down from the boxes and approached her "Me? What about you? Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah! You're lookin' at me!"

Frye crossed his arms "I don't know…something seems…off."

"What do you mean?"

Frye looked from Jaynix to Alexa, who seemed confused and concerned. He started to say something before looking back at Jaynix who wore a downcast expression.

"Uh. Nothin'! Nothin' at all, just joking around as a drunk is prone to do. She looks fine."

"You sure?"

Frye chuckled "Come on Alexa! It's me! Sure I'm sure! As sure as I am a drunk!"

Alexa laughed at that as Frye motioned for Jaynix to come closer.

Once she was close enough he started whispering "Sorry about that Jaybird. I shouldn't be so open about your issues around other people. My bad."

"I worried her enough, Frye."

"Yeah I know. She came to me last night and if I wasn't so quick on the draw she probably would've taken off for Sylvalum lookin' for you. She really cares about you, y'know."

Jaynix looked over to Alexa who tilted her head "Why are you guys whispering over there?"

"Settling some bets from the Sylvalum mission! She'll be right with you!" Frye called out.

He then looked to Jaynix. "Listen. Jaybird. Ya gotta be honest with her, alright? You have to."

Jaynix merely nodded in response as Frye asked again "Are you absolutely certain that you are alright?"

"I am."

She stepped away from him before smiling "It's good to see you again, Ostrich."

"You as well, Jaybird! See you around! Both of you!"

With that Frye walked off as Alexa moved to Jaynix's side.

"So you and Irina walked all the way back from Sylvalum right?"

"We did. It was pretty nuts to say the least."

Alexa smiled "I imagine it was. Are you hungry? Thirsty? If you're still wounded in any way a trip to the MMC would definitely help out."

Jaynix began walking with Alexa right on her "I wouldn't mind a meal and shower later. As for the MMC, Irina made me swear to check in so I really don't have any choice in that regard. I imagine you know how intimidating she can be when she's serious about something."

Alexa chuckled "Oh I know. But it all comes from a place of love."

Jaynix thought about all of Irina's lectures back in Sylvalum and nodded "It does."

Jaynix put an arm around Alexa and dragged her in, the woman yelping in surprise.

"Sorry I just…I missed you too. A lot."

Alexa slowly looked over to Jaynix who let out a sigh of relief and spoke "I really did."

"It's only been one day." Alexa stated with a smile.

Jaynix nodded "One day."

* * *

About ten minutes later the pair was now at Army Pizza, Alexa watching in…various states of awe, shock and maybe a little unease as Jaynix downed five slices in mere moments.

Jaynix looked up to see Alexa watching her "What?"

"You just…you're unique."

Alexa chuckled to herself as Jaynix swallowed "Thank you. I like being unique. The food we had to eat out of the Base Camp was…well the food was just your standard rations so I shouldn't have expected anything incredible but y'know."

After finishing another slice, Jaynix leaned back "So! Did you take a look over any of the data we sent back? OH! And the tests your team was running, how'd all that go?"

Unexpectedly, Alexa didn't light up and begin talking on end over her work. She instead looked down and shrugged "I don't know."

Tilting her head, Jaynix asked "Why not?"

"I haven't really looked over much of it. Every time I did I just couldn't stop thinking about you…"

Jaynix began to speak as Alexa cut in, rather suddenly "And Irina! And Irina. I was just so…uncertain about what happened that I couldn't do my job."

Jaynix crossed her arms "I'm sorry Alexa. I feel like I'm going to be apologizing for a lot today."

Alexa looked over to Jaynix as she continued "I'm sorry for dulling your excitement. I'm sorry about ruining your chance to give that data a once over. I know how much you enjoy looking at and working on that stuff. I'm sorry again for worrying you about Irina and I. In hindsight, I probably should've sent you a message. Let you know something. Anything. Hell I didn't even contact Elma, Kruse or Lin! When I go back to the barracks they are going to have words with me, I can feel it."

Alexa smiled "It'll just show how much they care about you."

Jaynix smiled at that before thinking back on Sylvalum. She shared so many things with Irina in the utter desperation of the moment. Things she swore she'd never speak of. They were things that made her who she is now and they were things she had yet to tell Alexa.

Biting her lip, Jaynix shook her head. _"Here I am trying to form a meaningful relationship with Alexa and I'm refusing to share with her anything of notable substance about me. It's a wonder she even cares about me at this point…"_

"Hey, Jaynix."

Snapped out of her thoughts she looked up.

"You okay? You looked pretty lost there."

Jaynix sighed "I just realized that I have to put a lot more effort into our relationship. I really don't think I've done enough to earn your trust or friendship."

Alexa shook her head "What? Where did that come from? Of course we're friends Jaynix! I didn't worry myself into a panic over you because I didn't care you know."

Jaynix couldn't fight off a smile "I know."

"…if you want to make this up to me…"

"I do. One hundred percent."

Jaynix watched as a huge smile came to Alexa's face "Then come to the Hangar with me and let's work on stuff together. Your weapons, let's improve them! Talk data. Nerd out! Use our brains to do awesome things!"

Jaynix swallowed, maintaining a weak, awkward smile "That sounds great…"

What happened next she didn't expect. Instead of looking down, Alexa frowned. She was upset.

Before Jaynix could speak, Alexa cut in "If you don't want to come to the hangar…you can just say so…I can take it."

Jaynix's eyes widened "No! No that isn't it. I just- "

Here she was again, starting to make another excuse and from Alexa's expression this one was not going to fly.

"Alexa. When I said I would work with you, I meant it. I'd never lie to you."

Alexa looked down and sighed "I'm sorry…you just came back from Sylvalum, recovered from some nasty injuries and here I am just...I didn't mean anything by it, Jaynix. Sorry. I-"

Jaynix frantically waved her arms about, feeling worse and worse as Alexa continued to hold her sad expression.

"No, don't apologize! If someone kept bailing on me every time I tried to set plans with them I'd be a bit irritable as well."

Alexa shook her head before facing Jaynix again "But don't you see? That's just it. I'm never like this. Ever. I don't know what's gotten into me."

Jaynix fell silent, watching Alexa's face which was filled with uncertainty and confusion.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke "Here's what I'll do. I have to head to the MMC to make sure I'm really all here. Y'know a professional opinion and all that. Then I have to stop by the barracks to check in with Elma, Kruse and Lin. After they've killed me I need to shower and…well in the middle of all that I also have to check in with Gwin and my team for the Oblivia mission. This will probably take the rest of the day…

Taking another deep breath, she nodded to herself "And then, tomorrow. I'm all yours."

Alexa looked up at her as she finished "I swear."

"You really don't have to if you don't want to. The last thing I want is to guilt you into anything."

"You aren't. I promised you and it's about damn time I stuck to that promise."

The pair stood up, Jaynix holding out her hand "So. I promise."

Alexa smiled and shook her hand "A promise is a promise."

Letting go, Jaynix removed her weapons and handed them off to Alexa, who shouldered them before giving Jaynix a look.

After a few moments Alexa brought up her hand and stretched out her pinky.

With a small laugh, Jaynix brought hers up as well, connecting the two of them.

Looking to each other they spoke "Pinky swear."

* * *

Walking through the Administrative District, Jaynix spotted the Mimeosome Maintenance Center ahead and took a deep breath.

There was nothing to worry about. They'd help her out, get her feeling like her old self again.

She sighed _"If only they could fix what was really wrong with me…"_

Stepping into the MMC, her normal cocky smile returned to her face as she addressed the first worker she found "What's up doc?"

"Hm? Oh! Are you here for repairs?"

"Me? No, I'm actually here for a friend."

He nodded his head "Ah! I see, well if I may ask your name?"

"Jaynix. Cor- "

"Corporal Jaynix! I've heard of you; oh it is a pleasure to meet you! I am Doctor Edwin Benton. I don't believe we've received you here before."

She shrugged "I do my job too well to need it."

He chuckled "Possibly but regular check ins are always needed to assure that one's mim is running at optimal levels. Regardless, you said you were here for a friend, any reason they aren't here?"

They began walking through the hall, Jaynix looking around "Well, she's a bit worried as to how all of this works. She hasn't been to the MMC in a while."

The doctor sighed "Far too many of us fall into complacency, forgetting easily that though these bodies are artificial we need to care for them as we would for any other material or device. A check in at the MMC should be as second nature as a visit to the dentist or the occasional haircut."

Jaynix nodded "It definitely should! And we definitely should care about our bodies more. Which is why I'm such an ace on my missions. My body is my temple."

Dr. Benton laughed at that as Jaynix continued "So! What should she expect when she comes in?"

"Well, that is quite simple. We perform general scans on the current status of your mimeosome to determine if you need any more serious repairs or if it's merely a more detailed patch job. Both easily accomplished within a respectable timeframe. We know all BLADEs are busy so we pride ourselves on our efficiency."

"Okay…what if she's suffering from more severe injuries?"

Dr. Benton turned to Jaynix and raised an eyebrow "Is she?"

"Maybe, she's a little reluctant to share with me. I just want to know so I can let her know there is nothing to fear."

Dr. Benton took a deep breath "We've seen all manner of serious injuries here; we've had to replace limbs several times in the past even with our limited resources. If her injuries are too severe for the general patchwork, then she'll need to go into Stasis Surgery."

Jaynix raised an eyebrow "Stasis Surgery?"

"Simply put we would turn off most her functions, essentially putting her to sleep. A very comfortable sleep mind you. And while she is out we'd go about fine tuning every aspect of her mim and repairing what may be broken, focusing on any possible internal injuries as those are the worst points if left untreated for too long."

Jaynix swallowed "What was that about…sleep?"

"Well the surgery can and often does last several hours. Mimeosomes are complicated technology you know and it also depends on how much of their systems we would need to go through and fix. In that case, if we were to leave the person awake…well. I don't think anyone wants to see us open them up and feel us pick apart their innards. It'd probably…no it definitely would be the most painful experience I can think of."

Jaynix brought a hand to her head, clenching her teeth, as Dr. Benton turned "Ah! Harriet!"

A woman approached them "Yes, Dr. Benton?"

"Can you check to see if we've ever admitted Jaynix before. I'm almost certain we haven't but it doesn't hurt to be extra sure."

"Of course!" Looking over her data pad she shook her head "Nope. Beyond her initial visit almost three weeks ago for registration and checkup she has not been in."

Dr. Benton's eyes widened "Three weeks!?"

He looked to Jaynix "I say that is…well I've never seen that before. Are you fully operational? Are you alright?"

Jaynix snapped out of her daze and nodded quickly "Yeah, look at me! I'm standing right before you."

"Yes but have you noticed anything odd about your performance in the field? Reaction times slowing, clouded judgement, system errors?"

Jaynix crossed her arms "I thought the point of mims was to be unaware that we are robots."

"They are. They are. But like any machine if you don't keep it well tended, problems begin to arise. Either way, we really should consider admitting you alongside your friend."

Dr. Benton turned and began speaking with Harriet. As he looked over several operation openings he began addressing Jaynix.

"Do you have any prescheduled missions or duties that might have to be postponed? Or a general time when you and your friend can come in? Jaynix?"

Turning he noted that she was gone.

* * *

Exiting the MMC, Jaynix continued her way down the Administrative District. Hoping as hard as she could that no one would call out for her, or try to bring her back.

" _Turn me off? Put me to sleep?"_

Shaking her head, she whispered "Never."

"Jaynix!"

Turning suddenly her hand went for her absent weapon. She looked to see it was Gwin and Irina.

Gwin looked at her oddly "Woah there. Are you alright, Jaynix?"

She swallowed and nodded silently as Irina approached.

"Are you really?"

"Yes! I am. I said so. Please, stop asking me that!"

Irina took a step back, the venom in Jaynix's voice was incredibly evident.

Realizing that much, Jaynix calmed down "I'm sorry."

Irina remained silent for a few moments before responding "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"You don't know how relieved I am to see you both doing well."

Jaynix looked to Gwin and smiled "Me too. It was insane out there."

"Walking back from Sylvalum? I can only imagine. Been far too long since I took a foot trip that long."

Jaynix crossed her arms "You should consider it; it would definitely help you grow stronger."

Gwin chuckled "I already have your teachings to help me with that. Speaking of which! I just spoke with Bills; your team is all set for whenever you're ready to pick up the training again."

Jaynix took a deep breath before looking at the orange sky. "If you wouldn't mind Gwin. Could you let them know we'll pick it up again tomorrow? I'm not in the right mood for it, can't have them walk all over me just yet!"

Gwin nodded "No problem and again, glad you're back!"

Gwin took off, waving to Jaynix. She waved back before noting Irina.

"What?"

"Why are you so jumpy?"

Jaynix shook her head "I'm not jumpy. What are you talking about?"

"Jay. Did you check into the MMC?"

Jaynix laughed her off "You really are my mother!"

She could see that Irina was unamused. Rolling her eyes, she answered "Of course I did! I said I would right! Lay off!"

Irina opened her mouth to say something else only for Jaynix to push past her.

Irina watched her go. The confidence she had in Jaynix from earlier in the day was completely gone.

* * *

Standing outside, the BLADE Barracks, Jaynix took a deep breath. She was alternating between calming a burning temper that refused to die down and working out how she was going to greet Kruse, Elma and Lin.

Counting down from three again she found herself, as with the last dozen times, unmoving upon hitting one.

She tried three and then go. She tried from ten. She tried to yell at herself in her mind.

" _Come on Jaynix. This is Elma, Kruse and Lin. They'll understand…you've lived with them this whole time. Just trust them."_

Closing her eyes, she whispered "You are strong."

Reaching out she took hold of the door and walked in. Closing it quietly so as not to make any noise she took a few steps and looked to her left, through the opening in the wall to see where they often sat to eat and laugh with each other.

Kruse was currently sitting, reading something while Elma laid her head against his shoulder. They spoke to each other softly as they always did.

Lin meanwhile was looking at her comm device very intently, sending messages back to the other Outfitters. Smiling when she got something back and furrowing her brows at something else.

Jaynix took a few steps back and leaned against the wall, out of sight.

She had no more resolve, it dried up the moment she walked inside.

" _You have to get this over with. C'mon."_

Counting down from three again she clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

Stepping out she sighed and held a hand up, waving before speaking "Hey."

Lin looked up first, her eyes expressing surprise "Jaynix!"

Kruse and Elma turned almost immediately to see her.

Swallowing, Jaynix walked around and into the barracks proper, smiling she spoke again "Good to see you guys."

Elma stood up, followed by Kruse.

Jaynix looked from one to the other "What? It's almost as if you guys didn't expect me to come back. It was just one mission."

She gave them an awkward smile as Kruse sighed in relief.

"Come on guys, give me some smiles! I didn't walk all the way here from Sylvalum to come back to a graveyard! I'm alive! You can feel my pulse if you don't believe me. I'm not a ghost!"

Lin tackled Jaynix in a hug "Yep! Not a ghost!"

Jaynix chuckled "Well aren't you the smart one."

She then looked to Elma and Kruse. The former smiling "It's great to see you, Jaynix."

"You as well. Kruse? Have anything you want to say to me?"

He smiled as well "Nah. Nothing that probably already hasn't been said. Just happy to have you here."

Jaynix shook her head "You all really thought I died out there didn't you? Didn't realize you all had such little faith in me."

Kruse chuckled and shook his head as Jaynix released Lin.

Stretching she heard Elma "We truly are glad to have you back, Jaynix."

Saluting to Elma she nodded "Glad to be back, boss."

" _This is going far better than I would've imagined."_

Smile on her face she rounded the couch and approached them. At that moment, Elma noticed something odd.

"Jaynix?"

Stopping she turned to her.

"Are you alright?"

There was dead silence for a moment as Jaynix's face filled with rage.

"WOULD EVERYBODY STOP FUCKING ASKING ME THAT!"

The room fell silent as Jaynix looked over everyone. Unbridled anger and hate filled her eyes, unsettling Kruse and Lin while Elma watched without a word.

Realizing that she had once again assumed her combat stance, Jaynix stood up straight, all of a sudden feeling incredibly weary.

Turning she opened the door to her room and stepped in, slamming it shut behind her.

Elma and Kruse looked at each other wordlessly.


	8. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in Sylvalum hangs over Jaynix on top of all her other issues, it makes communicating with the people who care for her difficult.  
> Even so, she still seeks to spend time with and bond with Alexa as best as she can.

"You three clearly didn't spend these last two days sitting on your hands. I'm impressed."

Bills, Tyler and Hermann bowed to Jaynix "Thank you, Corporal!"

She smiled "I think we're shaping up pretty damn well! Are you guys tired?"

Tyler stretched a bit "Well, we've been at this for hours, far longer than I've ever trained with anyone."

Jaynix shrugged "I had to make up for lost time! But if you're all good with it for now then I think it best we call it. Besides, I myself actually have quite a few things I need to take care of."

"Will it be alright since you burned half the day kicking our asses?" Hermann called out as he examined his heavily bruised arm.

"I'll be fine. You're talking to the same woman who accomplished dozens of missions in one day. My work ethic is pretty outstanding."

Bills nodded "Indeed it is! Will we be getting together again today?"

Hermann and Tyler made sounds of displeasure. Jaynix chuckled "Elma told me that you three could take anything and everything I threw at you. Wasn't expecting complaints."

Hermann and Tyler muttered to themselves as Jaynix brought a hand to her chin "At the same time though it has been half a day and you guys probably have other things to do as well so! We'll come together again tomorrow and work on our line formation and how to deal with approaching enemies. This'll be the big time as what we'll do tomorrow is hopefully what we'll be doing when the mission comes, alright?"

The three stood at attention "Yes, Corporal!"

Jaynix waved them off before turning to look out over Primordia and take in a deep breath. She felt fantastic today! Who knew all you needed to burn out an irritable temper and self-doubts was to beat the ever loving shit out of a few guys?

"Corporal."

She turned "Ah, Bills! How can I help?"

"Eh…"

He brought a hand to the back of his head. Jaynix crossed her arms "C'mon. I can't help you if I don't know what you need."

He shook his head "Never mind. Just glad to have you back."

She smiled "Glad to be back! See you around Bills!"

With that she walked off farther into Primordia, leaving him there a few moments before he headed for NLA.

* * *

Finding a good spot at the top of a rise, she sat down and just looked out over Primordia. Letting out a long and content sigh she began thinking.

She's always had a lot on her mind but lately she's added to it. Every so often she now finds her worrying about what she told Irina. She trusted Irina not to tell anyone else of course, she had no doubt Irina wouldn't just blab about her personal problems. But the thought of it still worried her, the fact that someone else knew what was wrong with her.

The last thing she wanted was all her friends finding out and treating her like she was made of glass.

"Pfft. You say that and yet the second anyone brings up a…one of those you just…"

Shaking her head, she let out a heavy sigh before hearing something. Turning she watched someone emerge from a rock formation.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one out here workin' out. Hey!"

Upon hearing someone call out the other person turned and began approaching.

"Jaynix. What are you doing out here?"

"Probably the same thing you were up to Ga Buidhe. Training. I have a team for that Oblivia mission and they have to be on their A game so we don't all die horrible deaths."

Ga Buidhe chuckled "If only all you humans were the same rank of warrior as Elma or Kruse. Then you'd have nothing to worry about with enemy engagements."

Jaynix jumped down from the ledge she sat on, standing before Ga Buidhe she shrugged "Well that isn't completely true. When I first woke up a Tyrant roughed up Kruse and Elma pretty hard. Granted Elma's injuries were my fault."

Ga Buidhe raised an eyebrow "How so?"

Jaynix tilted her head "No one told you this story? I thought Kruse talked on and on about me with you."

"I said he mentioned you. Any finer details I may have wanted to know I decided I'd learn them from you."

Jaynix nodded "Smart. Well, from what I've been told, the Tyrant that they were fighting, this overgrown Simius bastard had thrown a really huge fucking boulder in the direction of my Lifepod. It could've ended my life while I was in stasis but Elma took the hit directly to save me."

Ga Buidhe shook her head "That woman."

"Yeah, she's something else, isn't she?"

Ga Buidhe let out a small laugh "Literally and figuratively."

Jaynix furrowed her brows for a moment before laughing "Right! She is!"

As silence returned, Jaynix noted that Ga Buidhe was looking at her oddly.

"What?"

"Something about the way you said that didn't seem quite right."

Jaynix raised an eyebrow "Said, what?"

"It could've ended my life. There was no fear or anger in your voice when you recalled that. What I heard. Was regret."

Jaynix tried to say something, but wasn't sure what it was she wanted to say. Instead she just waved Ga Buidhe off.

"Regret? Really? You should get your ears checked out."

"My ears can pick up far subtler sounds than even your robotic structure. I know what I heard."

Jaynix shook her head "Well, you're mistaken."

"No. I'm not."

"You. Are."

Ga Buidhe noted the shift in Jaynix's demeanor as the BLADE took a step towards her. Upon seeing the anger in Jaynix's eyes, Ga Bduihe merely crossed her arms, refusing to back down.

"I know I'm not mistaken the same way I know you seem to harbor some disdain for Elma."

Jaynix's rage was replaced by shock as she took a few steps back. "I…what? Okay. Now I know this is ridiculous bullshit! What reason would I have to feel any sort of negativity towards Elma? Jealousy? I'm not that vain or petty."

"I don't know either. But I heard it in your voice. She's something else. The way you said it."

Jaynix crossed her arms "You should be a psychiatrist cause you are so full of shit."

She turned away in anger as Ga Buidhe shook her head "From what I understand of your culture, psychiatrists are supposed to help troubled people. It's what I'm trying to do."

Jaynix remained silent as the Wrothian continued "If you didn't want any help and if you didn't want to listen to any of what I have to say you could've walked away before now."

Letting out a long sigh, she faced Ga Buidhe "I'm just tired of people showing concern for me. I'm fine."

The Wrothian watched as Jaynix fumbled with her words "I'm sorry. I know I'm being really snippy with you for no good reason. It's just that…ever since Sylvalum…"

Jaynix shook her head as Ga Buidhe spoke again "You have a lot of conflict inside you but you must understand, not everyone represents every aspect of themselves at all times. Think of any of your friends. No doubt they are harboring some shadows as well and I'd be lying if I said I was exempt of it."

At that moment, Jaynix went back to her conversation with Elma about herself and Kruse where she learned of the doubts that they had. Thinking of that she realized something else.

Turning she began walking away with Ga Buidhe asking "Where are you going?"

"I have to see someone."

Coming to a stop she looked over to the Wrothian "Thank you. You were a massive help! And…I'm sorry about…"

Ga Buidhe smirked "About what? Threatening me? I actually found that to be quite thrilling."

The way she ended her sentence, the little gesture she gave Jaynix threw the woman off for a few moments. Nodding she turned and began her walk back to NLA, muttering to herself "She's smart, harsh, thoughtful, honest and far too sexy to be real. She really has it all."

The distance between them grew a bit more before she heard Ga Buidhe call out "I heard that."

* * *

Entering back into New LA, Jaynix's comm device went off. Flipping it on, it displayed Alexa's face.

"Hey there pretty lady."

Alexa just laughed "Hey Jaynix."

"What you callin' about? Wait. Do you have to cancel our get together this time?"

Alexa shook her head "Nope. Everything is still a go. It's partially about your weapon data."

"Ah! What about it?"

"Well, the Ether Longsword is coming along at a fantastic pace but I have to make some more alterations to the Assault Rifle to help with stability and well…temperature."

Jaynix leaned against a wall "Let me guess. You wanna run these options by me and see what I think."

"Yeah. Don't mind a little brain picking do you?"

"Not at all! So. Lay it on me!"

Jaynix fell silent as Alexa began explaining the foundations of the Thermal Assault Rifle.

"In a state of constant, concentrated fire the rapid ejection of the heated bullets causes the weapon to heat up far too quickly. I figured that cutting the ammo count down would alleviate some of that but that meant less shots and more reloading which isn't the kind of situation you'd want to find yourself in while in the middle of a battle."

Jaynix nodded "I actually quite liked the ammo count as it was. Allowed me to shoulder it and go in with my sword knowing if I needed it, it'd be there and ready to go."

Alexa brought up some data on her device and swiped it so that it popped up on Jaynix's screen. Her comm device now projecting a larger image in addition to the box holding Alexa's face.

"See this? This is the weapons internal temperature. That line that cuts across the upper half of the graph is the maximum safety threshold and as you can see it dipped past it one too many times."

Jaynix brought a hand to her chin "Hmm. Now that I think about it, the gun did get pretty damn hot from time to time. I'd be lying if I said that didn't cause me to switch back to my sword even if the ranged advantage was preferable at the time.

Scratching her chin, she narrowed her eyes before speaking.

"I think I got it…why don't you add some vents to the weapon? Y'know to vent the heat."

"Hmm…what a simple, obvious and COMPLETELY overlooked solution! Of course I'd need to make the gun bigger to accommodate a few things."

Jaynix chuckled "Have you seen the other weapons we walk around with on a daily basis? I'll be fine regardless of how big the weapon ends up being."

Alexa snapped her fingers "Okay! I got some great ideas for designing new models of this weapon! Man, this was a really good call on my part! Literally! Thanks a ton Jaynix!"

"Don't mention it. Hey, Alexa."

"Hm?"

"What was the other reason you wanted to call me?"

Alexa raised an eyebrow "What?"

"You said it was partially to discuss the weapon data. Running through this Assault Rifle thing and whatnot. Any other reason?"

Alexa started to say something, several times but couldn't seem to get the words out.

Finally, she settled with "I just…wanted to."

Jaynix smiled "Well. No better reason than that I suppose! Anyway it was good to see and hear from you, Alexa."

"You too, Jaynix. See you tonight?"

Nodding, Jaynix gave her a thumbs up "You know it. Now, get back to work!"

Alexa started laughing before hanging up.

Jaynix smiled to herself before noticing something odd. She had a few saved messages on her comm device.

"When did those get there?"

Before she could check them someone walked up next to her. "Hey, Jay."

"Irina! I was lookin' for you!"

Irina raised an eyebrow "Really? Looks more like you were on your phone doing nothing to me."

Jaynix rolled her eyes "Right. Of course. What else is there to do but talk with my besties."

Irina chuckled "So, what's up? Whatd'ya need me for?"

Jaynix looked away, thinking of how to word this together. Irina noted how serious Jaynix seemed.

"Jay. Whatever it is you want to ask or say, go ahead. I'm a big girl, I can take it."

Letting out a sigh, Jaynix spoke "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"Back in Sylvalum. I was so wrapped up in my loss. In my pain. I never stopped to consider that…maybe you had your own sorrows."

Irina closed her eyes, thinking back. To Earth. To what happened to her. She saw her brother. Sighing she opened her eyes and looked to Jaynix.

"Jay. You were in a very dark place. Alright? You were trying with all of your might to convince me to let you just lay down and die. Your pain was killing you. That sure as hell wasn't the time for me to bring up the whole 'I've suffered as well' bit. That was the time for me to help you get through your suffering. That's how this friend thing works, Jay."

Jaynix smiled "I know. I just…I want to apologize. So here's my apology."

"While I don't think you need to I can see that I have to accept it. So I will. Jay. Never feel bad for what happened in Sylvalum. It had to happen. I'm just grateful that I was there to help you through it. It's like they say. The day is always darkest before the dawn."

Jaynix chuckled "Quotes? Wow. You are beyond multifaceted."

Irina joined her in laughing as Jaynix checked her comm device for the time.

"I suppose I should get going."

"Alright. I'll see you around Jay. And remember, take care of yourself, okay?"

Jaynix nodded with a smile as Irina turned and walked away. Running the quote through her head again Jaynix could only ask.

" _When is my dawn coming?"_

* * *

Walking through the Industrial District, Jaynix thought of many things as she found herself doing far more lately. The storm of thoughts and endless string of questions was abruptly cut off when someone called for her.

"Who is it this time?"

"You know sure as shit who, Jaybird!"

With a smile she looked to Frye "To what do I owe this honor Ostrich?"

Frye gestured ahead "Where ya headed?"

"Outfitter's Hangar. Alexa and I are gonna be doing some nerdy stuff together, wanna join?"

Frye laughed "And here I thought you knew me. Sorry Jaybird, that ain't happenin'."

"Didn't think so. I'd love to chat with you more but I don't want to be late so I'll see you later, Frye."

She started walking away only to hear him call out to her.

"Wait."

Stopping she turned to him, as he let out a long sigh and spoke.

"Last time you came here you asked me to get Alexa for you. If I'm being honest that really didn't make any sense to me. The walk isn't that long…well it makes even less sense now. Why couldn't you go to the hangar yourself then, but you can now?"

Jaynix looked down as Frye brought a hand to his chin. Once she looked to him again, he cut in before she could speak.

"Woah! Woah! Jaybird. I'm not trying to get up in your business, don't look at me like that."

Closing her eyes, she shook her head "I'm sorry."

"You're not okay are you?"

"Frye. I don't want to have this conversation now."

He nodded "Yeah, it doesn't look like it. Just remember, Jaybird. I'm your friend. So is Gwin, Irina, Elma, Kruse, Lin and Alexa. Okay?"

She looked to him and nodded.

"Then please. Don't look at us like that, okay?"

Jaynix felt ashamed at how easily her temper was getting out of control lately. Nodding again she faced Frye "I know. I know. I'm sorry…and thank you, Frye."

With that she continued on her way.

Frye let out a heavy sigh. He was already watching out for his brother whenever he could. The last thing he expected was to become someone else's keeper.

* * *

Humming to herself, Alexa put the finishing touches on another trial assault rifle. Testing its weight, she smiled "Perfect."

Putting it down she moved on to a dual sword set. Studying the edges and the grips very intently.

Just then someone put their hand on her back. She jumped and let out a loud yelp. Turning she saw Jaynix standing there with a smile.

"W-why would you- "

Shaking her head, she yelled "Don't do that! You probably just took years off my life!"

"Probably, except that we're all robots so, y'know."

"The expression still stands!"

Alexa brought a hand to her chest "Geez. I swear you could halt someone's functions doing that."

Jaynix snapped her fingers "Better. And I'm sorry but I couldn't resist."

With that Jaynix looked over the tools and projects on the table "Wow. What's all this for?"

"Ah, just…warm up work."

"Warm up eh? So then what's the real task?"

Alexa gestured to another desk behind her with what seemed to be a completely disassembled Gatling gun and Ray gun.

"That."

"Hm. Well. What is our goal here? Put them back together?"

Alexa smiled "YOUR goal, is to put them back together."

Jaynix gestured to herself drawing a nod from Alexa.

"These are two of the most complex weapons we use in terms of number of parts and composition SO depending on how fast and well you can assemble them, I'll know what I'm dealing with."

Jaynix grinned "You don't trust my gearhead skills?"

"I do. It's why I'm having you do these two. If you're as good as I imagine, this'll be cake."

Jaynix nodded and began looking at the parts before noting how quiet it was. Looking around the Hangar she saw no one was about, no Skells either. In fact, on her walk here she felt that she was being lulled into a false sense of security because she didn't see a single Skell in the Industrial District.

"Where is everyone?"

"The Skells all moved to the Administrative District for maintenance and such. We could do it here but they figured emptying out the Hangar to give it a good scrubbing would be better. Besides, following this tune up the Skells will be in better shape than ever and we'll be making far more progress with getting NLA completed. Don't get me wrong, since finding the Lifehold and no longer having to spare that manpower we've made serious progress…but we aren't there yet."

"You're telling me. The second the Industrial District is connected to the Residential District it will make these foot treks SO much easier.

Alexa smiled "Not to mention connecting the Residential and Commercial District."

Jaynix snapped her fingers "And that! Everything will just become so much better!"

"My morning jogs will definitely improve from an interconnected New LA."

Jaynix tilted her head "You jog?"

Alexa nodded "Yeah. Back at the academy-"

Coming to a stop she shook her head "Wait a second. Are you trying to put this work off?"

Jaynix smiled "Not at all. I'm honestly more interested in hearing about you."

"Well, we can chat later."

"We can indeed."

Alexa then gestured to the parts "So, you all set to try and impress me?"

Jaynix smirked and cracked her knuckles "You're so going to love me even more than you do now once you see me working! Let's do this!"

Alexa triggered the timer and told Jaynix to go. After looking over the parts again for a few moments she began.

Alexa watched her, very intrigued. Almost every Outfitter she knows and most people who work with their own weapons have their own way of going about maintenance and construction.

Jaynix was no exception as she put together various bits and pieces of the weapons and arranged them as to where they would go once inside the shell. She kept everything very organized, making sure the correct screws and bolts went where they should.

Seeing how clean the work table was the whole way through was truly impressive, Alexa could never manage that. Try as she might the Outfitter couldn't help but admit. Jaynix looked even more attractive in the middle of her work.

Raising an eyebrow, she spoke "Where did that come from?"

Jaynix kept fiddling as she asked "What? I promise you I'm hiding nothing up my sleeves."

Alexa shook her head "Nothing. Nothing."

A few minutes later the weapons were complete and Alexa stopped the timer "Heh, you did even better than I expected. This time beats most of the Outfitters I know."

Jaynix looked to Alexa "I got a killer bod and a brain to match! I'm pretty great aren't I?"

She winked at Alexa who found herself at a loss for words as Jaynix turned back to examine the weapons she put together. Making sure one last time they were perfect.

"So, Alexa. What are we going to touch up on?"

"F-follow me."

The pair moved over to another table, Alexa gestured "This here is a Javelin I was asked to build by an Interceptor. He's looking for a leaner build that he can move around with at a better pace than his standard one but he wants it to be combat suited as well."

"What level of combat?"

"Serious combat. He is an Interceptor after all so it has to be durable. He's also more of an agile kind of guy so…"

Jaynix nodded "Alright and what about these Psycho Launchers here?"

"Those? Ah, I was in the middle of putting them together but ran into an issue with power. They're really heavy hitting and rely on a lot of beam energy. As such they actually don't float all that well…in fact I think they're more Dual Guns than Psycho Launchers at this point."

Jaynix crossed her arms "Okay then, so our goal is to get these two up and running! Simple enough."

Alexa chuckled "It always seems that way."

The pair spent the next few hours giving each other random ideas as to how either weapon could hold up at its best. This led them to building several test versions, a few of which didn't operate as intended. However, between the work and focus there were plenty of laughs and smiles. The tinkering continued until Jaynix was certain she had the Psycho Launcher situation squared away.

"Alright Alexa! This time for real!"

Alexa crossed her arms "Last time you said that the weapons energy came out so hard they threw themselves off balance and out of orbit then fell to the floor."

Jaynix shrugged "Yeah but last time _you_ said that the Javelin snapped in half."

"Yeah BUT! The last time you said that the Psycho Launchers didn't even get off the ground!"

The pair shared a quick laugh before Jaynix took her pose "Alright, here we go."

Arming the weapons, they floated from her back and above her arms. She smirked "Okay! We have lift off!"

The weapons fired and remained balance. Alexa tilted her head "Well I'll be. How did you- "

Then the weapons floated a little higher, and higher, and higher until they hit the ceiling of the Hangar.

Jaynix looked up at them and sighed "So close."

Alexa smirked "Actually, from where I'm standing I'd say they're pretty far."

"Oh, ha ha."

Sharing another laugh, Jaynix pushed the buttons in her gloves, the weapons turned off and fell. Reaching up she caught them.

"Assuming the starting height and balance was good all I have to do is figure out what part of the gravity field I screwed with a little too much. Then this should be done and dusted."

Alexa took the Launchers before giving Jaynix the Javelin "Care to give this one a spin."

Jaynix shrugged, taking the weapon she spun it around a few times before holding it out to Alexa "Done."

Alexa laughed as a smile came to Jaynix's face.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later the pair stood aside looking at all the work they'd done. Nodding to each other before looking at the mess they left in their wake. Or rather-

"How do you keep your stuff so organized? Even what you discarded is neat. Meanwhile."

Alexa gestured to the pile of failed models and used up resources next to her station.

"I'll help you clean up then we should go get a bite to eat. We did good today."

"We definitely did but are you sure you want to help?"

Jaynix nodded "Of course! What? Did you think I'd just take off and let you deal with this yourself?"

"Quite a few people do, believe it or not."

Jaynix shook her head "They leave you to do it all alone? How dare they."

"It's fine, I like all aspects of my work even if I like this one the least."

As they cleaned, Jaynix spotted an unusual looking gun buried under some of the materials "Hey? What's that?"

Alexa looked over "Oh! I was wondering where that went!"

Picking it up, Alexa looked it over "I wonder if it still works."

Jaynix raised an eyebrow as Alexa turned to her and raised it.

"H-hey! Wait!"

Pulling the trigger, Jaynix expected the worst only to be struck by a glob of water, drenching her.

She looked down at herself then at Alexa who burst out laughing.

"Oh. So this whole day was just a plan to get me wet eh?"

Chuckling to herself, Jaynix crossed her arms "Well done."

Alexa couldn't fight off the blush that covered her face. Shaking her head, she gestured to the weapon. "This uh…this is, um."

She shrugged "Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. Refreshing actually. But why do you have a water shotgun?"

"Well, some days I just feel like building something silly. Most Outfitters do. I mean we like constructing weapons and tools and working on Skells is AMAZING! But sometimes we just want to be silly nerds."

Jaynix looked around the room then back at Alexa "Do you all have one of those? This place is pretty perfect for water gun fights."

"Oh yeah it is! Though I thought I lost mine so the last time we had one I couldn't take part. It sucked."

Jaynix smirked "Were you free from the madness?"

"Nope. Open season. I was drenched! Can you imagine?"

Jaynix did just that.

Alexa raised an eyebrow as the other woman just stared off into space "Jaynix?"

"Huh?"

"You're an odd one."

Jaynix smiled at that before the pair returned to cleaning.

* * *

Upon finishing up they walked out of the Hangar, Jaynix stretching before looking up at the night sky.

"Time really does fly when you're having fun."

Alexa nodded as Jaynix continued "I'm sorry for putting this off."

"Like I said before, don't apologize. I'm just glad we finally got to do it. Maybe next time we can- "

Alexa shook her head "Sorry. I should probably ask if you want to do this again."

"I would never turn down a chance to spend more time with you."

Jaynix put an arm around Alexa and pulled her close "So? Where to?"

Alexa smiled "Why don't you pick?"

"Alright then."

Coming to a stop, Alexa waved to a few other BLADEs "Hangar is empty! Go give it a good scrubbin'!"

The all nodded and moved past the pair, lugging a bunch of assorted gear for cleaning.

"They'll be at that a while."

Jaynix commented before the pair turned and began walking.

"Hey, Jaynix?"

"Yeah?"

Alexa remained silent for a bit too long. Jaynix looked at her "You can ask me anything, alright?"

"Okay. It's just this might be a weird question but…is there a reason you have that mark along your eye?"

Jaynix chuckled before gesturing to the lightning bolt "This?"

Alexa nodded. Smiling Jaynix thought back "That's not an odd question at all."

Before she could start telling her story Alexa came to a stop, Jaynix following suit.

"Well. That was faster than expected."

"What was?"

Jaynix looked ahead of the pair to see what looked like six Skells walking in line and headed straight for them.

Alexa chuckled "Then again we were in there for hours. These guys are gonna have to sit outside while the cleaning crew finishes up…so, Jaynix what were you-"

Alexa looked back over to find she was now alone. "Jaynix?"

She looked around. _"Where could she have gone?"_

Stepping aside to let the Skells walk through she continued looking around the area "Jaynix! Hey! You still here?"

Jaynix was sitting behind a building, hands on her ears as the stomping of the Skells grew louder and louder.

She shook her head and whispered "Stop."

The stomping changed to shooting. She could see the battle again, as if it was happening all around her while she hugged herself and held her breath.

Finally, the shooting ceased, the stomping ceased. Replace by normal voices. BLADEs talking to one another.

The sense of dread that hung over her finally disappeared and she took a deep breath and whispered her mantra several times as she always does.

Standing on shaky legs she emerged from her hiding place. Looking around the District for a few moments before spotting Alexa who was talking with someone. Taking a deep breath, she approached.

"So they're done? Nice job."

"Thanks Tika but I didn't do it alone. I actually had a partner this time."

Tika raised an eyebrow "Partner? Who-"

"Hey Alexa."

Seeing Jaynix, Alexa gestured at her.

Tika turned "Ah, and you are?"

"Jaynix. Corporal Jaynix. Who are you?"

"Alexa never told you about me? I'm Tika."

"Ah! You're her boss."

Tika nodded "Indeed I am. Glad to know you tell all your friends about me after all."

"Of course Tika!"

Tika looked to Alexa briefly before returning her attention to Jaynix "I'm sorry you had to put up with her tonight. She works at her own pace so most people get left behind. Aside from full team ventures, its why she's more of a loner in development cycles."

Jaynix raised an eyebrow "What?"

"H-hey! Tika! Don't go telling people things about me like that!"

Tika just chuckled as Jaynix shook her head "No worries Tika, I kept up with her the whole way."

"Really? Well then I hope to see you around here more often! If you two don't mind, I have some inventory to look over."

With that Tika walked away. Alexa looked to Jaynix who refused to look to her, worried about what she'd see now that they're alone.

"Where did you go?"

Jaynix shrugged "Around."

"Why?"

Jaynix took a deep breath and shook her head "No reason I just…"

Trailing off, Jaynix found herself once again unsure of what to say.

She looked to Alexa who sighed "It was cause of what I asked wasn't it? I'm sorry. I really should commit to memory that people have…personal stuff that they just don't want to talk about. So…sorry about that."

Jaynix shook her head.

"Alexa. I promise you. All the weird things I do? They have nothing to do with you. At all. Alright? Don't worry about it and don't blame yourself I'm just…"

Jaynix gestured to herself "I'm a mess. A wreck. I just don't want to drag you down with my problems."

"But we're friends. That's what friends do. And if you really are as much of a wreck as you claim then I want to help."

Jaynix nodded and whispered "I knew you would."

"Still want to get something to eat?"

Jaynix smiled "Yeah. I could go for some comfort food."

* * *

"AH!"

Alexa looked up from her meal to Jaynix "What? What's wrong!?"

"I completely forgot! I was gonna meet with that Prospector Crew! Are they still in town!"

Alexa breathed a sigh of relief before nodding "They're still here. They brought in a pretty big haul so they won't be leaving for a while yet. You can always check in with them in the Residential District."

Jaynix leaned back in her seat "Alright. Cool. I spent so much time with my team this morning I forgot all about those guys. Tomorrow for sure though."

"How is your team coming along?"

"Much like the tech projects we just aced, it's coming along great! We're moving on from sparring to strategizing tomorrow. I'm confident in them but every day we get before the base in Oblivia is found, the better."

Alexa looked down for a few moments "Hey, Jaynix. Do you think I should take part in the mission more directly?"

Jaynix remained silent as Alexa continued getting her thoughts out "I mean; my test models are doing well. They're strong. Everyone is content with them and performing better than ever. But I'm also a really awesome Skell pilot if I do say so myself. As much as my brain helps out everyone else…taking things into my own hands…I just feel like I could do even more. What do you think?"

Jaynix brought a hand to her chin "Well. I've never seen your piloting abilities but I don't doubt your good. I'm pretty sure the…the Skell division will be stoked to have you along."

Alexa smiled as Jaynix leaned in "I'll be there too, y'know. So you can see for yourself how awesome I am, with your own eyes."

Alexa tilted her head "Right, I haven't seen you fight! We should take on a mission together. Have you been to Cauldros?"

Jaynix shook her head, Alexa smiling "Then we should totally fly out there sometime. You could see my piloting skills and I can see how you fight without the worry of dozens of other BLADEs and a big Ganglion engagement all around us. What do you think about that?"

Alexa watched Jaynix's face. She wasn't quite sure what she was looking at but Jaynix seemed conflicted.

"Alexa…"

The Outfitter remained quiet as Jaynix fought to piece her words together. _"If you just TELL HER what the fuck is wrong with you these types of conversations would be so much easier."_

"Alexa. Were you always this way?"

Alexa blinked a few times "Huh?"

"Y'know. You love these machines so much. You put so much time into working on them, working to improve them. Is this how you've always been?"

Alexa leaned back in her seat and shook her head "No. Believe it or not back on Earth I just didn't have that much interest in Skells beyond some passing curiosity. You were military, right? I imagine they were incorporated into your Unit rather quickly."

"Yes. We were run through an intense training course for our licenses back on Earth shortly before the Exodus. The Coalition needed all the pilots it could get."

Jaynix muttered to herself "A lot of good that did…"

Alexa sighed, thinking back to Earth "Well. I was also in the military though I was just a cadet. I spent most of my time back on Earth studying the behavioral sciences. No more. No less. Though if I'm being honest, I only did it cause my mom asked me to and I…I wanted to make her happy."

Jaynix watched Alexa's expression. Noting sadness at the mention of her mother.

"Why did you join the military, Jaynix?"

Thinking back, a smile came to the Corporal's face.

"My mother and father. They were war heroes. Inspirations to anyone who sought to pick up a weapon and fight the good fight. They raised me to understand conflict. Understand why it existed. Respect the art of war. All of that…"

She tapped the side of her head "All of that is still here. I live by their rules. Their instructions. Their lessons. To this very day. They guide my hand out there."

"Did you join the military for them?"

Jaynix shook her head "They always told me to do with my life what I wished. I heard all their old war stories and their lives before they even met and…in my mind. It sounded like one grand adventure. I wanted to get all I could out of my life so I signed up."

Alexa smiled "And somehow you ended up training under the revered General Hideo Kumon."

"Yeah. Somehow. To this day I'm amazed that he took interest in me. He came to the academy during the days when I beat everyone, man or woman who sparred with me. Then he asked to fight me. This decorated, honorable General wanted to fight the scrappy recruit. I knew he'd destroy me but I was never going to back down."

"How bad did it go?"

Jaynix chuckled "You know what happens between a fly and a windshield?"

"Yeah? Oh. That bad?"

Jaynix nodded, Alexa laughing and apologizing. "No. Laugh. It was hilarious. He knew of my parentage and he could see my potential I guess. So, he gave me some words of advice…and I worked hard. Then, upon graduation he drafted me into the 3rd Soldier Unit. From there…"

She gestured to herself "I became me."

"You became you." Alexa whispered "Wow."

Jaynix smirked "Enough about me. You were in the middle of telling me about school, or rather the academy before we hit the workbench."

Alexa looked up "Oh…not much to tell."

"I'm interested. C'mon Alexa! I want to know more about you."

Alexa smiled "Alright then. Well. My time in the military academy was pretty standard. When I was younger I wasn't quite the energetic, peppy person that I am now. I was more closed off and more hesitant to do my duties."

Jaynix nodded "Well, like you said, you didn't want to go to the academy."

"I didn't. But I did. Combat training? My training was figuring out ways to avoid it to do anything else that was 'fun'. Looking back on it now I think I disappointed my mom…"

The pair fell silent as Alexa took a deep breath "Like I said before there were Skells on Earth but they were never really a deep interest for me. At least not until reaching Mira."

"What changed?"

Alexa crossed her arms "A Black Skell."

"Huh?"

"I don't know what it was. Where it came from but…it saved my life and from that point on I just…I wanted to learn more about Skells. I wanted to find this mysterious Black Skell that no one seemed to know about. I hit my training hard after that and fought tooth and nail for the Skell license I eventually received. It was a happy day for me."

Jaynix sighed "Mine was as well."

The pair remained silent as Jaynix reached into her vest and pulled out a photo.

"I've never. Ever. Shown this to anyone. But. I want to show it to you."

Jaynix turned the photo over and held it out to Alexa.

"You sure?"

Seeing Jaynix nod, Alexa took it and looked at it. She instantly recognized Jaynix and Hideo Kumon behind her but there were also five other people in the picture.

"The 3rd Soldier Unit?"

"The darlings of the 3rd Soldier Unit to be specific. We were a big military unit but those there. Best of the best. That photo was taken after we completed our training and received our licenses. It's why we're all pretty damn stoked."

Alexa looked back to the image aside from Jaynix and Kumon there were three other men and two other women in the picture, all smiling. She tilted her head slightly upon noticing the woman standing right next to Jaynix who had one of her arms around Jaynix's waist in much the same way Jaynix always grabbed her.

Before she could ask she noticed something else.

"Why are you wearing an eyepatch?"

"Hm? Oh! My eye got burned off."

Alexa looked up to Jaynix, "Huh?"

"Oh right! You asked about this!"

Jaynix gestured to the mark on her eye "Well, long story short. I covered my partner and took a lightning bolt to the face."

Alexa's eyes moved to the lightning bolt as she mouthed a silent 'oh'.

After a few moments she smiled "Poetic."

"I know right!"

Alexa handed Jaynix back her photo before the pair stood up and walked off.

The night continued, NLA become quieter and quieter.

Jaynix took a deep breath as they reached one of the unfinished roads.

"Alexa. I don't have a Skell."

Alexa turned to Jaynix as she continued "I would love to go to Cauldros with you. Take on a mission with you, see you work and all that but…"

Alexa nodded "I understand. But you have a license. You were a pilot and you fought in the biggest Skell battle in history. I'm sure you have what it takes to pilot one of the new ones we built here and given all the missions you've cleared you probably have the funds to afford one."

Jaynix took another deep breath and nodded "Yeah. That's all true. But I'd just…I'd rather not. Pilot a Skell again. Ever."

There was a long silence between the pair.

Alexa finally mustered up the courage to ask, very cautiously "Why?"

Alexa watched Jaynix, she could see her struggling to speak. To say whatever, it is she wanted to say. Alexa was all set to tell her to forget she even asked when she spoke.

"I can't. I just can't."

Alexa looked at the woman before her. Something about the way she just sounded, how those words came out. The posture Jaynix always carried herself in. Standing tall, proud, it was failing. She was hunched, she looked weak. Uncertain.

Alexa walked over to her and hugged her.

Despite her best efforts, Jaynix couldn't fight the tears and hugged her back.

Neither of them were sure how much time passed before they separated.

Alexa looked to Jaynix's tear stained face.

With a deep breath, Jaynix spoke "Thank you."

Alexa nodded to her, studying Jaynix's face as if she was seeing it for the first time.

She wanted to say something to her. Anything. But nothing that came to mind seemed to be what needed to be said.

Alexa stood in silence as Jaynix turned and began walking back to the Administrative District.

After a few steps she came to a stop and looked back to Alexa. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Alexa smiled at that and nodded, the ghost of a smile appearing on Jaynix's face before she turned and continued walking away.

* * *

Once in the BLADE Barracks, Jaynix noted that everyone was asleep.

After yesterday. After her outburst. She made sure to wake up as early as she could in order to avoid Kruse, Elma and Lin. She had absolutely no desire to see or speak with them any time soon.

Entering her room, she sat on her bed and thought over what just happened between her and Alexa.

Was what she said enough? Was it a good starting point to telling Alexa everything? Or was it too little? Should she have said anything at all?

In the silence, she recalled something and took out her comm device noticing the same messages still saved and marked unread.

Opening them up she noticed they were both from Alexa, sent to her while she was with Irina in Sylvalum.

" _Hey. Frye told me not to worry but that just made me worry. I have to ask, are you okay?"_

Jaynix fought off the urge to smile, of course she was worried about her. She said as much. Shaking her head she moved onto the next message sent about an hour after the first.

" _I know you'll be back. Fair warning, when you do get back, I'm going to give you the biggest hug I've ever given anyone."_

Switching off the device she laid down on her bed.

After a few moments, a smile came to her face.


	9. Alexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've seen life in NLA for Jaynix. What is a day for Alexa like?

The comfortable silence and warmth of a good night's sleep was abruptly interrupted by a loud and constant alarm. With a groan, Alexa rolled over on her bed and struck it, turning it off very forcefully. Rolling back over it seemed she was all set to sleep for another hour or so.

A minute passed before she shot up from her bed and threw her sheets aside. Another day was here! Another set of things to do! Endless possibilities! But first!

Turning to her alarm she gave it a few taps before her song came on. Bobbing her head to the beat, she smiled and shot off the bed.

"Alright. Wake up routine."

As she always does, she began running through her pushups, sit ups and pullups, all in the comfort of her room while listening to one of her favorite songs and singing along.

Alexa always strived to keep herself in peak physical condition. Mimeosome or not there were some patterns she didn't want to break. Recalling what she told Jaynix about the academy, it was true that she always sought to avoid her training but on the days she couldn't the rhythm of the movements just stuck and she had to admit, being in shape was pretty great.

Standing she thought for a few moments before moving onto jumping jacks, whistling along with the song now.

Following the completion of her set, she did a few stretches before running to her bathroom, brushing her teeth and making sure her hair wasn't too crazy before grabbing some of her exercise clothes and putting them on. Stopping the music, she moved over to her portable device and put the headphones in her ears.

Smile on her face she exited the barracks and began her morning jog across the Industrial District. A noticeable bounce in her step as she jogged along and her smile as persistent as ever. In her head, she thought over her tasks for the rest of the day. As always there was much to do.

Looking to the roads undergoing construction she could only think back on her conversation about how much better her routines will be once all the Districts were connected.

"One day." She said to herself as her jog continued, now cutting through the Commercial District. Given the early hour there were far less people than ever. Every morning gave her perspective on how far New LA has come since the beginning. When the Commercial District was busy, it was BUSY. Now, in the early hours the vacant spaces around her felt strange.

Of course, she never felt bad about it, only happy and proud that so much progress has been made and so many things changed for the better.

As she jogged by Army Pizza she noted that there were already several Ma-non around. She chuckled to herself, that is one thing that will absolutely never change in any way.

Her eyes moved from the Ma-non crowd out front to one of the exterior tables. It was the same table that she and Jaynix sat at after the latter had come back from Sylvalum. She recalled the way Jaynix scarfed down all those pizza slices and laughed to herself.

Alexa remembers that one specific moment so well because she was so focused on the glowing smile that adorned Jaynix's face. Her worries over what had happened to the other woman disappeared and she was ecstatic to be talking to her again.

Bigger smile on her face she turned to look at the road ahead as her jog took her out of the Commercial District. She was no running along the road parallel to the lower level of the Administrative District. She looked over to see Doug, another early riser hard at work already. Pointing to Skells and barking out orders to the other BLADEs around as he always did.

In the middle of it he turned to look at her, as he always does. Smile on his face he nodded and waved to her. She waved back before turning her attention to the Residential District drawing ever closer.

Stopping her forward motion but continuing to jog in place she removed one of her ear buds "Yo!"

Looking up from his pushups, H.B. spotted Alexa "Well, well. If it isn't you again. Greetings, Alexa. Still trying to impress me?"

She scoffed "Come on H.B. you ask me that almost every day."

"And every day you deny the truth."

Alexa chuckled "I have my own routines set in stone. Same as you."

He nodded "You do indeed though apparently, our routines include expending energy on idle chitchat."

Alexa smiled "It does. Bein' honest, I like our little chats. Don't you?"

H.B. thought for a few moments "I do. It's always good to have rival BLADEs inspiring one another to work harder. Run faster. Strike truer! It's a beautiful thing."

"It kinda is. Say H.B. you know what days like this are?"

He watched her as she gestured to the pleasant day around them. He gave her an expression implying that he knew she was going to answer regardless of anything he said.

"Superior."

He chuckled before outright laughing "Indeed they are. Carry on Alexa."

"Always, Birtwhistle!"

Waving to him she replaced her earbud and continued her jog.

Rounding the cathedral, she passed by the flowerbeds and waved to Hope who was tending to the precious blooms as always. Hope smiled back and waved.

Normally Alexa's jog involves going around the perimeter of the districts, sometimes taking middle roads for a change of pace however, today she wanted to do something different and take a very specific detour.

Nodding to herself she headed for Deliverance Park. Slowing to a stop she stood on the exact spot where she had met Jaynix. Or rather where she had bumped into Jaynix, throwing them both to the ground.

She thought back to that moment. Staring at her comm device, thinking about all the cool gadgets she could be working on had Tika not forced her to go on leave for the day.

She had so many ideas swirling in her head and she was so absorbed in them she was unaware of where it is she even was. How she got to the Residential District like that she'll never know.

She'd bumped into people and poles before leading to awkward conversations or just nursing head bumps for the rest of the day. But on that specific day, she met Jaynix.

She met someone who for whatever reason is now such a dear friend to her. The relationship that the two have developed happened so fast, she found it to be some sort of anomaly. She'd never gotten along so well with anyone before. Thinking back on all their interactions and all the time they spent talking to each other she couldn't help but smile.

In an odd gesture, she thanked herself for being so airheaded and bumping into Jaynix when she did. Her life has done nothing but get better because of it.

Smiling at the memories she nodded to herself before resuming her jog. Passing Hope, H.B. and Doug again as she made for the Industrial District.

Along the way, she thought back to last night. It raised so many questions that she wasn't even sure she could ask for answers. Would Jaynix share them with her? She'd like to think she would and earlier that same night Jaynix had told her that she could ask her about anything.

Before she could make any further progress on her thoughts, she heard someone call out to her.

Stopping in place but continuing her jogging motion she turned to see that she was back in the Commercial District and there was, of all people, Jaynix.

Motion stopping, she blinked a few times "Jaynix?"

Spreading her arms, she smiled "The one and only!"

"What are you doing here? And so early?"

Jaynix started to say something before shaking her head "Believe it or not, I wake up early every day. Crack of dawn. Usually to head out to Primordia and train. Not really feeling it today though."

Alexa watched as Jaynix approached her "Why not?"

She shrugged "Can't really say. Things have been different since I got back…"

"Did things go badly with Kruse, Elma and Lin?"

Jaynix shook her head "No. We're fine…"

Jaynix then gestured at Alexa "This is how you keep your incredibly good looks isn't it? I'm impressed."

"We all have our methods of training and all that. I enjoy it. Not everything about the military academy bothered me."

Jaynix smiled "That's obvious."

Deciding she didn't need them anymore, Alexa pocketed her earbuds before pulling out a water bottle and taking a drink. Meanwhile, Jaynix looked her over, in her tank top, sweatpants and covered in sweat. Jaynix couldn't pry her eyes away.

Putting her water bottle away and sighing Alexa looked back at her "Jaynix, do you do anything else besides training and sparring to keep yourself sharp?"

Jaynix snapped out of her thoughts "Huh? Oh…not really. Though I have to say jogging seems like a pretty good idea, mind if I steal it."

Alexa chuckled, "We could do a few laps around the Commercial District right now, if you're free."

"Really? You look like you've been at this a while."

Alexa nodded "I have but it's still nothing compared to the running and exercise we did back at the academy. And nothing I imagine to the work you did."

Jaynix smirked "I suppose you're right."

She then gestured ahead "Shall we?"

Smile on her face, Alexa nodded and the pair took off together.

"So, Jaynix. You do any extracurricular stuff in your free time?"

"Hm?"

"Going back to that first conversation we had with each other about our personal lives. There has to be stuff we do just to do it. Hobbies. Things that don't involve Skells for me and the sword for you."

Jaynix thought for a few moments "Well, while I served under General Kumon he had us all learn some aspects of art. Be it music, painting or y'know…assorted artistic things. He said we all needed a way or two to decompress. So I picked up an instrument and a few hobbies out of that. I think I can draw pretty well."

Alexa smiled "You have any drawings on you I could look at?"

The other woman shook her head "Nah. I don't think I have any at all. Maybe I should fix that. General Kumon made it a habit to ensure I drew at least one thing every day. Insisted it'd make me better at it."

"Sounds like a smart guy. Wish I met him."

Jaynix remained silent as Alexa asked "Mind telling me more about him? I only know the stories."

"Sure. General Hideo Kumon. He was a Japanese military leader in his youth, rose through the ranks pretty quickly due to his sharp wit and sharper sword. Come to think of it, he actually looked up to Kentaro Nagi for most of his life. I imagine the two would've gotten along pretty well had they met."

Alexa looked over "They didn't? Those two military bigshots? Kumon eventually started serving in the Coalition, right? Nagi also served in the Coalition, under the ECP and all that."

Jaynix thought and nodded slowly "Yeah. So maybe they did meet. I don't know…can't very well ask him that now…"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Jaynix shook her head "It's fine. I've…I've lost people…everyone has..."

Falling silent, Jaynix was lost in thought as the two continued jogging. Eventually they came to a stop and moved towards a bench. While Alexa sat down and breathed a sigh of relief, Jaynix was exhausted and fighting to catch her breath.

Wheezing she looked away from Alexa "Woah…what the hell? Am I out of shape? Is that even possible?"

"Hey! You alright?"

Jaynix shook her head before turning to Alexa and flexing "You tell me."

Alexa laughed as Jaynix walked over and sat next to her.

"General Kumon was a nice guy. Very caring and all that. When it came down to business, to work, he was the strictest man I'd ever met. He knew that we, the 3rd Soldier Unit had it in us to be the best of the best so he worked us hard. But he was also kind in his strictness, fair in his judgments."

Jaynix chuckled "He was also quite the character in battle. When we went out to apprehend terrorists…"

Jaynix stopped and shook her head "No."

"Hm?"

"…that's what all our mission reports said, right? That we went into enemy combat zones and captured dangerous individuals. Locking them up in Coalition cells and all that."

Alexa nodded "I've read up a bit on your exploits and yeah. Granted all those imprisonments were pretty much death row. No one from there was getting onto the White Whale."

Jaynix sighed "Even in the end of days, the government is the government. All the reports said capture but our superiors were always clear. Kill. Everyone."

Alexa looked over to Jaynix as she spoke "We were at what may be the end…of everything, so as the Coalition saw it, there was no need to try and jail these criminals. They gave up their basic human rights when they turned to crime. As far as the Coalition was concerned they had no right to live on for humanity so we were sent in to wipe them out, no survivors, no mercy."

Alexa remained silent as Jaynix sighed "That's why we became known across all the terrorist cells as 'The Reapers' because when we came a knocking, the bodies started dropping."

Jaynix looked to Alexa "I guess you could say we were murderers. But we never had any qualms about our job. We were the 3rd Soldier Unit and even before we started killing terrorists we'd already done a myriad of unbelievable things so at that point…"

Staring up at the sky, Jaynix thought back "General Kumon told us that by doing what we do. Killing these people. We were benefitting the rest of humanity. We were the ones to bear the burdens of the murders that we committed, of the people we killed. No one else. Even so, Alto and Sagis didn't mind it at all. Preserving other people's humanity? No, the less trash in the world the better they always said…"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Jaynix looked back to Alexa

"…you must think I'm a monster."

Alexa shook her head "No. Not at all. I get it. I do."

Jaynix watched Alexa as she crossed her arms, in deep thought "I told you yesterday that I was a cadet before being brought onto the White Whale, right?"

Alexa watched Jaynix nod before continuing "Well, landing on Mira I've basically become an engineer. Up until coming to this planet I hadn't fought or killed anything. Most of us hadn't. But it had to be done. As far as we know we are what remains of humanity. We have to survive."

Looking over to Jaynix, Alexa spoke "I don't think any less of you at all, Jaynix."

Smiling, Jaynix sighed "Good. I couldn't imagine you…hating me."

"Neither could I. Don't worry about it."

Both smiling now they turned to watch the Commercial District as more people began filling the streets. Jaynix gestured to them and then to New LA as a whole.

"We wanted to survive. And whenever I look out over this city…it becomes pretty clear that we have."

Alexa nodded before thinking back "Hey. What were you going to say about Kumon before we got so heavy?"

Jaynix thought for a few moments before snapping her fingers "Oh! Right. In battle he always had a habit of screaming various things in Japanese at the top of his lungs. He let the enemy know we were there quite a few times in advance but once we became well known as the Reapers, the screaming actually made our jobs easier."

Alexa laughed "What did he yell?"

"A lot of things. He always told me it had to do with justice or something but for all I know he could've been yelling: prepare to die you dirty fucks! Or something like that."

Jaynix joined Alexa in laughing before the pair stood.

"I should head back. I probably stink, don't I?"

Jaynix chuckled "I've been too busy staring at you to notice."

Alexa felt her cheeks heat up "You need to stop complimenting me like that."

"Never gonna happen."

Smiling, Alexa turned to resume jogging when Jaynix blurted out.

"I dance!"

Alexa turned back "What?"

"I dance."

"You…dance?"

She nodded "Kumon taught me himself. He was a very good dancer. Most of the time when I go out to train on my own, after I've run through my patterns…I dance."

Alexa smiled "Are you good at it?"

"I've been told I am grace and beauty."

"If that's the case, then I'd love to see you dance."

Jaynix nodded "Well, to really get the best out of it, I'd need a partner."

Alexa shook her head "Oh I couldn't. Dancing? No…I'd…nah."

"Then I'll teach you."

After a few moments, Alexa nodded "I'd like that."

Jaynix smiled "So would I. See you around, Alexa."

Waving, Alexa jogged off.

* * *

" _She dances? Why'd she tell me that now? So randomly? All I want to do now is see her dance. Thanks, a lot Jaynix."_

Alexa rolled her eyes as she resumed her work.

The Ether Longsword III and Thermal Rifle IV were shaping up pretty darn well if she did say so herself. But she still felt like she could make them even better.

As she worked on the weapons her talks with Jaynix kept coming back to her, they kept an ever-present smile on her face. She still wasn't sure why but she loved feeling so happy, so why question it?

Picking up the Assault Rifle and looking it over, she narrowed her eyes. Spotting an issue, she began taking it apart and whistling to herself.

" _Wait…I wanted to ask her about yesterday…"_

Alexa sighed thinking to last night again, how sad Jaynix looked. She didn't want to pilot a Skell ever again. In her own words: she can't. But why?

Alexa's hands moved away from the weapons as she saw Jaynix's face again. Her eyes, usually so wide, beautiful, expressive…were downcast. Tears ran down her cheeks. She never thought she'd see Jaynix so…defeated.

Alexa crossed her arms. _"She also told me that she was a wreck of some kind. Assuming these things are connected I have to help her. I just wish I knew how."_

Returning to her work she tried to pick her whistling back up but something kept nagging at her. Was there something else that she had forgotten?

Snapping her fingers, she couldn't help but roll her eyes _"You told her to meet with the Prospectors in the Residential District and that's it. No names, no location. Seriously? Next time I see her I'll let her know."_

As she continued tinkering a slightly different thought came to her mind _"Or you can meet with her and personally guide her towards them, introduce them. Yeah. I like that idea better."_

Pulling out her comm device she sent a message to Jaynix to meet her in the Residential District in an hour.

The response came back _"Anything for you! ;D"_

Those three simple words. Alexa couldn't help but smile, any cloudy thoughts she had were long gone thanks to the warmth of a single, simple phrase. Letting out a comfortable sigh she put her comm device away and resumed her cheerful whistling, picking up her working pace in anticipation.

* * *

"Great work today Alexa! You were the bomb, as always."

Alexa smiled "Thanks Tika! I always strive to do my best!"

"And you deliver!"

Tika turned from Alexa to take down some notes on today's progress. As she did so Alexa walked past her. Realizing this Tika called out to her.

"Hey? Where are you going?"

Alexa turned back to her "Huh? Oh! I'm just headed out! I got some other things to do and whatnot. Besides I clocked in all my time, right?"

Tika raised an eyebrow "Yeah…you did. It's just…you always just head right back in. You aren't going to keep working today?"

Alexa shook her head "Nope, I got plans!"

Waving, Alexa turned and skipped off, leaving Tika perplexed.

The Industrial District around her was almost a blur, she would've taken off running had she not heard a familiar greeting.

"Hey there Skell Nut!"

Skipping coming to a halt she turned to Frye "Hey Drunk Ostrich! What's up?"

He shrugged "Nothin' much! It's just pretty damn odd to see you bounding away from the place that owns your very soul at this hour. Not to mention with a really big smile on your face. What gives?"

Alexa rolled her eyes "Tika was saying the same thing. Sort of. I have a schedule of hours and break times. I'm following it to a T today, this is the real schedule, shouldn't be that odd."

Frye chuckled "Oh I get that but you've never listened to that schedule before! You've always worked at your own pace and by that, I mean all day, every day."

Alexa shrugged "Maybe so but for today my pace is pointing me elsewhere!"

She prepared to head off when Frye cut in again "Alright, so then if ya don't mind me asking. Where are you off to in such a joyous rush?"

"The Residential District. I'm meeting with Jaynix."

Frye chuckled "Of course you are."

Alexa tilted her head "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You two are joined at the hip."

Frye put his drink on a nearby table and sighed before looking to Alexa.

"I'm glad you are."

"Frye?"

He smiled "I don't know if she realizes it yet but Jaybird is lucky to have you, Alexa."

Uncertain as to how to respond, Alexa nodded her head.

Shaking his, Frye muttered to himself "Seriously?"

"Don't worry too much about what this drunk has to say, Alexa. Go on, Jaybird's waitin' for ya!"

Smile returning to her face she nodded "She is. See ya later, Frye!"

Spinning in place, Alexa resumed skipping her way over to the Residential District. Frye watching her go, hopeful.

* * *

Waiting in Deliverance Park, Jaynix leaned against a tree, thinking to herself about how Alexa had asked to meet. Getting the message and reading it made her ecstatic of course, over the moons so to speak. Alexa had grown to be so comfortable around her that she's been calling her up on multiple occasions just to talk. Even so, calling to set a meeting was a new thing.

Noting Alexa's absence Jaynix took out her comm device and brought up the messages from Alexa, the ones sent to her while she was in Sylvalum.

Something about the simplicity of the messages drove her to read and reread them whenever she could. They made her smile and given the chaos of everything else around her, it was a welcome relief.

"Jaynix!"

Turning she spotted Alexa skipping towards her and waved "Hey there Alexa! What's up?"

Skidding to a halt in front of the Interceptor, Alexa took a few deep breaths before answering.

"Oh, you know. The usual. Except not! Cause the usual would be me tinkering the rest of the day away! And instead, here I am!"

"Here you are…you look beautiful."

Alexa tilted her head "Huh? Oh…thank you…I uh…"

"Sorry. It just slipped out."

Shaking her head, Alexa smiled "It's fine. Thank you."

The Outfitter looked at her feet hoping she was just imagining the fire within her cheeks.

After a short pause, she looked back up to Jaynix and smiled "So! How did the day go for you? I imagine you did some work with your team, right?"

Jaynix nodded "I did! Like I said yesterday we moved from general sparring to testing out various joint combat maneuvers and field positioning. Gotta say, they learn fast! I'm hoping that we'll have a few more days before the call comes in cause there are still a few scenarios I want to prepare for."

Alexa smiled "It's great to hear that everything is going so well. The mission…well I guess I don't have to say how vital it is."

Jaynix chuckled "Nope. We've all got that. Seems with every day that passes everyone somehow gets tenser."

Nodding Alexa brought up her comm device "I've actually gotten messages from a few people I know working at BLADE HQ that the formation of our attack is undergoing some changes."

"Really? What kind?"

Alexa shrugged "I don't have all the details obviously and these are just whispers but it looks like all the squads will be grouped up into bigger divisions to move as fronts."

Jaynix crossed her arms "If that's true they'll have to appoint a general front leader to each division. Hmm…well, what about you? You're going in with the…the Skells right?"

"Yep. I'm pretty sure the Skell Divisions will be lined up and deployed as they have been before. Some Outfitters were recently called into BLADE HQ for something but they're all being uncharacteristically hush hush about it. Regardless, I'm sure Vandham and Nagi will let us all know what's up when the time comes."

Jaynix smirked "Indeed! Anyway, enough about that incredibly important mission that may affect the fate of all of us…"

Alexa laughed as Jaynix continued "…what did you call me here for?"

Snapping her fingers, Alexa gestured for Jaynix to follow "Well, while I did tell you to check in with the Prospector Crew, I never gave you all the details as to how or who so I'm gonna introduce you to their organizer."

"Cool, so who is this organizer?"

Cupping her hands around her mouth, Alexa yelled "PHOG!"

The man's head snapped up and he looked out to see Alexa and another woman looking in his direction. Just to make sure he didn't mistake the yell of his name he looked around before pointing at himself. In response Alexa gestured for him to come over.

Jaynix raised an eyebrow upon getting a good look at him, or at least as best she could with his hair covering his face and his head constantly looking down.

"Hey Alexa…"

"Sup Phog!"

"…you called me…who's she?"

"This here, is Jaynix! Have you heard of her?"

"A bit…"

Alexa smiled, before nudging Jaynix.

"Oh! Um, hey there Phog. Corporal Jaynix, good to meet you."

"…likewise…"

After a long silence, Jaynix looked to Alexa "Is he alright?"

"He's fine. He's just quiet."

"Ah. Well Phog. I'm here cause Alexa told me about your Prospector Crew and I want to work security!"

He looked up at her "You do?"

"Yeah! I don't know if you know how much of a badass I am but I'm pretty badass."

Phog took out his comm device and began reading some of the BLADE reports filed on Jaynix. He tilted his head a few times and muttered to himself before looking at Jaynix.

"We stay out a long time…and…it's dangerous…"

"Sounds exactly like my kind of thing."

Phog thought to himself for a bit before shrugging "Okay…I'll contact you later to meet the team…"

"Sweet! Thanks, Phog!"

He nodded as she narrowed her eyes "There's something about your name…I feel like I've heard it before…"

Snapping her fingers, she looked over the man before her "You're Frye's brother, right? Of course! He talks about you quite a bit!"

"Frye? Oh…then…you're Jaybird. He also talks about you…a lot."

"Yep! And hey, if it makes you feel any better, feel free to call me Jaybird. Or Jay. Whatever."

Phog nodded "I'll consider it. Thanks for the introduction, Alexa."

Small smile on his face, Phog turned and walked away.

"When Kruse said that he knew a unique assortment of BLADEs he really wasn't kidding."

Alexa laughed at that before checking her comm device "Oh! Speaking of, that's actually my next stop!"

"What is?"

"I'm heading over to Elma's barracks to meet with Kruse. Mechanical training and all that…would you…would you mind tagging along?"

Jaynix sighed "I'd love to spend more time with you. But not there."

"What? Why?"

"…I…I just…I'm not ready to face them yet."

Alexa gave Jaynix a confused look "You said everything was fine?"

"It is. I just don't want to see them. Not yet."

"Jaynix."

Smiling Jaynix put a hand on Alexa's shoulder "I promise you, everything is fine, okay? Look, I'll wait for you elsewhere in the Administrative District so when you're done, if you want to, we can get together again. Alright?"

Alexa took a deep breath and nodded "Alright. I'll see you then."

Turning Alexa began walking away. After a few steps she cast a look back at Jaynix who blew a kiss in her direction and winked.

Mood brightened again, Alexa nodded before skipping away.

* * *

"Wow, Kruse. That's perfect!"

"Is it?"

"It is! Alexa, are you seeing this?"

There was silence as Lin and Kruse looked at each other, noting Alexa's absentmindedness. Finally, Kruse leaned over and tapped Alexa's shoulder.

"Hm?"

She looked to the model Skell that Kruse had built "When did you get that done!?"

"Not too long ago. Alexa, where have you been? You kinda spaced out there."

Alexa looked between Lin and Kruse, noting Elma sitting aside looking through her BLADE reports.

Alexa thought about what Jaynix had said. According to her, everything was fine between her, Kruse, Elma and Lin. At the same time though she didn't want to come back here. Why?

She really wanted to ask, to get some straight answers as to what happened but she also felt like that would be intruding on Jaynix's personal business. They were all her friends but did the problem really concern her? And was there even a problem?

Deciding to tackle this from a different angle, she spoke "I was just thinking about my day. It's been a great one so far."

Kruse smiled "Has it? How so?"

"Well I started with my routine jog…"

"Did H.B hit on you again?" Lin asked, drawing a laugh from Alexa.

"No comment. But in the middle of my jog I ran into Jaynix and we spent a lot of time then and later in the afternoon together. It's impossible to have anything other than fun when she's around. I'm sure you all know that though."

Alexa's smile faded quickly as she watched the mood in the room change. Kruse and Lin seemed to deflate before her, even Elma was now looking their way, a curious gaze in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Kruse shook his head "Well. We actually haven't seen Jaynix in two days."

Alexa looked to them all, confused "What? How? She lives here!"

Lin nodded "Yeah but she's always gone by the time any of us wake up and we're never up when she comes back."

"It's highly likely she doesn't want to be here anymore." Elma said.

"Why?"

Elma started to speak before falling silent. She saw the concern in Alexa's eyes and knew she had to give her something, eventually deciding to go with "To be honest, we're not exactly sure."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Elma felt terrible, she hated lying through her teeth but she'd prefer to wait and speak with Jaynix herself.

Kruse saw Alexa's downcast expression and spoke up "Hey. You said that you've been spending time with her today, right? And yesterday?"

Alexa nodded and looked to Kruse as he smiled "Then I guess that means she's fine and that's all that we've wanted to know. Regardless of where she is as long as she's doing alright, we're good."

Lin breathed out a sigh of relief "Kruse is right. So, Alexa what have you and Jaynix been up to?"

Alexa thought on their activities before speaking "Well we got together the other day and worked on some of my projects in the Outfitters Hangar. She's a real wiz when it comes to tech stuff."

Elma smiled "That makes sense. She was in the 6th Skell Division and even before that I've no doubt maintenance was a top priority for her unit."

"Whoever taught her knew what they were doing, she's awesome at it. After that we just…talked. About our hobbies, how we spend our free time and what we did back on Earth…we've just been having a great time."

Lin smiled "Aww, that's great news!"

Kruse nodded, recalling what Jaynix had told him when she took him aside last week. Seeing how happy Alexa was talking about Jaynix and the sparkle in her eyes, he knew they'd be just fine.

Alexa looked down to the model Skell then back to Kruse "You got this done which is great! But we have another lesson for today!"

Groaning he yelled "There's more!?"

Elma, Lin and Alexa laughed as he shook his head.

* * *

Exiting the barracks, Alexa crossed her arms. Jaynix said everything was fine yet everyone's reaction to hearing of her. The fact that they haven't seen her in two days. The expressions on their faces. Was everything okay? Alexa doubted it.

Walking down Division Drive, Alexa heard yelling and looked up to see Gwin and Irina cheering as Jaynix and Ga Buidhe fought barehanded. Their strikes were swift and precise, they seemed evenly matched.

Alexa walked closer focused on the bout before her. She could only whisper "Wow." As the fight raged on.

Eventually Ga Buidhe struck Jaynix with what seemed to be a dozen rapid blows, her final strike pushing throwing Jaynix across the street.

Rolling to her feet, Jaynix stood back up and grinned all set to charge back into the fray before tripping over herself and falling to one knee.

Cursing to herself, she shook her head "Looks like I'm done."

Ga Buidhe nodded "You are indeed."

The Wrothian walked over to Jaynix and helped her up. Doing a few stretches she spoke "I still don't get why you didn't want to use weapons."

Ga Buidhe sighed "I have my reasons. Trust me."

"When did this become about trust? Next time, you'll see why my blade is to be feared."

"We will indeed see about that, Jaynix."

The women turned as Irina and Gwin joined them. Jaynix noted Alexa standing nearby and waved to her "Alexa! Hey! What's up?"

Smile on her face, Alexa walked over to them as Irina spoke "I can see you're still as fierce as ever, Ga Buidhe.

"Thank you. I always strive to be at my best."

Gwin chuckled "Just like Jaynix. I have a feeling these contests will be a regular thing between the two of you."

Jaynix nodded "It definitely will be and next time…I'll be on top of you."

She gave Ga Buidhe a wink, the Wrothian seeming to grin in response "I look forward to it."

With that the Wrothian walked away as Irina looked to Jaynix "And you give Kruse and Elma shit for their sexual tension."

Jaynix shrugged before looking to Alexa "So, I'm guessing you caught our spar? Or at least the tail end of it. I got completely floored."

"From what I saw you seemed to be doing pretty well. How did the rest of the fight go?"

Jaynix stretched a few times as she spoke "Bein' honest, it all went just about the same as what you saw. I blame the training I did with my team throwing me off my game. Either way, next time things will be different."

After saying their goodbyes to Irina and Gwin, Alexa and Jaynix walked off through the Administrative District.

After a somewhat tense silence, Alexa decided not to put it off any longer and asked.

"Why haven't you been spoken with Elma, Kruse or Lin since returning from Sylvalum? Why haven't you even seen them?"

Jaynix sighed "I figured that would come out."

"Why did you lie? What happened between you, Elma, Kruse and Lin?"

The pair came to a stop, Jaynix crossing her arms "Nothing."

Jaynix watched a sad expression form on Alexa's face "Why do you keep lying to me?"

Jaynix looked down "I'm sorry. Look Alexa, they didn't do anything wrong okay? It was all me. I…I snapped at them."

She caught Alexa's eyes and continued "They were asking me about Sylvalum and I didn't want to talk about it. They pressed. I got angry. Told them to fuck off."

"O-oh…"

"Yeah. I spent the entire night feeling like shit and I just…I know that all I have to do is talk to them to fix this but I don't want to. I'm ashamed of myself."

There was another silence before Jaynix apologized again "I shouldn't have lied to you. I'm sorry, Alexa. I really am."

"It's fine…"

There was a beat before Alexa frowned and shook her head.

"Actually. No. It isn't."

Jaynix looked at her. "We're friends, Jaynix. Friends don't lie to each other. About anything. Ever."

Focusing on Alexa's gaze, Jaynix found herself unable to speak. She had many reasons as to why she didn't want to talk to Elma, Kruse or Lin. But deep down she knew they were all excuses and they drove her to lie to Alexa, repeatedly.

Nodding she spoke "You're right. You are absolutely right. I'm sorry and I promise it won't happen again. Ever."

Jaynix watched Alexa closely as a small smile formed "Okay. You're forgiven."

"Thank you, Alexa."

The Outfitter then gestured about "So, are you too sore after that match with Ga Buidhe or will you show me how you dance?"

Jaynix smirked "Follow me."

* * *

Out in Primordia, Alexa stood aside as Jaynix stretched for a few moments. She heard Jaynix humming some tunes to herself and counting off beats.

"Hey, Jaynix."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever told anyone else about this? That you can dance?"

Jaynix turned to Alexa and shook her head "No."

"…why me?"

Alexa watched as Jaynix smiled. Without a word the normally loud and vulgar Corporal adopted a graceful stance.

There was absolute silence as Jaynix began moving, gently back and forth. Swaying, twisting, turning and moving her arms about as if she had a partner.

Alexa watched on in awe. Jaynix's slow dance was absolutely beautiful. She could imagine Jaynix dancing this way in a gown in a massive ballroom with many onlookers just amazed by what they were seeing.

It'd be the kind of performance that ended with roses being showered on the dancer.

The spell was broken as soon as Alexa saw what looked like a pained expression on Jaynix's face. She remained silent but worried for a few more moments before Jaynix bowed.

Standing up straight, Jaynix took a deep breath "What'cha think?"

Gathering her thoughts, Alexa spoke "Beautiful. You really can dance."

Chuckling, she approached "You doubted me, didn't you?"

"I just…wasn't expecting that."

Alexa watched as Jaynix brought a hand to her side "What's wrong?"

"I don't know…I was fine and suddenly…"

Alexa tilted her head "Maybe it's just soreness? You did train with your team and spar with Ga Buidhe."

Jaynix sat down on a rock "Maybe?"

Deep down, Jaynix felt certain that it was something else.

"The next time we do this. You have to dance with me, alright?"

"Seeing as how you helped me with my work I think it's only fair. Though I will say it again, I'm a terrible dancer."

Jaynix laughed "After I'm done with you, you'll be dancing circles around everyone back in New LA."

Alexa shook her head "Oh no. Learning to dance is one thing. Doing it in front of other people? I could never…"

"We'll just have to see about that."

* * *

The night sky overhead found the two walking through New LA on their way to the Industrial District for Alexa to turn in for the night.

As they walked, Jaynix decided to bring something up from yesterday that caught her attention.

"Hey Alexa, what did Tika mean by you working by yourself on projects?"

The Outfitter let out a long sigh "I'm really good at my job but I'm also a bit of a character. A bit odd. I move at my own pace and most people who work with me just can't get into the rhythm that I seem to have…"

Jaynix noted that Alexa seemed down as she spoke.

"So they can't keep up and it drives them to stop working with you?"

Alexa nodded "I tested most of Mika's custom gear by myself...she's the one who taught me and inspired me to develop my own things. As happy as I am tinkering, doing it alone so often…it wears on a person."

"Sorry I couldn't be there sooner."

Alexa shook her head "Nothing to apologize for, Jaynix. We did it eventually and that made me happy."

Jaynix smiled as Alexa continued "I was alone in a lot of my earliest testing and work until I met Kruse."

She couldn't help but laugh at the memories of their first meeting. "He was somehow able to put up with my occasional air headedness and my crazy pace at which I do things. As crazy as things got he was always right there for me, helping me out every chance he had. I felt a lot better about myself after that."

Jaynix smiled "That Kruse. Who hasn't he helped?"

Alexa shrugged "I honestly have no idea. During the Lifehold Incident he was everywhere. Helping a Ma-non, aiding a Prone, working with an Orphean. There was no task he didn't find himself wrapped up in somehow."

Jaynix's smile faded as she thought of Kruse, Elma and Lin. Alexa watched her before asking

"Are you going to go see them tonight?"

Jaynix looked to Alexa and sighed "No. Tomorrow maybe but…not yet."

Chuckling Jaynix gestured at herself "You have to think I'm a coward, right?"

"It's not that you're a coward, you're just afraid. They're your closest friends."

Jaynix nodded at that, she saw again the way all three of them looked at her after she screamed at them. Elma's gaze that presented so many different emotions, Kruse filled with worry but worst of all was Lin who looked genuinely afraid.

"Are you afraid of anything, Alexa?"

The Outfitter nodded "Yes."

Alexa gestured to a bench at the side of the road. Sitting down, she sighed before looking at Jaynix and continuing.

"Every time people go out into the field with my weaponry. I'm always scared of the possibility that some of them won't make it back. Not every death is attributed to the gear. Maybe a BLADE took on more than they thought they could. Maybe it was an accident. Natural disaster or something but when only five of the eight BLADEs that went out come back…I can't help but feel personal pain and…guilt."

There was a silence before she continued "It was all so much more evident and painful when I thought you were dead."

Jaynix looked over to Alexa, recalling what Irina had said back in Sylvalum. Had Jaynix decided not to return, the effect that it could have on Alexa.

"If I really did die-"

Alexa frantically shook her head "Please. Don't ask. I don't…I don't want to think about that. Ever."

Jaynix nodded "I'm sorry."

Alexa wiped her face quickly, Jaynix felt her heart drop.

"I've lost plenty of friends and just people that I knew since arriving on Mira. Who hasn't right? Everyone I've lost, they've all had some effect on me but the ones that hit me the hardest…months ago I went out to Noctilum with Kruse to look for a team of people I knew. Good friends. We found two of them almost immediately…dead."

Jaynix reached over and wrapped an arm around Alexa's waist, pulling her closer.

"It was…it was hard."

Alexa remembered everything about the mission as if it just happened. Seeing her friends' bodies and that moment she thought she'd lost Mika.

"After the mission, I came back to NLA and just felt…sick. Kruse stood by me as he always does. He helped me through it. Stupid, big hearted, dumb, great guy that he is…"

Jaynix chuckled "He really is."

Alexa sighed "Since then I've lost more people…I don't think it'll ever stop but as long as NLA is still here, there's hope for the rest of us. We just have to stay strong."

Alexa looked to the taller woman and smiled. "We have to move forward."

Alexa continued to look at Jaynix, the expression on the other woman's face changing.

"Jaynix?"

The other woman whispered to herself "We have to more forward…"

"Jaynix? Are you alright?"

Jaynix looked to Alexa "What if you can't?"

Alexa remained silent as Jaynix stood up and began pacing in front of her "What if you can't move forward? What if you can't escape the things that haunt you? What if, every day, you spend every waking moment thinking about what you lost? What then? What do you do if there is no end to the pain? What do you do?"

She came to a stop and turned to Alexa before asking again "What do you do?"

Looking down Alexa shook her head "I don't know."

There was silence before Alexa asked "Who did you lose?"

Jaynix let out an empty laugh before answering "Everyone."

Turning Jaynix began walking away, whispering "I lost everyone."

Standing, Alexa moved to her side and put a hand on the other woman's shoulder "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It had nothing to do with you. Like you said, we've all lost people."

"We have. But it doesn't make your sorrows any less than anyone else's."

"They were my family." Jaynix whispered.

After a short silence Alexa spoke up "You're still here, Jaynix."

Turning, she looked to Alexa.

"They may be gone but as long as you still remember them…as long as you hold onto the memories of who they were…they'll never really die. They'll always be with you."

What happened next, Alexa did not expect. Jaynix started laughing.

She looked to the other woman in shock as the laughter continued. Glancing around the empty streets trying to understand what was happening.

Eventually in the midst of her laughter, tears began falling from her eyes.

Alexa could only watch in confusion as Jaynix moved from laughing to crying.

"W-what did I say? Jaynix?"

Unsure of what to do, Alexa stood and waited in silence until Jaynix got everything out.

Exhausted, Jaynix wiped her eyes and sniffed. Alexa remained still as Jaynix looked over to her.

"Jaynix?"

Alexa watched as the woman just started walking away. Running over to her she took hold of her arm, Jaynix pulled away and glared at her.

"Leave me alone."

Shocked back into silence, Alexa stepped away and watched Jaynix leave.

Looking down at the ground, Alexa felt a pain in her chest she never felt before. She felt an unrecognizable sadness. Looking back up the pain immediately faded away as she saw Jaynix stumble, grabbing onto the railing next to her.

Seeing the woman fall to her knees, Alexa rushed over "Jaynix!"

She was breathing hard, raspy breaths. Her free hand was on her chest and she was shaking.

"Jaynix! What's wrong?"

Alexa approached only for Jaynix's hand to shoot out and strike her, pushing her back and to the ground.

"Stay…away…"

Wheezing, Jaynix fell to all fours. Alexa watched in silence as the woman struggled to catch her breath. She wanted to move to her side again, to try and help but her body wasn't cooperating.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jaynix finally calmed down and started breathing normally. Gripping the railing again, she stood on shaky legs.

"J-Jaynix?"

She looked at Alexa.

"A-are you…are you okay?"

Jaynix shrugged "I don't know."

With that, the woman walked past Alexa and vanished into the night.

Still on the ground, Alexa continued to look in the direction that Jaynix had left.

The pain in her chest returned.


	10. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All they have to do, is talk to each other.

Dawn broke over New LA and as with the many dawns before it, Jaynix was already on her way out of the BLADE Barracks. Opening the door, she peeked out into the empty Administrative District, looking back and forth several times to make sure no one was around. Nodding to herself she stepped out and softly closed the door behind her, ensuring that no one would see or hear her.

Ever since she woke up in Noctilum, she'd make sure to start her days early to train and drown in her memories but since her return from Sylvalum she's woken up even earlier to ensure that she stays out of sight of Elma, Kruse and Lin.

Taking several steps across the empty Administrative District she thought back to what Irina had said to her, desperately as they reached New LA.

" _Things HAVE to change."_

Irina was right. Things had to change and they did. Since the events of Sylvalum, Jaynix no longer felt like she was the same person.

Things have been different. Interacting with people was stressful, she was always worried about what it is they might ask her. She can't walk comfortably without checking around herself constantly, ensuring nothing harmful is nearby. Perhaps the most obvious thing was that she no longer had any semblance of control over her emotions.

She thought again to that first day back in New LA. She thought of the bile in her throat that she had to bite back every single time someone asked her if she was alright. She thought of the way she spat her words out at Irina and shoved past her best friend in anger. She thought of the rage she felt when Elma, Elma of all people, asked her the same damn question.

She thought of that moment with Frye where she had given him the angriest and most resolute death glare she'd given anyone. She was unaware she was doing it until he called her out on it. She knew he was right though, because inside she feared him connecting the dots over her aversion to going to the Industrial District, the Outfitters Hangar and so she resorted to anger and hate to throw him off her scent.

That rage. That burning anger that has been plaguing her. The rage she felt against everyone who talked to her, the rage she felt against Ga Buidhe who did nothing but speak the truth. It was beginning to consume her. So much so that Frye telling her that they were all friends hit her like some sort of brand new revelation. Of course, they're all friends! So why is it that she's been reaching for her weapons as if they were enemies?

Coming to a brief stop she turned around and looked across the Administrative District, thinking again on what Irina told her about the events in Sylvalum. She said that what happened there had to happen. She had to hit rock bottom in order to start her recovery, in order to accept the kind of person she's become because of the world around them. But was what happened in Sylvalum rock bottom? Was that the absolute lowest possible point that she could fall to?

Truth is, despite Irina's best attempts, her lectures and everyone's concern. Jaynix did not want to climb back out. She wanted another Sylvalum except that this time she wouldn't be walking back to New LA. Maybe this train of thought, this desire to wait for another Sylvalum is why she's lost control of her emotions.

Maybe she's preparing everyone. If she can make everyone hate her, despise her and dislike her then they'd stop showing concern. They'd stop asking if she was alright. They'd stop caring. At that point, when the day comes that she finally dies, they'll be able to move on and forget about her as if she never existed. These three weeks that she's been awake will be no more than a foggy memory.

Thinking of that it made so much sense to her, if they hated her, everything would become so much easier.

At the same time, she saw the way they all looked at her and she couldn't bring herself to just be rude and angry all the time. She tried to stay mad at them, she tried to spit and rage at them.

But the heartbreak, the concern, the doubts and the sadness they all expressed wore on her.

All this uncertainty as to what she should do was exhausting

And it hurt.

"Jaynix."

Looking up she saw the last person she wanted to see, Elma. After standing still, staring at her for a few moments she turned and began to leave only for Elma to grip her arm.

"We need to talk."

Looking down to where Elma was holding her arm, she clenched her teeth and pulled herself free from the other woman.

"No. We don't.

"Jaynix."

There was silence before she finally looked at Elma again.

"There is nothing I can say to you to get you to leave me alone…is there?"

Elma crossed her arms "No."

Sighing, Jaynix gestured "Fine then. What do you want? Make it quick."

Elma continued watching Jaynix, reading her body language and her facial expressions. To say that the other woman didn't look happy was an understatement. Taking a deep breath, Elma began speaking.

"Jaynix. I can tell that something is bothering you. Perhaps a great many things are and I've waited far too long to ask this. What is going on with you? Since you came back-"

"Elma. I don't know what it is you think you see but you're wrong. I'm fine, okay? I told you as much the moment I got back. It was one of the first things I said when I entered the barracks but…you just keep pushing. You're trying me. You're upsetting me."

Elma watched Jaynix for a few moments, the frown on her face growing and the rage, the same rage she saw on her face when she shouted at them, it was building inside her.

"Your answer is always that Jaynix. You always say that you're okay or fine but…I know that you aren't. The moment you came back into the barracks I could see it in the way you carried yourself. I could see it in the way you walked, your rhythm was all off and from where I'm standing it only seems to have grown worse since then. You need rest and proper treatment before this becomes a much more serious issue."

Jaynix spat on the ground "Fine then! Order me to sleep! Force me to take a trip to the MMC! Or better yet, report me! Get me kicked off BLADE! You're my superior, right? Act like it! Get me thrown in a cell! Get me put on some other duty! Do something to control your rabid dog!"

Jaynix got closer to Elma with each statement, staring into Elma's steely gaze. Looking at the anger and pain in Jaynix's eyes, Elma's expression faltered. Jaynix watched as the other woman became sad, speaking in a quiet voice.

"I'm not just your superior, Jaynix. And you aren't a dog that needs to be controlled or put down."

Jaynix swallowed as Elma took a breath "You're my friend. My family. I care about you."

Jaynix backed off, looking anywhere else but at Elma "Please. Jaynix. Help me understand so that I can help you."

"You can't."

Elma shook her head "I know I can. I know what you went through up there. I know about the 6th Division. I know about the Martyrs. General Hideo Kumon's team. Tai Alistair, Eren Hills, Sagis Fair, Alto Moore and L-"

"STOP!"

Elma watched as Jaynix shook her head "Stop."

Falling silent, Elma waited before Jaynix looked up at her and took a deep breath "If you know about us. About me. Then you should know why you are the last person I want to talk to about this. Elma. Do this one thing for me…and drop it. Please."

There was a hint of confusion in Elma's glance. Why did Jaynix seem to harbor some sort of…negativity towards her? Tossing those thoughts aside she sighed and asked.

"Is that what you truly want?"

"Yes."

Elma shook her head "No it isn't. You have to know that you can't carry this burden alone, Jaynix. It's already tearing you apart."

Jaynix shrugged "I know it is…but it's my burden to carry."

Elma closed her eyes and thought again. She wanted to help Jaynix, she wanted to talk this out with her, but despite everything, for whatever reason, Jaynix did not like her. Something was keeping Jaynix from opening up to Elma and she can't figure out what.

She didn't like it but she'd have to hope that everyone else in Jaynix's life could help her pull herself together and start living. As much as Elma wanted to help she knew that if she tried to force the issue any more, she'd only succeed in pushing Jaynix even further away.

Opening her eyes, she looked at Jaynix.

"I don't want to, Jaynix. I really don't want to…"

Jaynix waited as Elma let out a shaky breath "But if it'll help you in any way. Then I will. I'll drop this."

Before Jaynix could speak, Elma cut in "I have one condition."

"Elma-"

"This is non-negotiable."

Hearing Elma speak with her commanding voice, and the look in her eyes, Jaynix knew that she could say nothing. Nodding she just gestured for Elma to continue.

"Come back home, Jaynix. Talk to Kruse. Talk to Lin. They miss you. I miss you."

Looking down to the ground, Jaynix thought. She missed them too. That was clear and obvious. As worried as she was about what they'd say, it's been too long.

Nodding, she whispered "Okay…"

Elma watched as Jaynix finally let herself loosen up. Walking over, Elma offered a hand. Jaynix put an arm around her and the pair returned to the barracks.

* * *

Sitting up on her bed, Alexa was lost in deep thought.

Her morning routine long forgotten she kept thinking about last night. Running by every single word that she and Jaynix said to each other throughout the entire day.

Had she offended Jaynix? She thought of Jaynix's various faces all day yesterday. There was never a hint of anger in her direction. Just smiles, laughs…

She thought about the last thing she told Jaynix before…that happened.

Everyone that she knows finds some comfort in thinking off the people that they've lost. Recalling moments shared, happier times. Believing that their souls live on. This was very clearly a completely different case.

Alexa laid back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. There were so many things that she wanted to ask Jaynix to try to clear this up. She had to let her know that she meant no harm, no offense. They were friends! She'd never say anything to hurt her.

"But I did…"

Alexa covered her face and sighed "I need help."

Sitting up in bed she realized "I know exactly who to go to."

* * *

"HELLO!"

Lin jumped back and yelled before realizing who it was.

Jaynix. And she was cooking.

"Had a good night's sleep Lin? A growing girl like you needs it."

Kruse then showed up.

"Hey there short stuff, food is almost ready! Sit down!"

Kruse and Lin exchanged a look before Elma called out to them.

"Come on you two."

Moving over they sat at the table. As Lin watched Jaynix, Kruse leaned towards Elma.

"Is she-"

"She's fine. Just as she said."

Kruse looked over to Jaynix who flipped a few pancakes, smiling to herself.

"Kruse."

Returning his attention to Elma, he saw the look in her eyes and nodded.

"You can cook?"

Turning to Lin, Jaynix smirked "Kid, I was in the military most of my life. I learned how to do a little of everything."

"Really? Wow. So what can you do besides fighting?"

Jaynix thought for a few moments as she moved over and checked the eggs. Smiling to herself before speaking.

"Believe it or not, I'm a mad drummer. Know any bands in New LA?"

"A few. Don't know if they're hiring." Kruse stated drawing a small laugh from Jaynix.

"Ah, well. Their loss. What else…let's see…ah! I can mix drinks."

Elma shook her head "Have you told Frye that?"

"He hasn't asked."

The four of them laughed as Jaynix came over and put the plates down in front of them.

She tapped the side of her head and held her palm out in front of them. They gave her quizzical looks as she ran one hand over the other and snapped her fingers before producing a bottle of maple syrup.

Lin clapped as Jaynix smirked "I can do that too."

Kruse laughed "What kind of training did you do under General Kumon?"

Jaynix gestured "Clearly a little of everything. As they say this kind of stuff goes a long way."

Elma nodded "Indeed it does and unless I'm mistaken. Hideo Kumon was a very avid fan of the arts."

Sitting down Jaynix gave Elma a thumbs up "Indeed he was. It's why we were all prompted to learn an instrument and do something creative in our free time. Keep the nerves down y'know."

Kruse raised an eyebrow "Playing the drums kept your nerves down? Pounding away at those things sounds anything but relaxing."

Jaynix shrugged "Maybe you'll discover the joys of playing on an instrument someday.

Kruse thought for a few moments before letting out a quiet "Maybe…"

The four began eating with Jaynix noting Kruse's expression.

"Already thinking about it?"

"I always did like guitars...well at least since I woke up, I suppose. Regardless, it would definitely give me something else to focus on in my free time."

Jaynix nodded "Then give it a shot! What about you Lin?"

"I'm perfectly happy with my tools."

Jaynix chuckled "I figured."

As she turned to Elma, Kruse spoke up "Elma can sing."

Hearing that, Elma shook her head "Oh no, no. I can't."

Kruse chuckled "Come on Elma! Of course you can!"

She continued shaking her head at Kruse as Jaynix looked over to her "Can you?"

"She can!" Lin added in with Elma glancing at her.

"Lin!"

The girl just smiled to her before speaking "Whenever we're out on really long missions that take us far away, be it the worst burning wastes of Cauldros or the deepest caves in Oblivia, whenever we'd grow homesick, she'd sing to keep our spirits up."

Jaynix grinned "Sounds like something Elma would do. Now I'm far too invested in this and I want to hear you sing."

"They were just small songs. Little tunes, I doubt I'm anything special."

She looked to Kruse who could only chuckle "I love it when you blush like that."

Elma covered her face drawing laughs from Lin and Jaynix.

"Well, maybe someday I'll be lucky enough to hear one of your serenades on a trip."

Taking her hands from her face, Elma smiled at Jaynix "Maybe someday."

At that moment, Jaynix felt something brush her leg and looked down as a cat looked up at her and meowed.

"Abyssion!? When'd he get back!?"

She picked up the cat and held him up over her head as he continue to meow. Smiling Jaynix began cooing at the small creature.

Kruse cleared his throat "He got back yesterday. Lin, have you looked over his collar, seen where he's been this last week?"

"Not yet! I wanted to wait till we were all together…"

Lin trailed off, the room falling silent. Jaynix put Abyssion down and looked at Lin "I'm sorry."

Lin turned to her to wave it off only to gasp upon seeing a tear fall from one of Jaynix's eyes.

Jaynix cast a quick glance in Elma's direction. The other woman, with a smile on her face, gave Jaynix a confident nod.

Mustering whatever shreds of courage, she still had, she spoke.

"Guys."

Kruse and Lin looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

She wiped her cheek "I'm really sorry for…the outburst and I'm sorry for avoiding you all these last few days. You didn't deserve it. I know it and you all know it."

Lin embraced her as Kruse spoke "Its fine, Jaynix."

"No. It isn't…I spent these last few days convinced I fucked everything up between us…"

Lin looked up at her, not releasing her "You didn't. We knew it had to be something else. We're just glad that you're back."

Jaynix looked down at Lin then at Kruse who nodded to her and smile.

With a sigh, she spoke "I don't deserve to have you all in my life."

"Well, you're stuck with us." Kruse stated.

Elma nodded "And we're never giving up on you."

"C'mon guys. I don't want to cry in front of you, knock it off."

Jaynix watched Kruse and Elma, still smiling at her before looking down to Lin again.

Letting out a long and shaky breath she allowed herself to smile.

"Thank you. All of you."

Pulling herself together, Jaynix wiped her face and gestured to the food before them.

"Enough of that. Come on, eat! I didn't make all this for us to let it go to waste."

All nodding in response they returned to their meal.

* * *

After breakfast, Jaynix stood outside leaning against a wall looking around the Administrative District as BLADEs went about their day. She had all her gear with her for going out on a mission but she didn't feel the desire to walk over to Mission Control and load up on tasks.

Even so, she didn't stand there moping or stewing in self-pity as she usually did. She felt light, something she hadn't felt in so long and all it took was reconnecting with Elma, Kruse and Lin. Thinking about Elma all she could do was sigh.

She owed the other woman so much and despite what she thought. What she believed to be true. Every talk she has with Elma leads her to conclude that she's wrong.

Is she?

She thought back to what Ga Buidhe said. About how she held disdain for Elma. The Wrothian was right of course. But her disdain seemed to be completely unfounded.

It takes a lot of effort to want to hate someone. To want to despise someone. And even more to continue to want to hate them after they've done nothing but prove that they truly care about you.

She then thought of Alexa. Another person who truly cared for her and who…

Replaying last night in her head she brought a hand to her face to try and hide her shame and embarrassment. Alexa didn't deserve any of that either. She didn't mean anything bad by what she said, that was painfully clear but…Jaynix couldn't separate what Alexa was trying to say from her own misfortunes.

She had to talk to her…but what would she say? Where would she even start? She could practically hear Kruse telling her to just give Alexa the truth. But could she?

All these thoughts came to an immediate halt upon hearing: "Greetings, Jaynix."

Taking her hand away from her face, she found a Wrothian standing before her.

"Ga Buidhe, hey…to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Ga Buidhe tilted her head "I saw you standing here and I have to admit. You intrigue me."

"You say that a lot."

"Indeed I do but it is true. Something about you attracts me."

Jaynix smirked "Well I am pretty hot."

Ga Buidhe chuckled "Are you so full of yourself?"

Jaynix laughed at that before shrugging "Yes? No? Maybe. Regardless, I just say things how they are. You don't have to agree with me, free alien planet in the middle of nowhere, y'know."

Nodding, Ga Buidhe spoke "It is. Though I will say you are pleasing to the eyes."

Smile on her face, Jaynix gave a small bow to Ga Buidhe "Thank you."

The Wrothian rolled her eyes as Jaynix stood back up.

"So. Besides admiring my form, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Ga Buidhe gestured towards the East gate "I'm going out on a hunt. Would you care to join me? I'd like to see your physical prowess myself."

"You could've seen it sooner if we sparred with weapons."

The Wrothian merely shrugged and started walking towards the East Gate. Nodding to herself Jaynix joined her, the pair leaving NLA.

* * *

"Hey there Alexa! You got out of your room pretty late today, something wrong?"

Shaking her head, she looked to Tika "No. I just…I wanted to ask…"

Tika crossed her arms "Alexa. Go ahead and ask, what's the worst I could say?"

"I know. It's just…I've never asked this before. Tika. Can I take the day off?"

Tika sighed "No, Alexa. You can't work triple time again, I keep telling you that-"

The woman fell silent and looked to Alexa again "Wait. What?"

"I want to take the day off."

Tika blinked a few times "Alexa? That's you, isn't it?"

The younger woman couldn't help but laugh "Yes Tika, it's me. I know I've never asked for this before and it's odd but…please?"

Tika smiled "Of course. You put in so much work every day and such high quality, you've earned this several times over. If I may ask, what do you intend to do for today?"

Alexa shrugged "I'm actually not sure yet. There are two stops I want to make but beyond that I'm flying blind."

"Does any of this have to do with Jaynix?"

Alexa raised an eyebrow "What?"

"I don't know. That short amount of time that I was speaking with her, you were…staring at her in such a way. I'm just curious."

Alexa tilted her head "What?"

Tika waved her off "Never mind me or anything I say."

Shrugging, Alexa continued "Either way, I do have some things to talk to Jaynix about. Important stuff. Are you sure I can go?"

Tika laughed "Sure I'm sure. Go on, have a good day. I know for a fact you'll make up for everything tomorrow, tenfold. You always do."

"Thank you, Tika!"

With a smile on her face, Alexa took off.

* * *

A group of Suids turned upon hearing a furious battle cry. Her blade a blur, Jaynix dashed through the Indigens before skidding to a halt and sheathing her blade. The beasts fell over dead as she turned around, smirk on her face.

Strolling past the corpses, Ga Buidhe nodded "Impressive."

"See? I'm not all talk."

"Clearly not."

Spinning her javelin, Ga Buidhe shot past Jaynix. The Interceptor watched as she jumped into the middle of a Grex herd and flawlessly ripped them all apart.

Letting out a long whistle, Jaynix walked over "You're good. Though I gathered as much from your session against Elma."

Ga Buidhe spun her javelin again before sticking it into the ground "Have you accepted that what I said to you before was correct?"

Jaynix thought for a few moments before shrugging "I'd rather not answer. You'd be able to tell if I was lying or not."

Ga Buidhe smirked "Indeed I would. Like I said, you interest me."

Jaynix raised an eyebrow as Ga Buidhe approached her, their faces were mere inches apart.

"Awfully forward of you eh? What-"

Jaynix winced in pain, stepping back and away from the Wrothian, hand going to her side. Struggling to hold in pained gasps she fell to her knees.

"W-what did you do to me?"

"Hardly enough to cause this much pain."

Ga Buidhe lowered herself to eye level with Jaynix. "I merely pressed into one of your myriad of wounds. To be quite honest, I didn't expect this level of reaction."

Jaynix took a deep breath and tried to stand again before falling back to her knees and crying out. Her eyes found Ga Buidhe who was looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine." She managed.

Ga Buidhe stood and held one of her arms out. After a few moments of hesitation, Jaynix took it, allowing the Wrothian to help her up.

"You had the gall to challenge me to a fully armed spar in front of all your peers in this state? What were you thinking?"

"Like I said. I'm fine."

Ga Buidhe chuckled "Of course you are. Shall I demonstrate again?"

Jaynix took a step back "No fucking way. Why the hell are you so interested in me?"

"Because you are a warrior unlike any I've ever met. You carry yourself with a powerful façade that no one around you seems to be able to see through. You live and fight in shambles. Why?"

Jaynix leaned against a rock and shook her head "I didn't tell Elma. I certainly am not about to tell you. I don't care how attractive you are, you aren't breaking me."

Ga Buidhe chuckled "Is that a test?"

Jaynix rolled her eyes "So is that all this trip was for? You trying to seduce me?"

"If I wanted that, we wouldn't have left New LA. As I said, you intrigue me. Regardless, the hunt is not over yet. We have bigger prey."

Ga Buidhe pulled her javelin from the ground and aimed it at a couple of Ciniculas. She then looked back at Jaynix.

"Assuming of course, that you can handle it."

Jaynix stood and drew her longsword "Of course I can."

With that the pair took off towards the Indigens.

* * *

"Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it. Come back if you ever need help again."

Bowing to the man, the woman smiled. Letting out a content sigh she knelt down in front of her flowers. Watching the beautiful blooms grow brighter with every passing day was one of her favorite things and a constant source of inspiration.

Still smiling she took in a deep breath, the wonderful scents of the flowers filling her with peace.

"HOPE!"

Turning she noticed Alexa running towards her, as excitable as ever. Hope stood to greet her and braced herself as Alexa crashed into her with a massive hug.

"Hello, Alexa."

"Heya Hope! It's been too long since we actually spoke!"

Hope laughed, which like everything she did came out soft, angelic and calming.

"Did you come here to chat with me as a friend? Or is there something on your mind?"

Alexa released her "Bein' honest. A little of both."

Hope nodded "I can tell. But first I have to ask, how have you been Alexa? I see you jogging every morning…except for today."

"I've been perfect! My days have been full of enjoyment as they always have…"

Hope watched as Alexa thought of how to say…something.

"Alexa. Would you mind if I shared something with you?"

The Outfitter laughed "I thought this worked the other way around?"

"Well, this is something I think you'll want to hear. You see, over these last few days I've spoken with many BLADEs and most of them are struggling to figure out how to give you a proper thank you for what you've done for them."

Alexa raised an eyebrow before pointing at herself "Me?"

"Yes, you. The weapons that you developed, the arms that keep them all safe out there be they Ground Gear or Skell Gear. They have nothing but good things to say…I always tell them that the data they send you is the best gift but it seems like you have a hearty gathering of fans and admirers."

Alexa blushed "R-really?"

"Indeed. There are quite a few men and women who seem taken with you."

Alexa looked down and kicked her feet "Gee. That's…great to hear."

"I thought it might be. Feel better?"

Alexa smiled "I do. Thank you, Hope. You always know what to say."

"I merely wish to help."

"And you always do! You really are the best kind of friend."

Hope bowed at that.

"My days lately. They've been a bit odd."

Hope gestured to a bench, together the pair sat.

"Odd how, Alexa?"

The Outfitter crossed her arms "Well, like you said I normally jog by here every morning but today my whole schedule has been thrown off."

Hope nodded "You being here is indeed an oddity, though not one that I'm complaining about."

Alexa smiled before thinking over her words. "You know that I'm always absorbed in my tech work, right? It's the driving force behind my life as a BLADE. I put everything I have into it and as many people are fond to point out…I'm a little obsessed."

"Perish the thought."

The pair shared a laugh as Alexa continued "Lately though. Working on gear and studying data…it's still something I like to do but the pervasive thrill of it is gone."

Hope studied Alexa, expecting to see sadness, Alexa after all was talking about losing her driving fire. Yet there was no hint of her being upset about it at all.

"Whatever it is that displaced your Outfitter work as your primary focus. It seems to be what's on your mind right now as we speak."

Alexa chuckled "Yeah. Hard to get it out of my head."

Hope was about to ask something else but noticed that Alexa was struggling to decide what to say next. Hope fell silent and waited.

"Hope. I've lost people. Friends. So, have you. All of us."

Hope nodded as Alexa continued "But I remember them. The people I've lost. It's sad to think about but it also makes me happy to recall them. In some ways, I feel like I'm keeping them alive in my memories. That even if days, weeks, months or years go by. As long as I remember them…"

"They'll never truly die."

Alexa nodded as Hope smiled "Yes. That is a beautiful way to look at life and death. We all like to think of things in certain ways to make them seem less hopeless. We can focus on how our friends were taken from us or revel in recalling what they were like while they were here."

"Yeah. I think anyone can benefit from that. Except…"

Alexa thought for a few moments before deciding she had to get this out, talk to someone and Hope was her best bet.

"Do you know Jaynix?"

"Jaynix? She's the BLADE that Elma's team recovered some time back yes? I've seen her around."

"That's her. I find myself thinking about her a lot. Not just cause I like her or like hanging out with her…but also because I worry about her."

Alexa saw Hope tilt her head, clearly wanting a bit of elaboration on that point. "I don't know all the details…but despite the way she smiles and acts around me there are a lot of hints as to…something else. I just wish I knew what it is."

Hope nodded "I see. I imagine these two things are connected…"

Once again, conflict filled Alexa's face.

"You aren't sure if you should share any more with me out of concern for Jaynix's privacy, aren't you?"

Alexa chuckled "When are you going to admit that you can just read minds, Hope? I'm waiting."

Hope laughed "I can't. I know this because as they say, it's written all over your face. So, I'll help you. Say nothing else about Jaynix's dilemma, I think I can give you some encouragement even without the full story. That way, I'll help you and you won't have to feel like you betrayed someone's trust."

Alexa thought for a few moments before smiling "Alright then."

* * *

Tearing her blade out of a dead Cinicula, Jaynix leapt over to the next one, landing on top of its shell. Bringing her blade up she began carving through the beast's back as Ga Buidhe ran around its legs, her weapon a blur as it slashed through the beast's limbs.

In an effort to throw Jaynix off the beast began shaking itself fiercely. Smirking Jaynix raised her blade and stabbed it deep into the Cinicula's back, holding onto the hilt as it continued to sway.

Spinning her javelin, Ga Buidhe threw it, the weapon sinking deep into the Indigen's head. Ripping her blade out and jumping off the monster's back, Jaynix spun and slashed through the Cincula's face.

Hitting the ground and rolling to her feet, Jaynix let out a long breath before looking back to the beast, seeing it fall dead. Legs giving out she fell to her knees as Ga Buidhe strolled over to the corpse and ripped her javelin out, giving it a quick once over before sheathing it.

Turning the Wrothian noted Jaynix who was breathing harder than ever and struggling to stand. Ga Buidhe continued to watch her as she finally found her footing and stumbled over to a rock.

Sitting down she managed to speak "This has…been…one hell of a workout…"

Jaynix pulled out her water bottle and finished it all off in one go. After that she resumed her heavy breathing, bringing a hand to her chest and flinching.

"Jaynix."

Looking to the Wrothian, she merely nodded.

"I was told that you cleared dozens of missions in single day spans."

"I did yeah, set and broke records to Noctilum, Oblivia and back. Why?"

Ga Buidhe crossed her arms "Because the Jaynix I see before me could never pull that off."

Jaynix rolled her eyes "Oh yeah? Are you trying to get me angry or something? Is this a test of some sort?"

"No. It's a fact. I had plans to go after bigger game but at this rate you'll die if we continue."

"Don't fuckin' patronize me."

Ga Buidhe shook her head "I'm not if it's the truth. Wrothians find honor to die on the battlefield but we're not so stupid as to go walking towards our deaths. If one such as you was capable of winning all those battles and returning home that would be the end of it. But you win all those battles and risk all the glory to continue. Why?"

Standing, Jaynix sheathed her weapon. "Because this is it for me, alright?"

She gestured around "This is all there is for me. Happy?"

Spitting on the ground she turned and started limping back to New LA, Ga Buidhe following closely.

"Answer me this, honestly Ga Buidhe. Why are you so interested in me?"

"Simply put. Because you're different."

Jaynix watched the Wrothian as she spoke "Everything about you. From how you fight to how you walk from place to place. You have resigned yourself to some fate. You are a dead woman walking. I wish to know why. What could break a person like you so thoroughly?"

Jaynix came to a stop, Ga Buidhe following suit.

"How many people have you lost?"

Ga Buidhe thought for a few moments before shaking her head "More than I can count…but if you had the patience I could list all their names."

"I can do the same. I do it whenever I'm alone. These names. They keep me alive…but they also pave the way to my death."

"Your past shackles you."

Jaynix looked to Ga Buidhe, those words came out sounding so sad.

"I know what that's like and I feel that many of my brothers and sisters who still live feel the same way."

Jaynix remained silent before recalling what she was told of the people of Wroth shortly after she had awoken. Much like the humans, they lost their planet and took a major hit to their numbers as a result of the Ganglion.

She could see in Ga Buidhe's eyes a sort of…understanding of her own situation.

Jaynix sighed "As much as I would love to speak to you more about this because I know you'll understand quite a lot of it…I can't say any more."

Ga Buidhe tilted her head as Jaynix looked back towards New LA briefly "I would like to but…I feel that these are things that someone else is waiting to hear."

"I see. But can you tell this person now when it's clear you've been walking through life telling no one. I assume you don't share it with anyone not because its personal but because it's painful."

Jaynix chuckled "That Ga Jiarg fellow must be lucky to have you. Someone this insightful as his second in command? Dude won the fucking lottery."

Ga Buidhe approached Jaynix, one of her hands coming to Jaynix's side. The woman flinched as soon as they made contact. Her hand then moved to Jaynix's shoulder, receiving the same reaction.

"I'm not well versed in the technology of your bodies. Something tells me that your current state is a unique case. I would ask why you seem unconcerned but…"

Ga Buidhe then briefly placed one of her hands on Jaynix's face, watching the woman's eyes. After a short silence, she took her hand away.

"The answer is incredibly clear."

Jaynix took a deep breath "Where there's a will…"

The pair continued walking. "Who is this person who is so important to you?"

"Hm? Are you curious as to who has so much of my attention even while I'm around you?"

Ga Buidhe chuckled "I am curious. Not jealous."

"Really?"

The Wrothian watched Jaynix as she flexed. "You are truly one of a kind."

"I see no harm in telling you…her name is Alexa."

"Alexa…she is an engineer of some sort yes? Works on the Skells you humans built."

Jaynix nodded "Yep. She-"

Ga Buidhe's ears twitched bringing her to an immediate halt just as Jaynix began coughing uncontrollably.

The woman moved over to a rock face and held onto it to support herself as the coughing continued. Ga Buidhe tried to approach only for Jaynix to hold one of her hands out, keeping the Wrothian at bay.

After a few minutes of coughing and desperate breathing, Jaynix turned to the Wrothian "I'm fine."

Ga Buidhe shook her head and approached, wiping the other woman's lip. Showing Jaynix her finger, she could see it was stained blue.

Jaynix could only chuckle "Patch job."

* * *

Alexa found herself on a roof in the Commercial District, sitting on the ground humming, concentrating, focusing. She ran through her conversation with Hope again for what must be over a dozen times now.

" _From what I can gather. You and Jaynix are very close friends. But something happened, I can see it in your eyes every time you say her name. Sadness. Worry. Something about holding onto the memories of the fallen seems to have come between the two of you and you don't know how to respond. Jaynix in general seems to be cause of all of your behavioral changes."_

_Alexa looked down for a moment "You're right…"_

_How could she miss it? She started doing and saying things she never would've said before within days of meeting Jaynix. The red-haired woman occupies her thoughts so often it's absurd._

" _I think it's safe to assume that Jaynix likes you as well, Alexa. Most likely just as much as you, otherwise you wouldn't be acting as you are now. So if what happened is weighing on you I have no doubt that it is weighing on her as well. At this point you two need to talk. Talk about this and figure out why it has come between you."_

_Alexa sighed "I know but…for some reason I just…I don't think it'll be that easy."_

" _Has Jaynix never shared anything with you before?"_

_Alexa thought back and realized "She's shown and told me things that she's said she never told anyone else."_

_She recalled the photo of the 3_ _rd_ _Soldier Unit and Jaynix telling her that she didn't want to pilot a Skell ever again as well as telling and showing her that she could dance._

" _Then Alexa, if that's true…she'll open up to you. If she doesn't then you might have to push."_

_Alexa shook her head "No. I can't. I've seen her vulnerable and I don't want to push her when she's like that. Despite the strong demeanor she gives off, I've seen her…fragile."_

_Hope smiled "Everyone conceals something painful but if you can help her face it and conquer it, she'll become stronger. But remember, you don't have to do everything or anything I say. I'm merely consulting and helping you reach the answers."_

_Alexa looked down and nodded before facing Hope "I'm glad I came to talk to you."_

_The pair stood and hugged._

" _Next time we get together let's go shopping or stop by the coffee shop."_

_Alexa nodded to that "Yeah, much better than these heavy conversations. I promise, Hope. And hey! If everything works out, I'll introduce you to Jaynix!"_

" _I'd like that."_

Opening her eyes, she sighed "This concentrating thing isn't helping as much as I thought it would. Unless I'm doing it wrong. Geez, where is Bozé when you need him?"

Ultimately Hope told her exactly what she figured she'd need to do, which was talk to Jaynix. Work through this and see how it is she could help her. That is what she should be doing right now, instead she was recalling Hope's words over and over and over again looking for hidden meaning and any little thing she could dig up.

"Be honest with yourself, you're looking for excuses. That's all."

Alexa sighed and realized that all of a sudden, Jaynix's actions in how she avoided Elma, Kruse and Lin for a few days made a lot more sense. It was far easier to put off whatever it is you should be doing rather than facing confrontation.

"That's just it, isn't it? Jaynix has something she doesn't want to think about and yesterday in saying what I said, maybe I made her think about it…no…I definitely did."

Alexa stood "I wouldn't have to think so hard about this if I just talked to Jaynix about it…geez it's all just one big circle! If I want to know I have to talk to her but I don't want to cause I'm scared…and if I want to stop being scared I have to know what she's upset about and I can only know that by talking to her but…"

Frustrated, Alexa sat down again, her back to the edge of the roof. She was thinking of something she could say…an icebreaker. Something silly that would get them talking again. They could work at it from there.

Everything that came to mind however was either too cheesy or just terrible.

"Just go find her. Worry about it then."

Nodding to herself she stood and began walking.

* * *

Jaynix sat along the edge of the upper Administrative District, breathing hard as Ga Buidhe sat next to her. The Wrothian had a hand on Jaynix's shoulder and was humming a very calming tune.

Taking another deep breath, Jaynix's left eye twitched as she felt something pain her. Casting a look to her side she watched Ga Buidhe for a few moments.

"Why do your ears keep twitching."

"Because I can hear something inside you."

Jaynix looked away "Of course. I'm an idiot."

"In what regard this time?"

She shook her head "Don't worry about it. I can get through this, I've done it before."

"I'm not concerned about you getting through it or not. I'm concerned as to if this is how you should deal with your problems."

"I don't need a shoulder angel alright? I just need someone to let me focus."

Ga Buidhe nodded "Very well."

After a few moments, Jaynix felt herself returning to normal. Ga Buidhe took her hand from Jaynix' shoulder as the woman smiled and tested her arms "There we go! See?"

Ga Buidhe listened to Jaynix's body for a few seconds. She couldn't hear anymore irregularities but she remained unconvinced that the woman was even remotely close to fine.

"I really appreciate you sticking with me."

Ga Buidhe chuckled "Really? You seemed to hate my company."

"Pfft. How could I hate getting to spend the day with you? I mean sure, the commentary was pretty biting but it's hard to stay mad at you when you look the way you do."

Ga Buidhe looked to the woman "This bravado you have. The way you talk to me. Is that false?"

Jaynix chuckled "Say what you will about how I act or the things that I hide but you already know that this behavior is 100% me."

Ga Buidhe nodded "I do indeed."

Jaynix turned and took one more deep breath for good measure before asking "What were you humming?"

"Hm? Ah…it was an old Wrothian song of valor. Sang for heroes in victory and in death."

"Which was it for me?"

Ga Buidhe shrugged "A little of both."

"Thank you for your honesty."

Jaynix looked away, absentmindedly bringing a hand to her chest, just in case.

"If I may ask, what is the next step, following this stage?"

Jaynix raised an eyebrow "After what stage?"

"This. Flirting."

Jaynix watched Ga Buidhe for a few moments.

"Flirting."

"Am I wrong in assuming that is what we are doing?"

Jaynix remained silent, thinking. Finally she spoke "After flirting, realistically speaking the next step could be whatever either party wants…as long as they're sure that is what the other party wants."

Ga Buidhe tilted her head, Jaynix chuckling "Yeah. Relationships. Not an easy thing to navigate."

"No. But interesting."

Jaynix stood slowly, testing her legs. She stumbled slightly and Ga Buidhe was immediately at her side.

She looked to the Wrothian "I'm fine. Thank you."

As Ga Buidhe let her go, Jaynix looked at her. They stood in silence before Ga Buidhe asked.

"Is there something you wish to say to me?"

"A lot of things. But for now, I'm going to go with, thank you."

Ga Buidhe nodded to her, watching as Jaynix began walking.

"Okay. Good! Got this walking thing down. Well, now that this is all squared away I've got to go meet with my team. Lots of training to do."

She tested her legs again before resuming her walk when she heard "Be safe."

Slowly, she turned to look at Ga Buidhe. Smile on her face she nodded to the Wrothian before walking off.

* * *

"Hey Alexa, don't see you around here too often."

She smiled at Irina "Well y'know how much I like working on stuff."

"Don't I know it. What brings you here?"

"I'm actually looking for Jaynix."

Irina chuckled "What's new?"

"Hm?"

"Nothing. What do you need her for?"

Alexa started to answer that before realizing something "You're like Jaynix's best friend right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well. We hit a…rough patch yesterday and…I'm just trying to figure out what I did wrong."

Irina raised an eyebrow "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I just…we were talking about losing people and next thing I know she's laughing and crying and I can't calm her down. After that I think…I think she was mad at me."

Irina sighed, Alexa watching her closely.

"Alexa. She wasn't mad at you."

"You know something."

"Yeah but I can't say a word. I'd break Jaynix's faith with me. That said if there ever was a person she'd speak to about it with, it's you. Trust me when I say she wasn't mad at you and don't go too hard on her."

Alexa crossed her arms "Is she alright?"

"Honestly? It depends on the day and the mood you catch her in as to whether or not she is. I will say she always looks content and actually happy when she's with you."

Alexa thought back and with the exception of last night, Irina was right.

"She's out training with her team now. I saw them all leave together. She'll probably wrap up in an hour or so if you want to wait for her."

Alexa shrugged "I don't know anymore…maybe I should just give her the rest of the night…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Give her some space…you'll watch out for her, right?"

"I always do."

"Thank you, Irina. I'll…I'll see you around."

Irina watched the Outfitter leave in deep thought. Irina knew deep down this was either all going to come to a head and force another confession out of Jaynix or this was going to explode in a terrible way as it did in Sylvalum.

If only Jaynix had it in her to just spit it out now. Then she'd have someone who could really help her deal with her demons.

Moving away from the East Gate, Alexa walked through Armory Alley just thinking. Did she really want to give Jaynix space? Or was she just losing her nerve and finding an excuse?

Coming to a stop she turned around and stared at the East Gate. She began moving towards it, slowly. Still unsure if that's even what she wanted.

"Greetings."

Freezing in place she spun around to see Ga Buidhe. Quickly she bowed "Ga Buidhe! Ma'am! Hello!"

The Wrothian shook her head "Prince Jiarg is royalty. Not me. You don't need to do that."

Alexa stood up straight and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry. It's just that…you give off a very regal presence."

Ga Buidhe chuckled "My. This is surprising. Since I came to New LA it's been one woman complimenting me after another."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Ga Buidhe tilted her head "Are you going somewhere? You seem lost."

Alexa looked around Armory Alley and shrugged "I don't know?"

The Wrothian chuckled and gestured for Alexa to follow. The Outfitter watched the Wrothian walk towards the East Gate and without a second thought she followed.

The pair sat on a bench, Ga Buidhe letting out a sigh of relief.

"If you don't mind me asking…Is there a reason you're…talking with me?"

Alexa waited as the Wrothian thought to herself before staring at the Outfitter.

"A few. Key among them I wish to know more about you."

Alexa tilted her head "Me? Why?"

"I'm just curious. Someone seems…very interested in you…"

Alexa sighed "Geez. First Tika, then Hope, Irina and now you. I wish everyone could just be clear with what it is they're trying to tell me!"

Ga Buidhe chuckled at Alexa's frustration. "I think I understand it now. At least a part of it. Actually…how well versed are you in Mimeosomes?"

"Huh? Mims? I know a few things. They are pieces of tech after all. Granted there are A LOT of finer details the doctors at the MMC would be more prone to discussing and better than I ever could."

"Do you at least know the basics?"

Alexa nodded "Yeah. We all do to make sure we keep ourselves in the best possible state."

"Would it be at all a hassle to ask you to explain these basics?"

Alexa watched Ga Buidhe, this was a request unlike anything she's ever gotten.

"Can I ask why?"

Ga Buidhe nodded "You can."

Alexa crossed her arms "Hmm…something tells me even if I ask you won't tell me."

"It depends on what I learn."

Alexa sighed "Guess that's as much as I can hope for. Ah well. You're an ally and having allies know a bit about mims definitely isn't a bad thing. I'll say again though there are plenty of people more skilled in this field than me. Plenty."

"Noted."

Shrugging, Alexa began.

* * *

"Bills, Hermann, Tyler. You've made me proud!"

The three bowed "Yes, Corporal! Thank you!"

Smile on her face she let out a long sigh and sheathed her longsword. "I'm confident in our abilities as a unit. But we're not resting. Not yet. The mission is coming. We will be ready."

Hermann looked up "We will be. And with your command we'll carry our part of the fight, flawlessly."

Jaynix nodded "I know we will. For today, you're all dismissed."

The three began walking back to New LA. Jaynix following suit, a hand coming to her side. She fully expected an outbreak of pain during the training session but got nothing. That was a good thing, a very good thing but she also couldn't help but feel that it was luring her into a false calm.

Reentering New LA, she stretched before seeing something very out of the ordinary. Ga Buidhe and Alexa were talking, the former actually seemed to be enjoying herself as the latter laughed.

Jaynix approached "Hey."

They turned to her "Jaynix! Wrapped up your training?"

She nodded to Alexa "Yeah. How long have you two been pals?"

"Two hours." Ga Buidhe answered.

Jaynix chuckled "Wow. You could've fooled me."

Ga Buidhe stood and took a hold of one of Alexa's hands, shaking it. "It was good speaking with you."

"You too!"

Ga Buidhe looked to Jaynix, nodding to her before walking away.

"I hope she stays in New LA a bit longer. She's cool."

Now alone there was a tense silence. Jaynix thinking of many long and complicated ways to apologize while Alexa tried to think of anything to say. She wasn't ready for this. At all. Maybe putting it off till tomorrow was a better idea.

Finally they faced each other and in unison said: "I'm sorry."

"Woah! Back the fuck up. You have absolutely NOTHING to apologize for, Alexa, alright? I went off on you, shoved you and everything yesterday. That was me. You did nothing."

"I don't think that's true. I said something that caused you so much pain. I'm sorry about that. I really am."

The pair stood there before Jaynix sighed "You're somewhat right, Alexa. But it wasn't your fault. I just…I'm-"

"A wreck?"

Jaynix smirked and nodded "I am."

There was a long silence before Alexa put a hand on Jaynix's shoulder. She looked to the Outfitter who gave her a small smile.

"I served as Corporal on one of the most tightknit units in the entire Coalition. I saw some of the worst engagements in human history. I should've come out of all of that stronger than anyone. I'm Corporal Jaynix, the Fiery Corporal, master of ground combat…I was even an ace Skell pilot for a bit. Nothing of what's bothering me should be. Nothing of what…scares me…should be. Not me. Not Corporal Jaynix."

"Everyone is afraid of something, Jaynix."

She nodded "Yeah but…not like this…"

The pair fell silent before Jaynix looked to Alexa.

"Jaynix. You aren't defined by your rank and you have to know that…the Coalition…"

Jaynix waited for the inevitable words "The Coalition is gone. Your Unit…"

Jaynix closed her eyes and whispered "They're gone…"

Alexa waited till Jaynix looked back at her "You aren't a Corporal anymore. You're a BLADE and while the title is different you can still do just as much good for us on Mira as you did serving under the Coalition."

Jaynix let out a long sigh before moving over and sitting on a bench, Alexa joining her "Am I really that attached to my title?"

"I think you are. Besides, I'm still not sure if your name is Jaynix or Jaynix, Corporal Jaynix."

Jaynix rolled her eyes "I do say that a lot don't I?"

"I guess you just find…comfort. In your title."

Jaynix shrugged "Maybe. Or maybe it's just part of the old world I can't let go…"

Alexa thought for a few moments before smiling "Well Corporal Jaynix, what's your full name?"

"Huh?"

She looked at Alexa who was still smiling, despite everything she couldn't fight off her own smile.

"Jaynix Copeland."

"Jaynix Copeland…I love how that sounds."

Feeling a blush coming on, Jaynix looked away "It's not that special…"

"It's not a case of if its special or not. You are Jaynix Copeland. If there is any place you can find some comfort it has to be in your own name. Your real name."

Jaynix looked back at Alexa "Jaynix Copeland…"

After a few moments a wide smile grew on Jaynix's face and she began laughing. In response Alexa grew a little worried before realizing it was a real, honest laugh. A smile came to her own face as she watched Jaynix laugh and tire herself out.

"It's my own damned name and I just…I think I've been away from it for too long…"

Jaynix locked eyes with Alexa "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

The two stood there, each thinking of something else to say or do. Alexa noted a change in Jaynix's demeanor.

"Hey. Before you say anything else…maybe you should take some time."

"Hm?"

"It's still your personal, private life. I don't want you to think that anything I'm doing is me trying to force it out of you, okay? I just want to help."

Jaynix crossed her arms "Are you sure?"

"You tell me. Do you think you can share whatever it is that you've been…?"

Jaynix thought for a bit before looking at the night sky "If I start now we won't be getting any sleep any time soon…but if I don't start now…how do I know I won't wimp out tomorrow?"

"You'll just have to trust yourself. I trust you."

Jaynix sighed "I know you do. You…most of the people I've met since waking up. You are all far too understanding."

Alexa laughed "We're all that's left of humanity. We should strive to be the best aspects of it."

"We should. Alexa, thank you again. For everything."

Alexa approached and hugged Jaynix "I'm so glad you're smiling again."

Jaynix hugged her back "Me too."

* * *

In the Outfitters Hangar, Alexa threw herself onto her bed, exhausted. She didn't think she could be so tired just through worrying about someone else. Mental strains were apparently just as if not more trying than physical ones.

Rolling over on her bed she ran her thoughts through her head again and spoke aloud "Mental strains..."

She remained fixated on those words until she let out a long yawn. Rubbing her eyes she pulled her covers over herself "Tomorrow."

Closing her eyes, a smile came to her face as she whispered "Tomorrow."

* * *

Back in her barracks, Jaynix sat on her bed rubbing Abyssion while writing down…everything.

Looking over all of it, the idea that she'd soon tell this to someone…the fear was trying it's best to claw its way to the surface, but the thought of Alexa held it back.

Jaynix let out a content sigh "She really did change everything for me…she has to know that…"

Smiling she added on one last piece to her story.


	11. Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mission hangs over everyone's heads on this otherwise normal day in New LA. In between all the activity Jaynix seeks to speak to Alexa and tell her...everything.

" _Clear the way! Clear the way!"_

" _They're coming in!"_

" _Is this everyone?"_

" _We've got a few more units outside!"_

" _The mass-"_

" _Where are they?"_

" _-made it out."_

" _Gone."_

" _What about?"_

" _More are incoming! This influx is-"_

" _They can handle it!"_

" _What about the ones-"_

" _Get them to repairs!"_

" _They're all dead."_

" _Move it! We have a serious emergency here!"_

" _Shit! What happened to her?"_

" _Gone. Escaped."_

" _How did this happen?"_

" _How many of them died?"_

_“All of them."_

* * *

"Jaynix! How are you doing that?"

Jaynix could only laugh as Lin looked at the card before her.

"I randomly picked that one out of a full deck of 52! How did you-"

Jaynix shrugged "I have mad skills, I thought that was obvious."

Lin groaned "I'm trying to figure your tricks out and I can't! Explain at least one of them to me. Please!"

"Aw but that takes all the fun out of it!"

With a smug smile Jaynix turned and resumed washing dishes.

"We don't understand what you mean by tricks."

Lin looked over to L who continued "What you are seeing before you is genuine magic! We simply can't understand it."

"C'mon L. She's just pulling a wool over our eyes."

L shook his head "No, not likely. There is no wood being put on our heads here. This is real!"

Jaynix chuckled "See Lin? L knows what's up!"

"Indeed, we do and that would be our ceiling!"

Laughing, Jaynix nodded "Nailed it. Y'know, people say a lot of things about your turns of phrase L."

"Do they? Good things we imagine."

"Regardless of what they say, I have to say. You've got it down pat."

Finishing the rest of the dishes Jaynix could barely make out Lin giving an exasperated "Really?"

With an eager jump, Jaynix crashed onto the couch next to Lin, the younger girl feeling herself jump a few inches into the air.

"Jaynix! You're gonna break something one of these days."

"Already have!"

Lin shook her head as Jaynix looked around the barracks "Hey. Where's the boss and her husband?"

Hearing this, L gasped "We are shocked! Elma and Kruse knotted the tie? And we missed it? That simply won't do at all! They must marry again!"

Lin shook her head "Again? What? No! They haven't married at all!"

Abyssion came over and leapt onto Jaynix, leaning back she began petting the cat before speaking "They will. Eventually. In my opinion he should've proposed forever ago."

"Realistically speaking, they've only been together for a few months and you've only been around them for a month yourself."

Jaynix looked to Lin "Maybe so…but I see the way they look at each other. Everyone does. Might as well get the marriage done right now, they'd have to change literally NOTHING about how they interact. You know I'll probably be waiting on Elma to drop the bomb since Kruse is…Kruse."

Lin couldn't help but laugh at the truth of Jaynix's statement, all while barely getting out apologies to the absent party.

"While we understand the sentiment, it seems to us that it would be difficult for Elma as she carries no bombs. We however-"

Jaynix held a hand up "I know L. Your store carries everything under the sun."

L chuckled "Not just that but we also carry everything under Mira's five moons so be amazed!"

Jaynix laughed as Lin pulled out her comm device "Oh right. A report came in from Oblivia that one of our recon teams joined with a Wrothian scout unit and are following what they believe to be a Ganglion patrol."

Jaynix's eyes widened "What!? When did this report come in!?"

Lin checked her device again "About 3AM so Kruse and Elma must've left for BLADE Tower at that time. Considering all this, the mission we're all signed up for…safe to say it's closer than ever."

Jaynix let out a long sigh "Finally, we can get this over with."

Lin nodded "Everyone has been eager to close the book on this. While I can't say how close it is can you imagine if the order came in later today? We'd all be rushing to get together and make our way over to Oblivia as soon as."

Jaynix smiled "That'd be crazy…but I know we can do it."

L crossed his arms "Ah yes. That is the confidence that BLADE always displays! And as the usual with BLADE on the suitcase we can all say that the Ganglion's days have been lettered."

Jaynix nodded "Indeed they have."

* * *

Exiting the barracks Jaynix began whistling to herself as she walked through the Administrative District. She could tell there was a different energy around, on a regular day at this time there were normally BLADEs everywhere and all busy. Right now, however quite a lot of them seemed to be missing.

"Weird…hey! Bills!"

Her team member perked up and turned around. Smiling he nodded to her as she approached "Yes, Corporal! Need me for something?"

"Yeah, um…do you know where everyone is? The A.D. is never this quiet at this time. There isn't even a crowd at Mission Control."

Bills looked over to Mission Control and let out a low whistle "Shit you're right…that is an oddity."

Looking back at Jaynix, he smiled again "But easily explained. Most of the people in the A.D. have heard that Elma, Kruse, Nagi, Vandham and Chausson are in a meeting. Apparently, this meeting has been going on for several hours so it's led most the people here to believe that the mission is happening. In response, everyone took off to train out in Primordia, or they're in maintenance getting all their gear checked out OR they're getting some more winks in to be at 100%."

"Hermann and Tyler?"

"The first."

She chuckled "Not surprised…you? Weapon maintenance?"

He shook his head "No. I actually…I'm nervous. Scared even. I've done my best to commit all our strategies to memory and I've run through my personal combat style more times than I can count. Even so…"

Jaynix smirked "Then you're fine, Bills. Remember you aren't going to be doing battle with a Ganglion horde on your own. Hermann, Tyler and I will be with you, we're a team AND most of BLADE will be behind us as well. We'll be solid."

Bills smiled "Yes. You're right. Thank you, Corporal."

Jaynix looked down at her feet for a few moments "Actually Bills. You mind just…calling me Jaynix?"

He looked at her oddly "Are you certain?"

"Yeah. I just…I don't feel like Corporal Jaynix anymore. At least, not as much as I used to."

He nodded "Very well…if I may ask. What do you feel like now?"

A smile came to her face "I feel like Jaynix Copeland."

"Very well…Jaynix."

He saluted her, she saluted back before turning to walk away.

"Um, Cor…I mean Jaynix. If you don't-"

Hearing her comm device go off, Jaynix brought it up "Elma? What's up?"

"Would you mind coming to BLADE Tower, Jaynix?"

"Not at all. Be right there."

Hanging up she looked over to Bills "What were you saying?"

"N-nothing."

"Alright then! Catch ya later Bills!"

With that she took off for BLADE Tower.

* * *

"This division will be comprised of these units here thus making them our left flank in formation. We'll need someone capable of handling this. It's key that neither flank is weak. Suggestions?"

"H.B."

Nagi looked to Vandham "H.B? Can he handle it?"

Vandham chuckled "That smug little bastard has always considered his skills to be top class and honestly there is some truth in it. I'm certain he can lead these units with little effort."

Kruse crossed his arms "Besides if we don't give him a commanding position we'll never hear the end of it."

Vandham snapped his fingers and pointed to Kruse "We sure as hell won't so we're doing this."

"Kruse, are you sure you want to fight alongside Elma?"

The Harrier looked over to Chausson "Yes sir. Why do you ask?"

"Director General, if this is about their relationship-"

Chausson cut off Nagi "No. But Kruse has proven himself time and time again in the field. I think I'd be more strategic to have him and Elma lead two separate divisions instead of working together."

"I can see the benefits in that." Elma stated "But Kruse and I work best together."

"We do. And Director General. No offense but I've never been much of a leader. Even without my memory I feel that I've always belonged in a team. There are many more people suited for the commanding positions than I am."

Chausson crossed his arms "If you are all certain of it."

The door opened and all five heads turned as Jaynix walked in. "Hey guys! What'cha need me for?"

"Corporal Jaynix. Good to see you again."

She smiled and waved at Nagi "You too Secretary. If you wouldn't mind though I'd like it if you all dropped the Corporal. Please."

Nagi nodded "Very well Ms. Copeland."

Vandham cleared his throat "Good to have you here, Jaynix. We've been here a while going through all the frustrating steps to planning our upcoming assault on the Ganglion."

"Heh, you sound like you've been here a while Commander. Cabin fever?"

He scoffed "You try hanging out with these four all this time…no offense."

The rest of the people in the room rolled their eyes as he continued.

"Anyway! We've decided to arrange various BLADE units into bigger divisions led by a single head commander."

Jaynix crossed her arms "Sounds like a fine plan."

Kruse chuckled "They all knew you'd say that."

Nagi nodded "Indeed we did. I know of your performance during many of the ground operations back on Earth under General Kumon. Your abilities have us convinced that you can lead our last division."

Jaynix remained silent looking at everyone else in the room before pointing at herself. "Me? Really? I've already put so much time into my personal team. I don't think-"

"You'll still be spending the majority of the engagement with Bills, Hermann and Tyler."

Jaynix turned to Elma as she continued "The difference now is that six other units of BLADEs will be under your orders, all also having undergone intense training by their respective squad leaders. This operation isn't a standard raid. The target isn't any Ganglion Outpost or even Fortress, it's likely the last bastion that the Ganglion have constructed for themselves. Being pushed this far back we know they'll fight with everything they have so the battlefield will be chaotic and everchanging. As such we will need division leaders who can respond accordingly."

Jaynix nodded as Nagi spoke up "According to many of the reports on General Kumon's activities in the Lawless Sectors, you were leading some of the most successful squads. Your operations ended with the least amount of casualties yet they also carried astoundingly high kill counts. It's been well recorded that you made calls altering your troop's formation and tactics within moments of catastrophic shifts in tone on the battlefield. You are able to read the area around you like very few people that we know."

Jaynix bowed to Nagi "It is an honor to hear you say that, sir. But…I've only been active for a month. Most, hell every other BLADE has been at this longer than I have. I know I asked this before but why-"

"Would they follow you?"

She looked to Kruse who smiled "I was new once but unlike you I had virtually no memory. Even so and for reasons I'll never understand Elma and Nagi saw a lot in me. Vandham fast tracked me for a Skell and Chausson trusts me with sensitive missions despite my memory issues. By all accounts I shouldn't have had any of these…advantages if you will. But I took them, honored them and am where I am now. It's the same for you."

"We believe in you, Jaynix."

She turned to Elma who was also smiling at her.

"What's it gonna be Jaynix?"

She looked to Vandham. Her cocky grin returning to her face "Alright then. I'm in."

Nagi nodded "Excellent. We will be sending you all the data on the BLADEs that'll be under your command so you can familiarize yourself with their strengths and weaknesses."

"So, let's all get to it eh? Best case scenario the Pathfinders and the Wrothians will be reaching out to us at some point today so we'll only have the time between leaving here and arriving at Oblivia to look over the maps they'll be sending to plan our movements. Let's at least make sure our troops are ready okay? Break!"

On Vandham's word Elma and Kruse saluted before walking out of the building, Vandham following them as Chausson began reading several reports.

Jaynix looked over to Nagi who was staring at a map of Oblivia, dots on it highlighting the Pathfinder teams. After meeting with him three weeks ago, following her awakening, she's never had any opportunity to actually talk with him. Mostly because she was always out on missions.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to him and spoke.

"Secretary Nagi."

Turning to Jaynix he nodded "Yes Ms. Copeland?"

"I know this may seem…well I don't actually know…"

He chuckled "Ask me whatever you wish."

Sighing she spoke "Did you ever meet General Kumon?"

A smile came to Nagi's face "Hideo Kumon. Yes, I did. Though only a few times I'm afraid."

Jaynix waited as he gestured towards a few seats. The pair sat down with Jaynix speaking.

"What did you think of him? I just…I want to talk to someone about him…"

Nagi nodded slowly, studying Jaynix's face as a smile came to his own.

"I could see immediately that Kumon was quite the character. Between ECP meetings I'd find him in some corner of a government building dancing."

Jaynix smiled "Yeah. He did that a lot."

"He was very good at it. Other times he'd be sketching whatever it was that caught his eye. A potted plant. A weapon hanging on a wall…heh…an attractive office worker."

The pair laughed at that with Jaynix speaking "He always was a bit of a ladies' man. Though he never settled down…"

Nagi shook his head "I'm afraid he didn't have the time."

Jaynix looked down "He didn't…"

There was a short silence before Nagi spoke up again "If I may be frank. When you returned to us I thought of him for the first time in quite a while and it…brought back some old wounds."

"Old wounds?"

"Hideo Kumon was a young man. He had so much more to go in life, so many possibilities. His adaptiveness and skill in battle grew at a rate that dwarfed mine. By the time, he reached my age I was certain he'd be twice the warrior I am…"

Nagi sighed "Which is why the loss of him was so catastrophic. I'd rather he have become Defense Secretary while I died protecting the White Whale. All that potential. Gone."

"You can't think like that, sir. From what I've heard from Elma, Kruse and so many other BLADEs, you are an incredible and true leader."

"Maybe. But one can never help but stop and think: what if?"

Jaynix looked down and nodded "Yeah. I get that."

Nagi watched her face "I can see that you do."

She looked up to him as he continued "I can see a lot in your gaze. How old are you, Ms. Copeland?"

"Heh, you can't ask that of a lady."

Nagi chuckled "No I cannot."

The pair shared a laugh before she let out a long sigh "25. I'm 25 years old."

Nagi narrowed his eyes "I see…25…that is far too young to have the look in your eyes that you do."

Jaynix looked to Nagi "Far too many BLADEs have seen more than they ever should, not just during the Exodus or aboard the White Whale but here on Mira as well. Horrors that none of us would ever have experienced had the Ganglion not destroyed our home. I feel…immense sadness over seeing eyes such as yours, Ms. Copeland. Clouded."

Jaynix sighed "Sometimes…I wish I were dead."

Her head snapped up and she covered her mouth. "Why did I just say that?"

She looked over to Nagi, expecting to see General Kumon. The way he spoke and how comfortable she made him, she was confused.

"You said what you have for the same reasons many BLADEs open up to and look up to me. Ms. Copeland. You are here. Alive. With all of us. You have the ability to change. Change yourself. Change the things around you. Change anything so that you can live without your pain."

Jaynix nodded "I know that…I just don't know if I can."

Nagi continued watching her eyes "Give it time. The answers will become clear."

Jaynix closed her eyes and remained silent. A few moments later she looked back at Nagi "Thank you, Secretary."

He smiled and stood "Don't mention it."

Standing herself she sighed "So, I take it you'll be personally commanding one of our divisions as well?"

"I will. This mission is our biggest deployment since the reclamation of the Lifehold. It has gone from a voluntary mission to requiring nearly all hands on deck."

Standing Nagi extended his arm "We'll be counting on you Ms. Copeland. The right flank is yours."

She shook his hand and nodded "I won't let you down."

* * *

"How is everything looking Alexa?"

Looking down from the Skell she was on, Alexa smiled "Perfect Tika! Every single one is fueled up, loaded with ammo and polished to a fantastic shine! Should we need to fly to Oblivia they're all set for not just that but one heck of a show!"

Tika crossed her arms "Excellent. How about you Alexa? How are you feeling?"

Jumping down from the Skell, Alexa dusted her hands and sighed "Nervous."

"Most people probably are."

Alexa smiled "Yeah, I'm sure. At the same time…I'm excited. Once this mission is done the Ganglion will be virtually nonexistent. This fight will finally be over."

The pair began walking with Tika nodding "Yes…finally."

Alexa cast a quick look back at the Skells, proud of her work as Tika spoke up "Speaking of the Ganglion, have you taken a trip through one of their outposts recently?"

Alexa looked back to her boss and shook her head "No. Though while we were testing gear in Sylvalum we were pretty close to a few. Why?"

"Well I've gotten FrontierNav feeds and reports from some BLADEs out there. Apparently, most of the Ganglion bases are now empty. Abandoned. Some of them have become home to local Indigens. Thinking of that sort of thing…it's a huge relief."

Alexa smiled "Wow yeah. That is pretty crazy. I guess they knew this and holed up together. Just made it easier for us to take them all out."

"Don't get too overconfident, this fight won't be easy."

"I know but we'll all be there. BLADE as a whole and we're gonna slice clean through them!"

Tika thought for a few moments "Right cause we're BL-"

She then shook her head "Really?"

Alexa just smiled as Tika sighed "Well, you better take off and relax, get the edge off cause when the time comes you have to be on your A game."

"I'm always on my A game Tika! Always!"

* * *

"So, on the ground alongside us will be H.B., Frye, Lin, Yelv, Phog, Sharon…er…Murderess…y'know I'm still not sure what I should call her."

"Hm…"

"I mean…I think she likes me? I mean, as much as she can like anyone. In that case I think I'm on a Sharon basis but at the same time she always has that look in her eyes. Heh, I've bested so many Indigens but that woman…"

Kruse scrolled down the list "Irina, Gwin, Doug, Bozé and Alexa will be piloting Skells…Doug and Bozé leading the bigger Skell divisions. Elma, is this all sounding correct? I'm sorry but we've been in there since 3AM and I-"

Trailing off, Kruse looked to Elma who was silently watching BLADE Tower. Waiting.

"Elma?"

Slowly she turned to Kruse "Hm? Yes. Sharon is her name."

He couldn't help but chuckle "I know Elma."

"Sorry…what else were you saying?"

Kruse crossed his arms and waited as Elma let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Elma, I'm tired too…but you seem to have something else on your mind. It's Jaynix isn't it?"

Elma looked down at that, confirming it for Kruse.

"Elma. When she was making us breakfast, that look you gave me. You've been trying to help her, right?"

"Yes…but I don't think I've accomplished anything. In fact, I think I've just made things worse for her."

Kruse shook his head "I doubt that…is that why you're watching BLADE Tower? Waiting for her to come out?"

"Yes…should I talk to her, Kruse? Can I help her?"

He thought for a few moments before shrugging "Only you can know. But thinking of you doing your best to help her…I feel terrible for not offering my own aid. Jaynix is family."

Elma turned to BLADE Tower as Jaynix emerged and began stretching.

"Kruse. I want to talk to her. Just the two of us. There is something I have to know."

He nodded "Alright. Think I should give it a go later?"

Elma sighed "I'm not sure. Jaynix reacts to help…in a unique way. I don't know if she'd take it but just be there for her."

"I will. Good luck, see you back at the Barracks."

She nodded to him as he leaned in and kissed her before walking away.

Approaching the Interceptor, Elma smiled and waved. Jaynix noted her and remained still, unsure how to react.

"Hey Elma…"

"Jaynix…"

Elma waited, trying to determine what was in Jaynix's eyes as she looked at her.

"I know you don't want me…asking you things but I have to ask this. The mission we're all going on. Be honest with me. Can you handle it?"

Jaynix took a deep breath and focused. Nodding to herself she looked at Elma "I can. I know I can."

Elma remained silent as Jaynix crossed her arms "I have a lot of things I need to fix. Things that have to change. But given the proximity of the mission, they'll all have to wait…but I swear to you, Elma. I'm going to take care of myself, I promise."

Elma smiled "You seem different."

"Do I?"

"You do. Most of the time when I see you, there are these dark clouds above you…you give off this aura of…sadness. But right now, you seem clear. Not completely but clearer than usual. I'm happy to see that."

Jaynix smiled as well "Honestly? I am too."

She let out a long, comfortable sigh before noticing Elma looking at her with an…odd expression."

"Elma? You okay?"

"Actually…Jaynix. There is one thing I want to know…I have to know. I can't stop thinking about it…"

The Interceptor gestured for Elma to continue "Why do you hate me?"

Jaynix was caught off guard before laughing and brushing Elma off "Hate you? Why in the world would I hate you?"

"That's what I'm trying to understand. Please. If I've wronged you in any way…I want to fix it. If I can."

Jaynix sighed "You can't."

Elma's eyes showed pain upon hearing those words "So what you're saying is…you'll always hate me?"

Jaynix remained silent, she wanted to look away from Elma, to look away from the hurt she saw, but she couldn't.

"I've been around humans for a long time…I've met many and seen many more act in such odd ways around others. But the strangest ones are those that hate other humans for what seems like such small and trivial reasons. I couldn't understand it then and after all this time I still don't but…for something that I don't understand…"

Elma brought a hand to her chest "How can it hurt this much?"

"Elma."

Jaynix continued watching Elma, feeling terrible for causing this woman such emotional pain.

"Hey…don't beat yourself up over this okay? Just forget about me hating you or whatever, alright?"

Elma shook her head "I don't think I can. I know this is prying but I…I have to know…"

Jaynix took a deep breath "Look. I did hate you. But that was back on Earth before I even met you. Now? It doesn't matter what I feel because I know the kind of person you are, okay? You're fine."

Elma watched Jaynix's eyes "Really?"

"Yeah. It's just…hard to explain. But I will explain everything to you, after the mission, I promise."

Elma nodded "Very well…"

Jaynix watched Elma as she began walking away. Sighing she called out "I'm sorry!"

Elma looked back, Jaynix cutting her off before she could speak.

"I'm sure there are a lot of nuances of humanity that you still haven't fully grasped. We're a weird people…so I'm sorry to cause you pain in a way you probably haven't experienced. I am."

Elma continued watching Jaynix as the latter approached her "Emotional pain…it sucks. It's why you have to know why I…but I…"

Sighing in frustration Jaynix shook her head "I don't know what I'm trying to say. I just…I'm sorry."

Jaynix rubbed the back of her head awkwardly before looking at Elma again, a smile gracing her face.

"Thank you, Jaynix."

"You understood that mess of words? Well…I'm glad."

Elma started to turn only to see a certain look in Jaynix's face.

"Is there something else you want to say to me?

Jaynix smirked "Yeah actually…this one small thing that I've been meaning to tell you for a while now."

Elma raised an eyebrow "What?"

"You have to propose to Kruse like…yesterday, alright?"

Elma's face became red, or at least, as red as her pale skin could get. "W-what?!"

"Don't what me. You two are already married, just get the officialness out of the way and set it stone."

Elma covered her face "Jaynix! I command you to stop talking about this!"

"You can't do that!"

"I'm your boss! Cease this line of conversation at once!"

Jaynix smiled and in a singsong voice said "Abuse of power…"

"Jaynix!"

The Interceptor began laughing, eventually causing Elma to laugh as well.

* * *

Strolling through Barista Court, Alexa was heading to her favorite coffee shop. She called Hope up to meet her but the Mediator was busy, probably solving someone else's problem as she does.

Coming to a halt she gazed around the Court, watching all sorts of people and xenoforms just going about their day. With the looming threat of a critical mission it was always times like these that she just wanted to take in the sights. Remind herself that all BLADE has done has helped everyone.

Shaking her head, the Outfitter whispered "That was cheesy. Maybe tone it down a bit there Alexa."

With a content sigh she moved to sit at one of the tables only to see something…a little strange. Pushing the seat back in she moved over to another table.

"Hey. Didn't know coffee shops were a thing for you."

Ga Buidhe turned to her "Hm? Ah. Alexa. Greetings."

"Howdy! Mind if I sit?"

The Wrothian shook her head "Not at all."

Alexa gestured to the empty table "Did you have a meal here or?"

"No. I find it a bit odd. I see people…like that Prone over there. He sat down and a woman came out. Talked to him, left, came back and gave him what I assume he asked for…"

Alexa chuckled "Yeah. That's how these things work."

Ga Buidhe gave Alexa a look "I'm aware. The thing I find strange is no one has done that for me."

Alexa was surprised to hear this "No one came to ask you what you want? How long have you been here?"

Before Ga Buidhe could respond a server approached, giving the Wrothian a worried look before asking Alexa for her order.

Smiling the server nodded "I'll have that to you as soon as I can."

"Yeah, thanks. Hey, why hasn't anyone-"

The server was already leaving "H-hey!"

Alexa rubbed the back of her head and looked over to Ga Buidhe "Sorry but I think you intimidate them."

Ga Buidhe raised an eyebrow before pointing past Alexa. The Outfitter turned to see a Wrothian sitting and being served. She looked back at Ga Buidhe.

"Well…you're Ga Buidhe y'know. Think about it, you're the Wrothian second in command. Besides the Prince you command all their respect. That'd be like a member of the royal family walking around London. Sure, they look like just another person you could talk to but once you think about who they really are…"

Ga Buidhe sighed "I suppose that makes sense. This city. It's very strange."

"Actually, now that I think about it. You and your Prince have been here once before, right?"

Ga Buidhe thought back and nodded as Alexa continued "Maybe some of the staff here are friends or family of some of the people you hurt."

The Wrothian crossed her arms "I see. I did not think of that."

"…thinking back…it should've been clear that you were different. You guys didn't kill anyone. Your assault was fearless and you trashed some of our Skells but while some people did sustain serious injuries trying to stop you…they survived."

Ga Buidhe looked to Alexa "It was my Prince's command. He'd grown weary of the unnecessary death and destruction his blade has caused at the behest of the Ganglion…as long as the Vita was retrieved, it mattered not the state of the humans we left behind."

The server returned, giving Alexa her meal and drink. Quickly, Alexa grabbed the man's shirt "Hey. My friend here says she hasn't been served. I'm a little afraid to ask how long you guys have been ignoring her."

The man looked over to Ga Buidhe briefly then back at Alexa "We…uh…"

"Not judging but…think you could take care of that?"

The man nodded "Very well. Do you know what you want?"

Ga Buidhe shook her head "I'm afraid I was not given a menu at any point either."

The man gave out a nervous laugh before Alexa told him a few things. Nodding, he walked off.

"…thank you."

Looking back to the Wrothian, Alexa smiled "Aw, no need to thank me."

"You were so intimidated by me yesterday. Nervous. A small chat later and you consider me a friend? Truly you humans are…odd."

Alexa shrugged "I see nothing wrong with having friends…unless you happen to be friends with a Zaruboggan."

Ga Buidhe tilted her head as Alexa gestured to a few of the Voltant-craving Xenos nearby.

"I'm friends with a few and honestly, put a gun to my head I couldn't tell you if any of those three over there are the ones I know."

Ga Buidhe watched the Xenos "Yes. Their manner of dress isn't very…distinct."

The server returned, placing food in front of Ga Buidhe and departing as quickly as he came.

Ga Buidhe watched Alexa eat before looking at her own food.

"What is this?"

"Hm? Oh! I just got you…a…uh…I got you…"

Ga Buidhe waited as Alexa covered her face "I did not…I did not just do that. It's a…a fish sandwich…and chips…thank goodness I didn't ask for milk. What is wrong with me?"

The Wrothian raised an eyebrow "What are you going on about?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry, in advance."

Ga Buidhe look at her cup "Water?"

"Yeah. I mean, the coffee here is great but coffee is…well…you either love it or you hate it. Didn't wanna take that dice roll with you."

Ga Buidhe chuckled as Alexa ate her own sandwich.

"I must thank you again for the chat yesterday."

"Hm? Oh! Yeah, no problem. While I was nervous to be talking to you, once we got into mims and tech…it was fun. Actually, I'm really glad I ran into you here."

Ga Buidhe watched Alexa smile, a smile coming to her own face. Just then Alexa gasped and struck the side of her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I should've said anything."

Ga Buidhe raised an eyebrow "About?"

"About mims! I can't just give that information out! I mean…isn't our alliance supposed to end when the Ganglion are wiped out? That's what the Prince said early on right? Oh! I really screwed up on this one!"

Ga Buidhe shook her head "Don't worry, Alexa. I have no intention of misusing what you told me about your mimeosomes. I actually hope to never have to use the information you gave me."

Alexa let out a long breath "Really?"

"Yes. I just wanted to learn as a…precaution."

"Precaution. For who?"

"I can't say."

The pair fell silent, Alexa looking to her coffee before holding it out to Ga Buidhe "Want to give this a try?"

"Are you trying to poison me?"

Alexa's eyes widened "WHAT!? NO!"

The Outfitter watched in shock as Ga Buidhe laughed before something clicked "Was that…a joke?"

The Wrothian shrugged "Possibly."

"Talking to you is going to give me a heart attack…or at least as close as I can get to…geez…"

Ga Buidhe pointed at Alexa's drink "May I?"

"Huh? Sure."

Handing it over, Alexa watched as Ga Buidhe pulled down her face mask and gave the drink a try. She looked at the cup with an odd expression. Like? Dislike? It was unclear.

Ga Buidhe looked to Alexa "Interesting is what I will say…what?"

Alexa raised an eyebrow "What what?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"OH! Was I staring? Sorry. Rude."

Alexa began apologizing as Ga Buidhe chuckled and pulled her face mask up "I didn't even think before I did that. Strange. That is unlike me."

Alexa looked to the Wrothian "Doing something unlike you? Believe me, I know all about that."

"I can see that you do."

Alexa noted Ga Buidhe's untouched food "Do you…want me to look away so you can eat?"

"Too late for that." The Wrothian said, Alexa was a bit caught off guard by how…informal she sounded. Pulling her mask off she picked up her sandwich and gave it a look before taking a bite.

There was silence before Ga Buidhe's eyes found Alexa "You don't have to look away but you also don't have to look at me so…intently."

"Sorry…again."

Alexa looked down, murmuring something to herself as she kept her eyes firmly on the food before her.

Finishing her sandwich, she sighed in relief as Ga Buidhe spoke up.

"Are you preparing yourself for the mission?"

"Hm? Oh…yeah. I am. You?"

"I'm always ready."

Alexa nodded "Of course!"

Ga Buidhe watched the other woman's face. "Concerned?"

The Outfitter took a long drink from her coffee before shrugging.

"A bit…there are so many unknowns going into this. Granted we didn't know much about the Ganglion while we were fighting them before. Heck, most of us didn't even see Luxaar…it's just…who are we dealing with?"

"Councilman Aer Ethos."

There was silence as Alexa tilted her head "Who?"

"He was a sort of…what do you humans call it…secretary to Luxaar. Whenever we met with Luxaar, Ethos was there."

"So…he'd be the guy leading whatever is left of the Ganglion?"

Ga Buidhe shrugged "He is the only one in any sort of position of power who isn't dead. At the same time, he was a mere…secretary. No combat experience. No military tactics. He just said to the relevant members of the Ganglion whatever Luxaar wanted him to say."

"I see…have you told BLADE HQ about this?"

Ga Buidhe gave Alexa a look, the Outfitter couldn't help but laugh "Of course you did. Probably shouldn't have asked."

"I can't say for certain if Ethos will be there but given he is all I can think of…"

Alexa shrugged "Either way, we'll get him. I know we will."

Ga Buidhe nodded "All you humans seem confident. Hard not to be in light of all this."

Alexa noted that the Wrothian had already finished her sandwich and chips and was now drinking the water.

"Guessing you were a bit hungry eh?"

"Quite. No so much anymore."

Alexa smiled "Good. Glad I could help!"

Ga Buidhe smiled back as Alexa's comm device began beeping. Turning it on the Outfitter waved at the image on her screen. "Commander Vandham! Yo!"

"Yo yourself, Alexa."

"What's up? Need me for something? Status report?"

"Status reports can wait; think you can make your way over to BLADE Tower? Got somethin' to show ya."

"Yes sir!"

Hanging up she looked at Ga Buidhe. "This was fun."

Ga Buidhe put her face mask on and nodded "I suppose it was."

Standing, Alexa prepared to speak when the Wrothian cut in.

"Would you mind if I accompanied you?"

"Why?"

"Something in your eyes just tells me that you were considering asking me the same thing. But perhaps with a little more stuttering."

Blushing, Alexa nodded "Am I that obvious?"

Ga Buidhe merely shrugged. Sighing, Alexa began walking, the Wrothian falling into step beside her.

Looking to her companion, Alexa smiled "Thank you."

* * *

"Think fast!"

Jaynix turned and brought her hands up, catching Abyssion in the nick of time. The cat let out disgruntled sounds as she put it down.

"What the hell Kruse!?"

"He's fine! You caught him!"

Stomping over to Kruse, Jaynix began striking him "Don't! Throw! Abyssion! He is a precious child we must protect!"

Kruse laughed "C'mon! Have you seen him? No one would mess with that guy!"

Staring at each other, the pair cracked smiles before laughing.

Sitting down, Jaynix gestured at Kruse "Y'know Short Stuff. I'm reading up on my division mates for this upcoming mission. This is kind of important stuff."

"I'm aware."

"I know you are so why'd you throw Abyssion at me instead of talking to me like a normal person?"

"Just thought I'd do something spontaneous."

Jaynix chuckled "That you accomplished."

There was a short silence before Kruse spoke up again. "It may be nothing…but I have to ask. Why didn't you want any of us calling you Corporal back at the meeting? As long as I've known you that's been your thing."

Jaynix looked to Kruse and sighed "I just…I've come to realize a few things about myself. One of which is that my insistence on being referred to as Corporal Jaynix…might be a…defense mechanism or…"

"Defense mechanism?"

Jaynix scratched her head in frustration "It's a long story but…I've decided to go by my name. Jaynix Copeland. Just to see if it'll…help."

"Is it?"

A small smile came to her face. "A bit."

Kruse sat down across from Jaynix and watched her for a few moments before asking "How are things with Alexa?"

"…uh…what?"

Laughing, Kruse shook his head "No need to play coy, you yourself told me how you felt over a week ago and since then I haven't asked. I just want to know. Though I have a pretty good guess."

"Do you?"

He nodded "When Alexa was here while you were choosing…not to come back."

She flinched at that as Kruse continued "She spoke about the time she was spending with you and I could just feel her radiating joy."

Jaynix's eyes locked with Kruse's "Really?"

"Yeah. She loves the time she spends with you…and whether she's aware or not it's clearly because she has feelings for you. How deep they go I can't say but…"

"…why are you telling me this?"

"We hardly talk Jaynix. Things have been busy and…I…I feel like I haven't been there for you in the way that I should've been."

Jaynix shook her head "That isn't true. I'm the one who pulls away from everyone…you can't help me if I refuse to be around in the first place."

"That's not true either, Jaynix. In that case, all I'd have to do is try harder and insist."

"You don't have to try so hard for me, I'm not…"

Jaynix fell silent. She looked to Kruse who was smiling "I do have to. Because Jaynix, I see you as my sister."

Jaynix's eyes widened.

"The way you rib me about my height and my relationship with Elma. Just now with Abyssion. I don't know if I had siblings before but you…I feel like that is our connection to a T. Not related by blood of course but…siblings nonetheless."

Kruse watched Jaynix, struggling to determine what to say. A small smirk on her face she spoke "There is no way I'm anyone's younger sister."

Kruse chuckled "You definitely act more like an older sister despite the one year I have on you."

Standing, Jaynix smiled "Well bro. As your younger-older sister I have this one very valuable piece of advice for you."

"Oh?"

"Ask Elma to marry you."

There was a beat before Kruse gave out a nervous laugh "What?"

"You heard me. Do it. Or I will."

"That doesn't even make sense! You can't propose to her on my behalf!"

"Watch me!"

She began to walk away, Kruse shooting to his feet "I'll do it!"

Jaynix looked back at him.

"When I'm ready. When I'm certain. Not a moment sooner or later."

"That's all I wanted to hear."

Kruse let out a sigh of relief before facing Jaynix "Thanks sis."

"Thank you, bro."

* * *

Ga Buidhe turned as Alexa exited BLADE Tower. Spotting the Wrothian, Alexa waved before skipping over.

"Sorry they wouldn't let you in."

"It's fine. They're careful."

"I'm shocked that they'd turn you away of all people. Sure, what they told and showed me was pretty crazy but…"

"Like I said, it's fine. I understand."

Alexa looked to Ga Buidhe "I'm glad you didn't leave. I like your company."

"Even though we just started speaking?"

Alexa giggled "Yeah. I don't know…just something about you."

"Something about me? Care to be more specific?"

Alexa started to say something before shaking her head "I uh…I'd rather not…"

Ga Buidhe watched Alexa for a few moments. Thinking. She was asking herself why. Why did she want to get to know Alexa? This one seemingly random BLADE?

It wasn't random and it wasn't chance. She had a reason. Try as she might she knew the reason. What she found in these interactions however…was not what she expected.

"Hey? You alright?"

"Perfectly."

Alexa tilted her head "Really?"

Ga Buidhe said nothing. Before Alexa could ask, her comm device beeped again.

"People really like interrupting our bonding time eh?"

"You do seem quite popular."

Alexa waved that off as she looked at her comm device.

"Oh. It's Jaynix. She wants to talk…"

The Outfitter looked over to Ga Buidhe who nodded "I understand."

"I should go…"

The Wrothian watched as Alexa remained in front of her, awkwardly. She was not leaving as she just said she would. Alexa was instead considering if she should ask what it is she wanted to. Finally deciding on, why not?

"Um…if you're ever free…want to…get some…coffee?"

Ga Buidhe smiled as Alexa shook her head "Ignore what I just said please. I'm so sorry. I don't…"

"Alexa."

She looked to the Wrothian "I wasn't too fond of your…coffee. Perhaps we could spend time, elsewhere."

"Okay. Yeah. Elsewhere. Actually, you know Jaynix right? You two are friends?"

"Friends? I suppose."

Alexa smiled "Great! Then all three of us will get together for…well…we'll figure it out."

"We will."

"Till then!"

Smiling Alexa turned and skipped off. Ga Buidhe watched her go, she had to admit. She found much more in New LA than she thought she would.

Looking to the afternoon sun above, she felt…something was coming. And soon.

* * *

 

Jaynix sat at one of New LA’s unfinished roads, looking to the gel pool below. She turned to see that this same unfinished road was much longer now than last time she saw it.

As she remarked to herself about the Construction Crew’s effort, she saw Alexa skip into view. The Outfitter spotted Jaynix and waved before skipping over to her.

“Hey!”

“Hey yourself.”

Jaynix tapped the space next to her

“How has your day been?”

Alexa sat down “Pretty good. I can’t shake off the tension that seems to have enveloped NLA but otherwise, can’t complain.”

Jaynix looked up at the sky “Same here. Had a super important BLADE meeting with the head honchos. Cool huh?”

Alexa giggled “I did too, actually. Just got out a few minutes ago.”

“Really? Geez. I guess they’ll call ANYONE in, eh?”

The pair locked eyes before laughing.

Upon settling down, Jaynix took a deep breath “Y’know. I’ve been thinking about this moment all day.”

“Have you?”

Jaynix nodded “Since last night I wrote down everything I wanted to say and how I wanted to say it. I read it back to myself and could only think…perfect. But the more I thought of it the more I knew it wouldn’t just…it wouldn’t be that easy.”

“Jaynix. You’re not confessing a crime or anything. You’re just here, talking to me.”

Jaynix looked to Alexa who was smiling as brightly as ever. “You’re right. I’ve honestly been excited to get this out…but now that I’m here. Sitting with you. Looking at you…I’m scared…”

Alexa watched Jaynix as her face became downcast. Looking down at one of Jaynix’s hands, Alexa thought for a few moments before placing her own hand on top it.

“Hey.”

The Outfitter waited till Jaynix was looking at her from the corner of her eye.

“If you want. We don’t have to talk about any of it.”

Jaynix cast a brief look at their hands then back to Alexa.

“If you’d rather, we can just keep gabbing about dumb stuff as we always do. Spend the rest of the day telling jokes. Let the night roll in. Y’know…just have fun. We always manage that when we’re together.”

Jaynix smiled “We do…and you’re right. But if I take you up on this offer I’ll just keep putting this talk off. I do nothing but look for excuses…and I can’t keep doing that. I’ve already lied to you far too many times. I can’t do that anymore.”

Alexa watched Jaynix, concerned “Are you sure?”

Jaynix let out a small laugh “Honestly? No. Not at all. But I have to get this out.”

Jaynix thought back to that night. Every emotion that came to the surface when Alexa told her what she did…she could feel them all again.

“Jaynix?”

The Interceptor remained silent. Finally, she looked at Alexa and shrugged “I don’t know how to start…I really don’t. Like I said I wrote down a script but…”

Alexa smiled “Well, it’s better to go off the cuff I think. If it’ll help, I’ll start by asking a question and you take it from there.”

Jaynix sighed and nodded before facing Alexa.

Taking a deep breath, the Outfitter spoke.

“That night. When you told me that you lost everyone…I told you that you haven’t truly lost them if you don’t forget them. They aren’t dead if you keep them close to you. With how you reacted I figured some part of that was wrong. Do…do you want to forget them?”

Jaynix closed her eyes “Yes.”

Reaching into her vest and pulled out her photograph of the team. Opening her eyes she looked at it. “…and no.”

Jaynix pointed to each person in the photograph and spoke their names “Hideo Kumon. Tai Alistair. Eren Hills. Sagis Fair. Alto Moore. Whenever I’m alone. Whenever I’m scared. I repeat their names. They’re my survival mantra, still there for me…even in death.”

Alexa made a note that one name was missing, the woman next to Jaynix in the photograph.

“But they’re also what drives my need for a survival mantra. I don’t want to forget them because they’re my family…but I want to forget them because they’re my past. My horrors.”

Jaynix faced Alexa “You were in the Habitat Unit when those Xenoforms attacked the White Whale right?”

“I was.”

“I wasn’t. I was out there. At war. The White Whale had to be protected. That’s why we were out there. Not just the 6th Skell Division but everyone who was out there. We were all that stood between those Xenoforms and the end of humanity as we knew it.”

Alexa watched as Jaynix closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

“That battle…”

Silencing the memories before they could begin, she looked back at Alexa “I relive it. Every waking moment. Death. Destruction. It follows me wherever I go. I have no peace even in sleep. That day that we fought was the day they all died. It was the day I was supposed to die.”

Alexa tilted her head “What do you mean?”

“We were marked for death the moment the White Whale took off from Earth. I made peace with it…or at least I thought I did. But as things grew worse. As my family died all around me…I was scared…I didn’t want to die…and someone saw fit to sacrifice themselves for me. I was able to escape the battle because of them…but why is it that I deserved to live in place of everyone that died? Was it right of me to run away and live while everyone fought to the end? If these nightmares and waking terrors are any indication…then no.”

Feeling tired, Jaynix shook her head. Alexa watched her seeing the unfamiliar Jaynix return. The one who looked so defeated and weak, words she’d never apply to Jaynix under any other situation.

“I reacted to what you told me the way I did. Because I keep their memory alive just like you said…but it doesn’t bring me peace. It never has and it never will…I haven’t slept through the entire night since I awoke in Noctilum.”

Alexa’s eyes widened “You haven’t?”

“No…actually, I’ve long since stopped trying. I just…sit in my room until the next day begins. Sleep doesn’t find me. And if it ever does…”

“You see the battle…”

Jaynix nodded “It’s more than seeing. It’s like I’m there again and I know I’m there again. I know how everyone dies, I can see their deaths coming but try as I might I can’t will myself to warn them…the words only come out after they’re gone…”

Alexa prepared to say something else when Jaynix cut in “Here I am, dancing around it again…Alexa. I…I’ve been…I’ve been struggling with PTSD since I woke up.”

The Outfitter watched Jaynix, in stunned silence before shaking her head and whispering “Of course…how could I have missed it? The jumpiness…the panic attacks…how could I be so stupid!?”

“Alexa-”

Covering her face, Alexa continued shaking her head “I’m so sorry, Jaynix. I never…I…I’ve been at your side! You’ve been…and I…what kind of friend am I?”

Jaynix put a hand on Alexa’s shoulder “Please, don’t blame yourself. I did my best to make sure no one knew…”

After a few moments, Alexa took her hands away and looked back at Jaynix “Why? If the things in your mind are so frightening that you haven’t slept in three weeks, why aren’t you seeking help? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I…I would’ve helped you.”

Jaynix smiled “I know you would’ve but…I don’t tell anyone because I deserve this.”

“You can’t believe that.”

“I do. I was given the chance to run away like a coward. Abandon my duty. And I took it yet I had the gall to continue calling myself a Corporal after spitting all over my rank. My history. The only thing I’m sure of is that I have to spend every day in pain…afraid. I torture myself in so many ways thinking that maybe someday it’ll be enough. That something will realize how much I’m suffering and take the nightmares away…it’ll never happen. I know it won’t but…”

Shaking her head, the Interceptor shrugged “What have I got to lose?”

“Your life. Jaynix…if you keep doing this to yourself…”

Jaynix watched Alexa, seeing a myriad of emotions in her expression. She looked away and thought over what she’d say next.

“Jaynix. What you’ve gone through is terrible…but you can’t give up. You’re strong. I know you are. It’s why you’re still here. It’s why you’re right here, right now talking to me about this…”

Jaynix shook her head “Strong? No…I only pretend to be strong…you’ve seen the real me before anyone else Alexa. That night in the Industrial District so long ago…before you even knew my name…”

Alexa raised an eyebrow “What?”

She thought back. _“What night in the Industrial District?”_

“Alexa.”

The Outfitter looked to Jaynix as she let out a long breath. She prepared to say something else only to twitch and groan in pain. Bringing a hand to her chest she clenched her teeth.

“Jaynix! What’s wrong!?” It was the same thing that happened that night, it brought the normally strong woman to her knees.

Jaynix shot to her feet and stumbled away, Alexa following closely. Just as the woman tripped, Alexa was at her side, holding her up.

“I’ve got you, okay? You’re alright.”

Alexa stood there, holding Jaynix until her breathing returned to normal.

“Thank you…”

Jaynix grabbed onto a nearby railing to keep herself up.

“We have to go to the MMC.”

Jaynix shook her head fiercely.

“No. No…I’m not going back there.”

“But Jaynix that wasn’t normal!”

Alexa watched as Jaynix balled one of her hands into a fist and slammed the railing. “I’m not going to the MMC, Alexa!”

After a short silence, Jaynix’s eyes found Alexa. “I-I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize, Jaynix. But…you’re in pain…not just the mental pain that you’re trying to deal with alone. Something is wrong with you and if you don’t get this checked out-”

Before she could finish her thought, the quiet and peaceful atmosphere around New LA was broken by a loud and prevalent alarm. Jaynix and Alexa turned quickly to BLADE Tower which was now flashing red.

The one lone alarm was joined by others sounding all across the city as the pair pulled out their comm devices, displaying bright red screens.

Chausson’s image appeared on BLADE Tower and on the two BLADEs’ comm devices. Taking a deep breath, he began speaking.

“This is Director General Maurice Chausson. We have confirmed reports that the Ganglion base in Oblivia has been found. All BLADEs have been given all the pertinent information on the mission and you are all required to rally at Secretary Nagi’s position outside of New LA. Prepare for deployment. We are going to war.”

The Director General’s image disappeared from BLADE Tower while the alarms continued to sound throughout all of New LA. Jaynix and Alexa looked to each other.

Alexa watched Jaynix, countless words and thoughts she wanted to get out in light of what she just learned. What she just saw…

Jaynix looked to Alexa and thought many of the same things. She wasn’t done yet, there was more to be said. Above all there was the absolute last thing she’d added to her script the night before.

The one thing she was most looking forward to saying. The one thing she truly wanted to express. As much as it hurt she knew now was not the time…as much as it hurt she had to bite her tongue and wait.

Closing her eyes, Jaynix took a deep breath. Nodding to herself she faced Alexa again, determination was evident in both of their expressions.

Nodding to each other they took off for the Administrative District.

 


	12. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mission is finally here. BLADE deploys en masse for Oblivia to engage the tattered remains of the Ganglion in hopes of bringing an end to the conflict.

The late afternoon sun continued its journey towards the horizon. The hours of daylight were dwindling but it did nothing to cease the organized chaos that swept over New Los Angeles following the Director General's call to arms.

Outside of New Los Angeles' West and East gates were huge staging areas, countless rovers dotted the landscapes, teams of BLADEs standing by, running through weapons checks and loading their gear. The skies above were filled with Skells flying in formation, settling down farther off amongst their own designated teams.

All of this combined with the rabble of noises that came from BLADEs asking questions, asking for clarification and different squad, team and division leaders calling out orders over the chaos.

Kruse and Elma emerged from New Los Angeles to see everything that was happening in the normally quiet fields of Primordia. The pair took a step back as a regiment of Skells walked by them towards Doug's staging area. He was commanding one of the bigger Skell Divisions and the sheer amount of armaments that passed by the pair made it clearer than ever as to what was about to happen.

"Shit."

Elma looked over to Kruse who shook his head

"We're going to war. I know that was the plan…I was in the secret meetings but seeing it all in front of us right now is…"

Elma nodded.

"It's finally here. We've all known this would happen eventually…we're trained to be ready but at this very moment, knowing what is to come…"

The pair looked back over to the mass of BLADEs as a loud intercom unit was switched on, the screeching sound that it delivered, silencing the masses.

"Alright! Alright! Quiet down everyone! This is one of your commanders, Vandham! I know that I've returned to my work as Chief Engineer around NLA but this whole mission is a special case so consider me once again as your acting Brigadier General. All that is to say, shut your yaps and pay attention!"

There were many calls of yes sir, Kruse chuckling as he noted a 'that's right' expression on Vandham's face.

"We knew that there would be no lead up to this mission. The call would come and we'd be off to war. Even so, I am impressed that despite you all being louder than fifty Skells on full blast you all seem to know what you're doing. That's good. Team, Squad and Division Leaders are finding and rounding you all up. However we have no actionable plans…yet. This here…"

Vandham tapped a rather sizeable and heavily armored trailer next to him.

"This is our mobile command unit. All Division leaders will be meeting within and formulating our combat strategies on the drive over to Oblivia. That gives us only a few hours to put together a united strategy to defeat the Ganglion. But we will do our absolute best. We will lose people. But we will fight tooth and nail to ensure that we save as many as we can…"

Vandham turned to his side and handed off the comm unit to Secretary Nagi.

"I will be there alongside all of you. But this isn't just a BLADE operation. Many of our Xenoform allies were unable to aid us in the Reclamation of the Lifehold…they've decided to honor their alliance with us and came to me to ask permission to take part in this mission. I couldn't say no. We have a few teams of Tree Clan Prone aiding us as well as the Cavern Clan Prone led by Slovity Pagus. In addition, Ga Buidhe has been in NLA for a while now making the timing of this mission all the better. She will be taking personal charge of the Wrothian warriors marching with us…all of us, together. We are a united front. We will win this day."

Nagi put down his comm device as the many BLADEs around him began cheering. Turning he nodded to Vandham before the pair stepped into the mobile command unit.

Kruse took a deep breath, watching as the BLADEs all around returned their attention to their preparations.

"I have to say Elma. I'm pumped."

"Our leaders do have a way with words."

"I'm sure you've got a rousing speech in you as well, Elma. I've heard a few of em."

Elma smiled, looking to Kruse.

"I may have a few things I could say but I think what they said is enough…"

The pair began walking through the gathering of BLADEs, spotting a rather large group in very organized rows standing before a BLADE Pathfinder and Division leader Markinson. Seeing them walking by he nodded to them.

"Kruse. Elma."

"Nice work keeping everyone so organized, Markinson. I assume all of these people around are your Division?"

Markinson nodded.

"Yes but quite a few people are still looking for the rest of their teams so I'm just doing what I can. Regardless, thank you Elma. Organization is one of my strong points."

Elma chuckled at that as Markinson gestured around.

"Are the two of you looking for any other members of your division?"

Kruse crossed his arms.

"We did just get out here but if you spotted any of them, that'll help."

Markinson grinned.

"It's not so much that I spotted them, more that I heard the Murderess screaming at her Division allies to fall in. Hard to miss that. She's a harsh taskmaster."

Kruse and Elma laughed at that as Markinson told them where he heard Murderess' voice from and saw several BLADEs scramble towards in panic. Thanking him they began walking as Kruse pulled out his comm device.

"Team Elma for this operation is comprised of you, me, Lin and Sharon. I can't get over that this is how it wound up…such an odd set up for us, not even taking into account the other dozen or so teams in our division."

"Believe it or not Kruse, Sharon volunteered for my team."

Kruse chuckled.

"I don't believe it."

"Chief!"

The pair turned as Mia joined them.

"I'm glad I caught you!"

"Mia? I thought you said you weren't joining this mission."

She took several deep breaths, clearly having been running for quite a while.

"I'm not but I needed to catch you before you took off and wish you luck. Both of you."

Elma smiled and bowed her head.

"That means a lot Mia."

Kruse approached her and patted her head.

"You really are the best Jr. BLADE. Even so, NLA still needs BLADEs in case the Ganglion try to send a team in for…whatever reason. You're in charge of that, Mia."

Nodding, the girl saluted to him.

"You can count on me! I got Celica to back me up as well. We'll be fine!"

Kruse smiled.

"I know that I can. Best of luck Mia."

The younger BLADE approached and embraced Kruse before doing the same to Elma.

"When you all get back, it's going to be celebration time! I expect to hear everything that goes on over there in full detail Chief. Everything!"

Kruse tapped the side of his head and nodded.

"You got it."

With a wide smile, Mia turned and headed back towards NLA.

Elma checked her comm device.

"I have nothing to say to my Division. Yet. So if you don't mind Kruse I'd like to head straight for mobile command, the sooner the leaders group up the sooner we can come up with a plan to win this day."

"Want to get away from me that quickly?"

Elma looked to Kruse and smiled, stepping forward she gave him a quick kiss. Kruse pressed his forehead against hers and sighed as she spoke.

"We'll be fine, Kruse."

"I know…"

Despite the chaos around them, everything fell silent. Calm.

That is until…

"Oi! Blue! Get mushy later! We got work to do!"

Sighing, Kruse pulled away from Elma and turned around to face…

"Hello, Sharon."

"Hello yourself, like I said. Work, work, work."

Kruse nodded, looking back at Elma and giving her a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With that Elma walked away, leaving Kruse to turn back to Sharon.

"Did you really volunteer for Team Elma?"

"I figured the reward money would be relative to the work we put in and I know you and Elma put in A LOT of work so…there really was nowhere else I'd rather be."

Kruse chuckled.

"Is that it? And here I thought we were friends, Sharon."

"We are Blue. You can trust me."

Kruse thought for a moment before chuckling.

"It's so ridiculous to say this after everything we've been through…but yeah…I can trust you."

"Then let's go! Move!"

Turning, Sharon began walking towards the rest of their division, Kruse following closely.

As they vanished into the crowd another pair emerged from the city, rushing out into the rabble which was steadily becoming more and more organized.

Pulling out her comm device, Jaynix read the messages sent from Bills, Tyler and Hermann. The rest of her division was gathering around the three of them. She also noted a request from Vandham and Nagi to meet at mobile command for the drive over to Oblivia.

Looking up to the countless BLADEs before her, Jaynix nodded.

"Well. This is happening."

Jaynix sent orders to Bills to keep their Division together and prepared before stretching a bit and turning to face her companion.

"Alexa?"

The Outfitter had been silent the whole way over, a peculiar look on her face.

"Hey Alexa, are you okay?"

Alexa finally looked over to Jaynix, speaking softly.

"…there is a lot we didn't get to say, isn't there?"

Jaynix watched Alexa's eyes before nodding.

"Yeah. A lot. But something this important has to be the priority…I know I sound like such a soldier saying that but…"

"I get it Jaynix. I do."

The Interceptor sighed.

"Believe me, Alexa. I'd love to finish our chat…but it's gonna have to wait."

"I know…I also know that it'll be worth the wait."

Jaynix chuckled.

"The way I see it, this only improves our talk. We'll be able to say everything we have to say with the glorious glow of victory behind us. Talk about a weight off our shoulders right?"

There was a short silence before Jaynix looked at Alexa again, the woman seemed a bit worried.

"We'll both make it through this…right?"

"Alexa…you have to know that I'll do anything for you. That includes wiping out an entire army just to come back and talk to you. Anything at all. I'll do it."

Jaynix nodded to affirm her statement, Alexa smiling.

"I believe you…and I'll do the same."

Jaynix stood still as Alexa embraced her, hugging the shorter woman back, Jaynix reaffirmed her statements in her own mind. She had something to come back to, something to look forward to after all of this. She knew for certain that she'd make it through.

Separating, Jaynix noted someone approaching them. Alexa did as well and smiled.

"Ga Buidhe."

The Wrothian nodded to the pair.

"I have to say…watching you humans prepare for battle is interesting…"

"I take it the Wrothians are faster?"

Ga Buidhe looked to Jaynix and nodded.

"Of course there are less of us and we have a different method of organization. Regardless, I see our combined numbers…we're a formidable force. We are however not taking into account the Wrothian scouts on location or Prince Jiarg's legion."

Alexa thought for a bit.

"Prince Jiarg is leading a force? I should've expected this but…wow."

"The Ganglion is our enemy as much as they are yours. The last thing we were going to do was stand by. Thanks to the help BLADE has provided, our warriors have become stronger while our sick and injured have recovered. What you're about to see is the true might of the Wrothians at war."

Jaynix whistled.

"I'm looking forward to it!"

"And I look forward to seeing you unleash yourself, Jaynix."

Grinning, Jaynix stepped up to Ga Buidhe.

"Keep an eye on me. You'll be impressed."

"I hope that I am…and you, Alexa. I take it you will be piloting one of your Skells?"

"Yes. One I've outfitted personally. She's a force to be reckoned with just as I am."

Ga Buidhe tilted her head.

"I'm sure you know but I am a skilled pilot as well. I will observe you in action as well, Alexa."

"I hope I don't let you down."

"You won't. Either of you."

Ga Buidhe looked between the two of them before turning away.

"One more thing. Jaynix. Since you are a division leader they'll need you at that command unit. I'm going there as well…"

"I'll be right with you. Give me a bit."

Nodding Ga Buidhe walked a few feet away as Jaynix turned to Alexa. Smile on her face, she spoke.

"Alexa. You've seen how bad things can get…but you know that we, humanity, we always persevere. We all believe we can get through this because what would the alternative be?"

Those words sounded…strange to Alexa. Even so, she replied.

"The alternative is something that won't happen. Not while we're here. I trust you, Jaynix…I trust myself and I trust us all…good luck and be safe.

Jaynix took a deep breath.

"Anything for you."

Nodding to Alexa she turned and walked over to Ga Buidhe, the pair looking to each other before walking off into the crowd. Alexa watched them until she could no longer make them out among the many BLADEs still about.

Smiling, Alexa turned away and began walking in the direction of the Skell teams when it hit her.

"… _you can get through this."_

"… _you don't even know me."_

" _No. But I'd like to believe you can. I mean…what would the alternative be?"_

"…"

" _What's your name?"_

"…"

" _Well, my name is Alexa…"_

Eyes widening, she spun back around to face in the direction that Jaynix left.

"Jaynix…that was you?"

* * *

The Mobile Command Unit was very sizeable, the interior looked very much like a compact version of the command center in BLADE Tower. A holo-screen was displaying Oblivia, dots highlighting the Pathfinder teams as they reported in the layout of the cliffs, the rocks, the vast sandy fields and any hostile Ganglion forces there could as well as nearby Indigens that might get caught up in the fighting.

Vandham and Nagi stood by the map, Vandham speaking with one of the advance teams as Ga Buidhe and Jaynix walked in. Both nodding to Elma, H.B. and Markinson, who were already present.

"Ga Buidhe. Some of my men out in the field provided your scouts with Comm Devices…they wish to speak with you."

Ga Buidhe looked to Nagi as he handed her a device. Nodding she stepped away, Jaynix moving next to her.

"Need help?"

"I may fight with a spear but I'm not technologically inadequate."

"I didn't say that. I just want to help. Who knows? Maybe I'll get a kiss or something as thanks."

"Doubtful."

"Harsh."

The pair looked up as Doug and Bozé walked in, rounding out the division leaders.

"Who's reaching out to you?"

Ga Buidhe looked at Jaynix then back to her device.

"Ze Debo and Gi Nore. I entrusted the scouting party to them, very reliable. They wish to know my orders…they also sent Go Bair one of our fastest runners to inform Prince Jiarg…it's interesting to think that we're even proceeding down this line of conversation."

"Why?"

"Because. Normally the command would belong only to the commanders out in the field. In any other situation, Ze Debo and Gi Nore would've immediately launched their attack on the Ganglion…but Prince Jiarg knows how important it is that we completely and totally eliminate them here…your human tactics are…strange."

Jaynix chuckled.

"You know, if you want to say slow or inefficient, I won't be offended. I was military all my life sure but that was spent in a single unit. We did things differently."

Ga Buidhe finished sending her directives and turned to Jaynix.

"What?"

Shaking her head, Ga Buidhe looked away. Jaynix prepared to ask something else when Vandham cleared his throat.

"Elma. H.B. Markinson. Jaynix. Ga Buidhe. Doug. Bozé. It's good to have you all here."

The leaders nodded to him as the mobile command's engines began to roar. They were moving.

"Starting this very second we have at best two hours before we reach our destination in Oblivia. That's 120 minutes to formulate the singular strategy that we need as well as contingencies should anything go wrong."

The commanders all nodded as Nagi spoke up.

"Ga Buidhe has been kind enough to provide us with detailed lists on the ranking commanders in service of the Ganglion. We've put the list up against our roster of eliminations and revealed that there are only a handful left. Ga Buidhe?"

The woman stepped forward as Nagi sent out several images into the space between all of them.

"This one is Councilman Aer Ethos, he should be reigning commander over what's left of the Ganglion here on Mira. He's not much of a strategist or a soldier…he's more of a talker. Luxaar himself at times could barely hold the Ganglion together, from the scant reports I get on Ethos' command it is worse. Of course, despite his ranking position, Ethos is leader only in name. The soldiers that follow that follow him and their commanders are the true threat.

The image of Ethos vanished as six others grew.

"These Tyrants lead the Ganglion's remaining forces. First is the Marnuck Ahama the Covetous. Originally stationed in Sylvalum he fled with a troop following one of your raids on the region."

Markinson sighed "We never did find his body…unfortunate."

"If anything it means now you have a chance to actually kill him."

Ga Buidhe stated before continuing.

"Then there is the Prone Tyrant known as Langul the Alien Payload…"

"Okay now that for sure is impossible, we killed him a long time ago! I was there!"

Ga Buidhe turned to Doug and nodded.

"You caused severe trauma, topped off by throwing him off the top of his personal bastion…but he lives still. Stronger. Angrier…"

Doug shook his head as Ga Buidhe continued.

"Then we have a pair of deadly Milsaadi assassins, Badul the One-Eyed and Chantai the Insect Maiden. Badul is perhaps the most feared Milsaadi while Chantai maintains control over a horde of Mira's insectoids, her powers of suggestion matched by no one."

"So I take it, we should stay wary of her presence?"

H.B. asked earning a nod from Ga Buidhe as Jaynix spoke up.

"Powers of suggestion? Mind control?"

Jaynix turned as Elma began speaking.

"In a sense. From what we've gathered through multiple encounters with Milsaadi is that they are capable of controlling those with weak minds…and should they train at it, it's almost second nature. They aren't to be trifled with."

Jaynix sighed as Ga Buidhe noted the last two images.

"As you know, following the death of their mother, the Definians have all but vanished. A handful came to NLA to live out in peace but most remain neutral around Mira, staying away from the conflicts. That said, one Definian designated WR512: Urdu continues to command her sisters as Fortun did before her. She and her loyalists consider themselves their Mother's legacy."

Bozé crossed his arms and shook his head.

"We've dealt with Definians many times. They are masters of deception but we will not be blinded to their true intentions."

Ga Buidhe took a deep breath as she gestured at the last image. Jaynix could make out very faint concern on Ga Buidhe's face.

"This…this is Dadaan. He calls himself the Strongest Prone and based off what I've read about his exploits, it is a title he deserves. I only bring him up now because he exists and should he be at the base, he's to be feared…but I doubt he'll be there."

Nagi narrowed his eyes "Why is that?"

"While in service to the Ganglion I came across a lot of Intel and even more stories. Dadaan is powerful but because of that he refuses almost every command ever sent his way. He fought against the Ganglion within out of pride and ego so the Ganglion put into place a risky plan that succeeded in locking him up. He's been in prison for a long time but as you can see, he's escaped. The time it was most likely to happen was when the grand majority of the Ganglion were rerouted to the Lifehold Core. Since then he's vanished. I have to say this again, if he appears…confronting him is not ideal."

"We will take that warning to heart. Thank you, Ga Buidhe."

She nodded to Nagi and stepped back as the images disappeared, the map of Oblivia now filling the space between them. Nagi gestured to the structures that made up the Ganglion base as well as drawing a line that would be their staging area.

"We know the commanders of the enemy unit. We have the lay of the land. The only thing we lack is an approximation of the Ganglion's numbers and their heavy weapons. But we will be prepared. We have a Zenith Cannon regiment on standby at all times in case of unexpected armor, but this battle will be won by the men and woman on the ground. Our ultimate goal is to get into the base and eliminate all the Ganglion commanders. The war will end today."

The commanders all nodded as Vandham crossed his arms.

"To do that, we need a plan. So! Let's begin."

* * *

"…"

"What has you so lost in thought?"

"…something."

Opening his eye, Badul examined his surroundings. The interior of their highly fortified base of operations was quiet and dull…as always. Yet something was itching at his circuits, a faint shock seemed to run through his entire program.

"Chantai. Do you not feel it?"

The woman fell silent, looking away.

"Your pets? Do they feel it?"

"My pets are skittish…they feel everything."

"Something is coming."

Pulling away from the wall, Badul began walking through the base, Chantai following closely.

Reaching the command center he looked up to the various screens displaying the areas directly outside of the base. In one he found Ahama and his Marnuck guards sleeping while another showed Langul frustratingly putting his many weapons together, a wild look in his eyes. That one was beyond unstable. Badul understood Ethos' desire to rebuild the Ganglion…to some extent…but a man like Langul could do nothing but damage anything they built.

"You have that look again Badul. That look that says this is a waste of time."

Badul looked over to Chantai.

"It's hard not to have that look surrounded by fools run by their emotions…our allies are weak."

The woman sighed in frustration.

"Then why didn't we seek out Nahum like I suggested!? With her we could put together a much more efficient Milsaadi union. We could find our other programs who are in hiding…who found no reason to answer Ethos' call for revenge."

Badul began tapping away at the devices before him.

"You didn't see Nahum. The alterations she made to Nardacyon among others seemed to have altered her own program. She isn't the reliable Milsaadi compatriot we need."

"Altered or not, her program is one of our finest."

The Definian, Urdu and her followers appeared on one screen. The group was overlooking the Seidrs in the Skell bay, a few of them were at work, enhancing the weapons systems as Ethos had commanded. Or rather, as Ethos had commanded but as Badul himself had ordered.

"We should be here no longer."

"Badul. This fortification-"

"The usefulness has expired. I know it. We should move."

Chantai turned away.

"And what of Ethos? Are you not tired of hearing him complain about you disobeying his orders time and time again?"

"I care not for his arguments. They are nothing more than wasted air."

Ethos' face came up on the console, the Xenoform looking at Badul oddly.

"What is this? Why are you so early with your check in, Badul?"

"Councilman. I require you to send the main unit back for us."

Ethos sighed.

"Why would I do that? The spot that your unit currently occupies is vital. It must be defended. So stop making ridiculous demands and do your jobs."

Badul saw many humans roll their eyes in response to various situations. He felt that his current situation was an ideal place for such an action.

"Very well then. Councilman. If it is all the same to you I feel that you should dispatch the Terminus."

Ethos seemed shocked by this comment.

"The Terminus? Is…is there such a fearsome attack coming that would require that!?"

"If there is. The Terminus will stop it."

"Yes and it will show our hand. No. If anything happens, deal with it. Exfiltrate if you must but I am not deploying the Terminus."

Badul stood aside as Ethos cut their communication.

Looking down at the controls, the Milsaadi began tapping away.

"You're deploying the Terminus aren't you? Badul. Your behavior does not fall in line with your program. Did the battles that scar you damage your processors?"

"That is a possibility…and if so, these damaged processors are allowing my program to function in a way it never has before…I'll look into repairs at a later date but before then…something must be done."

Chantai nodded and walked away, leaving Badul to continue his work.

* * *

Oblivia.

The blazing hot region of Mira, home to vast burning deserts, mountains, cliffs and a wide gaping abyss known as the Yawning Giant. The region was also home to a sparse gathering of Ganglion outposts as well as larger, much more fortified fortresses.

The sun had reached the horizon, night would be falling soon and in this hour, a massive line of rovers and Skells shot across the sandscape. Every BLADE had a tight grip on their weapons, the Prone were eager and the Wrothians were ready. This army had arrived to end a war. A war that none of them were even responsible for starting. The Ganglion brought the beginning of this conflict to them and so it was their turn to bring this bloodshed to an end with one final, massive battle.

Kruse sat in a rover with Lin and Sharon, his eyes set on the area ahead of them. The three silent. He was sure the other two had something they wanted to say, he did. But in light of everything, the silence was something they knew they'd be incapable of appreciating for a while yet.

In the midst of this horde of vehicles was mobile command, the massive truck tearing through the sand carrying the leading figures of this charge as they planned out the final steps of their oncoming assault.

Elma highlighted the canyon walls that surrounded the primary Ganglion facility.

"If we're able to get units up into these cliffs, ground snipers or Skell snipers, preferably both, we'll be able to cut off enemy reinforcements as they emerge. We may even be able to down enemy Skells before they can join the fray."

H.B. nodded to Elma.

"A fantastic idea. No doubt the enemy will have units on over watch. Whatever it is they're doing here, whatever reason this base is here, they'll want it fortified. I suggest the teams be a bit sizeable to capture these cliffs."

Jaynix looked at the line of units advancing down the center of the canyon.

"We have to be quick and brutal. If we take it too slow they'll deploy their main forces and this canyon becomes no man's land. That can't happen."

Nagi tapped his chin.

"As long as our formation holds we can prevent that. So again. H.B. Jaynix. You two command the flanks…Ga Buidhe, you say that Ethos' isn't a strategic mind…but I take it those other commanders are?"

Ga Buidhe nodded.

"Badul and Chantai are Milsaadi. Synthetic beings. They are capable of thinking at a rate far greater than any of us. If our flanks are truly vital, they'll know it and they'll respond in kind."

Doug tilted his head before asking.

"In that event, don't you think it'd be a good idea to move a few more squads off our center force to buff up our flanks? There is no understating how vital our formation is but if they break our line…"

Vandham crossed his arms, giving Doug a curt nod.

"That's not a bad idea…most of our Skells will be on watch above our central line of defense, we can resolve the difference in manpower with heavy units and even if we can't, we're adaptable. If something looks like it's starting to go wrong, we'll respond in kind."

"That's a lot of faith you all have in each other."

Ga Buidhe stated. Elma looked to her and spoke.

"We have to have this faith. This trust. If we don't…we've already lost."

Jaynix cleared her throat.

"What of Prince Jiarg's legion? What will they do?"

"Prince Jiarg will take a look at the field of battle and deploy his units where he believes they'll be most useful…I could suggest to him to deploy along the flanks, that way you do not need to reassign your BLADEs. The Wrothians can support the battle. One of our finest can fight like ten."

Nagi nodded.

"That would be a most gracious gesture from Prince Jiarg."

Ga Buidhe pulled out her comm device.

"I shall get in touch with my forces and let them know."

The entire group focused their eyes on the map running the simulation of the battle. Vandham took a deep breath.

"This is as good as it is gonna get…for the love of all that we have, ignore that casualties counter. We know we're going to lose people…but what no simulation can account for is the effort that we as individuals will go to prevent as much loss as possible."

"Our allied force of BLADEs, Prone, Wrothians and Skells is well over 1000. No matter what the Ganglion throw at us…we'll meet it head on."

All present nodded to Elma as Jaynix brought her fists together.

"Then it looks like our plan is set. Let's do this."

* * *

Returning to the main chamber, Chantai found Badul still typing away, formulating all sorts of plans. Crossing her arms she sighed.

"Badul."

"Did you detect something Chantai? Otherwise I am very occupied…"

The Milsaadi woman shook her head.

"I sent my pets out just in case but I also took the liberty of sending out our stealth units."

Badul stopped interfacing with the screen before him, turning to Chantai.

"Don't look at me that way Badul. Your faulty program needs to be satiated so I'm doing it the best way one knows how."

"Badul! Chantai! What are you two doing?"

The pair turned as Ahama lumbered into the chambers.

"I thought our work for that asshole of a councilman was done for today. What is this? Did we not meet our quota? If not-"

"No need for any action, Ahama."

Badul held out one of his hands, aiming to calm the Marnuck. The three stood in silence, Chantai watching as Ahama's expression became slightly less fierce. The Milsaadi were able to keep Ahama's rage on an even level with precise Control. It never worked on Langul and Urdu would know, but they knew that they'd need Ahama's strength.

"Right. Whatever. So what are you to up to?"

Badul shook his head.

"I am still in the process of understanding this…sense that I have. Ahama, can I trust you to rouse our forces?"

Ahama crossed his arms.

"I'll do it. They'll listen to me and if they don't I'll beat their skulls open until they do…are we preparing to fight? Who do I bring?"

Badul remained silent, thinking.

"Everyone. Bring everyone."

Ahama chuckled before bowing his head and walking away.

"The second the stealth units-"

"The second they detect anything, they'll send out a signal. I programmed it as such. I will support any program even one as faulty as you Badul."

The Milsaadi shook his head as the woman laughed.

"When I am proven correct, you will never doubt me again."

"Then prove yourself correct."

With that, the woman departed again as Badul turned his attention to the screens. Ahama was speaking with the rest of the Marnuck forces, all of which were standing and armed in moments.

"I am right."

* * *

"Blue. Stop looking so tense."

"Yeah Kruse, what Sharon said…huh…didn't think I'd be saying that."

Snapping out of his thoughts Kruse looked to his allies, standing free from the rover, they were watching him. Shaking his head he got out as well.

"Sorry. I can't help it. This is a big…y'know."

Sharon chuckled.

"Of course we do. I was at the battle for the Lifehold as well. I may have been in a Skell Division but I was there, I felt the tension then and I feel it now. But I don't let it concern me cause I know we'll blast through this."

Lin nodded.

"Nothing's ever stopped us before."

Kruse smiled as another voice spoke up.

"So. We're all set?"

Turning he found Elma approaching.

"The strategy has been finalized and sent out. You should all be getting it-"

All four comm devices beeped, the team pulled them out in response, looking over the complete strategy formulated by the Division Leaders. Zooming in on their Division Three, the team made mental notes of the roles that they'd be playing. Kruse nodding as he took in every single command, suggestion and tactic.

"We've got this. Lin knows it. Sharon knows it. You know it as well, Elma."

The Team Leader smiled and nodded in response.

"We've fought the Ganglion countless times before. Not on a scale like this but we know what the Ganglion is like. This battle will be one of endurance…and we can't stop. All of us have to push forward together, if we get pushed back we fight three times harder."

Kruse grinned.

"That we can do. No doubt."

"Good. Alright then."

Elma brought her comm device up and began speaking.

"This is Elma, leader of Division Three, you've all received your placements, move into formation."

A large group of BLADEs began dispatching, Elma nodded to Kruse, Lin and Sharon. The four joined the movement, falling into place as on their left Nagi's Division Two and H.B.'s Division One did the same while on their right Markinson's Division Four began moving.

On the far end, the right flank was Jaynix's Division Five. She noted the smaller crew taking off farther away. The right canyon wall team which was comprised of Team Slovity and several Wrothian scouts would be proceeding along the topside of the cliffs to get their eyes on the entire Ganglion compound.

The BLADE Army had set up a ways off from the enemy fortress, Jaynix couldn't fight the odd feeling in her gut as she watched the empty sky above. Not a single air patrol. This was supposed to be the Ganglion's final bastion, why would they make such an oversight?

Part of her was relieved that there were no enemy Skells in sight…but there definitely should be. Taking a deep breath she reminded herself to stay calm. The BLADE Skells were parked even further away to avoid detection. When the fighting started they'd be over her and everywhere. As long as she kept her eyes on the ground and the enemies before her…it wouldn't matter.

"Jaynix."

Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned to Bills, Tyler and Hermann.

"This is what we trained for you three. You ready?"

With no hesitation, they all nodded.

"Good. Form up!"

Jaynix pulled out her comm device and relayed that order to the rest of Division Five as Bills walked up next to her.

"Uh…Jaynix."

"Y'know Bills. I feel like an ass."

"Hm?"

"I've noticed the way you look at me and talk to me…and I've yet to give you any sort of response. I didn't mean to lead you on or play with your emotions."

She looked to Bills, who was taken very off guard by her words.

"Before a huge encounter is the worst time to have this talk. Hell, I was in the middle of something very important when the call came out that this was happening."

Bills chuckled.

"Life tends to do that."

"Yeah it does. What an annoying bitch life can be."

Bills sighed.

"I take it this is all to say no to my requests for a date?"

Jaynix smiled.

"Yeah. Sorry. Not for nothin' there is a fine little lady I'm currently courting. She captured my heart on first sight."

Bills crossed his arms.

"Ah. My bad. If I had known…"

Jaynix waved him off.

"Don't worry about it. Man? Woman? I'm up for anything but at this specific moment, there is someone and…"

Bills watched Jaynix's face. He'd never seen her look this way. He smiled.

"Best of luck, Corporal."

"Thank you, Bills. Same to you! You're a hell of a BLADE."

Drawing his longsword the man bowed and fell into position, Jaynix following suit.

* * *

"Sir. The Formation is set and the canyon wall teams are away. Waiting on your order."

Nagi nodded to Jenkins before taking a deep breath and bringing up his Comm Device.

"I have no more words to say to you all. Fight hard. Survive. Come home. BLADE. Move out."

Nagi put the device away, drawing his blade and turning to his side, watching the countless BLADEs begin their advance, the sun had vanished and he had the feeling that they'd be fighting throughout the entire night.

Whatever it took.

"I thank you three for joining me."

"Do not feel the need to be the most gracious leader yet! We're where we wish to be, this battle is the key to the door!"

Nagi glanced over to L who activated his psycho launchers.

"Secretary. I wish to ensure your wellbeing…the wellbeing of our entire division and I will do that to the best of my abilities."

Looking to his other side, Nagi nodded to Hope as she armed her weapons.

"Sir. There is no place else that I'd rather be."

Jenkins pulled out his sniper rifle and saluted.

One more deep breath and Nagi began moving, the three on him. The BLADE army's pace began to pick up. All they waited for was an enemy scout team or advanced forces to see them. The first shot would be fired and the battle would begin.

Nagi kept his eyes focused ahead but something was itching at him to look up, with a gesture he commanded Jenkins to do so. The BLADE aimed his weapon high and watched through the scope carefully. It was hard to make anything out amongst the night sky but something seemed…off.

Focusing his gaze, he noted a bit of the space above seemed displaced.

Whatever he was watching must have detected him because it began moving. Cursing, Jenkins followed its movement and fired. His round made impact, the camouflage breaking apart to reveal a Zig. Lights flashing the machine turned its attention on the BLADEs, several dozen more Zigs dropped their cloaks, primed their weapons and began firing.

* * *

Badul turned the second the bullet hit one of the Stealth Zigs.

He was right.

Swinging back around, he entered a single code into the display before him, a loud alarm calling all of the Ganglion to attention.

"This is Commander Badul calling for all combatants to take to the field. War has come."

The normally silent and dull compound began to reverberate with the sounds and yells of many Xenoforms, charging through the halls. He noted the Skell bay as Qmoevas, Galdrs and Seiders began arming.

Bringing up the screen of the exterior of the base he found himself…surprised. The advancing line of human aliens was large. It was as if they were all here.

They needed to be slowed down.

Tapping away on the command console he felt that static shock travel through his entire program and he almost smiled.

* * *

"We begin! Open fire!"

H.B. called out while bringing up his shield and slamming it into the ground, a protective aura enveloping his entire team as two Zigs shot towards them.

"Alright Phog! No hesitation!"

Phog nodded to Frye, the pair running forward and drawing their guns, opening fire on the first Zig.

"Yeah! Time to party!"

Yelv called out as his Raygun began to whir, a large laser shooting out of it and searing across the second Zig, throwing its trajectory off.

The first Zig slammed into the ground, Frye and Phog rolling aside as H.B. stepped closer, firing an entire clip from his assault rifle into the Mechanoid. Beeping in response the Zig began rotating, lasers firing out at the four BLADEs.

Diving aside and under the attacks, they remained clear as the second Zig righted itself and fired on Frye. Switching to his longsword Frye ran through the attacks and jumped on the first Zig, kicking off of it he launched into the air and slashed across the second Zig.

A large gravity pulse followed him, striking the Zig and pulling it down, closer to the ground.

Landing next to Yelv, Frye nodded to him, the Reclaimer drew his Photon Saber and charged the fallen Zig.

Phog began dodging the first Zig's opening attacks with relative ease, pulling all its attention as H.B. charged forward, ramming his shield into the Mechanoid, tossing it over.

"Sir! We might have a problem!"

H.B. jumped away from the toppled Zig as Phog fell upon it, slashing through it with his blades.

"Report!"

"Look ahead sir!"

H.B. looked away from the Zigs towards the Ganglion based. A wide section of the earth began to split open, a large hangar door opening to show a ramp extending down into the ground. Hearing the footsteps H.B. shook his head as a battalion of Puges charged out of the ramp.

"Division One! Charge! We can't let them block off our advance!"

"Yes sir!"

Disengaging from the Zigs, the Division began running forward, battle cries were heard as they crashed against the lead Puges like a violent wave.

"Phog! Frye! Yelv!"

The three turned from the heavily damaged Zigs.

"We're moving!"

Frye laughed "Alright then! Let's kick some serious ass!"

With a nod, H.B. ran past the three of them as they fell in line behind him.

* * *

Nagi leapt at L, his feet connecting with the Xeno's shield. With a might shove, L threw Nagi high into the sky. His blade was a blur, cutting across a Zig with fearsome speed.

Hitting the ground, Nagi rolled to his feet as the Zig fell behind him in two pieces. Looking up, Nagi saw the horde of Puges and called out.

"Advance!"

Standing he watched as L, Hope, Jenkins and the rest of his division charged forward. Holding his blade up in front of him, he took a deep breath. Centered, he charged forward, passing by everyone and stopping right in front of a group of Puges, a mighty swing pulling three of them apart.

L leapt over him and smashed his shield against another. A Puge charged L only to be riddled by rounds from Hope's weapons before its head was blasted by Jenkins' sniper rifle.

"There may be a horde before us! But we are stronger than them! Push forward!"

Several Puges charged Hope and Jenkins, the latter drawing his longsword and clashing with the Mechanoid's bladed arms. Hope drew her knife as she dodged several strikes, the short blade finding its way into the back of the Puge's head units, stopping their functions.

A Zig halted its advance over the group and fired a powerful laser down on them. L ran forward and held his shield up, the laser colliding against it.

The Zig prepared to fire again when a storm of missiles from Nagi's Gatling gun exploded all around it.

Hearing heavier steps, Nagi turned to see Pugiliths emerging from the ramps that Puges were still pouring out of. Narrowing his eyes he returned his attention to the Puges before him and slashed through them as L blocked another Zig attack.

Hope ran by him, her knife giving off a black glow. With deftness and grace, she moved through a group of Puges, her black knife slicing through their bodies, dropping them behind her. Coming to a halt, she moved aside, giving Jenkins room to storm through, spinning he summoned a torrent of fire that carried several Puges into the air and threw them aside.

The damaged Zig regained functions and shot down at the group, L stepping forward, catching the Mechanoid with his shield. Nagi fired on the Zig, forcing it to move aside, allowing L to wind back and strike it with the full force of his shield, smashing its operating units and throwing it to the sand.

As the lights went off, L nodded to Nagi and kept moving forward, the Secretary close behind.

* * *

In the night sky above, Doug, Gwin and Irina's Skells shot forward, a regiment of Skells following them.

"Zigs approaching! We've got this!"

Doug called out as his Skell shot down towards one, drawing a massive blade he cleaved it in two, the pieces exploding as another Zig slammed into him, pushing him back.

"Hey asshole!"

Irina yelled, drawing two Skell rifles and firing on the second Zig, pieces of it falling off from the relentless assault. Gwin's Skell flew in, shoulder bashing the Zig, smashing it to pieces. The rest of the Skells of the division shot forward and began pulling apart the Zigs at a blinding pace.

Hearing something, Doug turned his attention ahead.

"Ganglion Skells! Qmoevas!"

Over two dozen Qmoevas began splitting apart, engaging the Skells of Doug's division. Flying higher, Doug locked onto several of them and opened the armed the missiles equipped to his Skell's shoulders.

"Irina! Gwin! I'll break their weapons, you two go in and rip them apart!"

"Got it!

"Eat this!"

The Skell let loose a barrage of 24 missiles, the weapons shooting across the night sky and colliding with six enemy Skells. Gwin pulled out his Skell's energy scythe and shot down and around one, cleaving it in two from behind as Irina pulled out a massive gun that folded out, clicking into place.

Carefully aiming at the damaged Qmoevas she fired, the powerful beam slicing through a Qmoeva's cockpit as well as searing through another that was passing by behind it. Damaged the second one crashed to the ground below.

Putting the weapon away, Irina shot down towards the other damaged Qmoevas.

Doug pulled out his Skell's blade again as another line of Qmoevas joined them battle. Looking ahead he saw the dark and round shapes of Galdrs.

"Throw everything you've got at us! That's why we're here!"

Charging forward, Doug ran his blade through a Qmoeva, ripping it out of the Skell, he watched as it fell out of the sky. Looking back to the approaching enemies he shot forward again.

* * *

Lin's Gatling gun fired an endless storm of bullets on the approaching Puges, mowing down many. However they kept pushing forward, no end in sight.

Kruse ran past her, leaping into the air, his photon saber flashed as it cut through Puge after Puge, the Mechanoids falling to the ground in pieces.

A Pugilith stomped towards him, prepared to strike when Murderess landed on top of it, her blades slicing the Puge portion off of it. Losing that piece the rest of the Pugilith was thrown off its trajectory allowing Kruse to avoid its charge easily.

Standing he watched Lin charge past him and block a Puge from striking him. Leaping over her shield, Kruse finished the Puge off as Elma ran by, her body flickering. Enemies tried to get at her, but their weapons passed through her harmlessly.

The same could not be said for the woman's enemies. Her blades pierced countless Puges, even a Pugilith laser phased right through her. Running under the machine, Elma sprung up behind it, smashing through the hull and throwing it to the ground. Murderess rolled into range and buried her blades into the machine, forcing all its functions to stop.

"Sharon! Down!"

With the woman ducking out of the way, Kruse fired his sniper rifle, eight shots taking off eight Puge heads. A pair of Pugiliths began stomping over the destroyed machines, their lower guns firing on the team with relentless fury.

Lin brought her shield up, Kruse taking cover behind it as the first Pugilith's laser collided against Lin's weapon. Elma and Murderess evaded the second Pugilith's lasers and its swinging blades. Switching to her guns, Murderess let loose on the Pugilith, drawing its attention.

As it stepped towards her Elma leapt onto its back and began slashing into it. The Mechanoid turned itself around, attempting to shake her off. With the Pugilith distracted, Murderess ran forward, both her blades slicing through one of its legs, severing it.

Jumping off, Elma rolled to her feet as the machine collapsed behind her.

As soon as the Pugilith's laser attack ceased, Kruse emerged from cover and fired on the machine, Lin taking the time to move forward and strike the leg of the Pugilith with her shield, causing it to sway. A second blow smashed the leg to pieces, toppling the machine.

Jumping away, Lin switched to her Gatling gun and fired on the exposed underside of the Mechanoid, ripping through it, the machine fell still.

Hearing a roar, Kruse looked to see new enemies emerging from the stronghold itself.

"Prone. Marnucks."

Elma nodded.

"Be wary. If their soldiers are coming out now, Ahama and Langul will be on their way shortly."

The woman looked up as Galdrs flew overhead, colliding with their own Skells.

"Division Three! New enemies are pouring onto the battlefield! Be wary and continue advancing!"

Elma looked to her team, the three nodding to her before charging forward.

* * *

Bozé's Skell held up a mighty G-Buster. The man roared as he came down on the hull of a Galdr, his blade smashing through it. Pulling the weapon out he spun around, ripping through the enemy machine with fury. One final swing, damaged the Galdr so greatly it fell out of the sky and crashed to the ground below, landing on several advancing Pugiliths.

"Skell Division Two! It doesn't matter how many they are! Destroy them all!"

"Yes sir!"

Shooting forward, Bozé's blade smashed against a pair of Qmoevas, the Skells were heavily damaged and fell to the ground below.

High above, Alexa looked down on the advancing enemy Skells, running several calculations through her own Skell she smiled. Initiating the final command she shot down towards a dense group of Galdrs. As she did so the drone units attached to the sides of her Skell separated and began spinning around her.

Stalling in midair, the drones shot past her, slicing through and blasting many Galdrs. Drawing her own G-Buster she smirked as a pair of Galdrs found her and advanced.

Spinning she yelled, her blade detaching itself from the hilt, a chain link of energy connecting the two pieces. The blade was surrounded by a bright ether glow, slicing clean through the Galdrs several times before reattaching itself.

Drawing her side arms, she flew past the Skells as they fell apart, engaging the other damaged Galdrs.

"Bozé!"

"What is it, Alexa?"

The woman ripped a Galdr in half before looking ahead.

"Seidrs incoming!"

"Alright then! They've got their whole flying regiment out here! You all know what to do! Rip em apart!"

Alexa destroyed another Galdr before calling out.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

A red flash ran through a group of Puges, the machines falling apart.

Smirking, Jaynix evaded another series of strikes, she was hyperaware of everything going on around her. The chaos of the war clearing her mind. Her primary focus was what was before her, as for what was happening in the skies above? Who cares?

A Javelin shot past her and buried itself in a Pugilith. Jaynix turned to Tyler as he leapt at the machine and pulled his weapon out. Joining him she sliced through the enemy.

Bills and Hermann charged past the pair, several dozen Puges approaching them.

Hermann stepped forward first and opened fire, a volley of missiles striking at the Puges in the lead, destroying them. The ones in back began stumbling over their fallen allies.

Charging his Raygun past its safety limits, Bills felt it heat up in his hands and nodded to Hermann. The man stepped aside as a fearsome beam shot out from Bills' weapon. The man commanded the sustained energy like a massive blade, searing through Puges, melting them to pieces. Once it wore out there was only a single Puge left standing.

Hermann tossed his knife, the weapon embedding itself in the machine's head.

A line of Pugiliths began advancing on them, Jaynix pointing ahead.

"We've cleared out this area! Press on! Division Five, push forward as soon as you can! If we let them slow our advance we'll be stuck!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Jaynix charged towards the Pugiliths, Bills and Tyler close behind and Hermann retrieved his knife.

Yelling, Jaynix jumped at the lead Pugilith, her team leaping into the air behind her.

Jaynix's blade buried itself in the Puge unit at the head of the Pugilith as Bills landed on its back, his blade digging deep into the machine.

Tyler's Javelin sliced a Puge unit off of another Pugilith, Hermann landed on the back of a third machine, aiming his Gatling gun down into it and opened fire into the machine's back causing it to stumble forward.

Jaynix jumped onto a fourth Pugilith and began slicing through it as Bills finished off the first one. The machine fell to pieces as he jumped off of it, rolling to his feet next to Tyler who stepped away from the second Pugilith as it fell to pieces.

Hermann used the swaying motion of his Pugilith to throw himself far off into the air, turning he fired a missile volley while in midair, the missiles blasting the Pugilith to pieces.

"Earth aliens!"

Hermann, Tyler and Bills turned to see an advanced squad of Prone soldiers.

The fourth Pugilith exploded, Jaynix shooting through the air and landing in front of her team. Looking up at the Prone she smiled.

"I hope you Prone understand just how big of a mistake you all made."

The Prone aimed their weapons, Jaynix nodding to her team, the four shot forward in unison and skidded to a halt behind the Prone, their weapons stained with blood.

The Prone brought their hands to their throats, all of which had been slit. Dropping their weapons they fell to the ground one after the other.

Jaynix closed her eyes, hearing yells, commands and explosions. Chaos.

Standing tall she swung her blade out, flicking the blood off of it. Opening her eyes she watched as line after line of Prone charged at the BLADE army.

"Forward. Always forward."

Spinning her blade she began running to meet the Prone. Bills, Tyler and Hermann switched to their guns and fired into an approaching Prone squad. Jaynix leaping over them and landing in the middle of another.

Three clubs swung out to meet her, dodging them she swung her blade out, cutting deep into the arm of an enemy. Roaring in pain they stepped back. Four guns opened fire on her, the woman sliding out of range with little effort.

Two Prone jumped at her with clubs, her blade met the weapons, the force behind it pushing the Prone back. Spinning her blade she ran it through one Prone, pulling it out she spun around, slashing across another Prone's chest. The pair fell to the floor as the third club wielder charged her.

Holding out her hand she caught the brutish weapon.

The four other Prone were set to open fire when a beam lanced through them, leaving them open to Hermann and Tyler. The first man grappled with a Prone and brought up his knife, running it across the Prone's neck, slicing it open.

Tyler buried his Javelin deep into a Prone, twisting the weapon he forced the Prone to the ground. The last one charged Tyler only for another beam to fire from Bills' weapon, searing a hole in the Prone's chest.

Jaynix held the club in her hand and smiled at the last Prone. Gripping her blade tightly she jammed her blade into the underside of the Prone's head, the blade shooting out of the top.

Pulling it out she looked at the seven dead prone around them then at the other squad of seven her team had taken out on their own.

Nodding to them she gestured ahead and continued moving.

* * *

Badul continued typing away on the command console, his eye never stopped moving. Reading all the field reports, making note of which divisions were lost. Moving to the map he saw the general layout of the battle, the BLADE army was making impressive ground and the Skell war overhead was pretty much the same.

"Badul. What's the plan?"

Turning he came face to face with not just Chantai but also Ahama, Urdu and Langul.

His synthetics began coming up with a plan immediately.

Hitting a few keys on the console, it portrayed the images of several BLADE soldiers.

"These individuals are the Earth aliens that have been at the head of countless Ganglion defeats."

His hand gestured across them all.

"If you see any of them. Kill them."

He then gestured at an older man with a scar across his chin.

"This man is their commander, he has taken to the field along his soldiers. He will be harder to kill than most of the others but it would benefit us greatly if their leader falls. Finally…if you see either of these…"

The image of a white haired woman and a blue haired man came up.

"Be warned that they are our greatest enemy. Killing them is the hardest task I can think of but if any of us accomplish it…this battle will swing in our favor."

The other Ganglion commanders nodded as Badul continued.

"Ahama. Langul. Your Prone and Marnuck forces have engaged, your presence on the field of battle will greatly improve their performance…go outside…destroy."

Ahama chuckled as Langul broke out into laughter.

"I've been waiting for that command!"

Badul narrowed his eye.

"Langul."

The Prone watched him.

"I don't care what you do out there Langul."

The Prone clenched his fists.

"I can kill…whatever I want?"

"Our best strategy right now is to be brutal. Violent. We're disorganized so the only option is a complete and total display of power. Langul. Ahama…"

Ahama nodded.

"Power. Done."

With that the Prone and Marnuck Tyrants left the command center as Urdu spoke up.

"My Definians are all set to join this battle."

Badul looked to Urdu.

"The project. How far did you get?"

"Far enough. The weapon is fully operational, the weapon systems are prepared however the shield and defense systems aren't perfect."

Badul nodded.

"I see…but like I said. Power. We have the weapon itself and its armaments at the ready, this weapon will deliver destruction. That is all we need…begin preparations for deployment."

Urdu grinned and bowed before walking away.

"Chantai. Remain here."

"…do you not trust me to kill our enemies, Badul?"

"I do…but we as Milsaadi operators have to consider the best placement for our programs and I am unconvinced that the battlefield outside is our place. Like I've told you, the Terminus is coming. Langul. Ahama. Urdu. As long as they can hold the Earth aliens here until the Terminus arrives…we'll win."

"And then? Will we finally seek out Nahum?"

Badul looked back to the control console.

"…perhaps…"

Chantai bowed.

"That's all I wanted to hear."

Turning away, the woman left as Badul brought a hand to his chin and continued watching the battle progress.

* * *

Charging forward as always, Yelv leapt into the air, several Prone firing on him. H.B.'s protective aura caused many of the rounds to glance off, the Reclaimer barely feeling them as he landed amidst the Prone. With a tight grip on his Photon Saber he began slashing towards the enemies, slicing clean through one of their rifles. Flipping about he got out of range of their savage clubs.

A Pugilith stomped up to the gathering only to be struck by a missile barrage from Frye. Laughing the man nodded to his brother who ran in, his blades cleaving through the Pugilith's legs.

Yelv continued evading the Prone, keeping their attention on him allowing H.B. to get in close and slam his shield against one of their exposed backs. Looking ahead the Pathfinder noticed oncoming Marnucks.

"Look alive everyone!"

Yelv buried his blade into a Prone, kicking the corpse off of it as Frye ran in, cutting through the last one. Looking to the Marnucks, Frye grinned.

"The party never ends eh?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself!"

Yelv added with a laugh before charging the new enemies, passing by the Pugilith as it fell into a heap, Phog rolling across the ground. Seeing something flash, Phog looked over to H.B. and pointed towards the canyon walls.

"Yelv! Get down!"

The Reclaimer threw himself to the ground as a beam seared through the air over him.

H.B. spotted more flashes along the canyon wall and cursed.

"Division One! Be careful! Enemy snipers! Take cover and keep your protective auras up! Our formation is superior, don't let it be overwhelmed!"

As his team shouted out affirmations, H.B. raised his shield and slammed it into the ground, a blue wave shooting out from it, making contact with Frye, Phog and Yelv. Another beam seared through the air and slammed into H.B.

The man stumbled back, catching his breath as more lasers began firing from the darkness, the Marnucks had reached them now and engaged Frye and Yelv.

"Canyon Team One! We're under heavy sniper fire! Take them out!"

With that H.B. looked over to Phog, nodding the pair joined Frye and Yelv.

* * *

Along the canyon walls stood a Seidr, several Pugiliths and a squad of Marnucks. All armed with sniper weapons and firing on the BLADEs.

"Perimeter guard? Are we still clear?"

The lead Marnuck waited for them to come back to him, firing on the BLADEs again.

"Yes sir. We…wait…"

"What is it?"

Firing several more shots, the Marnuck waited for another response. Getting nothing he directed half the team to check on the perimeter guard but maintained fire on the army before him.

The Marnuck began walking as a figure emerged from a high cliff wall. They recognized her immediately.

"It's the Wrothian-"

Glint in her eyes, Ga Buidhe closed the distance in a flash, her weapon slicing the first Marnuck's throat open. Blood spewing everywhere the body fell as the others fired on her. Spinning her weapon around, the shots bounced off into the surrounding rock faces.

Spinning herself around, she became covered in an aura of phantasms, the next few shots passing through her harmlessly.

With a war cry she jumped towards the Marnucks, her weapon piercing another. Ripping it out she slashed the Xenoform several more times before stabbing him again. With another dead she began flipping through the air, the shots unable to find their marks.

Running her spear into an enemy, she lifted him above and hurled him off the Cliffside, the Marnuck screaming as it hit a boulder below, spine breaking on impact. The other Marnucks continued their futile attempts to harm Ga Buidhe. With their attention on the Wrothian they left their backs exposed to the rest of the Wrothians emerging from the shadows.

Without missing a beat Ga Buidhe charged the rest of the enemy team, jumping onto a Pugilith her weapon gave off a fierce glow. The edge of her spear grew several sizes, allowing her to slice the Pugilith below her in half. Jumping off the wreck she landed on a Marnuck.

The Marnuck tried to roar at her as she pulled her face mask down, a stream of searing hot flames shooting out of her mouth and burning the Marnuck's skin away, down to the skull.

Kicking off the corpse she landed on the next Pugilith, spinning her weapon about and carving through its hull.

The Marnuck leader was fully aware of this fearsome attack and ordered the remaining units of the cliff team to kill the Wrothian.

However the Wrothian squad, now done with the advance guard fell upon his team, cursing himself for thinking it was a one unit attack he demanded that the squad hold the cliff.

Ga Buidhe looked to Ze Debo and Gi Nore as they began ripping a Pugilith apart, then to the rest of her team as they engaged the Marnuck forces. Hearing the exhaust of engines she turned again as the Seidr moved in front of her and primed its weapons.

Though the Seidr pilot couldn't see it, she was smiling.

The first two shots were blinding fast, tearing through the ground where Ga Buidhe once stood. Now in the air she watched as the Seidr unleashed a relentless storm of missiles. Spinning her weapon about she sliced through the closest ones, the rounds exploding around her.

Losing sight of the Wrothian in the smoke the Seidr began scanning as something carved through its side. Flipping about it fired off its automatic weapons, bullets riddling the Cliffside as they pursued Ga Buidhe.

It kept on her as she ran behind a boulder, the rounds decimated the boulder to reveal nothing hiding behind it.

High in the air, Ga Buidhe brought her face mask down again and breathed fire over her weapon, the entire thing lighting up with raging fury. Seeing the oncoming ball off fire the Seidr shot all its weapons at her.

Roaring, Ga Buidhe tore through the Skell, a massive burning gash across the entire body including the cockpit. With that the Skell fell to the ground and lay still.

Ga Buidhe noted her Wrothian comrades as they killed the last Marnuck.

Looking about she found the one in command on the ground, still breathing.

"You won't…win…"

Ramming her weapon through his head she pulled her comm device out.

"Division One. The cliff is secure. Carry on your charge. Sniper division, move into place."

The Wrothians stood aside as a team of BLADEs emerged and began setting up, a few Skells landing behind them.

* * *

Nagi and Hope dove aside as a pair of enemy Skells crashed into the ground near them, another patch of sand exploding on their other side as a line of Pugiliths approached with Marnuck guard.

Jenkins leapt through the ashes alongside L, the latter taking the lead and holding his shield up, protecting the two of them from enemy fire. Reaching the lead Marnuck, L struck him with all the force he had as Jenkins leapt over the ground units, a blazing aura covering his body. With enhanced strength he began attacking the Pugiliths.

Standing, Hope focused on her knife, a green glow covering it. Swinging it out, the glow encompassed L, Jenkins and Nagi.

The Secretary thanked her as he held his blade up and focused on it. A powerful aura covered his body, calmly he began walking towards a team of Prone that joined the attack.

Raising his blade he swung at the first one, yet at the same time it looked like three other Nagis emerged and struck out as well, all surrounding enemies taking heavy blows. The Prone roared and charged forward, trying to encircle the Secretary only put them in the worst place as his aura granted his attacks a far wider range.

Nagi's attacks continued, one Prone found himself thrown back by the fearsome assault, a deep cut along his chest. Growling the Prone turned just in time to see Hope, her Psycho Launchers began firing, the Prone taking all the shots and falling dead. The weapons then began rotating around her, shooting across the ground she struck another, throwing it away, dead.

L's shield smashed into a Marnuck, throwing him into his allies. Hearing something click he turned as three Pugiliths fired on him. Smiling L began to do his…odd dance, the bullets colliding with the ground all around him but never finding their mark.

Jenkins stopped his attack briefly to watch, dumbfounded. Shrugging he raised his blade and cleaved into another Pugilith, the machine losing control and falling limp. Jumping down to join L he engaged the Marnucks as the remaining Pugiliths ceased firing on the Xeno. Seizing this opportunity, the other Marnucks charged L.

* * *

Overhead, Doug, Irina and Gwin's Skells continued ripping through as many Qmoevas as possible. However the concentration of Galdrs and Seidrs was becoming greater and greater, the heavier Skells both in armor and weaponry took far more punishment than the simple Qmoevas.

"Doug, I think we might be fighting one to one up here!"

He nodded to Gwin's statement as Irina spoke up.

"It doesn't matter how many there are! We've faced these odds before!"

Doug closed his eyes, remembering the Battle over Mira, they fought desperately to protect humanity at the time. Despite the overwhelming number of enemies they did what they could. This was the same, with the Ganglion wiped out, they'd be safer.

"Irina is right. We've got this! Skell Division One! Give it everything you've got!"

Engines roaring, the three Skells shot forward, allies falling into formation behind them.

Meeting a squad of Seidrs, the lead three fell out of formation and engaged them. Doug drawing his Skell's blades. Both in hand he met the lead Seidr, its long clawed hand grabbing one of his blades while its shoulder popped open, a volley of missiles striking Doug's Skell and pushing him back.

The other shoulder popped open, another barrage of attacks shooting towards Doug. Grinning he shot high into the sky, the missiles trailing after him, with a sudden dive he closed in on the Seidr, tackling it.

As it was pushed back, he swung out with both his blades, carving through the Seidr. Despite the attacks another series of compartments opened along the enemy Skell, a storm of rounds striking Doug as his Skell flashed several warning lights.

Grinning, Doug pushed forward and struck the Seidr again before cutting the engines and falling from the sky. The Seidr was met with its own barrage of missiles, unable to redirect they exploded against the Seidr, severely damaging it.

Flipping the engines back on, Doug's Skell caught itself right over the ground, pushing sand and gravel in all directions. Looking to his side he saw Elma's team engaged in combat, nodding to them he fired back into the sky to finish off the Seidr.

Kruse watched him go, his Skell tearing the Seidr to pieces which then began to fall down towards him. Quickly, Kruse rolled out of the way as burning metal crashed all around him.

"Be more careful Doug!"

"No promises K-money!"

"Don't call me that!"

Kruse shook his head as Doug's Skell shot off elsewhere.

Hearing a Marnuck war cry, Kruse turned and stopped the oncoming blunt weapon with his Photon Saber. Delivering a savage kick into the Marnuck's torso, Kruse pushed it away. Narrowing his eyes he waited as the Marnuck watched him.

With another yell it charged him again, this time, Kruse evaded its wide, brutal swing and cut deep into its side. Swinging back around the Marnuck's weapon narrowly struck Kruse but gave him the opening to bury his blade into the Marnuck's chest.

Throwing the corpse off his weapon he turned as a series of explosions, destroyed the ground around him. Thrown to the ground, Kruse coughed as he looked up, enemy Skells were now performing bombing runs on their forces.

"Elma! Lin! Sharon! They're really gunning for us now!"

Sharon ripped a Puge in two and scoffed.

"Now? That's all they've been doing."

Lin covered her, a Prone club striking her shield. Pushing the Prone back, he was wide open allowed Sharon's blades to pierce him.

Several more Puges ran towards the pair, Elma landing in front of them and holding her guns out, firing full clips to keep them at bay. As she hit her reload, Kruse slid into view and cleaved the Puges to pieces.

"Ga Buidhe reported in, she captured the first cliff side. We've got snipers on watch now."

Elma brought her guns up, Kruse ducking out of the way as she fired countless rounds into a Marnuck.

"That's good! Now we just need to get to the front door."

Kruse turned with his sniper as another ramp opened up in the ground not too far from them. Emerging was a squad of heavily armored Prone. Their armor was deep black with red bloodlike designs adorning them. In the lead was a Prone much larger than the rest carrying a massive weapon in his hands and an equally large one along his back.

Lin brought out her comm device.

"T-that's a commander!"

"Langul the Alien Payload eh?"

Sharon prepared to move forward as Langul primed his weapon, Kruse could see it clearly now, a plasma powered Gatling gun, the green glow becoming fiercer.

"Cover!"

With Kruse's yell the four hit the ground as Langul opened fire, laughing the whole time. His rounds ripped through several nearby BLADEs as well as other deployed Puges.

The Prone next to Langul cheered as the assault stopped. Nodding to them Langul pointed forward. The Prone roared in unison and charged into battle.

"This is Elma! Division Three be warned! Prone Tyrant Langul and his personal guard have joined the battle!"

Langul began walking forward, his weapon glowing again before letting loose a torrent of alien fire, ripping through another group of BLADEs.

"We can't let that continue."

Elma stated before looking to her team and nodding.

The three nodded in response and charged Langul. The Prone saw them approaching and recalled what Badul had told him about the enemy commanders.

"Perfect! I get to kill the strongest Earth aliens!"

Elma dropped into her stance, Kruse, Lin and Sharon following suit.

"If you believe we are the strongest then you should know that you're not surviving this night!"

Laughing, Langul opened fire, his weapon ripping up the ground around them, the four diving aside. Sharon springing to her feet and closing the distance on Langul.

Still laughing, Langul tapped something, his weapon clicking. Vibrant green flames shot out of the weapon, caught off guard, Sharon dodged awkwardly, the flames making contact with her left arm.

Falling to the ground she yelled in pain, Lin ran to her side, shield up, barely holding back the flames.

Kruse and Elma nodded to each other and charged Langul as he redirected the flames at them. The pair dove aside, Kruse firing his sniper rifle as he hit the ground, the rounds glancing off of Langul's armor.

Shaking his head the Prone watched as the torrent of flames died, needing to recharge. Frustrated the Prone shook the weapon trying to force it to continue. Elma landed next to him, swinging her blades out, barely carving into the Prone's armor.

Another click came from his weapon as he turned, a sustained laser firing off, searing through Elma's side. Groaning in pain she moved away as the laser fired after her again. Clenching her teeth she dove aside, looking up as the laser sliced clean through a few Puges.

Kruse fired his sniper rifle at Langul again, the rounds continuing to bounce off of the Prone but attracting his attention. The laser ripped through the air, Kruse barely dodging it.

Yelling, Murderess attacked the Prone's exposed side, slashing at his armored up arm that was holding his massive multi-ammo weapon. Her blades were fast and the strikes were furious but the Prone's armor held. With a laugh, the Prone swung its mighty weapon, striking Murderess in the chest, with the wind knocked out of her she fell to the floor.

Lin opened fire on Langul to cover Sharon, her rounds glancing off the Prone Tyrant. Laughing, Langul began walking towards her as she switched to her missiles, the explosive rounds knocking the Prone off balance.

Seizing this opportunity, Kruse and Elma closed in on the Tyrant, their weapons cutting into the Prone's armor. Swinging his weapon, he missed Elma but struck Kruse in the face. Firing a laser right through one of Kruse's legs.

Feeling the weapon heat up in his hands he switched the ammo again.

"Keep trying! It makes this fun!"

Raising the weapon up, three missiles fired out from under it high into the sky. Breaking apart into dozens of explosive rounds they began falling over the battlefield. Lin covered Sharon with her shield as Kruse and Elma did their best to avoid the countless explosions, Langul laughing the whole time.

* * *

Alexa looked down below her, seeing a rather large area around the center of the battlefield erupt into explosions.

Looking up she saw a line of Galdrs preparing another bombing run. Bozé had commanded his division to seek out those specific Skells and destroy them to ensure the continued forward movement and survival of the BLADEs below.

Seeing them now she began accessing her Skell commands.

"Alright my beauty, let's make them regret messing with my friends."

Locking onto them as they began moving she deployed her Drones while pulling out two pieces of a larger weapon and attaching them. With a click a large barrel ejected from one end, aiming it she could now view from her drone's perspective.

With one trigger pull, the shot ripped through a Galdr's cockpit sending it crashing to the land below. The others began dropping bombs as she fired again, taking out three more this way before directing her drones to attack the rest while she pulled her weapon apart and put it away.

She noted Bozé and several other Skells attacking the damaged enemy Skells. Smiling she called back her drones and shot down into the battle, a Seidr flying in to cut her off.

"Want a piece of me? Bring it."

Drawing her buster she swung it wide, striking the Seidr, destroying one of its arms. In response the Seidr charged forward, tackling her Skell and firing off its missile payload at point blank range.

Alexa clenched her teeth as her Skell began displaying warnings.

"Get off!"

Her Skell's hand struck the Seidr's chest, pushing it away. Igniting her engines she flew off, the Seidr close behind. Arming her buster again, she spun around the blade detaching itself again, the glowing energy chain forming. Swinging it around she came to a halt, the Seidr didn't and flew in just as the blade buried itself into the Seidr's exposed side.

Ripping the weapon out Alexa charged forward, firing all her missiles directly into the Seidr.

"How does THAT feel?"

In response the Skell burst into flames and fell out of the sky.

* * *

"Bombers!"

Hearing Hermann shout that, Jaynix dove aside, sure enough the area around her exploded, she heard Tyler yell and looked over just as he hit the ground.

"Hermann! Patch him up! Bills! You alright?"

Standing, Jaynix found him approaching.

"Yes ma'am…these bombing runs are doing serious damage to our division."

"It's like Ga Buidhe said, that Badul fuck or whoever knows how to develop counter strategies. Doesn't matter. Ignore what happens above us, they'll handle it. We've got a horde to cut through."

Bills nodded, turning to see Marnucks approaching.

"Tyler took a bad hit! I-"

"It's alright Hermann, take all the time you need. Bills. Let's keep em safe."

Drawing their longswords the pair charged forward, meeting the Marnucks as they roared in response. Jaynix's blade collided with club after club, disengaging she relied on her speed to evade the many attacks headed her way.

Taking a quick glance over to Bills, she saw him doing the same as best as he could. The pair was forcing the Marnucks the pursue them, not only away from Tyler and Hermann but also away from one another, breaking the force of eight down into two groups of four. Much more manageable.

Flipping away, Jaynix swung her blade in midair, landing as her body was enveloped in flames. The Marnucks charged her, one mighty club aimed right at her head. Gripping her blade tightly she swung out her weapon, the increase in power allowing her to cut through the Marnuck's club.

In the brief moment of shock, the Marnuck barely realized his weapon was in pieces before Jaynix's blade disemboweled him. Falling to his knees, Jaynix continued her furious assault on the second Marnuck, slashing through his chest as the other two opened fire on her.

Despite the many impacts against her she ignored the bullets and drove her blade through the second Marnuck's head. As he dropped dead she turned to the pair still firing on her, clenching her teeth she shot off, leaving a trail of flames in her wake she ran around the Marnucks, slashing at their exposed backs.

Roaring the pair began firing grenades at her, holding her hand out she caught one and threw it back, the Marnuck unable to jump away as it exploded in front of him, tossing him into the air. Following him up, Jaynix carved through his body.

Landing she turned to the last one as he brought his weapon up. A javelin forced its way through his chest, blood spewing everywhere the Marnuck gasped in pain before falling limp and getting kicked off the javelin.

She nodded to the recovered Tyler as Hermann began healing her.

Standing up she looked over to Bills as he beheaded the last of his Marnucks. Walking towards the team he prepared to speak when they heard a mechanical groan. The ground ahead of them split open, the team could see a ramp leading down into the enemy base.

"Jaynix to Division Leaders…have we been able to get anyone into the base through the enemy ramps?"

"This is H.B. That is a negative. The enemy concentration is too great and the ramps seem to have inner doors that seal shut. We could blast them open but that would take too much effort and the ramps themselves have also completely closed before."

"Right. We'll stay focused on the main-"

Jaynix fell silent as a group of Marnucks emerged from the ramp, these Marnucks were bigger than the ones she's been killing and their armor was blood red. Among them was a particularly big one that was armed with a robust blade.

With a mighty roar, the leader sent his group out into the fray.

"Division Five! Heads up! Ahama the Covetous and his lackeys just joined the party!"

Spinning her blade she began walking towards Ahama. Bills, Hermann and Tyler looked at one another before following suit, all three taking deep breaths.

"Oi! You must be Ahama!"

The Marnuck looked down on Jaynix.

"You are Earth alien leader."

"Name's Jaynix and my team and I are going to kill you."

Ahama chuckled.

"Tiny, weak earth aliens don't know what they're getting into."

Jaynix shrugged.

"Tiny? Sure. Weak? I wasn't around for it but I do believe the weak Earth aliens defeated the Ganglion. I'm just here to mop up the scraps."

Ahama crossed his arms.

"Very well then. Try to mop up this scrap."

With blinding speed, Ahama swung his blade, the air whistling as Jaynix leaned back. The end of the blade barely missing the tip of her nose.

Flipping away she landed next to Bills, Tyler and Hermann.

"He's fast…but the four of us together can knock him off balance. Watch out for each other and get this done right."

"Yes ma'am."

Gripping her blade tightly, Jaynix focused on the flames encompassing her body. Smiling she looked up to the Marnuck.

"Let's kill him."

Bills, Tyler and Hermann scattered as Jaynix charged forward, her blade colliding against the Marnuck's much larger one. The Marnuck was impressed by the strength in his opponent, he could only push his blade forward so much, she kept it at bay with raw strength.

A beam from Bills' Raygun burned across the Tyrant as rounds from Hermann and Tyler's weapons collided against the enemy.

Ahama yelled in fury, continuing to try to push his blade forward as he was pelted by countless rounds from the other three BLADEs.

Clicking the hilt of his weapon a green glow surrounded the blade, not unlike Jaynix's own Ether Longsword. Breaking the lock, Jaynix rolled aside as the massive blade sunk into the earth, turning quickly, Ahama swung wide, the green glow leaving a trail of energy in its wake.

Spinning the blade he continued his precise and fierce motions, Jaynix narrowly avoiding strike after strike. This Marnuck was unlike any she's faced before, she then realized the green trails were hiding some of his body movements, she needed to get away when a fist came out of the green and struck her chest.

The force was immense and threw her across the ground like a pebble being skipped on a lake.

"Jaynix!"

Bills looked back at Ahama and fired his weapon on the Tyrant, the powerful beams leaving deep scorch marks along the armor and his exposed arms but not doing much else.

Hermann swung his knife out, a black cloud of energy hitting Ahama, his vision became blurry. As he rubbed his eyes, Tyler and Bills ran in, blade and javelin scraping across Ahama's armor. Clenching his teeth Bills stuck his blade into one of Ahama's legs, he felt it break skin but he couldn't push it in further.

Swinging around, Ahama struck Bills with the flat of his blade in the face, breaking the man's nose and throwing him to the ground. With the black cloud fading, Ahama clenched his hand into a fist and punched Tyler, the BLADE was sent flailing and hit the ground, hard.

Standing Jaynix coughed several times, the blow was much harder than she expected. She noted Tyler casting a green healing and protective aura on her.

"He's fast. You guys need to keep your distance."

"But Jaynix-"

"Do what I say. I can find his openings up close while the rest of you keep pelting him from afar okay? I can't focus on my blade work if all of you are getting smashed up right in front of me."

Tyler nodded as Jaynix ran back towards Ahama, the Tyrant saw her coming and swung his blade into the ground, tearing it up and shooting sand, dust and ash everywhere allowing Jaynix to vanish into it.

Ahama noted that she was gone and turned around quickly preparing for a back attack, but she wasn't there. With a yell, Jaynix swung at his exposed back, carving into it as many times as she could before the Tyrant turned back around.

Rolling aside, the blade went right over her. Skidding to a halt she jumped away as it buried itself into the ground before her.

"I can hurt you Earth alien…but I've yet to feel the bite of your blade."

"You better hope you don't!"

Jaynix and Ahama took their stances. Bills got up, wiping the blood of his face before looking at the pair before him. Ahama was more than twice Jaynix's size yet there was only determination in her gaze. Grabbing his Raygun he stood, prepared to support. Looking over to Hermann and Tyler he nodded.

The ground beneath Ahama shattered as he shot towards Jaynix, the ether surrounding Jaynix's blade began to burn. Yelling she swung her blade, meeting Ahama's. A powerful flash resulted from the ether weapons clashing, a flash present every time they struck one another.

Ahama roared as his relentless attacks continued, Jaynix smiled, the noise surrounding her dying away once again. The only thing that matter right now was that she defeated Ahama, nothing could stop her from doing so.

Pushing his blade away she stood prepared as he swung it back down. Taking a small side step, she stood still as it swung by right in front of her and buried itself into the ground, with the added force of the ground below her breaking apart, she leapt at Ahama, her blade cutting across his chest plate, leaving a long and deep cut.

Flipping over the Marnuck's shoulder, she could feel him starting to move again, spinning around completely, Ahama's blade cut through the air and across Jaynix's back. Clenching her teeth she swung around, keeping a very tight grip on her blade she yelled, burying the blade in his side, the armor breaking apart, the blade sinking deep into flesh and drawing blood.

Clenching his fist Ahama backhanded Jaynix, throwing her through the hair as her allies opened fire. Missiles exploding all around him and searing hot beams, burning across his exposed arms.

Stepping back he looked down at his side where Jaynix's blade was still buried. Looking up he saw her standing again, arming her assault rifle and firing the burning bullets into his armor.

Raising his fist into the air he slammed it hard into the ground, the surrounding area exploding. Bills, Hermann and Tyler were thrown off their feet and fell aside, Jaynix was just on the outer rim of the disturbed area.

"You are a strong Earth alien…"

Jaynix grinned as Ahama pulled her blade out of his side and threw it away.

"Killing you will be fun."

"Do your worst."

* * *

"You were one of us? Why-"

The Prone was silenced, his head exploding as a result of concentrated fire. The body fell limp as Slovity put the weapon away. Turning to the rest of her cavern clan allies as the Seidr fell into a heap, the pilot being pulled out and beaten to death.

"Slovity Pagus reporting. Cliffside is secure."

A team of BLADEs joined her, setting up their sniper positions.

Looking back along the Ganglion base, she noted the top of it beginning to open, it reminded her of the large overhead gates she saw at the Weapons Hangar in Cauldros, not quite as large but a sizeable one.

"Be warned, they're deploying something…"

Slovity tapped a BLADE and gestured at his binoculars. Receiving them she watched the opening gate closely as a platform began to life with an object on it. It was a weapon. A Skell. A familiar and very powerful Skell.

"Of course they'd find a way to repair it…"

Bringing out her Comm Device she reported in.

"All BLADEs engaged in combat be aware, the Ganglion is deploying the Rexoskell! I repeat, the Rexoskell is here and active!"

* * *

Badul continued to stand in silence, watching the battle progress. It didn't matter how many things he threw at the BLADE army, they were not pulling back in the slightest. Their forward motion had slowed with the introduction of Langul and Ahama to the battlefield but not nearly as much as he would've liked.

"Badul. This is Urdu reporting. The Rexoskell is active and prepared and my Definians are waiting for the order."

"Deploy."

Badul watched as the Rexoskell shot off the top of the Ganglion base and landed on the battlefield, opening fire on the BLADEs before it. Activating its thrusters it joined the air battle, grabbing a Skell and holding it steady while the Rexoskell's tail ripped through it.

Dropping the two pieces of human Skell to the ground below it shot off and engaged more of the enemy's forces. At the same time, Urdu's Definian squad emerged from the base among another line of Puges and Prone. Badul narrowed his eye as several Prone were headshot immediately upon leaving the base.

"They captured the sniper positions…"

Badul noted that Langul and Ahama had indeed engaged the enemy, however it seemed that whoever they were fighting was keeping their attention on them. Preventing the pair from bringing all the chaos to the battlefield that they needed in order to break the forward motion.

"Urdu. We need those sniper positions cleared out. Return to the Skell battle after that is done."

Badul turned to see Chantai.

"You always seem to know when I need you."

"Despite your damaged processors your program is still a primary one. Your functions are therefore part of me."

"I'm aware. Chantai. Urdu will handle one sniper nest, you take the other."

Chantai crossed her arms.

"And you? Will you remain hiding away in here?"

"My program is most vital to this scenario, here. The Terminus-"

Badul's screens faded away as Ethos appeared.

"Badul!"

"Yes. Councilman."

"I had my technicians check on the Terminus' status only to find it gone! It's moving towards you! Need I remind you how important the Terminus is to our ultimate goal? How dare you deploy it despite my direct order!?"

Badul waited as Ethos yelled out a few more obscenities and other things that he couldn't care less about.

"You could just redirect away from us and let us all die. Let this unit fall into the hands of the humans and their allies."

"I considered the option heavily and decided that it was the best scenario only to discover that the command controls on the Terminus have been overwritten by an outside source. I no longer have control over it."

"…I do."

"I know you do! I knew that from the moment my orders couldn't get through to it! You fool. You will bring an end to the Ganglion with your brash-"

"Brash?"

Badul shook his head.

"Not brash. Logical. I am Milsaadi. I am Badul. I am incapable of being brash. All of orders and commands are performed by my program on the highest level of understanding and logic. If you let us all die here, you'll only be killing yourself."

Ethos clenched his teeth.

"If you want me to reroute the Terminus then send forth the main unit to retrieve us. Which is more valuable to you, Ethos? Command? Or the Terminus?"

"I need them both to destroy the humans! And you know full well that your unit holds the most vital resource!"

"Then come get us."

Badul waited, watching Ethos' face as he thought over what to do. Badul already knew the answer.

"Fine. Fine! Command is on its way…bringing you in was a mistake."

Badul couldn't fight off a smile.

"It was the best mistake you've ever made."

With that Ethos cut off the communication, Badul turned to Chantai.

"I have to say…damaged program or not, your new functions and processors are much higher grade now than ever before."

Badul bowed to Chantai before turning his attention back to the map of the battlefield. Chantai bowed to him and left, her own task set.

* * *

Ga Buidhe stood, prepared as always. She watched the snipers before her take out countless Ganglion forces as they emerged from the base. The battle was proceeding smoothly.

She looked up to the sky as the massive enemy Skell, the Rexoskell began ripping apart the humans' Skells. Once Ga Jiarg arrived, he'd bring with him the Wrothian Caladars. She had her own on standby should it be required and seeing the Rexoskell was making her consider it when it disengaged from the Skell battle and shot towards the opposite Cliffside.

"This is Cliff Team Two! That giant Ganglion Skell is-"

The communication was cut off, Ga Buidhe witnessing a massive explosion. If that thing's next target was her Cliffside, she was going to stop it.

Hearing something she swung about and caught a knife in one of her hands, she saw several more fly by, burying into the back of a couple of BLADEs' heads.

"We're under attack!"

The Wrothians drew their weapons as a group of Milsaadi appeared before them, the one in the lead was Chantai the Insect Maiden.

Snapping her fingers she spoke.

"Kill."

The Milsaadi flashed, their speed impressive, the Wrothians however were just as quick and both Xenoform races collided, weapons striking one another.

"Reposition!"

The BLADEs that were left stood and departed, the BLADE Skells following suit.

"Ga Buidhe we-"

"Do your mission. I will do mine."

The BLADE nodded and ran off as Ga Buidhe spun her weapon about. Chantai tossed a knife up and caught it, repeating this process as she watched the Wrothian before her.

"Just my luck. I get to kill the Prince's own right hand."

"After all this time. After all that has happened. The Ganglion remains blissfully unaware of who the superior force is. After all your failures, all your defeats at the hands of the humans, you still believe yourselves the stronger species? The stronger union?"

Chantai drew a long blade.

"Me? Not especially. The Ganglion only exists because some fools refuse to let it die…I'm here for my own reasons."

"Then you'll die for your own reasons."

Chantai vanished, appearing right behind Ga Buidhe, without turning around the Wrothian positioned her weapon behind her, stopping Chantai's.

With a quick nod, Ga Buidhe spun around, her weapon swinging wide before being bounced away by Chantai's. The two Xenoforms launched at each other, weapons meeting. Chantai's blade scraping against Ga Buidhe's polearm. The bladed end narrowly missing the Milsaadi time after time, striking the cliff wall they stood on, dirt and pebbles being flung around.

Chantai's blade sliced cleanly through the air, leaving perfect cuts in anything that it struck whenever it missed Ga Buidhe and releasing a powerful sound when it made contact with Ga Buidhe's weapon. The fine blade was made with Milsaadi precision, if Ga Buidhe's own weapon wasn't personally forged, it'd be breaking with every collision.

Jumping away from each other, Ga Buidhe waited, lowering her stance. Blinking she found Chantai gone. Rolling aside she barely dodged another strike before shooting at Chantai, the weapon unable to make contact with the Milsaadi.

The pair was fast, faster than their allies fighting around them. Their movements a blur, all that could be heard was the weapons striking one another or striking dirt.

Spinning her weapon about, Ga Buidhe attempted to catch Chantai off guard by striking her with the blunt end, Chantai saw this and adapted to the additional movements and strikes that attempted to get to her.

Coming to a brief pause, the pair stood, watching each other. Chantai could only see Ga Buidhe's eyes, a resolute gaze was evident. Ga Buidhe on the other hand could only see Chantai's mouth, the end of it pulling up in a smirk.

She convinced herself she could win this battle, was she playing with the Wrothian? If so, that was a huge mistake.

Charging at one another, their weapons met again, seizing the opportunity, Ga Buidhe opened her mouth, the flames burning through her mask and searing across Chantai's face. A metallic scream came from the Milsaadi as she disengaged and leapt away onto a high cliff, tearing the burning hood off her head and throwing it to the ground.

Ga Buidhe brought her hand up, pulling the burnt remaining pieces of her mask off her face and tossing it to the ground.

The pair's eyes met. Ga Buidhe shooting up and Chantai coming down on her, weapons meeting again.

* * *

Irina watched as the Rexoskell descended on one of the cliff teams, there were countless explosions, she couldn't make out what was going on even from the yells over the comm device.

"Crap!"

"Gwin, Irina, chase after that thing, we can't have it up and about!"

Doug commanded, Irina took off immediately while Gwin held back.

"Are you sure? What about you?"

"I have to command the Division, we have to hold our place. We can't disengage the forces, go!"

Nodding, Gwin shot off after Irina as Doug ripped through another Qmoeva.

The Rexoskell's tail swung around, striking a Prone, throwing them off the Cliffside and to the canyon below.

Slovity's team moved farther back, maintaining their fire on the Rexoskell, their rounds were damaging it but they were not slowing its movements down in the least. Swinging about the tail struck a sniper Skell before launching into the air and unleashing a storm of ether bubbles.

The attacks hit everything in the vicinity, the Rexoskell continuing to spin as a hail of bullets fell on the targets below.

"Knock it off!"

Irina slammed into the Rexoskell with a flaming shoulder bash, interrupting its attack and pushing it aside. Yelling, Gwin came down from above, his Skell's blade cutting through the massive enemy Skell.

"You humans seek to challenge me? I am Urdu! New Mother of the Definians!"

An electrical discharge traveled along the Skell before shooting out several orbs of electric energy, the attacks shot towards Gwin and Irina's Skells which engaged evasive maneuvers.

"Looks like we've got a Tyrant on our hands Lieutenant."

"Then it looks like we'll be taking one down! Gwin! On me!"

"Roger!"

The two continued to shoot across the night sky, the electrical orbs following their every move. Laughing Urdu commanded the Skell, flying higher into the sky it began gathering energy at what most looked like a face. Four beams shot out into the sky, Irina narrowly avoided them but in doing so the electrical orb caught up and stunned her Skell.

Seizing this opportunity, the Rexoskell flew towards her, the tail whipping around.

Another voice called out as a third Skell joined the fray, a massive G-Buster weapon striking the tail, knocking it aside. Recovered from the stun, Irina's Skell drew its rifles and fired, dozens of rounds striking the Rexoskell as it pulled back.

"Alexa? Is that you?"

"Yep, yep! Bozé sent me over to back you guys up. Don't mind do you?"

Irina smiled.

"Not at all."

The pair looked up as Gwin continued flying, the electrical energy losing momentum before fading out with a small flash.

Urdu observed the three Skells before her and chuckled.

"You three think you can defeat the mighty Rexoskell?"

"Don't know if you know this Urdu, that Skell has already been defeated in battle! Twice!"

Urdu clenched her teeth as Irina moved forward. Alexa nodded and spoke up.

"Yeah! And now it's time for a hat trick!"

"That was then!"

The Rexoskell began spinning, lasers firing from countless points, cutting through the air. Alexa, Irina and Gwin activated beam shields on their Skells and charged in.

The Rexoskell's tail flashed as it shot out, knocking Gwin's Skell aside as Irina shoulder bashed it again. Righting itself, the Rexoskell unleashed a torrent of bullets on the two Skells before it. Irina taking several hits before moving out of the way, Alexa flew up higher and began calibrating her drones.

Seeing this, Urdu aimed the Rexoskell up at Alexa. Gwin flew in with his scythe and ripped through the Skell's exposed back. Staggered, the Rexoskell fired a line of homing missiles after Gwin.

Unfolding her laser weapon, Irina fired on the staggered Rexoskell, pushing it back hard as Alexa unleashed her drones, the weapons shooting down towards the Rexoskell, firing all their arms.

Gwin dove straight down towards the ground, pulling up at the last second, the missiles colliding with the land below, exploding around dozens of Pugiliths, Puges and Prone. Gwin laughed as he flew back towards the Rexoskell.

Urdu rerouted power sources to a central cannon, the Rexoskell pulling back as it began to glow. With another command a storm of ether bubbles fired out of the Skell towards the three BLADEs.

Irina and Alexa took the brunt of the attack as Gwin looped out of the way, attacking the Rexoskell with his scythe from the front, hoping to interrupt the charge. Flipping about the massive Rexoskell tail knocked Gwin's Skell away.

Red lights flashed all around Gwin, the display before him showing heavy damage sustained.

"Serpent Beam!"

A powerful laser tore out of the Rexoskell, the night sky was lit by the fearsome attack as it ripped through Gwin's Skell.

"I can't stay up! This thing is going down!"

The laser continued traveling, Irina and Alexa avoiding it.

"Eject Gwin! Join the fight on the ground! We'll take care of this!"

Gwin did just that, his parachute unfurling as his Skell plummeted to the ground below.

The beam from the Rexoskell continued to shoot across the sky, Irina barely dodging it, her Skell's lights flashing. The beam severed one of her Skell's arms.

"Shit."

Alexa inputted commands to her drones and sent them out again as she cut her engines and dropped, the Skell laser firing past where she was. Catching herself she drew her G-Buster and swung it, the energy chain activating as the blade of the weapon sliced through the air, striking the Rexoskell right under where the huge beam was coming from, cutting off the attack.

Urdu cursed before looking up to see the drones around her again, firing on the Rexoskell.

Irina and Alexa joined up again, looking to one another and nodding before engaging the Rexoskell again.

* * *

Maniacal laughter rang out across the battlefield as Langul continued laying waste to his surroundings. His weapon was back in Gatling gun mode and the rounds were in hot pursuit of Kruse. The Harrier kept the Tyrant on him as Sharon and Lin fired on the Prone's armor from behind cover. Elma stood by behind a partially destroyed boulder.

Langul's armor was powerful. It wasn't impervious but it would take a lot to break through it. Peering over the boulder she watched as Langul's hand moved along his weapon, changing the weapon type to flamethrower. Green fire began burning the surrounding area, Kruse diving to safety.

She stared at the massive weapon in the Prone's arms and the heavily fortified cables attaching it to the unit along his back.

Getting back behind cover she messaged the rest of her team.

"The weapon. We target his weapon."

"No offense Elma, but that thing is just as fortified as he is."

She nodded to Sharon's statement as Lin spoke up.

"Maybe so…but with all those ammo types, all that fuel and resources in his pack, we can find a way to disrupt it. Land a few good hits."

Elma heard Sharon speak up.

"And what? Blow it up in his hands? I like that. What do you think Blue?"

"Like you said Sharon. We'll blast through this"

Sharon chuckled as Langul called out for the four of them to stop hiding.

"Let's do what we can."

Elma stated, earning affirmations from the rest of her team before bringing her guns up and focusing. In unison the four of them leapt up out of cover, Elma's guns giving off a green glow.

Firing into the air, four green orbs spun around before shooting down into each of the team members. Focusing on Elma, Langul let loose another stream of fire, this however did nothing to slow Elma's charge, she ran right through the flames and leapt into the air.

Both her blades shined as she landed in front of the Prone, slashing his chest plate. Kruse brought his sniper rifle up and fired on the Prone's weapon several times as he tried to swing at Elma, his attack phasing right through her.

"What is this!?"

Lin primed her weapon and unleashed a large barrage of missiles, disrupting the Tyrants focus. Roaring in frustration he turned towards her and fired, the girl vanishing in a torrent of fire. Langul laughed as the flames continued, when they finally died off he found her standing amongst the scorched land, unaffected.

Before he could scream in frustration, Sharon landed near him and opened fire, her bullets making contact with his body. Switching ammo again, the Tyrant shot a powerful laser at Sharon that phased through her as everything before it did.

Psycho Launchers encompassing her in a gravity field, Sharon shot towards Langul, striking him with a powerful kick that forced him to his knees.

Kruse saw his opportunity and clicked his sniper rifle, aiming it he took in a deep breath and fired, the force of the Afterburner ammo pushing him back several feet. The bullet ripping through the air and making contact with Langul's weapon. Burrowing into it before exploding.

Elma and Sharon closed the distance to the stunned Tyrant, four blades cutting into the armored foe. As he brought his weapon up, Elma noted that the green glow surrounding the four of them was fading away.

Langul's laser fired again, Elma avoiding it this time. Laughing Langul swung his weapon around as Sharon brought her blades up to guard, the massive gun struck her and pushed her back. His laughter picked up as he realized whatever prevented him from harming them, it was gone.

Switching ammo again, Langul aimed up at the sky and fired a missile. Seeing this Lin raised her shield, a blue aura encompassing it. Slamming it on the ground a wave was emitted from it, making contact with Sharon, Elma and Kruse, shielding them.

The missiles broke apart, dozens of smaller explosives heading back down. Kruse gripped his saber tightly and closed the gap between him and Langul, flipping around the Tyrant, back and forth, Kruse remained evasive. His blade shot out quick as could be, slicing into Langul's armor and his weapon.

The Tyrant roared as he swung his weapon about, striking Kruse. The Harrier took the blows in stride and continued his attacks as the missile fragments began exploding all around the pair.

Switching ammo, the Tyrant's weapon fired off like a Gatling gun, Kruse diving aside as the rounds followed him, several making contact. Gritting his teeth he kept moving. Langul's eyes were focused on the Harrier, not seeing Elma and Sharon jump up behind him and land two powerful blows along his back, staggering him.

Seizing this opportunity, Kruse slid to a halt and held his Photon Saber up, the blue blade beginning to glow white.

Turning to Sharon and Elma in anger, Langul opened fire. At the same time, Lin opened fire on him. The countless bullets streaming from both of their weapons tearing up the battle scarred land all around them.

Langul screamed in frustration as he swapped to fire, pelting the three woman with vile green flames.

Kruse felt the heat of the weapon as a white symbol appeared around his hands and the blade extended into the sky.

Elma rolled aside, firing one precise shot that glanced off of the Prone's headgear, throwing his head back. Shaking the attack off he saw Kruse and the massive blade he now held.

"No you don't!"

With a mighty roar, Kruse swung his blade down as Langul fired. The blade cut through the flames, forcing them away and slicing into Langul's weapon, following through and ripping into the ground below.

Yelling the Prone stepped back, looking at his weapon as it sparked.

"Oi."

Langul turned as Sharon fired one of her guns, the bullet striking the exposed interior of Langul's weapon. There was a powerful green explosion the second the bullet made impact. Langul screamed in anger as the blast enveloped him.

A larger green eruption covered the area, the shockwave throwing Kruse, Elma, Sharon and Lin to the ground.

The four looked to a huge cloud of smoke, unable to see anything. The four slowly began to stand as they heard laughter.

"You've got to be fucking me."

Sharon spat as the smoke cleared revealing Langul, large portions of his armor were gone, and the weapon in his hand was in pieces all around him. Detaching the pack from his back, Langul grabbed an exposed end of it and pulled it apart. The Tyrant now held a massive hammer in his hands.

"I'm not done yet!"

Jumping into the air he slammed the hammer into the ground. The four BLADEs thrown off balance by the powerful quake.

Lifting the weapon he charged towards Elma, Sharon and Lin. Kruse gripped his blade and gave chase.

* * *

Jaynix rolled across the ground, Ahama's blade colliding with the land behind her. On her back she fired her assault rifle into his side, aiming for the small opening made by her running her blade into him.

One burning bullet got in, causing the Tyrant to groan in pain before swinging towards her with his blade again. Flipping to her feet she continued running around him, keeping up the pressure with her bullets, aided by the occasional beam blasts from Bills.

Hermann was making his way towards Jaynix's abandoned blade while also being on constant watch of her vitals, applying various protective auras and as many healing techniques as he could.

Jaynix ran by Tyler who was also circling Ahama alongside her, his two guns firing on the Tyrant as well. Roaring to the sky, Ahama swung his blade along the ground. Tyler threw himself aside to evade the end of it as Jaynix jumped away.

Growling, Ahama ran towards Jaynix, the woman fired grenades on his feet, interrupting the Marnuck's gait, causing him to skid to a halt. Raising his blade he slammed it into the ground near Jaynix as her assault rifle opened up, revealing its high powered rail.

Aiming carefully she fired a powerful round the pushed her back, the attack struck the Marnuck's chest plate, Ahama was amazed by how powerful the attack was, stumbling back from the force.

"Jaynix!"

Hermann threw her blade at her back. Ahama saw this and roared charging ahead again, ignoring another searing beam that burned along his arm. He was right on top of Jaynix raising his blade up as Jaynix spun around, turning to see her blade she reached out and took a hold of the hilt, in doing so a powerful aura covered her body.

Closing her eyes, the few seconds she had as she turned around were serene. This technique was used by Nagi with great mastery. Now it was her turn.

Opening her eyes she brought her blade up and caught Ahama's, holding it back with all her strength.

The Marnuck growled, this very strong Earth alien was getting on his last nerve. Knowing she was probably one of the most frustrating things in this Marnuck's life, Jaynix couldn't help but grin.

"I hope you enjoy this fight Ahama. It's your last."

Jaynix and Ahama broke away from each other, Ahama jumping back with Jaynix in hot pursuit. Gripping her blade tightly she jumped at him and swung, what Ahama witnessed was five of her, five different attacks that all struck him along his body.

Landing she rolled to her feet and turned around, three slashes were felt in immediate succession along his leg. Roaring in pain he swung about and struck Jaynix, throwing her into the air.

Turning his blade he swung, hitting her in midair with the flat end, shooting her across the ground and into a boulder that crumbled on impact.

Hermann chased after her as Tyler skidded to a halt in front of Ahama and threw his javelin, the weapon sinking into the Tyrant's arm. Bills fired off another laser into Ahama's chest pushing him back.

Jaynix sprung to her feet and out of the rubble of the boulder, Hermann casting another heal on her as she ran by him and leapt into the air, her blade becoming four and tearing into Ahama's armor.

Clenching his fist, Ahama struck the ground, uplifting everything around him. Jaynix used the force to jump into the air, throwing her blade high as it could go while pulling out her assault rifle.

Ahama looked up at her as she fired on his face, the burning bullets searing into him. Landing she rolled to her feet as he stumbled back. Spinning about she swung her leg wide, kicking her blade as it fell in front of her, sending it shooting into Ahama's chest, clean through his armor and his flesh.

Feeling the deep cut, Ahama groaned and stumbled back. Bills continuing to lay down Raygun fire, the powerful pushes keeping the Tyrant at bay. Jaynix leapt onto Ahama and tore her blade out before jumping away, out of the reach of his hand.

Landing on one knee she let out a long breath and turned to Ahama as his gaze found her. She noted not just the countless burns along his armor, but the two cuts she made that were bleeding. She also saw how burnt the skin on his arms was, the burns were terrible.

Ahama pulled the javelin out of his arm and tossed it aside.

"I applaud your efforts. But I can't be beaten."

Jaynix spun her blade and smiled.

"If you bleed. If you feel pain. You can die."

"Maybe. But look around Earth alien! Your army has advanced as far as they ever will! As many of us as you kill, there are still many more of us."

A roar was heard from elsewhere. Jaynix knew it could only mean one thing. She smiled.

"I hope you made the most of this head start that you had. It's over now."

Ahama was a tad confused, the smug look on Jaynix's face…something happened.

Turning to look out over the battle he saw another battalion joining the fray and many Skells. Caladars. The Wrothians. That roar must have been the Prince himself.

Ahama looked up as a line of Caladars descended upon a squad of Seidrs and ripped them to pieces in moments before moving on to their next task.

Nodding Ahama looked over to Jaynix.

"I doubt you all expected that eh?"

Ahama looked over his other shoulder, he saw his personal guard as a group of Wrothian's fell upon them the blood of the Marnucks staining the ruined ground below.

"No wonder Badul was concerned…"

"What did you say?"

Ahama looked to Jaynix.

"The Wrothians may offer you a brief reprieve but our fight is far from over, Earth Alien."

Jaynix prepared to speak when a group of Marnucks appeared around her. Quickly she dove out of the way. Hermann jumped in, firing his Gatling gun to keep them at bay.

"Bills! Tyler! Form up!"

The other two shouted out affirmations and ran to Jaynix's side as Ahama sheathed his weapon and began walking away with a noticeable limp in his step.

* * *

Badul narrowed his eye, the battlefield was at what those who were losing would call a relative standstill. Truth be told, the humans' advance never stopped. It slowed but it was always constant.

To make matters worse a whole new army of enemy contacts popped up on his radar and began decimating the remains of the front line forces, breathing new life into the BLADE army's advance. Even with Langul, Chantai, Ahama and the Rexoskell out there, the facility was doomed from the start.

Badul tapped one last string of commands on the console before walking towards the chamber's exit. Grabbing his twin blades he gave them quick test swings. Satisfied he sheathed them and continued walking, the entire base shuddering.

* * *

Ga Buidhe and Chantai stepped away from each other, both keeping their breaths even. Ga Buidhe smiled upon realizing that all the Milsaadi assassins had dropped dead. The only ones surrounding the pair now were her Wrothian comrades.

Then she heard the roar, her Prince's roar. She could see Chantai take a step back at the same time.

"If I were human I'd tell you to surrender or try escaping. But I'm not. You all die here."

Chantai looked over to the battlefield, seeing the Wrothians reinforce the humans. She then noticed that the base was shaking.

"Badul. What are you-?"

Chantai felt something pierce her lower torso, looking down she saw that Ga Buidhe rand ran her weapon through her program. With a savage kick, the Wrothian knocked the Milsaadi woman off her weapon and off the Cliffside. Turning to her Wrothian allies she nodded to them. With that they took off to join the main fight.

Tapping a small device, Ga Buidhe waited as something shot across the sky and landed near her. It was her personal Skell, the Deva Caladar. Boarding it she took to the sky, drawing the Skell's primary weapon.

Looking ahead she saw the Ganglion's vile Rexoskell. It had taken quite a lot of damage but was functioning as if it was in perfect condition. Two heavily damaged human Skells were engaged with it.

"This is Ga Buidhe, here to assist."

"Ga Buidhe?"

The Wrothian's eyes widened.

"Alexa."

The Rexoskell's tail shot towards Alexa's Skell, Ga Buidhe closed the distance with immense speed and struck the tail, knocking it away.

"Greetings, Alexa."

"Heya! Irina, this is my friend, Ga Buidhe."

The Lieutenant chuckled.

"I know who she is. When did you two become friends?"

"It's a fun story!"

Ga Buidhe could not stop herself from smiling.

"Later. Perhaps."

Alexa caught herself and giggled.

"Yeah. Later. Alright! Let's do this!"

Deva Caladar took the lead, opening up its massive bow and firing multiple shots at the Rexoskell that began evading them, flying circles around the red Wrothian Skell.

Seeing this Irina cut off the Rexoskell, tackling it as she's done many times before, with the Skell staggered, Ga Buidhe fired an arrow into the machine, followed by another. Alexa began recalibrating her drones as Ga Buidhe closed up the bow, the weapon becoming slimmer and an energy blade sticking out of one end.

Armed with this massive version of her standard weapon, Ga Buidhe shot towards the Rexoskell, the enemy tail grabbing her Skell's arm to stop the spear. Tossing the spear from one hand to the other, Ga Buidhe ran it through the Rexoskell, forcing it to release her.

Gathering energy in its face unit the Skell unleashed several beams towards Deva Caladar which rapidly and smoothly avoided the attacks.

Unleashing the drones, Alexa sat back as they fired on the Rexoskell. Looking to Irina's Skell they nodded and shot forward, both Skells' bladed weapons cutting through the Rexoskell, more pieces of the vile weapon falling to the ground below.

Spinning her spear fiercely, Ga Buidhe launched it at the Rexoskell, piercing the face unit.

Inside Urdu cursed, the weapon was deadly, its armaments were powerful but as she had told Badul, the defensive systems were incomplete. If the weapon could heal itself or cast decoys she could last longer, as it was now the Rexoskell was set to fall for the third time.

"Not yet. This isn't over yet!"

Despite the heavily damaged reactor, Urdu directed all remaining power to the core unit. Irina flew in and tore the spear out of the Rexoskell, throwing it back to Ga Buidhe as Alexa swung her G-Buster, tearing off another large chunk of the Rexoskell.

"DIE!"

A massive laser shot out of the Skell, making contact with Irina's Skell which began falling out of the sky and catching fire. Irina ejected quickly, barely escaping the machine as it exploded.

Ga Buidhe flew in, grabbing Alexa's Skell and pulling it out of the way of the searing laser.

"Irina! Are-"

"I'm fine! Finish it!"

Alexa nodded.

"Thank you, Ga Buidhe."

Ga Buidhe said nothing as the laser returned, the pair split up and flew out of range. Alexa noted that the large puncture wound she made to interrupt the laser last time was ejecting smoke and light. The Skell shouldn't be using that weapon.

"How could they mistreat it like that?"

"What?"

"N-nothing. Aim for the core unit! I'll draw its attention."

"Alexa-"

Before Ga Buidhe could protest further, Alexa shot past the Rexoskell which aimed its laser after her. Deva Caladar's weapon folded out again, becoming a bow, bringing it up Ga Buidhe aimed carefully. Right at what Alexa told her to hit.

Without a word she let loose, the arrow slicing through the air and piercing the core of the Rexoskell, cracks began to form from her strike, energy seeping out from the cracks as they continued to travel across the Skell's body, the laser losing form.

Then, the Rexoskell exploded, a large powerful and violent explosion, debris slicing through the air and larger pieces falling straight to the ground below. A powerful shockwave was emitted from the explosion, pushing Deva Caladar back.

"Alexa. The Rexoskell is down."

Ga Buidhe noted that Alexa's Skell was falling. Quickly she shot towards it, catching it and hovering to the ground with it.

Landing she jumped out of her own as Alexa's cockpit opened up and she stepped outside, coughing.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…thanks Ga Buidhe…"

She looked up to the Wrothian. There was a smile on Ga Buidhe's face. Her face was exposed too.

"Hey, what happened to your mask? Did you get hurt?"

"No…long story."

"Heh. Can't wait to hear it."

Alexa leaned over, hands on her knees she took in several desperate breaths.

"Will you be good, here?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I've got my Ground Gear with me. Once I catch my breath I'll join the ground forces just like Gwin and Irina."

"Very well."

Alexa stared at Ga Buidhe for a bit before clearing her throat.

"I'm sure the Skell battle could use someone like you."

"Of course."

Ga Buidhe wanted to say a few more things but decided against it. Boarding Deva Caladar again she shot off, Alexa looking after the Skell and smiling.

"So cool."

Which she meant about the Skell. But also couldn't help but admit she meant about the pilot.

* * *

Kruse has been hit by a lot of things since waking up on Mira. He's pretty sure he was hit by a lot of things back on Earth too. It's one of those situations where idle curiosity would always have you ask: how would it feel to get hit by this?

With all his experience on Mira, he could answer quite a few questions like that. At least he believed he could. It's hard to exactly explain how it feels to get hit by certain things but when it happens to you it's as clear as day.

Right now, as Langul's hammer struck him, he found himself frozen in this moment thinking this over. Has he ever wondered: how would it feel like to get hit by an oversized alien hammer by a clearly delusional Xenoform?

Regardless of if he's ever wondered it before or not. Now? He knew.

Heavy and detailed introspection out of the way, time returned to normal and Kruse was sent sailing across the land, skipping off the ground several times before smashing through a massive boulder and hitting a small cliff wall.

"Kruse!"

"Elma look out!"

Hearing Lin's warning, Elma looked to see Langul charging her and dove aside, the hammer striking the ground, everything in the general area erupting upwards.

Alongside Lin and Sharon, the three fired on Langul, their rounds making contact with his exposed body, drawing blood. Even so he continued laughing as he turned to them, swinging his hammer wide several times before jumping towards them, causing them all to roll aside in unison.

With a mighty jump, Langul aimed himself right at Lin, raising his hammer high over his head. Seeing this, Lin quickly cast an aura on herself and brought her shield up. She gave a quick look to Elma and Sharon just as the hammer struck, crying out in pain from the immense force she was brought to her knees, barely holding the shield up over her, a large crack forming along it.

Elma and Sharon drew their blades and advanced, Elma flipping over Langul as Sharon buried her blades into him, one into his arm the other into his exposed side. Landing, Elma spun her blades and jammed them in behind her, piercing the Prone's flesh.

Taking his hammer from Lin, Langul swung it about again, the two women jumping away. Elma landed only for Langul to be upon her again. Continuing to evade she noted that Lin fell over and was unmoving, she tried to reach Kruse through the comm device but he wasn't responding.

"I take it you noticed too eh, Elma? Half our team is down."

Elma ducked under another strike before running in the opposite direction. Covering her, Sharon fired on Langul causing the Prone to charge her position.

"I noticed. I have an idea."

Feeling the sting of the hammer barely hitting her side, Sharon lost balance. Seeing it above her she began rolling along the destroyed ground as it continued to smash into the spaces she was just in.

"Then do it!"

Rolling to her feet, Sharon dove away as she fired her weapons into the Prone. Elma took a deep breath, she found herself the slightest bit amused that Sharon didn't ask what the plan was or if it was a good idea. Given how caring Kruse and Lin could be, she expected it only to recall that Sharon isn't like that.

Sharon's legs were taken out from under her, the woman rolling across the ground. Cursing she turned as Langul's hammer neared her. A single shot struck the side of the Prone's head, his hammer lost its trajectory and slammed into the ground near Sharon.

Looking over, Sharon saw Kruse with his sniper rifle armed.

"You look like shit Blue."

"Really? Now?"

Groaning, Kruse stood up as Langul found him and roared, charging the wounded Harrier who threw his sniper rifle aside and drew his Photon Saber. Mechanical whirs filled the air around him as a white glow covered his body, with a smirk Kruse muttered.

"Accelerate."

Despite his broken and battered body, Kruse had regained his speed and strength, his body would not be thanking him for this later but as of right now he was able to dodge Langul's wild hammer strikes. Jumping closer to the Prone, Kruse slashed through his exposed flesh which he noticed already had countless injuries, slashes, punctures and bullet holes. The Prone's body was drenched in his own blood yet he moved as if he didn't feel it.

"I guess the whole lunatic thing isn't a ploy."

Kruse rolled under another hammer strike, his blade slashing along the Prone's legs. With unexpected swiftness, Langul brought his hammer back around, striking Kruse with the back end of it.

Kruse rolled across the ground, feeling his Overdrive flicker, Kruse knew he didn't have much time left.

"Kruse! Bring him to me!"

Looking over to Elma he wanted to ask about her plan but knew there was no time for questions so he simply nodded.

Langul's hammer smashed onto the ground, Kruse jumping on it then launching himself at Langul, stabbing the Tyrant in the chest. Tearing away from the Prone he watched as he roared in anger and gave chase, wildly swinging his hammer.

Eyes finding Elma, Kruse took off as quickly as he could, the hammer smashing into the ground right behind him, throwing his balance off. Shooting past Elma he skidded to a halt, Overdrive leaving him. Falling to his knees he gasped for breath and looked to Elma as Langul charged her, raising his hammer high.

Elma narrowed her eyes as it came down on her, the glow of Overdrive covering her body at the last second, holding up her blades she caught the head of the hammer. The force of catching the attack ripped up the ground above her and forced her knees to bend. A pained grimace came across Elma's face.

The Prone was howling in laughter as Elma clenched her teeth. Her blades began to give off a red glow, holding them tighter she put all her strength into pushing Langul's hammer up and away from her.

Yelling she slashed her blades through the head of the hammer, a large red shockwave tearing through the weapon, ripping it in two. Langul stumbled awkwardly as his weapon swung past Elma. Not missing a beat, Elma swung her blades out sending dozens of shockwaves towards the Tyrant, the waves cutting through him.

Several sliced into his legs, forcing the Tyrant to his knees. When the assault stopped, the Prone coughed blood all over the ground, still trying to swing his ruined hammer.

"This isn't…over…"

Weak chuckles escaped the Prone as he raised the remains of his weapon above him.

"This isn't-"

A blade tore through his chest, the Prone gagging in response. Another blade followed suit, the Prone looked down to the bloody ends sticking out of his body. Losing strength in his arms he dropped his ruined weapons. The blades tore out of his body, spewing blood all over the ground.

"…over…"

One more savage slash beheaded the Tyrant, the corpse falling to the ruined ground.

Murderess stood over the body covered in his blood, spitting on the corpse before wiping her face.

"It's over…dick…"

Elma looked to her side as Kruse walked up next to her.

"You look terrible, love."

"Sharon said the same thing."

The pair smiled before Elma realized something.

"Lin!"

Quickly the pair ran towards their fallen comrade as Sharon sat on the ground, exhausted.

Kruse stood over Lin as Elma helped her up.

"Lin. Are you alright?"

There was a long silence as Lin struggled to open her eyes, clearly she was still very dazed from the impact of the strike.

"Yeah…fine…oof…did we win?"

Elma and Kruse nodded with smile, Lin gave them a weak thumbs up in response.

"Colonel!"

The three turned to see Gwin and Alexa running towards them, assault rifles drawn. Gwin began scanning the perimeter as Alexa stopped at the group.

"Hey! You guys alright? Pfft, I'm looking right at you. Of course not."

Kruse nodded as Sharon joined them.

"Skell Nut. Farm boy. Shouldn't you two be up there?"

Perimeter clear, Gwin returned to the rest of the team.

"We were, the Rexoskell destroyed my Skell and Irina's so we're on the ground now."'

"Mine was too damaged to fly anymore but with some much needed help from Ga Buidhe we were able to destroy the Rexoskell so it's done."

Elma sighed in relief.

"Hopefully this is the last time we have to face that thing."

"Doug? Bozé?"

Gwin looked over to Lin.

"They're fine. They're still leading the Skell battle on the BLADE front. They can handle it."

"One hundred percent!"

Alexa added with a smile as Sharon pulled out her comm device and looked through the latest reports of the battle.

"The Wrothians led by Prince Jiarg joined the battle not too long ago. They're pushing the Ganglion back pretty hard. We're almost to their base."

Gwin pulled out several personal patches, handing the pills off to each of Elma's team. Alexa looked over the surrounding area, it was incredibly destroyed, barely recognizable as part of Oblivia anymore.

"What happened here?"

"Ganglion Commander. Langul."

Kruse said as he felt the pill working on him, sighing in relief.

"He's dead. That's one down."

Sharon finished. Now standing, Kruse, Elma and Lin shouldered their weapons.

"Time to continue our assault. The fight isn't over yet."

Elma stated, earning nods from the surrounding BLADEs. Pulling out her comm device she spoke.

"Division Three. Status?"

The six stood along the destroyed land as various team leaders reported in the progress they've made. Some of Langul's personal guard was still hounding them but continued forward momentum was steady.

"Let's join them."

The six began walking as the ground shook, looking towards the Ganglion base they noticed that it was steadily…moving. The entire base was shifting upwards, ripping itself out of the ground below.

Kruse shook his head.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Spinning around, Hermann's Gatling gun found several marks that attempted to surround the BLADE. Dropping in, Tyler's javelin pierced one of the elite Marnuck guards. Spinning around his weapon continued to rip across the Xenoforms armor.

Covering Hermann was Jaynix and Bills, their blades making short work of any approaching Puges.

"We can't let Ahama get away."

Jaynix stated as she tore a few more Puges to pieces. Bills did the same before asking.

"What should we do?"

"Division Five! We-"

Jaynix commands stopped as the Ganglion base began moving again, extending farther from the ground, causing a residual quake.

"Division Five, we've got to hold this flank, it doesn't matter how many enemies get sent our way. Hunker down and take them out!"

Jaynix tore another Puge apart, Bills turning around to see Tyler kill another Marnuck.

"Shouldn't we keep moving forward?"

"No. The base is moving. Something is up with that…something bad…we should wait and see. I'll go ahead on my own and find Ahama. End him. Then I'll come right back."

"Is that safe?"

Jaynix smiled.

"Nope. But I can do it. Or do you doubt me?"

Bills shook his head.

"Never."

Jaynix downed one more Puge before bringing her comm device again and giving formation orders to Division Five. Telling the various teams to reinforce one another, forming a wall, a flank that wouldn't be giving way anytime soon.

"The enemy concentration is past its highest point. They're running out of soldiers. Keep doing what you're doing and we'll carry this fight. If anything changes I'll get back to you all with new orders!"

Various team leaders responded as Jaynix looked to Bills, Hermann and Tyler.

"I know you guys got this."

With that she ran past the approaching Prone line, dodging their attacks and continuing to advance on the Ganglion base.

* * *

Emerging from hiding, Urdu watched the Ganglion Base as it moved again.

"The main unit must be nearby. Good."

Opening her communications unit she spoke.

"Status report."

The Definians reported in first, the battle was going poorly, a majority of them had been killed and the BLADE advancement was unstoppable.

Urdu spat as Ahama reported in.

"My personal guard is falling apart as well."

"Did you engage any of them?"

"Of course I did. A female red haired Earth alien was proving to be a bit much…"

"Was she now? Ahama. I thought you were fierce."

Badul's voice had joined them. A short pause before he asked.

"Chantai? Langul? Report."

Nothing.

"Think they're dead?"

Urdu asked, drawing laughter from Ahama.

"Of course they are. We're all dead."

"Not yet. And until we are…this battle isn't won or lost."

Urdu sighed at Badul's statements. For being one of the logically given Milsaadi he was very clearly delusional.

"Behold."

Following Badul's last comment Urdu looked up at the night sky, able to make out something…off.

High above the Ganglion base was a large shape, the active camouflage that concealed it began to give away revealing the hull of a gigantic warship.

In the command center of the ship was Councilman Aer Ethos. His feeds all kicking on to bring him countless reports on the battle below. At Ethos' side were two other commanders, looking to them he spoke.

"Hadam. Zornehm. What does this look like to you?"

The Marnuck, Hadam looked over the reports.

"Like a grand majority of our forces have been killed."

The Milsaadi, Zornehm nodded.

"Indeed. Had we arrived too late, our forces would have been routed and the resource would have been lost. Truth be told, they may very well still be routed."

Ethos chuckled and brought up Badul on the screen.

"We've arrived. The Terminus?"

"Halted."

Ethos sighed in relief.

"Good. Hadam. Zornehm. Dispatch our army. Destroy the BLADEs. Destroy their allies. Destroy everything."

The two bowed, but before they walked away, Badul spoke up.

"Councilman. I have a suggestion to make for them and their personal guard."

Ethos tilted his head as Badul continued.

"The ends of the BLADE army…their flanks are vital to holding their lines. The strongest concentration of soldiers are there to reinforce this fact. My forces could not break through the flanks…but with what you are armed with I think we can."

Ethos crossed his arms.

"We have the numbers to sustain a fight far longer than the BLADEs can hope to."

"You'd think that. No. If you break their lines, they'll crumble."

Ethos tapped his chin as Zornehm spoke up.

"I see the logic in Badul's strategy."

Ethos sighed.

"Very well. Hadam the Destructive. Zornehm the Whisper. Prepare."

Bowing the two walked off.

"You better be right about this, Badul."

"I always am."

* * *

"What the hell…it's massive…"

Kruse stated looking up at the enemy warship.

Alexa pointed at it.

"I know that thing! It was there at the Battle for the Lifehold! It's the Ganglion Command Ship!"

Elma narrowed her eyes as ports opened up underneath the warship and new hordes of Qmoevas, Galdrs and Seidrs emerged to join the battle overhead.

"Secretary Nagi? What do we do?"

There was a long silence before he responded.

"We have the Zenith Cannon regiment for this exact type of situation. If our Skells and the Wrothian Skells can give us a clear line of sight to the warship, we can bring it down or at the very least, severely damage it. As for the Ground Forces, objectives remain. Breach the Ganglion base and kill the rest of the commanders."

Elma confirmed Nagi's orders before looking ahead as a Galdr flew by the Ganglion base which continued to move upwards, the Galdr dropped several units into the ground below. After a few flickers the units gave off a green glow. With a powerful flash, Prone appeared on them.

Teleporters. Just like the ones in Cauldros. The Ganglion was deploying the army aboard the warship into the battlefield.

"Kruse. Lin. Sharon. Gwin. Alexa. Division Three. Forward!"

Raising their weapons, the Division charged to meet the new Ganglion legion.

* * *

Ahama came to a halt, looking up to see the Ganglion warship. Of course Badul convinced Ethos to come back for them. He then watched as a Galdr delivered a wave of teleporters and new forces joined the battle on the Ganglion side.

Ahama didn't entertain the thought of victory, the Earth aliens now knew the true size of their forces. If they couldn't force them to retreat, the battle would continue as it had before, they'd be routed.

"Ahama! Enemy approaching!"

Ahama turned to see a single BLADE evade his soldiers opening strikes only to flip back around and cut them down. The seven soldiers with him were reduced to none in an incredibly short amount of time. It was that woman again.

"Oi, Ahama. Hope you didn't miss me."

"You left your comrades behind?"

"I trust them with all I have."

Ahama drew his blade.

"Foolish. You couldn't beat me with the help of your team and now you seek to fight me alone."

Jaynix chuckled.

"I forced you to retreat. This time, you die."

Roaring, Ahama charged Jaynix, his blade striking the woman's.

Jaynix closed her eyes, the time was now. Overdrive covered her body.

Ahama found it becoming harder and harder to hold her blade back, she was overpowering him. Cursing he put all his strength into his weapon but was barely making any ground.

Opening her eyes, Jaynix smiled, her eyes were burning brightly as she followed through, knocking Ahama's massive blade aside. Zipping around the Tyrant, her blade cut deep into his armor, smashing and cracking it. Bits and pieces of it fell to the ground below, the Tyrant stumbling back from the onslaught.

Skidding to a halt in front of him, she waited as Ahama swung his blade at her, leaping over it and at him she kicked him in the chest. The chest plate cracked, a huge piece of it falling off and breaking on the ground, Ahama hitting the floor shortly after.

Growling the Marnuck stood back up and swung his blade at Jaynix. In response, Jaynix struck his weapon, knocking it aside with immense force. Spinning around she covered herself in a burning aura, on top of Overdrive she felt herself burning up.

She gestured for Ahama to come at her, the Tyrant roared and did so, their weapons collided. Ahama heard something snap and watched as half his blade spun through the air above him and hit the ground. Glancing at his weapon he found it cut in two.

Jaynix continued her assault, ripping into the Tyrant's chest, evading his attempts to punch her. Throwing aside the remains of his blade he clenched both his fists and continued to try and strike her.

Launching herself at the Tyrant she slammed her knee into his face, the force of the blow throwing him back. As he fell she grabbed hold of one of his arms and began twisting it. Roaring, Ahama glared at her.

"You will not get away with this!"

Spinning her blade she slashed clean through his arm, the Marnuck roaring again, grabbing the stump that was left.

"Well, well, Ahama. What now?"

"Jaynix! We have a problem!"

Sighing, Jaynix stepped back, telling Ahama to give her a second.

"What's wrong Bills?"

"Enemy Skells broke through the lines above and dropped teleporters behind our Division, a new Milsaadi commander is leading a troop at our backs. Combined with the new forces from the front we're in a shit spot. According to reports from H.B. his Division is in the same bind."

Jaynix cursed and closed her eyes, thinking.

"Alright I'll be right there, in the meantime, Division Three! Focus on the enemies behind you. You guys have to move back."

"We'll do so. Wrothian reinforcements are on the way and Skells from above have been rerouted."

"Good, give me a bit to come up with a better plan. I'll be right with you."

Putting the device away, Jaynix stepped towards Ahama.

"You lost."

"Not…yet…"

"What's next? You gonna bleed all over me?"

Ahama pulled something out and tapped it, the device looked like a beacon.

"Help? Really?"

Stepping forward Jaynix raised her blade.

As she did so, a massive blue Seidr landed right in front of her, weapons primed and locked onto her.

Jaynix's eyes widened, her heart froze, a dark feeling covered her entire body. Dropping her blade she felt her auras leave her body.

The Skell held one of its hands out towards her, just like the Construction Skell back in the Industrial District.

" _It's not real. It's not-"_

Her thoughts were cut off by a laser firing from the Skell's palm and ripping through her lower torso. In shock Jaynix looked down at the gaping wound in her body as blood began to soak through her Raim. Eyes widened in shock she brought a hand to the injury.

" _It's real."_

Blood poured from Jaynix's mouth as she stumbled back, her other hand reached behind her and found a boulder. Leaning against it she slid to the floor, staring at the Skell before her, unable to do anything else.

Ahama boarded his Seidr, looking to the woman before him and laughing.

"I win."

Cockpit sealing up, the Skell prepared to fire again when another Skell crashed into it, a powerful shoulder charge.

"Jaynix!"

It was Irina. Having redeployed in a new Skell she engaged Ahama's Seidr. The woman in the cockpit fought the enemy Skell off, while her machine scanned Jaynix's vitals. She was crashing. Hard.

"Fuck."

Irina opened her communications channels to reach anyone and everyone.

"We need emergency pick up at my location! Whoever can make it, even if you can't! We need you!"

Ahama's Seidr struck Irina's Skell, clenching her teeth she shot back, taking out her Skell's blades and slashing into the massive enemy Skell.

Jaynix sat against the boulder, fading in and out of consciousness as the two Skells ripped each other apart in front of her.

* * *

Hearing the call for aid, Bills killed another Milsaadi and looked to Tyler and Hermann. The three looked at the location of the distress signal, Jaynix had gone ahead. They knew.

Bills closed his eyes, she gave them her orders, but they weren't about to let her die.

"Division Five! This is Bills. Team Jaynix is disengaging and moving to retrieve our leader. Continue following her directions!"

"Are you certain?"

Bills nodded.

"Yes! Once we get her, we'll all get out of here together!"

Bills looked over to Tyler and Hermann again, the pair nodded. Together the three turned and charged into the horde of approaching Marnuck soldiers. Like Jaynix before them, the trio evaded as many strikes as they could to push forward, stopping only to wound and push other enemy soldiers aside.

* * *

Kruse ripped through another Marnuck, turning as one more charged his position only for Lin to knock him to the ground, Sharon finishing her off.

"Divisions One and Five are in a rough spot. H.B. is commanding Division One to retreat…but Division Five has stopped receiving orders. They're at a standstill."

Alexa looked over to Elma.

"What? Division Five? That's Jaynix's Division?"

Gwin glanced down at his comm device.

"Irina sent out a distress call on all channels from that Division's front. But she's all on her own deep in enemy territory."

Elma looked over the map as another line of Marnucks approached, Lin, Sharon and Gwin rushing out to meet them.

"What do we do, Elma?"

"Elma."

She looked over to the concerned Kruse then to Alexa who seemed terrified. Closing her eyes, Elma took a deep breath then looked to Kruse.

"Lead Division Three."

"What? Elma-"

"I'm going to go help Jaynix. We can't afford to disengage…but she's important to us. I can make it to her. You know I can."

Kruse sighed and nodded as Alexa spoke up.

"Please. Let me go with you."

"No Alexa. I'm crossing deep into enemy territory. I can handle it…but only alone…"

Alexa looked down, Elma placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine. She's strong."

"I know. You are too. I believe in the both of you."

Elma looked over to Kruse who wanted to argue. Stepping forward she shut him up with a kiss.

"I love you."

Kruse watched as she ran off on her own, activating her Ghostwalker aura.

Sighing the Harrier turned back to the battle before him, then to Alexa.

"Elma will handle this. Jaynix will be fine. We've got something else to attend to."

Alexa followed Kruse's gesture to the approaching enemy forces. Taking a deep breath, Alexa nodded and drew her javelin, charging forward alongside Kruse.

* * *

In the Mobile Command Unit, Vandham watched the battle continue to play out. Things were getting dicey. Reports received from Divisions One and Five were not looking good in the slightest. Bozé, Doug and Ga Buidhe were doing their best overhead to clear out as many enemy Skells. The Zenith Cannon regiment was in waiting, their fingers on the trigger.

He received more field reports, looking over the decimation on the battlefield as well as the enemy base that continued to pull itself out of the ground.

Bringing up an image of the Ganglion warship he realized it seemed to be missing a piece.

"Son of a bitch."

It's no wonder they could never hunt down the Ganglion base. What they were charging on the field was nothing more than a detachable unit of the warship. The warship would drop it off, it'd burrow into the land and the Ganglion would do…whatever it was they were doing here.

The warship had come back whether on schedule or because of their attack, most likely the latter, to retrieve its missing unit. Combine that with the warship's ability to camouflage itself, it really was no wonder they couldn't hunt this thing down sooner.

"Zenith Cannon Regiment. Take to the skies and fly in. Zenith Cannon support, ensure they don't get taken down. We have to shoot this thing down. Now!"

"Yes sir!"

Vandham watched as several more Skells parked around the staging area armed up and shot off into the sky. He narrowed his eyes as another one he didn't deploy shifted into vehicle mode and shot off.

"Report. Who just deployed?"

"No one sir."

"Don't bullshit me soldier! A Skell just took off!"

There was silence before the response came back.

"That was Resolution."

"Resolution…"

Sighing, Vandham nodded his head. Of course it was.

"Elma."

* * *

Leaping into the air, Hermann swung his knife around shooting out a black cloud over the surrounding areas. Many of the Marnucks struck by it fell to the ground dazed, others shook it off and opened fire on him. Taking a shot to the chest, Hermann fell to the floor.

Tyler jumped over his ally towards the Marnucks still standing and engaged them with his javelin, knocking their weapons aside. One struck him from behind, grunting Tyler moved away from the enemies. Bills landed behind them, a mighty strike staggering the pair as Tyler spun his javelin and threw it, piercing one of the Marnuck's chests.

"Duck!"

The pair moved down as Hermann came back with his Gatling gun, firing on the approaching Marnucks, keeping them back.

"We can't get closer like this!"

Tyler yelled over the roar of Hermann's weapon. Bills cursed, looking down to his comm device, field reports from the other Division Five teams were not looking good. He tried to keep himself calm but he didn't know what to say, he wasn't Jaynix.

"Bills!"

Looking to Hermann, Bills waited as the man halted his attack. Tyler took that chance to stand back up and pull his guns out. The Marnucks turned to him as he opened fire on them, keeping them back.

"Tyler and I will hold these guys off of you. Go get our commander."

"But-"

"Listen to Hermann! We've all been trained by Jaynix! We can do this!"

Tyler yelled out as he swapped to his javelin and charged into the fray.

Bills closed his eyes and nodded.

"Alright. Alright! You two better be alive when I get back!"

Standing Bills pulled out his Raygun and yelled as a massive laser cut through a team of Marnucks. With this small opening he charged forward. Glancing back one more time as a squad of Puges and Pugiliths approached Hermann and Tyler from behind.

Shaking his head he looked up in the direction he was running, according to his comm device, Jaynix was close by. Somewhere. Hearing roaring overhead he looked up to see Skells engaged in fearsome combat, countless pieces were falling down from above. Some completely damaged Skells also fell out of the sky, crashing all around him and bursting into flames.

Coming to a halt he noticed the enemy base now far higher off the ground than ever before, it was still pulling itself free from the ground below, heading right up towards the warship overhead. Hearing more collisions he looked to see a heavy BLADE Skell engaged in battle with a blue Seidr.

The two Skells shot across the land with blinding speed, slamming into each other. Weapons drawn they began carving each other up, the screeches of metal on metal reverberating all around the clearing.

Looking down at his comm device he noted that Jaynix's was very close. Running in the direction of the signal he found a large boulder, walking around it he finally came upon Jaynix. While he sighed in relief upon seeing her breathing he also noticed that the boulder was covered in blood.

Kneeling down in front of her he saw a large gaping wound in her torso.

"Shit. Jaynix! It's me! Bills!"

Her eyes moved to him, he could make out faint recognition in them. But upon doing so he also noticed that all the color had been drained from not just her face, but also her eyes.

Without a second though he grabbed her and helped her to her feet.

"We've got to get you out of here. Division Five is surrounded, we need to retreat!"

As Bills began to move away as quickly as he could while carrying Jaynix, Irina and Ahama continued their fearsome Skell battle.

The Marnuck found himself at a disadvantage with only one arm. He wasn't able to issue commands to his Skell as quickly as he normally could and the BLADE woman fighting him was not just fast but also determined. The armor and defense systems on his Skell were powerful but the constant beating was breaking them down.

Irina knew this, smiling as an energy claw formed in her Skell's hand. Launching forward she stabbed it deep into the Skell. An energy ring form in the Skell's other hand, rapidly rotating she moved it along Ahama's Skell like a buzz saw, pieces of the Skell were torn clear off.

Just then Irina's Skell flashed a red alert. Before she could respond, a line of missiles exploded against the back of her Skell. Turning she spotted a Qmoeva moving towards her.

"Urdu! Is that you?"

"Who else would it be? Foolish Ahama. I had enough of watching you get beaten to a pathetic pulp."

Urdu's Qmoeva flew higher into the sky, unleashing another battery of missiles on Irina's Skell. The BLADE turned her machine around to face this new threat only for Ahama's Seidr to spring to life and slam against her Skell, warning lights flashing all over her interior and displaying the heavily damaged back.

"Shit."

Ahama laughed as he struck the Skell again, several lasers firing from the Qmoeva down onto Irina. The woman clenched her teeth and continued fighting, casting a quick look to her support screen. Jaynix was being moved. Someone got to her.

"…good. Then this is worth it…"

"Irina!"

"Colonel?"

Irina could see Elma running towards them on foot as Urdu's Qmoeva flew down right at her, pinning her Skell to the ground. Raising its clawed hand it smashed into the chest of the Skell, the machine falling limp.

Elma's eyes widened before narrowing in anger, hearing a familiar engine rev up she leapt into the air. Her Ares 90, Resolution cut across the battlefield towards her, shifting from vehicle mode, catching Elma in midair. Flipping into the air, it lowered Elma into the cockpit before landing in a combat position, its sword manifesting in one hand.

"You two. Leave. Or die."

Ahama chuckled.

"I'm done with being threatened by Earth aliens."

"I'm not an Earth alien."

Urdu laughed.

"Doesn't matter to us. You have no control over us and unlike you we never hesitate."

Elma launched at Urdu as her Skell opened fire on Irina's wrecked machine, the Skell bursting into flames. Screaming, Elma ran the Ares blade through the Qmoeva lifting it high above her.

Urdu had no time to react as a Gatling gun formed along the Ares other hand. Elma slammed it against Urdu's Qmoeva and opened fire at point blank range. The Skell being torn to pieces by the hail of bullets until nothing was left.

Turning to Ahama's Seidr, four energy rings formed around the Ares 90 and shot towards him. Acting quickly the Marnuck took to the skies, the rings followed crashing against the Skell, knocking out its various systems. Losing balance it fell from the sky, crashing to the ground farther away.

Elma leapt out of her Skell towards the burning wreck of Irina's. Finding the other woman, Elma pulled her out of the machine. The pair sat on the ground as Irina's Skell flashed, Resolution ran towards them, covering the BLADEs as Irina's Skell exploded.

Elma looked to Irina in her arms as the woman opened her eyes.

"Sorry Colonel…poor performance…"

"It doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're alive."

"Is it bad?"

Elma refused to comment on the bloodstains all over Irina's body, or the missing limbs.

"You're fine."

"Good…Jaynix is hurt…find her…"

"Irina-"

"Please. I'm fine."

Losing consciousness, Irina fell limp. Elma held in her grief and brought up her comm device.

"This is Elma, requesting immediate and urgent aid to this location. Immediate."

"This is Vandham. Reading you Elma, we can't make it that far out. The Division on that end is falling apart."

"Vandham, its Irina. She's dying. Jaynix isn't doing much better…please."

Vandham cursed, trying to think of what he could do.

"I'm on my way Elma."

"Kruse?"

"I'll be right there. You can count on me…and Absolution. I'll make sure Irina is safe, go get Jaynix."

Elma looked to Irina, gently laying her down on the ground.

"Please Kruse. She…"

"I know how important Irina is to you. I promise you. She'll be fine. I'm entrusting my Sister to you."

Elma closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Calming herself. Nodding she jumped back into Resolution and took off.

* * *

"Hermann! Tyler! You made it."

"Yeah Bills. We did…shit! Jaynix!"

The pair ran towards Bills to their team leader.

"She's alive but we got to get her to the rest of Division Five."

Hermann sighed.

"That won't be easy Bills. Division Five is falling apart, they're asking for new orders. This new attack is putting all its focus on the flank. If we can't tell them what to do…if Jaynix can't…they're all going to die."

"Worry about yourself."

The three turned as a group of Skells landed all around them. The biggest one was a red Seidr with black designs all around it. The large rounded shoulders it had no doubt contained missile launchers.

"I am Badul the One Eyed. If you three wish to live, leave that woman there. This is the only offer you will receive."

Bills clenched his teeth as Hermann and Tyler drew their weapons.

"Is that your answer?"

Bills nodded.

"She's our leader. We'd die for her."

Badul's Skell powered down, the Milsaadi stepping out of it.

"You will."

Fast as lightning he shot towards the three of them, Hermann and Tyler blocking his blades.

"Get out of here Bills!"

"How, Tyler? We're surrounded by Skells!"

"Not quite!"

Bills turned as a large red Caladar tore through a Seidr, half of the circle breaking apart to engage it. Ga Buidhe called out from the cockpit.

"Go now!"

Bills nodded and ran towards the opening, the other Skells preparing to give chase when a red Ares 90 dropped in front of them. Without a word, Elma drew the Skell's blade and launched at them.

Hermann and Tyler stood before Badul.

"What now?"

The Milsaadi shrugged before charging them again, blades colliding with Tyler's javelin.

Jumping away Hermann fired his Gatling gun on the enemy, pulling away from Tyler, Badul began moving with unparalleled speed, his blades cutting through every single bullet sent his way. Charging at Hermann he kicked the man in the head, throwing him to the ground.

Tyler charged his exposed back, lifting his javelin. Turning quickly, Badul stopped the weapon over his head with one blade. His other tore through Tyler's lower torso. The man gave Badul a defiant glare despite the pain he felt all over his body.

Badul ran the blade through his chest. Javelin hitting the ground, Tyler's arms fell limp to his side. Kicking the body off his blade, he swung it to clean the blood off before turning to Hermann.

Swinging at the BLADE, Badul narrowly missed as Hermann grabbed the fallen Tyler's javelin and swung about, cutting through Badul's side.

Stumbling forward, Badul covered his bleeding side with one hand. Milsaadi turned off their pain receptors…but Badul's damaged processors disabled that. Feeling the pain of the strike he felt a smile come to his face.

Looking at Hermann, Badul nodded.

"Well done."

Hermann charged forward, Badul slicing the javelin to pieces before running both his blades through Hermann. The BLADE fell silent, leaning against Badul. Looking around, Badul found that the other BLADE and the woman were gone. Pulling his blades out of the body he began walking away, the corpse joining its fellow dead BLADE on the ground.

Entering his Seidr, Badul took to the skies. Glancing at his bleeding side again, he laughed.

* * *

Vandham watched as Division One joined up with Division Two, it wasn't ideal but this way made it possible to hold the exposed flank. Two Divisions working together were a forced to be reckoned with H.B. and Nagi's forces could still move forward and hold back the new army being led by a previously unknown Marnuck commander.

However, Vandham then turned his attention to Division Five which had gotten itself encircled, contact cut off from Markinson's Division Four. They tried to reestablish connection but the Milsaadi's deadly forces kept them at bay. There were countless calls for reinforcements and support but the enemy was determined to keep Division Five isolated.

"Ga Buidhe was right…they knew…"

"Brigadier General. This is the Zenith Cannon regiment leader, Phagan. We're in position as is our guard."

"Proceed. Bozé, Doug. I've got a very critical unit joining you guys up there. Ensure that they can complete their mission."

Bozé and Doug responded to Vandham, both letting him know they would do just that. Based on the missing piece of the warship, the Ganglion base would be free of the ground that held it soon enough. Glancing to the red alerts on his side he noted the statuses of Irina and Jaynix. Closing his eyes he hoped that this would somehow work out.

It had to.

* * *

Seeing the horde of enemies before him, Bills ran into a crevice. Releasing Jaynix he propped her up against a boulder and began speaking.

"Jaynix. Are you there? I need you. I don't know what to do…"

He waited for some response, but got nothing from the woman. She bled out all over him while he was carrying her. He didn't want to be the one with Jaynix in her last moments, he wasn't worthy of that. But what could he do?

Hearing a Skell, Bills turned around, drawing his Raygun. Sighing in relief he watched as Ga Buidhe ran towards him.

"Jaynix?"

"She's…fine…I think."

Ga Buidhe kneeled in front of the woman, she was anything but fine.

"Let's get her out of here."

"Thank you, Ga Buidhe."

She nodded to Bills and helped Jaynix up, bringing her towards Deva Caladar. Jaynix saw the Skell and her energy returned to her, fiercely pushing away from Ga Buidhe she screamed and ran off towards the horde of enemies and BLADEs.

"Shit!"

Quickly, Ga Buidhe and Bills gave chase.

"What's wrong with her!? What's she scared of!?"

Ga Buidhe remained silent, her eyes locked on Jaynix as she ran past several Prone and Marnucks.

Together, Bills and Ga Buidhe armed their weapons and struck down the enemies before continuing to give chase.

Jaynix ran with everything she had, unaware of what was around her. She saw what looked like enemies, she saw what looked like allies, but she couldn't make any of them out.

" _Jaynix. Where are you going?"_

"Kumon? I…I don't know. Away from here. To safety."

" _Is there safety in that warzone? Is there?"_

"Tai? Yes. There is. Somewhere. Somewhere I can be safe."

" _What about your comrades? Your team? They're dying all around you."_

"No Eren. No. They're fine. They'll survive."

Jaynix came to a halt, a woman in front of her turned to face her. Jaynix's eyes widened. It was her. Of course it was her. It was always her. She was the only one who could make her understand.

"Help me. Tell me that they'll all survive…"

The woman shook her head.

" _We didn't."_

Jaynix felt tears fall.

She was right.

They didn't.

"Jaynix!"

Bills tackled her from behind, shielding her from a Milsaadi blade. Ga Buidhe joined the two of them, making short work of the synthetic.

Ga Buidhe turned as several more Milsaadi drew near.

"We have to move."

"No…we have to get…Jaynix to safety…Ga Buidhe."

Looking to him, she saw a deep cut along his back.

"…please…"

Nodding, Ga Buidhe took Jaynix from him as he stood and drew his longsword.

Ga Buidhe watched the man as he faced the enemies before him.

"You're brave."

He shook his head, a tear falling from one of his eyes.

"I'm scared."

Clenching his teeth he screamed and charged at the enemies, a blazing aura covering his body. Killing a trio of Milsaadi with blinding speed, he yelled with everything he had.

"Go!"

Quickly, Ga Buidhe ran through the opening with Jaynix, looking back to see more enemies surround Bills. Screaming he swung his blade at them, killing one, another stabbing him in the back. Turning about he cut that enemy's head off as another tore into his leg. Falling to one knee, Bills struck out, disemboweling another enemy, yelling in fury as his blade arm was severed from his body.

Ga Buidhe could no longer see him as a horde of enemies fell on him.

Looking ahead she continued running.

* * *

Ethos watched the battle with a smile. The flank as Badul had called it was crumbling. Only one of them but one was enough. The enemy was now attacking the next unit of BLADEs from the front and from the side. They could overwhelm this next force and continue on, wiping out the rest of them. Victory.

"And he thought we needed the Terminus."

Ethos laughed at the chaos as Badul radioed in.

"I couldn't finish off any of the enemy commanders."

"What does it matter? The damage we are doing to their forces is irreparable. What good is a handful of commanders with no soldiers? Return to base Badul. Your unit has disengaged from the ground."

"Yes, Councilman."

Ethos sighed, he didn't expect such a victory, but now that he had it. He was cherishing it.

* * *

"Phagan? Are you ready? Line of sight clear?"

The man nodded before responding to Vandham.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Do it!"

Six Skells all armed with gigantic and powerful EM Zenith Cannons maintained their height and continued moving forward.

"Engage!"

The Six Skells bent over, straightening the massive cannons, the Skells' hands held onto the levers to keep the weapons steady.

"Lock on!"

The pilots all responded in unison.

Phagan took a deep breath. Their escort charged forward, slamming into all the Skells immediately in front of them, pulling them out of the way. The second there was a direct line of sight, Phagan yelled.

"FIRE!"

Six Skells were thrown back as powerful, piercing beams lanced across the night sky, all headed for the Ganglion warship.

* * *

Ethos kept his hand on his chin watching the battle as an alarm was sounded throughout the command center.

"What is going on? Report?"

"Sir! The feed on your screen!"

Ethos watched, seeing a group of enemy lasers headed right for the warship.

"Is that it? What could-"

Ethos was thrown to the ground on impact, the warship groaning in response, many of the modules, monitors and computers all around short circuiting and exploding.

* * *

Vandham watched as six lasers struck along the hull of the warship setting off a massive chain of explosions all along the ship, enormous pieces of the Ganglion's warship detached and fell to the ground below.

Vandham smiled as the entire warship seemed to lose a bit of altitude and stability. Thrown off balance it began tilting over slightly, the visible engines powering up to full blast to keep it aloft.

"Nice work, Phagan."

"Yes sir. We're reloading now."

"Good! Prepare for an immediate second strike!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Jaynix."

The woman blinked, trying to clear her vision. She saw six people standing over her.

"Kumon, Tai, Eren, Sagis, Alto…Lyla…I'm so glad you're all here…"

"Jaynix?"

"That means…I'm dying…I'm going to join you…finally."

The ghosts began to disappear, one by one.

"Wait…don't go…don't leave me…Lyla…"

The last one, the woman. She smiled at Jaynix, holding her hand up before vanishing as well, revealing Ga Buidhe.

"Jaynix! Are you there?"

She focused her eyes on Ga Buidhe's face but said nothing. Ga Buidhe apologized before pressing her hand into Jaynix's wound. Eyes widening, Jaynix cried out in pain.

"Jaynix."

Vision clearing up more she nodded.

"Ga Buidhe…what happened…my body…everything hurts…"

"Just…stay still. Rest. Someone will be here soon to help you…I…I can't trust myself with you, not yet."

"Ga Buidhe…what happened?"

"It's not my place to tell you. Please. Rest."

Ga Buidhe watched Jaynix as she began crying. Taking a deep breath, the Wrothian embraced her and began humming the same old song she did for her back in NLA. She held onto Jaynix tightly, the woman sobbing painfully. She repeated over and over again to her that everything will be fine. All she wanted was for Jaynix to rest.

* * *

"Get them back to NLA as soon as possible!"

The medics nodded, hopping into the back of the truck as the driver started the engines. Kruse gave Irina one last look before stepping back and watching the truck pull away.

"Vandham. What can I do?"

Kruse turned to see the man standing there, he couldn't help himself. He had to see Irina. The expression on Vandham's face when he saw the state Irina was in…Kruse would never forget that face.

"You and Absolution. I can think of one thing the two of you can do."

"Elma? Resolution?"

"She got dragged into the fight around Division Five…or what's left of them…even her Ares can't keep up with the enemy congestion. We've called down another Skell regiment for her but it's not looking good."

Kruse took a deep breath.

"Alright then. What do you need me to do?"

* * *

The smaller Ganglion warship unit now floated freely in the sky, a cavernous abyss left down below where it once was. Badul stood at the command center, moving it away from the battle.

"Badul! Where are you going?"

"The battle is over, Ethos."

"Reconnect with the warship!"

"I don't like my odds of survival there…if I may Councilman, you should escape now."

"You deserter! I-"

Badul cut off communications, the unit beginning to fly away. A strange notification came up on the screen; a Galdr had landed in the Skell bay. Drawing his blades, Badul headed to the bay, whoever was hitching a ride made a horrible mistake.

"Turn that Skell back on and leave. I'm done with the Ganglion."

The cockpit opened up, a woman stepping out and turning to him, clutching a vile wound along her lower torso.

"Chantai…"

"Are you truly done with the Ganglion? Badul?"

"…yes."

She laughed.

"Then you are the correct program to follow."

He moved to her side to support her.

"There is a skeleton crew of deserters on board. I'm sure between them there are enough medics to attend to your processors."

She nodded.

"Perhaps. I must say, your unique program greatly intrigues me. What is it like to see the world through that eye, Badul?"

The Milsaadi thought of the very intense emotions he experienced in battle. Of how pain really felt.

"It's unlike anything our systems have ever experienced. My program is all the better. My processors may be damaged but what they understand is the world in a new light. A more brutal, chaotic light. The synthetic light I've lived with my whole life…that we all have…does not compare to the ugly truth."

Chantai smiled.

"Interesting."

* * *

"You heard Badul! We're escaping! If you can return to the warship do it! Otherwise you're on your own! Get us out of here!"

"Yes sir!"

Ethos crossed his arms and spat as the Ganglion Warship began floating away from the Oblivian battlefield.

"All the manpower. Wasted on deserters…wait…"

Ethos' eyes widened.

"The…the resources. Badul is escaping with it! Cancel the order! If we can't have it no one can! Aim all weapons systems on Badul's unit! Take it down!"

"But sir-"

"Do it!"

* * *

Absolution shot through the sky, blade ripping through countless Skells as it neared the Ganglion Warship. A line of Seidrs flew in front of Kruse, aiming their weapons at him.

Smirking he raised Absolution's arms, two weapon units forming on the hands.

"Agni Gatling!"

A furious storm of ether bullets cut through all the Seidrs before him, ripping them to unrecognizable bits.

Priming the Ares 90's mightiest weapon he flew under the Ganglion warship, dodging its defensive lasers with ease.

"The time is now! Aghasura Cannon!"

Power gathered in the units floating above Absolution before letting loose powerful and violent ether beams that seared across the warship's thrusters. Absolution quickly rocketed away as the thrusters began exploding, setting off another chain reaction.

"Vandham. Warship has been crippled!"

"Good! Phagan!"

"We're set for another strike!"

"Do it!"

Kruse got as far as he could, keeping his eyes on the Zenith Cannon regiment as they aimed their weapons at the warship.

Hearing Phagan call out for the attack to commence, Kruse watched the beams tear across the sky and into the warship, doing further colossal damage to the ship that was already losing its altitude at an alarming rate.

Nodding to this development, Kruse set course for the remains of Division Five and shot across the sky.

* * *

"Elma!"

The woman turned as Deva Caladar landed behind her, weapons taking out countless ground forces.

"Ga Buidhe. Did-"

"Jaynix needs you. Now."

Elma looked to her side, Ga Buidhe giving her the information on Jaynix's location.

"Leave your Skell out of sight."

Elma did not question that command from Ga Buidhe, shifting into vehicle mode and taking off.

* * *

Alexa, Gwin, Sharon and Lin took down another line of Pugiliths before backing up against each other and checking their surroundings. The enemies were dying away at a constant pace and unlike before, reinforcements were dwindling if not outright stopping.

"Division Three! Report!"

Sharon called out, everyone that came back to her said the same thing. The enemy forces were dying down along the center. Division Two was in much the same place, Division One which was now within Division Two reported that there was still a gathering attempting to break through their lines but it would never work.

The only touchy side was Division Four, having been overwhelmed in their attempts to aid Division Five.

"Then that's where we go. Division Three! Reinforce Division Four!"

The other team leaders called in affirmations as Sharon took off, Gwin, Alexa and Lin following closely.

Alexa turned to see that the enemy base they were attacking was now flying away from the battlefield. Pulling out her comm device she began speaking.

"Uh. Brigadier General, sir."

"Yes, Alexa?"

"The enemy base, y'know, the one we came to destroy…the thing is kinda leaving."

Vandham knew this, but wasn't sure what to do.

"We either destroy that small unit with a negligible Ganglion force or the primary warship that escaped the Battle for the Lifehold…I made a choice…but I'd rather destroy them both."

Alexa nodded.

"You're doing the best you can sir."

She heard a sigh from Vandham before Doug spoke up.

"The escaping unit is small. Bozé and I could lead an elite team, break through the enemy ranks which are already weakening and finish it off. At the very least we can cripple it so it crashes."

There was silence as Vandham thought this over.

"Nagi?"

"If it gives us a chance to stop the Ganglion as a whole…do it."

"You heard the Secretary. Go for it."

With that a group of Skells disengaged from the battle overhead and took off for the fleeing Ganglion soldiers.

* * *

"Badul, come in."

"Urdu? Still alive?"

"I can't be killed. That aside…you all left without me."

Badul sighed.

"We're no longer affiliated with the Ganglion. It was only ever a temporary thing and by the looks of tonight's events. We should've broken away a long time ago."

He waited for Urdu's response.

"Alright then. If you need me, keep in touch. I lost quite a few of my followers in that battle but there are enough of us left for small missions. Until next time, Badul."

With that she cut communications.

"Badul."

Turning he noted a Marnuck soldier.

"A BLADE Skell unit has broken off from the battle and is pursuing us. At their speed they'll catch us and shoot us down…"

Badul smiled.

"They won't."

Commanding the ship, Badul had it turn its thrusters up to full. Tapping away at the Command Console he issued one simple directive.

Descend.

* * *

"Almost there. Get all your weapons ready!"

Doug called out; all the Skells brought up their various weapons in response, locking onto the escaping base's thrusters.

Bozé smirked.

"Alright everyone...bring it down!"

One Skell shot ahead of the rest, weapon lock was guaranteed. Before the Skell could open fire it slammed hard into something, smashing itself to pieces and falling out of the sky.

"Halt! Halt!"

Bozé yelled, the Skells reversing their thrust and coming to a stop. Doug observed the space in front of them, something was very clearly off. Then the space before them began to flicker, revealing a monolith of a weapon. A voice came over their intercoms.

"Pursuing us was a mistake. But you all have the distinct honor of meeting our grandest arm."

The Skells moved back, Doug looking over the floating structure.

"It's a…Xern…but it's…massive."

Bozé clenched his teeth.

"Who are you to address us?"

"I am Badul. My forces. My Remnants. We have no further need of this folly of a battle…but I want to leave you all with a warning. What you see before you is Leva'el the Terminus. What you will be a part of…is destruction."

The massive arms of the Xern began to open up as it rotated its entire structure, a mechanical voice filling the air around them.

**"Apocalypse. Wand."**

As the rotation grew fiercer, Doug noticed his Skell's systems failing.

"Eject! Everyone, eject!"

Doug and Bozé shot out of their Skells; a couple of BLADEs following them but the rest were trapped in their Skells as a wave reached them. All the Skells floating around the Xern exploded into shrapnel, Doug stared at the Xern which slowed its rotations before reactivating its camouflage and disappearing.

"We shall meet again. Humans."

Doug's eyes moved to the departing ship as the thrusters reached full speed, taking off across the Oblivian night sky before activating its camouflage as well.

Bozé got on his comm device as he and the other pilots that survived floated down to the ground below.

"Vandham. Did you see that…monstrosity?"

The Brigadier General stood back at the command unit staring at the screen. Monstrosity was absolutely what it was. He found no words. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the battle. If the Ganglion wasn't being routed they were fleeing.

Taking a deep breath he spoke.

"Save all those who you can. This battle is over. Return to base."

Exhaling a long and calming breath, he sat back down on his seat.

Even as he watched Ganglion warship crash into the ground and erupt in flames. He began to worry that the biggest threat to them had escaped.

"Badul…Leva'el…"

Closing his eyes, he found his mind clouded by dark thoughts of what the future might hold.

"Shit."

* * *

Voices were muffled. Or was it one voice? It was hard to tell. Everything was silent. Yet loud and unbearable. Feeling a sickening pain, Jaynix took in a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Thank goodness…you're alive…"

Her eyes found Elma, looking incredibly relieved. She brought a hand up to Jaynix's face.

"Talk to me. Please."

"Elma…what happened…"

"Don't worry about it. You're alright."

Jaynix shook her head, brushing Elma's hand away.

"I don't care about me…what happened to them?"

"…do you mean…your team?"

"Yeah…"

Elma sat still, unsure of what to say.

"Elma…what happened to Kumon? To Tai? Are they okay?"

Elma looked back at Jaynix, confused.

"Kumon?"

"My team. Eren, Sagis, Alto…Lyla…where are they?"

Elma closed her eyes, she had to say it. She had to. She couldn't lie to Jaynix. Not now. Looking back at the woman she spoke.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Jaynix…they're dead."

Jaynix's eyes widened.

"What? Who's dead?"

"…all of them…"

Jaynix stared at Elma, unable to comprehend this before tears started pouring from her eyes. Elma took ahold of Jaynix's arm.

"You got hurt very badly…I'm sorry about your team but I'm here to make sure you don't die too."

Jaynix continued crying as Elma brought up her mim status on her arm. Her protoplasmic levels were lower than they had any right to be and the rest of her body wasn't faring much better.

"Jaynix. I'm going to take you back to NLA. You'll be fine. I'm promise you. You will not die."

Jaynix stopped crying and looked at Elma. The woman was surprised when Jaynix grew angry with her.

"A promise from you is worth nothing."

"…what?"

Despite her mim's status giving such horrid results, Jaynix was able to stand and strike Elma, the woman stumbling back in shock.

"You're the one who had them killed."

Elma remained silent as Jaynix went to punch her again, Elma catching her fist.

"Jaynix, I-"

"It was you! It was always you! I always hated you for it!"

Jaynix broke away from Elma and clenched her fists, screaming she charged the woman, fists flying. Elma barely avoided the strikes, Jaynix was trying to hurt her, this was real.

"Jaynix! Calm down! I didn't do anything!"

"Stop lying to me! Tell me the truth Elma! Tell me that you had them all killed! Tell me!"

Elma began redirecting her attacks, she tried to gain distance but Jaynix was always on top of her, screaming in rage, her body activating Overdrive.

"Jaynix! You have to stop!"

"Not until you tell me or I finally get to kill you!"

Elma took a punch to the gut, gasping in shock. Despite the pain, she couldn't bring herself to fight back. Jaynix wasn't thinking clearly.

"Jaynix please…stop…you'll kill yourself."

"It'll be worth it to kill you. Do you even remember them? Hideo Kumon. Tai Alistair."

Jaynix swung again, Elma activating Overdrive and jumping away from her.

"Eren Hills! Sagis Fair! Alto Moore!"

Screaming Jaynix pursued, growing more frustrated and angry as she failed to connect her attacks.

"You killed them all! My friends! My comrades! My family! For what!?"

Elma crossed her arms in front of her, Jaynix jumping and striking her guard pushing her back across the ground.

"Why were we worth nothing!? Why!?

Elma dropped her guard, staring at Jaynix, unbridled hate and fury in her eye.

Elma prepared to speak when Jaynix screamed.

"You killed Lyla! You killed my wife!"

The pair stood facing each other. Elma unable to speak as Overdrive left Jaynix's body and the tears returned.

"You took my wife from me…why?"

"Jaynix…I-"

Then Elma heard it and Jaynix felt it.

A snap.

Elma saw Jaynix's face contort in pain, a hand flying to her chest. Stepping back Jaynix tried to breathe but nothing was happening. Elma could only watch as she doubled over in pain, she tried to speak, tried to catch her breath but nothing was working.

Looking up to Elma, tears staining her face she choked out one simple word.

"Help…"

Elma was at her side immediately, bringing her arm up again to read her mim's status. Everything was red. Jaynix was undergoing complete and total breakdown. Her mim was shutting off. She was dying.

"Jaynix. Jaynix! Look at me!"

Jaynix's fear filled eyes found her.

"I'm going to turn you off right now okay? It'll feel like you're dying but you aren't. I need to suspend your state so I can take you back to NLA and they can repair you. Alright?"

Jaynix shook her head fiercely.

"I have to! Jaynix! If I don't do this you'll die! It'll be just like falling asleep. It'll be easy."

Jaynix continued to shake her head, an endless stream of tears trailing down her face.

"No…sleep…please…"

"Jaynix! I-"

"Please!"

She continued to plead when they heard a second snap, Jaynix screaming in pain as one of her arms fell limp.

Quickly, Elma tapped a device on her arm, Resolution turned on and headed her way.

"Come in MMC, this is Elma, I'm bringing in a black alert patient."

"Black alert!? That…"

"Yes Benton. I know. Get everything ready. Now!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Elma carried Jaynix to her Skell, the woman trying to protest the whole way, but unable to get anything out through her sobbing and the unbearable pain.

Elma looked over her shoulder to see Ga Buidhe standing a ways off. Despite the distance, Elma could clearly see the concern in the Wrothian's face. As much as she wanted to give her some sort of gesture that Jaynix would be alright. She couldn't.

The Skell closed up and turned around before shooting away from the battlefield.

The night sky was beginning to brighten up.

The final hours of darkness saw a chaotic and destroyed Oblivian canyon full of countless pieces of destroyed and twisted metal. Piles of debris as far as the eye could see, destroyed Skells, scattered remains of Puges, burning Pugiliths and countless corpses of Ganglion soldiers.

Kruse saw Resolution shoot off, he wanted to go after Elma but there was much work to be down now. The battle may have ended but there were far too many BLADEs missing in action and just as many dead Xenoform allies that needed to be found and brought back to New Los Angeles.

Hearing a beep, he brought out his comm device to see Nagi.

"Kruse. Would you mind coming to my location?"

"On my way, Secretary."

Turning to Lin, Sharon, Gwin and Alexa, Kruse nodded to them before getting into Absolution and taking off across the battle scarred wasteland.

Alexa looked down at the ground. She was waiting. Any second now Jaynix would scream her name and come in from nowhere to hug her. Any second now.

"Alexa."

It wasn't a scream and the voice wasn't Jaynix.

Turning, she saw Ga Buidhe. A small smile came to Alexa's face as she walked over to the Wrothian, as she drew closer she saw that Ga Buidhe wore a grim expression.

Alexa's mind could only reach one conclusion.

She shook her head, trying and failing to hold in tears.

"No…"

Looking down, Alexa began to cry, Ga Buidhe stepped towards the Outfitter and embraced her. She didn't know what to say. She saw the state Jaynix was in and she saw the look Elma gave her. There was nothing there which means she didn't want to give her any hope…because she herself didn't know.

Ga Buidhe couldn't tell any of this to Alexa, she couldn't bring herself to. Instead she began humming.

_"What were you humming?"_

_"Hm? Ah…it was an old Wrothian song of valor. Sang for heroes in victory and in death."_

_"Which was it for me?"_

_"A little of both."_

* * *

Kruse stood with Secretary Nagi facing a critically injured hostile Xenoform.

Nagi narrowed his eyes.

"You are Councilman Aer Ethos."

The Xenoform chuckled.

"I can see it in your eyes…in your faces…was this victory worth it? No…it wasn't. Who did we kill?"

Ethos laughed, Kruse clenching his fists only for Nagi to put a hand on his shoulder, calming him.

"Those who escaped this battle. Badul. Where is he going? What are you Ganglion planning?"

Ethos shrugged.

"Me? All my plans died with the warship and with my army…whatever we were doing is over now. For good."

"You expect us to believe that?"

Kruse asked anger evident in his voice.

"The Ganglion dies with me…all the fools left on this rock are deserters…separatists…Remnants was the word Badul used. They who think they can do the Ganglion's job better than the Ganglion. Badul and his…idiotic followers…even my personal commanders left me…there is nothing left."

Nagi tilted his head.

"That's it? No plotting revenge? No telling us that you'll get the last laugh?"

Ethos shrugged.

"It doesn't matter…but I'll die with the satisfaction that my ultimate goal will achieve. Badul escaped with our most valuable resource and the Terminus. He intends to complete my plan…when he does, you will all die."

"What resource? What was he doing here?"

Ethos looked to Kruse and smiled.

"I only wish I could be there to see that glorious day…"

He then looked to Nagi.

"Where is that woman? That woman who bested us at every turn. The woman with the white hair?"

Nagi narrowed his eyes.

"Do not speak of one that is better than you."

"I know she is…which is why my only regret…is not getting to see the life drain from her eyes…"

Kruse noted Nagi move his blade. Taking a breath, Nagi sheathed it again and stepped away.

"Elma is important to me. To humanity. But you should not have threatened her in front of her partner."

Ethos looked over to Kruse.

The Harrier had rage and fury in his gaze, turning to Nagi he watched the Secretary give a faint nod.

"You pathetic human…do you really believe-"

Kruse delivered a savage punch to Ethos' face, blood flying from his mouth to the ground below. Kruse then followed up with another punch, and another. Each punch left Ethos' face bloodier than the last, bits of skin torn up and off his face as the beating continued, one eye popping out as a result of the heavy trauma, finally the last punch sent bits of his face splattering all over the ground.

Taking several deep breaths, Kruse stood from the mess below.

Looking to Nagi he asked.

"Was that alright?"

"He wasn't going to give us any more information…"

"…if you say so, Secretary."

"I do. And I called you over because I knew you needed to relieve some stress. Irina. Jaynix. They're important to you. You can't carry that anger within."

Kruse nodded.

"I know…thank you, Secretary."

"You're welcome, Kruse…now…we return to work."

"Yes sir."

Stepping away from the bloodied mess, the pair headed into the wasteland, searching for the bodies of BLADEs and Xenoform allies.

* * *

Back in New Los Angeles, the Mimeosome Maintenance Center was in full gear, countless doctors standing at attention and rushing into the back to begin operations and load other BLADEs into stasis to hold them over to clear up space for more intensive recoveries.

The Secretary, Harriet Sinclair was so overwhelmed with her work they called in several volunteers to help guide everyone to their appropriate rooms and wings. Among the aid volunteers was Mia and Celica while outside Rock was helping clear the road, moving empty trucks out of the way so that new ones could file in, faster than reversing the empty ones out of the way.

Heavily injured BLADEs and Xenoforms have been coming all night long and even as the darkness gave way to light, the influx never ceased.

The doors burst open as several stretchers were rushed in, the doctors yelling.

"Clear the way! Clear the way!"

"We've got more injured coming in!"

Mia nodded before looking over several more stretchers being rushed in.

"Is this everyone in this unit?"

She asked another aid worker. The man looked outside to see another truck pull up.

"For that unit yes but we've got a few more units outside…what am I saying, we've got far more than that."

"Do we have any more reports of the battle? How did we fare?"

Celica asked a BLADE who volunteered to leave the battle early to bring his wounded regiment in.

"The majority of us made it out. If the latest reports are to be believed…that said we lost a lot."

A doctor ran in and called out.

"More are incoming! This influx is big!"

Mia sighed.

"So many of us…our allies…what about the enemy commanders? Where are they?"

The BLADE shook his head.

"I don't know, the last reports I got simply said that they were gone."

"Excuse me! Mia! Celica!"

The pair walked away from the BLADE and towards a doctor with Celica speaking.

"Yes Dr. Falkan? How can we help?"

"A Black Alert was called in. Someone will be coming by and that patient must be brought forth as soon as possible. Do you two mind heading out there to meet them?"

"Black Alert…"

Mia shook her head before smiling.

"That wouldn't be a problem at all, but what about the load here?"

Falkan looked up to the other doctors and volunteers.

"They can handle it…hey! Get those three to repairs. Now!"

The doctors rushed past Falkan as Celica and Mia turned around, exiting the MMC and running along the street towards the back of the line.

As they walked along, the pair took in just how many trucks were waiting, all of them full with who knows how many injured BLADEs.

Celica considered saying something. Anything. But the loss and pain all around her was too much, she wasn't one to lift the mood anyway. Even the normally bubbly and happy Mia was down and serious.

Celica felt Mia put a hand on one of her shoulders, looking to her fellow BLADE she stared at her for a bit before nodding. With that the pair turned their attention back to the road before them, spotting a familiar red Ares 90. They hastened their steps as Elma jumped out of it and looked up to see them with Mia calling out.

"Elma!"

"Mia. Celica. I have the Black Alert patient with me."

Mia's eyes widened.

"You? For who?"

Elma reached into her Skell and pulled out a gravely injured Jaynix, Mia failed to hold in a scream. Celica's own eyes widened in shock before she moved forward to help Elma support the woman, moving her towards one of the stretchers on standby.

"Mia!"

The woman snapped out of her daze and looked to Elma and Celica, then to Jaynix.

"R-right. Right!"

The three began rushing back towards the MMC.

"Elma…what happened out there?"

Elma could only shake her head.

"They're all dead…"

"W-who?"

Elma hesitated to answer the question for a few moments, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"The Fifth Division…"

Celica and Mia glanced at each other. Deep down, they knew what that meant but any further questions were cut off as the three burst into the MMC with Jaynix on a stretcher. A man called out from the crowd of doctors.

"Move it! We have a serious emergency here! Black Alert!"

Benton appeared from the crowd, adjusting his lab coat before gasping upon seeing the state this woman was in.

"Black Alert was right…shit! What happened to her?"

"I'll explain in a bit, just take her to surgery. Please."

Benton nodded to Elma and took ahold of Jaynix's stretcher, gesturing for a pair of doctors to join him.

"Irina came in earlier. Celica. Mia. Did you see her?"

Mia nodded.

"Y-yeah. She's fine…sort of. She'll be fine…"

Elma let out a long breath.

"Thank goodness…"

"Elma!"

A few BLADEs surrounded the Colonel.

"What happened to the enemy commanders? We heard that they were gone. Escaped."

Elma prepared to answer when another spoke up.

"How did this happen? When I was brought in we were faring well!"

"Really? I heard that Division Five was in a bind…Elma! How many of them died!"

Elma looked to the BLADEs surrounding her. Taking a deep breath she spoke.

"All of them."

The loud, rambunctious MMC lobby fell silent after Elma said those words. She couldn't think of anything else to say, there wasn't much else that could be said. Even so, she heard someone call out to her from behind.

"Elma! We need you!"

Nodding, Elma ran towards them, leaving the BLADEs dazed to learn that the entirety of the Fifth Division was killed in the battle.

Reaching the back she found Jaynix fighting with everything she had, kicking several doctors away, the ones holding her arms were doing so with all their strength but Jaynix was very close to breaking free.

Benton came up to Elma, his face bruised.

"We can't operate on her like this!"

Nodding, Elma ran over to Jaynix.

"Hey. Hey! Jaynix! It's me!"

Jaynix's eyes found Elma.

"They…were about to…put me to sleep…don't let them…"

"Jaynix they have to otherwise you'll be in pain."

"I don't care about pain! The things in my head are the real horror. Please."

"Jaynix. Don't."

"Please. Elma. Please don't let them put me to sleep."

"Jaynix I-"

"Please! Please! I'm begging you Elma! Please!"

Elma clenched her fists, Jaynix continued pleading with her. She couldn't ignore it. She couldn't.

Standing she looked to Benton.

"Operate on her as is."

"What!? This is madness! We have to open her body up! She'll feel everything! The pain will be unbearable! It could kill her! We have to-"

"That was a direct order!"

The room fell silent following Elma's scream.

Taking a deep breath she repeated.

"Operate on her…as is…"

Benton nodded to her.

"Very well."

Elma began to walk away when she felt a hand grasp her, turning back to Jaynix as the woman let a few tears fall and spoke very quietly.

"Thank you…thank you…"

Elma held her tears in as best as she could.

"You'll be okay…"

Pulling away, Elma watched as they strapped Jaynix's arms and legs down and began removing her armor. Turning away Elma began walking, hearing Benton give out his first instructions and various doctors take ahold of their tools.

Reaching the exit, Elma brought her had up and gripped the door.

She couldn't open it.

She just stood there.

She waited.

No one looked her way, focused on Jaynix as they opened her body up.

The first doctor lowered his tool into Jaynix's mimeosome structure. The man was nervous, shaking. Unable to do it he turned away and apologized.

Benton sighed and decided to begin.

Elma remained rooted in place as the tool let out a mechanical whir, now operational.

Then it made contact with Jaynix's Mimeosome.

And the woman began to scream.

Elma's body went hollow, her heart gripped by a terrible feeling. Her stomach dropping.

The screams continued, until they were joined by sorrowful cries.

She shouldn't be here.

She shouldn't be listening to this.

But Elma couldn't stop herself.

She had to.

It felt like an eternity before she could open the door and step through.

Closing the door behind her she stood in a now silent, soundproof room. The sudden cut off of Jaynix's screams did nothing but worsen Elma's state.

Leaning against the door she slid to the floor and brought her hands to her face.

She found herself asking one thing.

Asking to no one else but herself.

Something she'd never receive an answer to.

_"Did I do the right thing?"_


	13. Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaynix current life on Mira is hell.  
> She's physically compromised, emotionally and mentally unstable and is currently fighting for her life.  
> How did she get here?

 

Fire.

The horizon was on fire.

What the setting sun did to the sky was nothing short of magical.

Observing the blazing sky was a young girl. She stood next to her favorite tree, reaching out with one of her hands she placed it against the warm trunk as her eyes took in the sight before her.

In some ways, it was almost like the sky was staring back, the burning beauty reflected by the young girl's eyes.

She loves the sunset. She loves the fire.

Hearing a voice call out, she turns as a smaller figure runs towards her and jumps at her, tackling her in a mighty hug, throwing her off balance.

The girl begins to laugh as the younger one speaks to her, and then the pair begins running around each other, playing some sort of little game that only they understand while the heavens burn all around them.

Farther off, two taller figures approach.

The girls stop running, turning their attention towards them as they call out their names.

The first girl looks back at the horizon one more time, lost in the flames.

"Jaynix."

"…"

"Jaynix!"

"…"

"Jaynix!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Jaynix looks up to find herself staring at a man in full body armor. Shaking her own head she blinks her one eye several times.

"Are you alright, Jaynix?"

"Yes, General. We are on duty right now though so…"

He chuckled.

"That we are Corporal."

"How could you even tell I wasn't here? I have a helmet on."

"I know all there is to know about my soldiers."

Smiling, she nodded. He did indeed. With that out of the way, she looked around to remind herself that she was inside the Reaper Gear, the heavily armored carrier that they used to drive all around a veritable wasteland.

The Lawless Sectors.

This name was granted to large portions of the United States that were left abandoned in humanity's fervor to survive.

The Ark ships necessary for the Exodus were being constructed in large, core megacities. Megacities that held massive populations, the people who could afford it or who had talents to lend to the ECP's projects or various other groups' projects came by countless numbers.

As such, vast portions of the country were abandoned and those who hung back were forgotten in humanity's march to salvation.

The abandoned cities and towns of old fell into disrepair, covered by the black shadows of technological advancement and as time carried on they became the single greatest centers of crime and terrorism.

Out of fear that the Terrorist Cells would launch a strike against any Megacity and bring harm to the Exodus, both the Coalition and the ECP funded countless protective units to scour the Lawless Sectors and kill any and all hostile combatants.

One such group was the Transcendent 3rd Soldier Unit.

An elite and powerful team led by the decorated General Hideo Kumon.

Today like many days before, the Unit was in their personal armored carried which they wound up calling the Reaper Gear after a lot of trial, error, discussions and fights. The Reaper Gear tore across the vast, empty and ruined Lawless Sectors as a storm of acid rain fell all around them. Designed to withstand the horrid conditions of the area, the Reaper Gear continued on its way, uninterrupted and undeterred.

Seeing as the objective was still a ways off, Corporal closed her eye, keeping herself still. Taking a deep breath she centered herself. Hoping to return to a simpler time even if just for a moment.

At the same time, the woman in the driver's seat turned slightly as the man next to her cleared his throat and spoke.

"So. Strategist. What's the plan?"

"Plan? Come on Major. Are you seriously asking me for a plan to deal with these bitches?"

"Language."

Strategist turned around in her seat.

"Shut the fuck up Blood One."

"You've been hanging out with Corporal too much, Strategist."

Looking back to Major the woman rolled her eyes before realizing something.

"Right. Major. I'm going to do you this one courtesy and tell you that right now, I'm rolling my eyes."

Major chuckled.

"Duly noted."

"Whatever. Plan. No plan. These guys are remnants of the Crane. If you recall the Crane is a super low level Terrorist Cell. About a week ago we brutally murdered the grand majority of em, it was the quickest job we've ever done. So, you want a plan? Here's a plan: General positions us, we break in, slit their throats and then we get to go home. Eat something. Sleep."

"That's a horrible plan."

"Blood Two I will kick you out of this vehicle."

The Reaper Gear continued on its way as a large derelict building came into view.

"We're here."

General stated before opening the back doors.

"Major. Strategist. Go in together from the west end."

Strategist pointed to Major.

"Wait, wait, wait. Me? With him? Ugh, fine…"

"You know you-"

"Shut it or I'll knock you out and handle this myself."

Major laughed at that.

"Okay. Okay. No need to get so touchy."

With that, the pair got out of the front seats and took off, General watching them go before turning to the rest of the team.

"Blood One. Blood Two. East end."

"Yes sir!"

They stated in unison, running off. Taking in a deep breath he turned to the last two members of his team still sitting in the back of the Reaper Gear.

"Corporal. Agent. The front door is yours."

Corporal opened her eye as Agent stood up next to her and nodded.

"You can count on us sir."

General stepped out of the vehicle as Agent placed a hand on Corporal's shoulder.

"Thinking of home again?"

"…yeah. I mean don't get me wrong. You guys are my home. My family-"

"No. We're your second home. You'll always have your first."

Corporal smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…"

"I still think about my home a lot too…y'know, we should visit. See your folks. It's been too long."

Now standing Corporal stretched a few times.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Thanks. You always know how to cheer me up."

"Why wouldn't I?"

With that, the women stepped out and began walking towards their starting positions. General watched them go before entering Reaper Gear again, driving it around to the back of the facility. Getting out, he approached the back door.

"General in position. Status?"

"Major. All good."

"Strategist. Perfect."

"Blood One. Ready."

"Blood Two. Set."

"Corporal. Let's do this."

"Agent. In place."

Nodding, General spoke.

"Breaching in five, four, three, two…"

* * *

Inside, a few dozen terrorists stood around a map, planning their next series of attacks when the back door exploded, a single man walking in and drawing a bright red blade. As he yelled in Japanese, the terrorists stood, one screaming.

"It's the Reapers!"

Aiming their guns at the man they fired, the General's blade was a blur, deflecting the rounds headed his way and for the ones he missed he was just as quick on his feet. The area around him being riddled with bullets, leaving the man unscathed.

A hook attached to a cable shot in from above, digging into one of the terrorists' chests. As he screamed in pain the hook lifted him into the air.

A few more of the enemy contacts traced the cable to two people standing on the rafters. The one in the lead wore full body armor and a helmet with no visor.

"Howdy gentlemen."

The second, the woman who was wearing a dress suit and a high tech visor dropped down from above, carrying a large staff. With several quick movements she struck the weapons, knocking them out of the terrorist's hands, before spinning around and delivering a brutal blow to one man's head, cracking his skull.

Two more men burst into the room, the first one, Blood One carried a robust shotgun. Running right up to a terrorist he fired at point blank range, the round obliterating the man's head.

The terrorists began scattering as the second man, Blood Two tackled another terrorist to the ground, lifting his fists up he began beating the man's head to a pulp, smashing through his helmet and shattering his skull.

"We've got to run!"

Several men turned towards the front door as General reappeared, his blade severing heads from bodies.

Major dropped down from above, swinging his hook out, the savage weapon dug into a man's neck and ripped his jugular out. Stepping over the dead man as he choked on his own blood, Major moved towards another who charged him in response, firing his automatic weapon.

Major held his left arm up, the bullets bouncing off of him, as the terrorist came close, Major clenched his fist. A shock running through the cybernetic pulse arm, winding it back he slammed it into the man's chest. The man's entire chest cavity convulsing and breaking to pieces.

Opening his hand the orb in Major's palm glowed, delivering a fearsome pulse that sent the body flying across the warehouse, hitting the floor, limp.

A group of men reached the front door, opening it to find Corporal and Agent waiting for them.

Corporal launched at the first one, her blade cutting through his torso before ripping up and through the top of his head, blood flew in every direction as he fell dead.

Agent drew several knives, throwing them with blinding speed, three men found knives in their heads and fell dead. With the line clear, Corporal shot past them towards the enemy contacts in the back, cutting down yet another with ease.

One last man charged Agent's position. The woman drew her hatchet, dodging his opening strikes with easy before swinging her weapon with mighty force, burying it in the terrorist's head. Pulling it out she watched as the last contact fell dead.

Sheathing all their weapons the team nodded to one another as General pulled out his data pad and started typing up his report.

Corporal stretched a few times, content with a job well done.

"That was way too easy."

Agent looked over to Corporal as she pulled her helmet off, a long, glorious mane of bright red hair falling free. Shaking her head, she tossed her wild hair around and sighed in relief. That felt much better as it always does. Then she looked over to Agent, her one bright red eye shining. Jaynix Copeland could only smile as Agent sighed.

"Always quick to pull of your helmet…"

"You know you love my face."

"That's neither here nor there."

Jaynix chuckled, the pair meeting in the center of the warehouse as everyone pulled off their helmets.

Major Tai Alistair was a man in his mid-thirties, his hardened features gave him the look of a man that was always tires. His blank eyes remained still, looking at nothing as he ran a hand through his messy brown hair. Tilting his head he listened to their surroundings.

"No heartbeats. We're clear."

Blood One, Sagis Fair took his helmet off, late twenties; the man was bald, a scar running across his face.

"We can see that Captain Hook."

Tai brought his hook up and sighed.

"At least call me Major Hook. Please."

Jaynix laughed.

"We tell you this every time! Major Hook isn't as funny."

Blood Two, Alto Moore took his helmet off; long black hair fell out from it. His deep blue eyes found Jaynix as a smiled adorned his face. Gesturing to Tai he spoke.

"Be careful Corporal. He'll tell you how inaccurate Captain Hook is. Like he always does."

"I say it because it's true!"

"Shut the fuck up Major."

The man looked to Strategist, Eren Hills. A woman with blond hair wearing a very fine blue dress suit and a high tech blue visor over her eyes. Her blond hair was neatly tied behind her head in a ponytail. Tapping the side of her visor, it folded away, revealing her almost pale blue eyes.

"I still think you should wear armor."

"Still!? I have a padded vest beneath my suit. No offense to armor but it isn't nearly as presentable as this get up is! Blood One. Blood Two. What do you think?"

She rotated around watching the Blood Brothers as they each gave her a couple of thumbs up. She blew a kiss to them as General Hideo Kumon pulled off his helmet.

Short and very messy black hair on top of his head and a young looking face aged with wisdom. His brown eyes looked over the rest of his team as he smiled.

"We did good work here."

"Easy work."

Jaynix commented drawing a laugh from Agent.

"Maybe so but it gives us time to get back to base and enjoy another of your fine meals."

Alto smiled.

"Amen to that! Food time!"

General Kumon heard his comm unit go off; excusing himself he walked away from the team. Knowing that they were most likely being assigned another job, Alto could only sigh in distress.

"I was really lookin' forward to food time…"

Jaynix chuckled, patting his shoulder before looking over to Agent as the woman took off her helmet.

Lyla. She was young, mid-twenties just like Jaynix. She had short auburn hair with one long strand running down to her chest. Her green eyes found Jaynix's one eye, immense joy and love shining in them. Reaching over, Lyla took one of Jaynix's hands in her own.

The pair shared a serene smile as General Kumon returned to the team and began speaking.

"Seems we have one last job for today…a group of terrorists known as the Green Fog are setting up some sort of weapon of mass death with the aid of a scientist. Their intentions are to kill everyone in this Sector as a test…after that, who knows what. We'll be deploying ASAP and running the Reaper Gear through the front door, no time for subtlety."

Standing at attention the rest of the team yelled out.

"Yes General!"

Eren tapped the side of her visor again, the screen covering her eyes while the rest of the team put their helmets back on. Together the 3rd Soldier Unit left the building and the bodies, returning to the Reaper Gear. The mighty vehicle reversed away from the now empty building before shooting off across the Lawless Sectors.

* * *

"And there. I've gone ahead and set the weapon up for you, all you need to do is enter the access code."

"Which is?"

The scientist, a woman, laughed.

"Green Fog? What else?"

The lead terrorist chuckled.

"A very good access code that is. Thank you Black Merchant."

The smile that she wore was anything but pleasant, even the terrorist found it unsettling; looking away he walked off as the Black Merchant looked around the building, counting how many terrorists were present.

Adjusting her glasses, she thought ahead to what was about to happen. The coming chaos was her favorite part. Closing her eyes she imagined the screams of pain. The cries for mercy. She couldn't wait.

Opening her eyes, she looked ahead and noted a hole in the front wall, through it she saw a massive, heavily armored vehicle approaching at high speed.

"It can't be…"

The Reaper Gear smashed through the front door, the top opening up, releasing Corporal and Agent, the women brought up their guns and opened fire on the terrorists. Major and Strategist exited the front seats and began ripping through enemies while Blood One, Two and General got out of the back.

Corporal spotted the weapon and the scientist, she aimed for the scientist first but something seemed…off.

Turning her gun she aimed at the weapon, best to disable it.

The scientist saw this and got in front of the weapon, Corporal's finger freezing on the trigger.

She heard Blood Two call her out over the radio.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Pulling out his pistol he fired on the scientist, shooting her three times in the chest. As she fell over Blood Two saw a terrorist activating the weapon. Acting quickly, Corporal aimed and fired, blasting the man's head to bits.

Jumping off the vehicle she ran towards the platform, finding her way to the scientist she kneeled down next to the heavily bleeding woman as the rest of the Unit engaged the Terrorists scrambling to fight back.

"Shit. Shit! Are you-?"

" _Are you okay? Was I really just about to ask that? Idiot."_

The woman's eyes seemed to be locked onto the weapon that was right next to them. Looking to it, Corporal could see that it was giving off a bizarre and unstable glow.

"Everyone! Get into Reaper Gear! Now!"

Hearing the alarm in her voice, the team did just that as Corporal picked the scientist up and jumped out a window, smashing through the glass as the building exploded behind her. The shockwave of the blast extending her jump and sending her crashing to the ground outside.

Grunting in pain, Corporal held onto the woman beneath her, shielding her body from the acid rain.

Looking up, Corporal saw a smaller, wrecked building with a relatively intact roof. Quickly she ran with the woman towards it, putting her down on the ground and pulling her helmet off.

"Hey! Hey! Keep your eyes on me, okay! Keep breathing!"

The woman looked up into the one burning eye, seeing countless emotions in it.

Jaynix noted that despite her best efforts to shield the woman, she was very badly injured on top of the gunshot wounds. Quickly, Jaynix opened up the lab coat and the woman's shirt to see the bullet holes.

"Who are you?"

"Corporal…I mean, Jaynix. My name is Jaynix Copeland with the 3rd Soldier Unit. And you? Your name?"

The woman blinked as Jaynix pressed down onto her injuries.

"Agent! I need you at my location! Now!"

The scientist was slipping in and out of consciousness, Jaynix looked her over, dark blue hair with scattered green trims and broken glasses as a result of the explosion, some of the glass from the window they jumped through seemed to have cut across her face. The biggest cut being across one of her cheeks.

"Come on! Name!"

"K-Kriss…Kriss…Fowler…"

"Alright Kriss, you'll be okay."

Agent arrived at that time, placing her suitcase down and pulling off her helmet she began examining the scientist. Opening the suitcase, Jaynix turned it towards Agent, allowed her quick access to her medical tools.

"Lyla, you're looking at three shots to the chest. Reaper ammo. Slight acid burns and a myriad of cuts."

Nodding her head, Lyla began working but couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Why the hell am I treating a terrorist?"

"She's not a terrorist! Look I'll explain later, just keep her alive."

Lyla looked to Jaynix, nodding before returning to work. Getting on her comm unit, Jaynix requested immediate medical staff to prepare for an incoming heavily injured individual.

* * *

Arriving back at the 3rd Soldier Unit's base of operations, Jaynix and Lyla emerged from Reaper Gear with Kriss on a stretcher. Handing her off to the doctors, Jaynix sighed in relief. She knew the woman would be fine.

Moving over to a seat, Jaynix let out a long and relaxed breath as Lyla sat next to her.

"How are you so certain she isn't a terrorist?"

"She's too clean."

"What?"

"Her clothes. They were pristine. No heavy jacket, no cloak to protect from acid rain…heels. She didn't have the look of a terrorist about her."

Lyla tilted her head.

"Now that you mention it…aside from the bullet holes and all the blood…yeah, she was clean. What was she doing there then? I mean…she was giving the terrorists a deadly weapon right?"

Jaynix pulled out her data pad and scrolled over the details of the mission.

"According to this the weapon was supposed to emit a deadly nerve gas. Fitting for the Green Fog who use gas grenades in all their attacks. She was giving that specific Terrorist Cell a weapon they could cause untold damage with…but…"

Lyla brought a hand to her chin.

"But once it was activated, it exploded…a malfunction?"

"Seems we made a mistake."

The women looked up as General joined them, pulling his helmet off.

"General Kumon. What do you mean?"

Looking to Jaynix, he sighed.

"I contacted our oversight board, the ones who give us our missions, they don't have this mission on file."

Lyla's eyes widened.

"Who could send a faulty mission request? To us of all people? They'd have to be a genius level hacker or…"

Lyla shook her head.

"Or have all the credentials…someone working for the ECP. The Coalition."

Kumon nodded.

"My thoughts exactly…they're launching an internal investigation right now. Their attention is focused on the Weapons Board. With any luck this is the only time this will ever happen…Blood Two…I mean, Alto…"

Alto approached them, clearly upset.

"So. I almost killed an innocent women eh? Fucking fantastic."

Sagis walked by the group and said one word as he continued on his way.

"Language."

Tai and Eren came to a stop not too far from the group, Tai gesturing to the doors that the doctors took the scientist, Kriss through.

"She'll be fine, right?"

Jaynix smiled.

"It's our medical team. They've never failed to fix and of us up before. After they're done with her, she'll be better than ever."

Eren chuckled.

"Ain't that the truth?"

* * *

Out of her armor, Jaynix sighed. Looking through a window she watched the doctors operate on Kriss.

There were countless thoughts swarming in her head, all cut short as a pair of arms hugged her from behind.

"Jaynix. What are you thinking about?"

Jaynix took a deep breath.

"I'm a killer."

"Jaynix. We've talked about this."

"I know. We have but…it's not about that. I'm a killer…because I kill. It's simple. There is no question, I have to kill. That's my job. The people we go after are human trash. Waste. But…today…it was the first time in…maybe ever that I…hesitated."

"You felt human."

"Yeah. I did. I felt like I had a choice again. I didn't feel like a killer in that moment. I was confused. Doubting everything. I'm glad to know the mission was a mistake and it wasn't that everything I've been doing with my life has been a lie…but still…"

Lyla hugged her tighter.

"Thank you, Lyla. For helping me save her."

"Don't worry about it."

The pair was silent, a mischievous grin forming on Lyla's face.

"Jaynix. I saw where your eye was looking."

Jaynix froze.

"What?"

"What? That's all you got? You couldn't keep your eye off her chest."

"Not true."

"Hey! I'm not arguing, she's pretty hefty in that area. Even more so than you."

Jaynix's face burned.

"Lyla!"

"It's true."

Jaynix turned to face Lyla who started laughing.

"To be fair, I had my eyes on her quite a bit as well. I wouldn't be surprised if she fell in love with you oh gallant hero who saved her life."

Lyla continued laughing, the blush on Jaynix's face as bright as her hair.

"Lyla. Copeland."

The woman stopped laughing, a large, genuine smile on her face. She loved being called that.

Leaning in, Jaynix kissed her, bringing their hands up, they could feel them, the engagement rings that they wore.

* * *

"We are terribly sorry for the harm we've caused you. Please. Accept our apologies."

Kumon bowed his head to Kriss, the rest of the 3rd Soldier Unit doing the same. Kriss waited till they all stood up straight before speaking.

"Do not concern yourselves. It was a mistake you were tricked into making."

Moving towards Jaynix and Lyla, Kriss nodded to them, her skin was pale but her eyes were a vibrant blue-green, she looked far better than when she was lying on the ground, dying. As to be expected. Adjusting her glasses, which the team repaired as well, she spoke.

"I thank you for saving my life. May I have your names?"

"Jaynix Copeland."

"Lyle Copeland."

Kriss eyes moved to their hands then back to their faces, taking in every feature.

"Married?"

"Engaged."

Jaynix stated.

"Congratulations."

Jaynix and Lyla thanked her for that before Jaynix spoke up again.

"Do you have any idea why what happened…happened?"

There was a specific look in Kriss' eyes. She knew something.

"Possibly. It is an urgent matter I'll have to attend to with my comrades…regardless, I'll have it handled."

The pair nodded to Kriss.

"Above all things. I will ensure that I not forget your kindness. Jaynix. Lyla. Thank you."

With a bow, Kriss turned and departed from the building. As she walked away, Sagis' eyes were locked on her. The man let out a long whistle.

"Damn! She's fine…"

Tai shook his head."

"Really? C'mon man. As if she'd go for you."

"Why do you always sass me Tai? You can't even see!"

Tai shrugged, dodging several playful punches from Sagis.

Jaynix clapped her hands together.

"Alright team! It may be late but it is food time!"

With a wide smile Jaynix marched off towards the kitchen, the rest of the 3rd Soldier Unit following closely.

* * *

Time marched on.

The 3rd Soldier Unit took on mission after mission, doing their grim duty with no questions, forming iron bonds. Then after intensive testing and technical preparations, Skells were rolled out with the intention of being piloted by the most skilled soldiers that the Coalition had to offer. Together the 3rd Soldier Unit ran the grueling courses, studied the detailed textbooks and piloted training Skell after training Skell.

When the time came for the final test, they all graduated with the highest marks, earning their Skell Piloting licenses.

Kumon stood behind his team, Tai in front of him, Eren to his right, Sagis and Alto to her right, then Jaynix and Lyla on Tai's left. Lyla placed an arm around Jaynix and kissed her before looking straight ahead. All members of the unit held up their licenses and smiled as the photo was taken.

Each received a digital copy they kept in their data pad and a hard copy they kept in their clothes to always have close by should anything happen.

One calm day found Jaynix in the Skell bay looking at her red Skell she named Firebird. Giving in to her artistic side she painted flames all along the Skell, truly making it hers. Taking a few steps forward she reached out and placed her hand on the Skell.

"You and me. We're going to fight in memory of those we leave behind…like my parents. We're going to fight to protect the remains of humanity. To protect Kumon, Tai, Eren, Sagis, Alto and of course, we're going to protect my fiancé, Lyla. Nothing will stop us from doing that. Nothing. Be there for me Firebird and I'll be there for you."

Jaynix ran her hand down the Skell, looking up to the cockpit and smiling.

"We will be unstoppable."

* * *

Several months later finally came the time for Jaynix and Lyla's wedding. The Exodus was imminent and as Lyla had stated many times, marrying Jaynix was one of the last things she wanted to do on Earth as a sendoff to their home Planet.

Jaynix looked to the happy crowd, her military family, her friends and the three faces of her blood family, looking at her prouder than ever.

From that moment and forever, Lyla Copeland was her wife.

* * *

Boarding the White Whale was a very stressful event. It was hard to step onto the ship hoping to shepherd humanity to safety while looking over the countless humans that wouldn't be saved.

Jaynix and Lyla had a long and tearful goodbye with their parents. Jaynix's parents never let her forget how proud they were of her and Lyla's could barely say anything through their tears. As much as they wanted to remain together, the time to leave the Earth was imminent. Nothing else could be done.

As they stepped onto the ship, it was apparent that Jaynix had changed her appearance. Not too long after their wedding Jaynix had cut her hair. As much as she liked her long, burning mane, she couldn't put up with the hassle of maintaining it in the situations that were to come. Granted now that she was in a Mimeosome she could simply 'switch' hairstyles whenever she wanted but she liked the shorter look and the purple trims were a touch she really enjoyed.

At the same time she found it odd, staring into a mirror or reflective surface and seeing both of her eyes. She'd grown used to having just one but of course the only opinion that mattered was Lyla's and Lyla loved her either way. Besides, having complete and total vision allowed her to see her wife clearer than ever and she loved that.

One last addition made to her new look was a tattoo, a lightning bolt that ran across her right eye. She ran a hand along it, remembering the day the 3rd Soldier Unit attacked the Raijin's location. The day a lightning pulse from a weapon took this very eye from her.

Turning, Jaynix found Lyla and smiled, her wife found the lightning bolt a nice touch even as she couldn't stop laughing. It was a joyful laugh, one Jaynix truly loved.

* * *

The 3rd Soldier Unit was now reorganized into the 6th Skell Division, the leading figures remained the same and many of their more experienced soldiers and recruits graduated up to serve alongside them.

Jaynix noted that Kumon seemed concerned about something. She asked him about it several times but received no response until one day when he called a meeting of the Division.

"I've received…orders…"

Tai tilted his head at this.

"Orders? Here? On the White Whale? From who?"

Eren shared Tai's confusion.

"The Oversight Board lost their command over us when we left Earth. The only person who is actually above us here on the Whale is Kentaro Nagi."

Jaynix tapped her chin. That wasn't entirely true. There was someone else aboard who seemed capable of commanding anyone to do anything. She said nothing as Alto spoke up.

"Sir. What are these orders exactly?"

General Kumon stood in silence for a few moments. Finally he sighed.

"We're ordered to guard the White Whale just like any Division…however; if things get dicey…the structural integrity of the White Whale comes first. We are to disengage from any hostile encounter we may be in and sacrifice ourselves to maintain the White Whale."

The group fell silent, Lyla speaking up.

"So, we're to be…Martyrs?"

"Yes."

"Who would give us these orders like this?"

Tai asked only for Kumon to shake his head.

"I can't say. I gave the individual my word…we've followed every order we've been given up until today…I can't disobey this one but I can remove you all from my unit. Reassign you. I won't let you all die with me."

"No sir. We can't let you do that."

Alto stated, Jaynix standing up as well.

"We've lived together. We've fought together. If it comes down to it, we'll die together."

Kumon looked over the rest of the Division, determination in their eyes. With a solemn expression he bowed his head.

* * *

The Exodus. The Exodus was perhaps the most chaotic point in time Jaynix has ever experienced.

Countless Ark ships taking off from all over the world in unison, even so, a majority of the Ark ships were shot down before they could get away from Earth.

Hordes of Skells both human and Xenoform filled the void of space, destroying one another as the Arks fired their engines full blast attempting to pull away from Earth.

The 6th Skell Division defended the White Whale with everything they had and with the Earth exploding behind them, they maintained their defensive lines and held the White Whale together, vanishing into the far reaches of space, away from the hostile Xenoform battle that continued to rage.

* * *

Lyla found herself walking through one of the many corridors within the White Whale. The voyage through space was long, a year had passed…or at least what approximated for a year out here and fortunately, nothing bad happened.

The Habitat Unit's construction was proceeding along brilliantly, the many engineering teams led by Jack Vandham were constantly working. From what little Lyla saw of the engineers around the ship it was almost as if they never stopped working.

Getting bumped, Lyla stumbled forward before setting her eyes on a worker who looked back at her as well.

"A-Apologies ma'am, I was…I was…um…"

He gestured at his data pad.

"Work."

Lyla chuckled.

"No worries. Are you an engineer?"

"Y-yes ma'am."

Lyla nodded, unable to keep the smile off her face as she watched this rather awkward man.

"Honestly, having work to do sounds like it'd be perfect right about now. I really do wish I had something more to do myself."

He looked her over, the armor she wore told him one thing.

"A-aren't you a Skell pilot?"

"I am!"

"That's…that's pretty cool. Admirable. You're protecting everyone."

Lyla laughed.

"Maybe…but you engineers do that same thing by constructing our Habitat Unit. So don't sell yourself short."

The man bowed his head and thanked her for her comment.

"Hey. What's this?"

The man pointed to his eye.

"This?"

"Yeah."

He smiled.

"This is a…a symbol. A mark. It represents Alpha Wolf. My team. We all have this. We're…a family."

"Family. I know that feeling. I'm Lyla, by the way. And you?"

"Kruse."

Lyla extended her hand, Kruse taking a hold of it and shaking.

"You're…very pretty…"

Lyla couldn't hold in her laughter as the man apologized.

"Sorry. Constantine tells me I shouldn't…flirt or…compliment or…say things like that cause everything about my delivery is…not good."

"I thought it was just fine Kruse. But I am married."

"Oh! C-congratulations. That's wonderful! I-"

"No need to apologize. It was a nice compliment, thank you Kruse."

The engineer bowed his head.

"What…what is her name?"

"Jaynix. Jaynix Copeland. We share her last name, I've always loved it."

Kruse smiled.

"Jaynix and Lyla Copeland…I hope to meet her!"

Lyla gestured around.

"It's a big ship but who knows? With how much time we'll spend here, there is a good chance that'll happen."

Kruse nodded.

"I look forward to it then…"

Receiving a beep, Kruse looked at his data pad seeing that Constantine was asking him where he was.

"I-I gotta go. Nice meeting you, Lyla.

"You too, Kruse."

Lyla waved as the man walked off, eyes locked back onto his data pad. Lyla couldn't help but think that he'd be bumping into a few more people before he reached his destination.

Continuing on her way, she reached the Skell Pilot's mess hall.

All the various divisions and protective squads were her, eating. Almost all of them. One of the most highly regarded, the Skelleton Crew seemed to have their own schedule. Their leader was Elma after all and all things considered, that woman was just as in command as Vandham or Nagi.

"Lyla!"

Looking over she saw the rest of her division and moved to join them, Jaynix speaking up.

"Where were you? I was starting to think you got lost."

Eren laughed.

"Have you seen the size of this ship? Oh! And let's not forget when Tai got lost."

The Major shook his head as Sagis and Alto started laughing.

"Hey. I'm blind. It took me a while to get used to my new surroundings okay?"

Bringing up one hand he pointed to each of the Blood Brothers.

"If I recall…you two went out looking for me and got even more lost than I did! Kumon said he was contacted by the Bridge team cause two morons found their way up there."

No longer laughing, the Blood Brothers shook their heads, Sagis stretching and looking elsewhere.

"We have no idea what you're talking about."

Jaynix rolled her eyes.

"Imagine that."

Lyla sat down next to her, Jaynix sliding over her plate. As the team resumed eating and chatting amongst themselves, Jaynix asked.

"So. Where were you?"

"I just bumped into someone. Made a friend."

"Of course you did. Given how long we'll be out here, I'm pretty confident that you'll befriend everyone on this ship before we reach…wherever we're going."

Lyla nodded.

"That's the plan."

The pair giggled, leaning against one another.

* * *

 

Fire.

Comfortable fire.

The horizon covered Jaynix's body in warmth.

The young girl enjoyed watching the sunset.

She wondered if maybe someday she could draw something as beautiful as what she saw before her.

"JayJay!"

Turning, the young girl watched as another girl ran up to her, hugging her.

"What's up?"

"I got…I got the stuff back! From the project!"

"How did you do?"

The other girl looked down.

"I…I'm nervous…"

Jaynix smiled placing a hand under the other girl's chin and moving her head up so she could stare into her eyes. Burning red met a cool calm olive, Jaynix saw the concern in the girl's eyes and smiled before speaking.

"How about this. I open the envelope and read it for you. I don't have to read it cause I know you passed and they're impressed but I'll do it for you. What do you say?"

The younger girl shrugged.

"I guess…but I really don't think I did too well…"

"Then let's see which of us is right."

Taking the girl's hand, Jaynix began walking back towards their home, once inside the pair was greeted by a man and woman, both of which were eager to know what the results were.

Jaynix opened the envelope, making silly faces to the smaller girl, keeping her smiling and laughing the whole time.

Upon reading the results, the younger girl could only smile and cheer, the other three in the room joining her in cheering before Jaynix spoke up.

"See?"

"Yeah. You were right. Completely right."

"I'd never lie to you, okay? You gotta believe that. Trust me?"

The younger girl nodded her head.

"Always, JayJay. Thanks."

The younger girl hugged her, Jaynix embracing her as well.

"Don't mention it, sis."

* * *

"So we're being deployed along the outer edge of the White Whale's radars?"

Kumon nodded to Tai.

"That we are. If anything should happen, we're first responders."

Alto sighed.

"It's been two years! Nothing has happened!"

"Dude. That's a good thing."

Sagis pointed out.

Jaynix and Lyla walked behind the pair, holding hands as always and smiling to one another.

"What should we do after this scouting party ends?"

Lyla shrugged.

"I don't know. Not much of a night life up here."

Jaynix chuckled.

"Is it even night time right now?"

"I think it always is."

The pair laughed, holding hands tighter. Jaynix brought her free hand up and snapped her fingers.

"We should go stop by the Habitat Unit! See how far along its coming."

Lyla nodded.

"Oh. That sounds interesting. I haven't been to see it in months."

"So let's fix that! Right after this trip."

"I actually really enjoy our scouting parties…space is…something about how endlessly vast it seems is almost comforting…"

Jaynix shrugged.

"I don't know. I find sunsets comforting. Space is…intimidating."

"Don't let it intimidate you, Jaynix. I see it as endless and limitless as our own lives. Who knows what's out there? And who knows what's ahead for us?"

Jaynix brought a hand to her chin.

"I kinda get that…we may as well be looking to another two years up here so I may as well get comfortable with our biggest neighbor…space."

"He is pretty big."

Reaching their Skells, the team turned as Kumon brought up his data pad and pushed out a large holo-screen, showing the White Whale in the center and the wide range all around that its radars picked up. He began explaining their route, how many times they'd fly back and forth and first response actions depending on whatever threat they encounter.

"What the-"

Jaynix couldn't hold in her shock as a dot popped onto the radar, far behind the White Whale. Then another. And another.

Next thing they knew, an alert sounded along the White Whale, Nagi's voice coming on over the speaker systems.

"All Skell Divisions. We have incoming behind, deploy!"

"Always calm under pressure eh, Nagi?"

Kumon whispered before closing his eyes.

"All of you ready? This is it. 6th Reginal Skell Division…"

Opening his eyes, he looked at each person standing before him, he then moved his eyes to the rest of their division, the countless soldiers and recruits placed under his command.

"To battle!"

"Yes General!"

Kumon, Tai, Eren, Sagis and Alto boarded their Skells. The soldiers followed their lead, running past Jaynix and Lyla who remained still, staring at each other.

"Looks like that trip to the Habitat Unit is going to have to wait."

Jaynix nodded to Lyla.

"Yeah. We'll get this done…we did back when we left Earth. This is no different."

Lyla took ahold of both of Jaynix's hands before staring into her eyes, a gentle glow within.

"We'll get through this. Nothing will get in our way. We'll survive."

"You're damn right we will."

"…promise?"

Jaynix smiled, leaning in she kissed her wife before whispering.

"Anything for you."

* * *

"So we're both doing it? The military academy?"

Jaynix nodded.

"Looks like it Sis. I'll be pumping these guns!"

Jaynix flexed, her younger sister shaking her head and laughing.

"And you'll be pumping…"

She brought a hand up and tapped the side of her head. Despite the smiles, Jaynix could see that her sister was a bit bothered by something. Finally asking.

"…we'll still see a lot of each other right?"

"See each other? Better believe it! You're my little sister. I will always be there for you."

Moving forward, the younger girl embraced her.

"You're never gonna stop being clingy, are you?"

"No…is that bad?"

Jaynix laughed, hugging her tightly.

"No. It isn't. I love you, sis."

"I love you too…JayJay…"

* * *

Unknown to anyone involved in the Battle over Mira, what they fought against was not the Ganglion. It was not the vile alien syndicate that would hound humanity's every step and impede all their desperate attempts to survive on Mira.

No.

What fell upon the White Whale, was the Ghosts. The other race of Xenoforms that battled the Ganglion near Earth. A race of sentient dark matter creatures, the Ghosts were a fearsome force. Their arms were split amongst various classes and appearances much like humanity's own Skells. The Ghost armada was also composed of forces that deployed across the ground and were now crawling all over the White Whale's hull and trying to get into the Habitat Unit.

A group of them were fired upon, crumbling to pieces that then drifted off into space as countless Skells swarmed the White Whale in desperate defense of it.

Immediately upon deploying into space, Jaynix saw how many enemies there were, constantly breaking through their lines and suiciding on the hull of the ship. They wanted to bring the White Whale down, that seemed to be their main goal.

Jaynix. Her Unit. They would not allow that. No matter the cost.

Hideo Kumon, Tai Alistair, Eren Hills, Sagis Fair, Alto Moore, Jaynix Copeland and Lyla Copeland.

Together their Skells shot into the fray, the myriad of soldiers loyal to the General falling in line behind them. United, this single unit engaged far more enemy units than they should be capable of. They weren't capable of fighting all of these foes but their goal, their purpose was to pull as many away from the White Whale as they could, keep a horde of them trained elsewhere so that the other defenders of the Whale could fight a hopefully easier and more manageable battle.

There were many voices, commands and orders from other Divisions and leaders, calling for the 6th Skell Division to pull back. Kumon denied them all, this was for the protection of the human race. Without another word he cut off communications, at that point all the Division could hear, was each other.

Breaking off into their pairs, the Division led squads of allies Skells all through the Ghosts' forces. Kumon took the biggest regiment and headed down to battle the Ghosts' attacking from below while Sagis and Alto broke off with their units the East, Eren and Tai in another going West and finally Jaynix, Lyla and their units shot straight towards the Ghost horde.

The battle was fierce and as much as she tried to avoid it, Jaynix couldn't keep her eyes from checking the status of her unit. In addition to Lyla they had over twenty soldiers following their orders. They weren't all going to make it back to the White Whale. But they were the Martyrs, this was their purpose.

Sagis and Alto's team took on a line of giant Ghosts armed with the heaviest munitions. They fired off countless missiles towards the White Whale, the Blood Brothers' team intercepted these missiles by either shooting them down or colliding with them to save the Whale.

"When we get back Sagis! What do you think we should look into eating?"

Sagis roared with laughter as his Skell ripped apart several Ghosts.

"Everything. We deserve all the food in that ship for what we're doing out here!"

Alto nodded.

"That is the truest truth that was ever spoken!"

The Blood Brothers shot through another horde of Ghosts, their Skells performing almost flawlessly despite the critical damage sustained.

A line of three huge Ghosts formed up to launch a single devastatingly large missile. The allied Skells tried to bring it down but all their shots bounced off of it, one Skell flew towards it only to be shot down by Ghosts.

Sagis and Alto saw that the Ghosts refused to let anyone get close. No weapons could damage it but there had to be some way.

"Hey Sagis."

"Yeah?"

"You're my brother."

"…yeah…and you're mine."

The two shot towards the missile, Alto taking the lead, ripping through the Ghosts ahead of them, his Skell taking heavy fire, the man screamed as his Skell was torn apart, Sagis breaking through the debris and slamming into the massive missile.

The weapon erupted into a massive flash, disintegrating Sagis' Skell and the countless Ghosts in the vicinity.

Farther off from the flash of dead, Tai and Eren's unit engaged a Ghost warship. The massive structure was defended by very small Ghosts that left sustained lasers in their wake. The pattern was like a web, various Skells shot forward and were sliced cleanly in half by the lasers.

Gritting her teeth, Eren fired on the small Ghosts, breaking various lines and letting Tai through.

Eren led her team on the continued defense, making sure the enemy remained locked on her as Tai ripped up the hull of the Ghost warship.

"Hey! Major Hook!"

"Really Eren. Now?"

"I'm sorry for my language."

"…don't be. That was my favorite part about you."

"…heh…you idiot…"

"I know. Say…Eren…"

Tai looked from the warship he was destroying to see a team of large Ghosts with massive blades slicing through Eren's team from behind. Quickly he disengaged and flew through the web of lasers, losing pieces of his Skell, crashing into Eren's Skell, knocking her out of the way as the Ghosts reached him, bisecting his Skell.

Eren was in shock, feeling a single tear escape her eyes she could only curse. Kumon and his team flew by, bringing Eren into their fold before shooting off.

The General looked through the Ghost horde to find the White Whale in the distance taking heavy fire.

"There are so many…"

Eren cut through the space in front of Kumon, destroying an oncoming Skell, the General shook himself off. Now was not the time to get lost in thought.

Lyla and Jaynix always worked flawlessly together, on the ground they were a perfect combination and that applied in very much the same way to their Skell maneuvers. However, while on the ground Jaynix was the more adept one, Lyla had an edge in Skell combat.

The performance of their Skells was flawless from the moment the battle began, their unit's morale remained high from seeing the two rip through Ghosts with very little issue. However as the battle proceeded and Skells were destroyed, Jaynix's actions began to suffer.

Lyla continued to be a devastating whirlwind of destruction, the Ghosts incapable of doing serious damage to her Skell but Jaynix just couldn't keep up. Her breathing was off and her reaction times were far too slow.

A Ghost blindsided her Skell, alerts showing up all over Firebird's controls. Kumon disengaged from his front to cover her as Lyla's Skell drew closer.

"Jaynix! Are you alright?"

" _Alto, Sagis, Tai…they're…dead…"_

"Jaynix!"

Looking up she found herself in front of a Ghost warship, its countless weapons opening fire on her. Panicking she pulled her Skell up and away, Kumon dashing in again, covering her as Eren cut in from below, screaming while she unloaded on the warship.

"Jaynix!"

Snapping out of her daze, she clenched her teeth and shot at the warship's hull, tearing off as many pieces as she could with her Skell's bladed weapons. Flying free of it she unleashed a storm of missiles, the thrusters on one end exploding, throwing the ship off balance.

Rejoining her crew, she noted that all their Skells were in poor shape, Lyla's was in the best and even then, what stood between them and the White Whale was the same horde of Ghosts they cut through. Despite the numbers they took on, there still seemed to be just as many.

Without pause, Kumon charged into the fray with the other following him shortly.

A mighty Ghost with a long bladed arm shot towards the group, engaging Kumon's Skell, the two fought fiercely in the void of space, Kumon's damaged Skell keeping up with his enemy's relentless assault.

Jaynix, Lyla and Eren engaged another group of Ghosts, missiles shooting all around the team, damaged Skells continuing to flash desperate signals that were ignored. Jaynix and Lyla emerged from the chaos, looking to see Eren's Skell floating in the space below in pieces. The missile barrage had ripped her apart.

Jaynix found herself in a painful daze. Lyla covering her.

"Jaynix! This is our mission!"

"I-I know…"

"We're together Jaynix. We're here."

The pair shot down to aid Kumon as he and the Ghost delivered one final blow, the Ghost splitting in half and floating away in space.

Pieces of Kumon's own Skell floated away as he flew higher towards an oncoming squad of Ghosts.

"My weapons are gone…I'll hold back this line!"

"General-"

"Jaynix. Lyla. More have gotten past us. Protect the White Whale!"

Barehanded, Kumon's Skell grabbed a Ghost and swung it around as a weapon, striking other Ghosts.

"Serving alongside all of you…that was an-"

Another massive bladed Ghost slashed through Kumon's Skell, the machine floating off in pieces as the Ghost disengaged.

"Jaynix! We have to fall back! The White Whale is taking heavy damage."

Lyla shot back towards the White Whale, realizing that Jaynix wasn't following she doubled back.

"Jaynix!"

A horde of Ghosts drew closer to Jaynix, shooting past her, Lyla began ripping through them.

"Jaynix!

Snapping out of her thoughts again, Jaynix saw Lyla engaged on her own and shot up to meet her, both Skells drawing their blades and slicing through as many Ghosts as they could manage, all while taking shot after shot and breaking down further.

Jaynix's eyes travelled to the status chart to see that everyone was dead. All the pilots in their division were gone. It was just them.

Distracted by this, Jaynix was blindsided by a large Ghost. The attack sent Firebird spiraling through space. Readying its arms the Ghost fired on the helpless Skell. Jaynix saw the missiles headed right for her.

In the light of her death she saw them all again.

Alto Moore. Sagis Fair. Tai Alistair. Eren Hills. Hideo Kumon.

Her Mother. Her Father.

Her Sister.

Then a familiar Skell covered her, the missiles striking against it, Lyla crying out as the Skell's hull and cockpit were compromised all around her.

"L-Lyla…Lyla!"

"Jaynix…go back! Please! Back to the Whale!"

"I can't! Lyla! We…we can't. Our orders-"

"This isn't about orders. The military. The unit. This is about you and me…I want you to live…"

Jaynix began to speak when Lyla cut her off.

"You'll do anything for me…right?"

"Anything. Lyla. Anything for you."

"…then live."

There was silence as Lyla's Skell was torn to pieces by another barrage of Ghost fire. Jaynix stared at the remains as they floated away, her Skell was moving back to the White Whale but her eyes never broke away from the remains of her wife.

She could see it clear as the sunsets of her youth. Even as Firebird crashed into one of the White Whale's open Skell Hangars. She could still see that void of space.

A Ghost was shot down nearby and sailed into the hangar after her, crashing against the ground, bouncing towards a wall and exploding but she heard none of that chaos.

Only silence as her body moved but her mind didn't. Her mind, her self was still out there.

Stumbling forward, Jaynix reached a Lifepod bay, there was only one Lifepod there.

She looked from it to a man who was standing nearby, he was asking her questions.

She didn't know if she responded at all.

The man's eyes were focused on her, she couldn't make out his face only a mark along one of his eyes.

The Lifepod opened itself up following the man's commands. Taking a hold of Jaynix he helped her in. She could feel him giving her something, she wasn't sure what it was.

Her eyes found his face again as he said something to her.

Then the Lifepod closed and there was only darkness around her.

The pod ran through its command, putting her in stasis.

Jaynix's eyes grew heavy, the last thing she saw before losing consciousness, was her wife.

The darkness was all there was.

Then.

Mechanical sounds.

Commands.

The Lifepod began activating again.

Jaynix felt herself start to breathe.

She felt her hands at her side, her feet on the base of the pod. Her eyes, blinking.

The Lifepod began to open up, light streaming in, she could see a woman. Tanned skin, blue eyes and white hair.

She was beautiful.

And oddly familiar.

As her vision continued to clear up, she recognized her. Elma.

Then she realized there were bloodstains along her face, a pained grimace, she was fighting something and seemed worried.

"Whoever you are…please…help them…"

Help.

Aid.

Fight.

Narrowing her eyes, Jaynix nodded, stepping out of the Lifepod she turned to see a large apelike creature fighting two other individuals, a blue haired man and a blonde woman. The creature took a hold of the man and began to crush him.

Reaching behind, Jaynix found a blade.

Grasping the hilt, she felt all her training return to her.

Jaynix took a deep breath, anger, rage, frustration and sadness. Furious emotions filled her body, unable to keep it in she began to shake in anger. Letting out a powerful and painful scream she leapt high into the air and landed on the creature.

Eyes wild she screamed at it.

"Hey you ugly son of a bitch! Bet you didn't see this coming!"

Raising her blade she roared as she ran it through the monster's eye, forcing it to release the man.

Burying the blade deeper, Jaynix's eyes burned with hate, the pained roars of the creature painting a demented smile across her face.

Tearing the blade free she leapt off the beast and landed between the strangers. Hearing them speak she looked to them, she wasn't sure how long they'd been fighting but…

"You two look like shit."

The woman in the purple vest rolled her eyes.

"Thanks."

Feeling the anger and the deep sense of pain and loss, Jaynix channeled these emotions into her fury and into her blade. Dashing at the beast she slashed it across the chest, ever on the move she ran circles around it as it tried to get at her. Evading it and sneaking in strikes at every single opportunity.

Rolling out of range, Jaynix skidded to a halt turning to see the beast as Elma struck it from behind. Landing on it, she buried her blades into the monster's head. As it fell to the ground, Elma shifted her blades with great strength, the skull of the creature splitting in two.

From there, Jaynix formally introduced herself to these strangers. Searching her memories as they flooded back to her.

She was Corporal Jaynix Copeland of General Hideo Kumon's Transcendent 3rd Soldier Unit.

Jaynix's eyes widened as memories continued to pour in.

She remembered them all.

Kumon. Tai. Eren. Sagis. Alto. Lyla.

She remembered them all die.

She lost them all.

Her family.

Her wife.

And that was how it began.

The pain. The sorrow. The loss. The anger.

All of it was pushed back deep inside.

That was how it began.

The lies. The half-truths.

That was how it began.

The degradation of Jaynix's mental and physical health.

The clock on her Mimeosome's inevitable chaotic failure started there.

With Elma, Kruse and Irina, Jaynix began walking alongside them, leaving the Noctilum swamp and coming onto their method of transportation.

Their Skells.

Skells.

Jaynix felt new emotions swarm her body.

Fear. Terror. Horror. Pain.

Kruse, Elma and Irina were gone.

The Skell stood, changing into a Ghost.

It began stomping towards her, her heart pounding she screamed.

She wanted to run but her feet felt like they were locked in place.

She wanted to fight but her arms wouldn't cooperate.

Putting all her strength into it, she fought against her restraints.

She heard voices, people panicking.

She continued to scream and pull until they broke.

Roaring in pain and anger, Jaynix freed one of her arms from its restraints.

MMC Doctors watched her in shock as she did the same with her other arm.

They called out to each other, one walked towards her with a needle, all her strength gathered in her right arm. Clenching her fist it shot out with violent fury, striking the doctor in the chest and sending him sailing across the room and into a wall.

Screaming she freed her legs and stood from the operating table as other doctors approached. Charging at them she struck several in the face with her fists before flipping around and kicking one clear across the room

Another, the head doctor, Benton called for help. Security. Reinforcements.

Jaynix's wild eyes found him and she charged forward, striking him in the face. Another brutal blow hit his chest before she grabbed his arm and spun him around, throwing him at another doctor.

Approaching the exit she found it locked.

Yelling she began to punch the heavy door with her bare fists, the door buckling under the furious assault. Jaynix felt herself smile as she struck the door one last time, it flew off its hinges, across the hall and slammed into a wall.

Emerging from the room she found other service workers looking to her in fear, quickly they moved out of the way as several BLADEs approached, speaking to her calmly.

Not understanding their words she charged forward. Jumping at a wall she kicked off it and delivered powerful blow to a BLADE's head, throwing the stranger to the ground, unconscious.

She had to get out.

Every BLADE that stepped up to her was savagely beaten and removed from her path, she could see the main room, the lobby.

People scattered, screaming as a BLADE's body flew overhead and crashed against the wall. Jaynix continued on her warpath until two more BLADEs stepped in front of her, younger BLADEs, both female.

Something about them seemed familiar.

They spoke her name, asking her what was wrong and telling her that she was safe.

She didn't feel safe. Far from it.

"Jaynix."

Turning, she saw her. Elma.

Her emotions focused on a singular point of rage and fury.

Clenching her fist, she moved to strike the woman only for all her strength to leave her body.

Doubling over in pain, she fell to the floor on all fours.

Everything became blurry, she could no longer see clearly.

She felt a hand on her back, someone speaking calmly.

Then she felt nothing.

Falling over she was now sprawled out on the ground.

The ceiling above her become more and more unrecognizable.

Then everything faded to black.


	14. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four days have gone by since the Mission and New Los Angeles is beginning to move on.  
> In this time, Jaynix finally awakens.

Four days have passed since the massive battle in the Oblivian canyon.

The Mimeosome Maintenance Center was still as busy as ever, all the heavily wounded had been taken in and repairs were proceeding at a slow but constant pace. The death toll had been calculated as well as the loss of weapons both ground gear and Skells. Wrothians still deployed in the canyon returned relative enemy kills, there was still far too much waste all over the Oblivian battlefield, as such the numbers would never be accurate but it was something to look to.

During the last two days, all those at BLADE Command were in deep thought over how they should relay the information they've been receiving to everyone in New Los Angeles. In the interim, many individuals all over the city had already come to their own conclusions based on what they heard from others who fought or what they read in the countless field reports.

Nothing that could be said would satisfy everyone but something had to be said. Realizing this, Chausson stepped up, giving a nod to Nagi and Vandham before the feeds went live. His image appeared on BLADE tower and on every single active Comm Device inside and outside of NLA.

"This is Director General Maurice Chausson. The first thing I wish to say to all of you is this: thank you for all of you hard work and thank you for all the sacrifice you've all put yourself through in the name of keeping humanity safe. These last four days have been hectic to say the least. We're all striving to help those who gave so much, mourn those who've fallen and to look ahead to what comes next but before we do we must close the book on the operation in Oblivia. There have been a lot of after action reports filed and everyone has their own thoughts on how our Mission turned out. I am here to let you all know, definitively, based off every report my team has gone over…that the Mission was a success."

Chausson took a deep breath before continuing.

"Our goal was to break the Ganglion. End them. I can confirm that with the death of Councilman Aer Ethos and the destruction of the Ganglion's warship…the Ganglion are no longer a factor. They aren't broken, they aren't scattered, they aren't lying in wait…the Ganglion as whole is now dead."

"It may be hard to believe given that yes, various Ganglion commanders and agents escaped the battle and I have little doubt that our teams in the field won't come across hostile Xenoforms in the future. Even so, from what we've been able to gather, those who escaped the battle were separatists, breaking away from the Ganglion. This group called themselves the Remnants and they've fallen in line behind a Milsaadi operator named Badul. We know not what they're planning to do but we have a good idea as to where to start looking. Once the Oblivian Canyon is cleared out we'll begin."

"Until then, I want you all to know that yes. We lost more BLADEs, more Prone and more Wrothians than we expected to but such is war. Such is conflict. While we lost many, we killed and triumphed over a great many more. Humanity is looking forward, looking to new projects on ensuring our survival here on Mira. The enemies have changed but the task remains the same."

"We are here to secure our future and whatever these Remnants have planned…we will persevere. We will live. We will thrive."

With that, Chausson bowed his head as the feed cut.

Observing the speech in the Administrative District was Alexa.

She nodded her head to everything the Director General had said, from the outside it didn't look like a resounding success and to be honest, it wasn't. But it was definitely a win.

Sighing she turned towards the MMC as Frye stepped out, or rather, as he stumbled out. Alexa approached with a wide smile.

"Drunk already?"

"Heh. I may as well be but no…they literally shoved me out the front door."

"Why? What were you doing?"

Frye chuckled.

"Not much. In fact, from the moment I could walk I had like five doctors, Solan and Bradbury included telling me to get out."

Alexa turned towards the front door then back to Frye.

"They do have a lot of people to treat."

"I didn't even get the secretary's number. She's a cute one."

Alexa laughed.

"Okay. Now the shoving makes sense."

"Harsh."

The smiles on the pair faded a bit as Frye spoke up.

"Did everyone else get out of the MMC? Lin, Markinson, Hope, H.B., Jenkins, Yelv?"

Alexa nodded.

"Yeah, you were the last one. What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

Frye thought back.

"We were surrounded. A new Marnuck commander and his elite forces blindsided us. Yelv took the lead of the offensive, charging the new Marnuck forces as H.B. gave out orders to retreat; he wanted us to pull back and into Nagi's Division before we were encircled. Phog had the unlucky placement, that Marnuck uh…his name was Hadam I believe. I'm pretty certain I heard him say so but…anyway, this Hadam asshole was lookin' to beat on my brother and I was not having that so I charged in."

Alexa smiled.

"Of course you did. Took a blow to the head?"

"Not immediately. I went toe to toe with that big asshole for a bit but yeah…I took a few blows to the everything. I don't remember much after that, pieces mainly. But I feel back to full right now!"

Frye flexed to show off that he was fine, Alexa laughing in response. As silence greeted the pair, they were once again downcast. Troubled.

"I…couldn't get a look at Irina before I left…and I have no clue where Jaynix is…"

Frye noted Alexa's expression, she was sad before. All his words did was bring her further down.

"C'mon Skell Nut. Irina and Jaynix are the strongest most stubborn gals that we know, right?"

"…yeah…I finally have some free time from Skell repairs and damage assessments so I decided to come by and see them. I really wish I could've come sooner."

Frye smiled and gestured to the door.

"Well, you're here now. So go. Leave this old drunk to go find his brother."

The Interceptor approached, patting Alexa's shoulder before taking off. With a deep breath, Alexa stepped into the MMC and spotted Mia and Celica still aiding with what they could. The pair saw her as well and waved before returning to work. Walking towards reception, Alexa greeted the secretary.

"Ah, Alexa. How can I help you?"

"Hey Harriet. If it's all fine with the staff, I'd like to see Irina."

"Irina? Right. Of course."

Alexa waited a few moments before asking.

"She was in really bad shape right? How's she doing now?"

Harriet continued looking through her files as she spoke.

"Very bad shape indeed, there was a lot of external trauma…last report I got says she was on the path to recovery but I myself haven't seen her. Busy."

Alexa looked around the main lobby, seeing all the people walking about. Many doctors were clearly still on call. Some were sleeping on the various seats around, probably having pulled all-nighters.

"Ah! Here we go."

Harriet showed Alexa an outline of the various floors and the Pods inside, she pointed to one two rooms down. Alexa noted the directions and thanked Harriet before walking away.

* * *

In the Commercial District, a small group of one human and three Xenoforms sat having listened to Chausson's speech as well. They were all silent, thinking. Right up until one made an observation.

"Do your people not see this as a victory?"

Kruse snapped out of his thoughts and looked across the table they were all sitting at.

"Why do you ask that Prince Jiarg?"

The Wrothian gestured to several other individuals who, following the end of the speech, were now returning to their own day, some didn't seem happy. Far from it in fact. Kruse could only sigh.

"Well…we lost a lot of people…an entire Division."

"You let the losses of war overshadow the victory? I don't understand this."

"Prince Jiarg."

Looking from Kruse to Elma, the Wrothian waited as she spoke.

"Didn't you lose all the Wrothians you sent to reinforce the Fifth Division?"

"Yes. We lost many great warriors but for Wrothians, dying in battle is their final glory. We carried the day. They will be mourned and buried…but we shall not look down upon their sacrifice."

Elma nodded as Kruse crossed his arms.

"I wish we could be the same."

"We are of different peoples. Cultures. Nothing else need be said."

Prince Jiarg stood and prepared to leave before turning to the last person present.

"Ga Buidhe."

Standing she followed her Prince away from the other two, coming to a stop when Ga Jiarg did. She watched as he looked to the surrounding humans and other Xenoforms before speaking.

"I've remained in this city far longer than I intended. Are you set to return to Oblivia? To our stronghold?"

Ga Buidhe was quieter for a much longer stretch of time than ever before. Ga Jiarg gave her an odd look; she was always quick to respond when he questioned her. Shaking her head she finally spoke.

"My apologies. I should be looking to return to our Stronghold but…my Prince…I'd like to ask to remain behind for a while longer."

She could see the Prince fall into deep thought.

"Why?"

"…someone was hurt. A friend…"

"A friend…you've changed Ga Buidhe."

She couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"As have you, my Prince."

The Wrothian laughed.

"I suppose we all have. Humans are mysterious that way. Very well, Ga Buidhe. The rest of our warriors will be returning to the Stronghold to prepare burials. It should take us a few days before the ceremony. I trust you'll return by then?"

"Yes my Prince."

"I pray that your friend is well."

Ga Buidhe bowed to her Prince as he walked away, several Wrothian guards along the perimeter falling in line alongside him.

Once he was gone, Ga Buidhe turned back and rejoined Kruse and Elma, the man tilting his head.

"You're staying?"

"Is that a problem?"

Kruse shook his head and smiled.

"Not at all. Just surprised. You've been here for a while."

"My Prince can manage many duties and our people without me…but he does expect me back in a few days. Before then I wish to know about Irina and Jaynix."

Elma sat in silence, seeing Irina's Skell getting destroyed, the woman still inside of it as it burst into flames. She was right there and she couldn't stop it. Seeing her troubled look, Kruse put a hand on Elma's shoulder before speaking.

"Irina's tough and she did what she did for Jaynix. Can't fault her there. She was brave."

Elma nodded.

"All of that is true. She'll be fine…"

Ga Buidhe waited a few moments. She wasn't sure why but asking this felt strange.

"And Jaynix? I tried asking at the MMC yesterday but no one would talk to me."

Kruse tilted his head.

"Really? That's strange…Elma, is that normal?"

Elma shook her head.

"No…but Alexa should be there right now. She'll let us know."

The three of them remained silent, Elma had told them about what happened following Jaynix's first surgery. The way she tore through the MMC, attacking doctors and BLADEs that tried to help or restrain her.

Closing her eyes, Elma thought back.

* * *

_Jaynix was placed back onto her operating table and strapped down. Elma saw Benton approaching with a needle, the man had seen better days._

" _That isn't an anesthetic is it?"_

" _Elma. If we don't put her under she'll wake up again and attack my staff. I've had enough of this."_

_Elma waited as he put the needle aside._

" _Do you know how much trouble this woman has caused me?"_

" _She's a patient. You're a doctor."_

_Benton waved her off._

" _But do you know? After that horrible open cavity surgery I've received notices from some of my best doctors that they aren't coming in. I asked when, they said never. They've had nightmares of her screams, a few have woken with their hands covered in blood that they couldn't wash off. Some came here thinking she died and they were inconsolable. She's cost me my valued workforce."_

_Benton gestured around the rest of the building._

" _Those left that I can count on are Dr. Falkan, Dr. Solan, Dr. Bradbury, Dr. Jun and…not many more if I'm being honest. She's your friend. I get that. But what am I going to do about the countless other patients now eh?"_

_Picking the syringe back up, Benton moved towards Jaynix, Elma catching his hand._

" _I apologize for the trouble she's caused you."_

" _Oh that'll fix it…"_

" _But the patient's demands were clear. She is not to go under."_

_Benton narrowed his eyes._

" _The MMC is my jurisdiction, I'm the proprietor, a position to me granted by all the department heads."_

_Benton pulled his hand away._

" _Do you know Jaynix came to the MMC before the Mission? She came and spoke to Harriet and I about a friend she has that was having issues…I knew something was off but I let it slide. First visits always plague the visitor with nerves and doubts. This woman…she hasn't been to the MMC since Awakening, have you ever stopped to wonder why it is her mim fell apart? Why you had to call in a Black Alert?"_

_Elma continued to listen to Benton as he stepped away._

" _This woman doesn't care at all for her state…and look what it's done to everything."_

" _She has instabilities yes, but that's when we work harder than ever to help her. You're a doctor, Benton. Surely you understand this?"_

_He shook his head and gestured to the door._

" _There is only so much patience that one can have. Now please, leave."_

_Elma walked past him, reaching the door when she heard something. Turning she found him injecting Jaynix with the anesthetic. Elma's shock was quickly replaced by anger._

" _You son of a bitch."_

_Ignoring her Benton walked off to his office. Elma stood in place, looking at Jaynix. It took her a few moments to realize what she just said. Sighing, she shook her head and left the MMC._

* * *

"Alexa!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Elma opened her eyes and turned to see the Outfitter approaching. Elma could see that Alexa was upset about something, watching her as Ga Buidhe asked.

"Did something happen?"

The Outfitter sighed, now that she was closer they could see the deep sadness in her eyes.

"They wouldn't let me see her…I was turned away by everyone."

Kruse, Elma and Ga Buidhe stood up, walking towards Alexa. With Kruse speaking.

"They wouldn't let you see her? Jaynix?"

Alexa started to explain.

"I saw Irina, her vitals and everything look great, she's recovering at an astounding pace, that's what the doctors said. Their best estimates put her waking up tomorrow. After that, I asked her attending staff if I could see Jaynix and they just said no."

Alexa's eyes started to water as she repeated.

"They just said no…"

Elma stepped closer, putting a hand on Alexa's shoulder as she continued.

"I thought…I thought that maybe…she died and no one wanted to tell me anything…everyone else kept saying no or I don't know…there were armed BLADEs all around the MMC. I asked what they were doing there and they wouldn't tell me either."

Ga Buidhe crossed her arms.

"Armed guards?"

Elma thought to Jaynix's frantic escape attempt. Were they planning on shooting her if she tried that again?

"The secretary. Harriet. She was the only one who told me anything…she said that everyone in the MMC. The doctors, the aid staff and the BLADEs, they were given orders not to talk about Jaynix and not to let anyone see her."

Alexa looked up to Elma, Kruse and Ga Buidhe, the latter two seemed confused by this before Elma asked.

"Orders? By who?"

* * *

Nagi, Vandham and Chausson stood in the BLADE Tower command center. The large holo-screens before them filled with images of a massive Xern. Leva'el the Terminus.

Smaller screens were filled with images of other Xerns that BLADE has encountered, primarily around Cauldros. Using those smaller Xerns as a basis they were able to superimpose the images over one another to compare and put together data on Leva'el's offensive and defensive capabilities. While it was a good starting point there were very clear structural differences in Leva'el's design beyond the startling size difference.

Not to mention the weapon it turned on them.

"Apocalypse Wand…that was it right?"

Chausson asked. Nagi looked to him, nodding.

"It was heard all over the battlefield."

Vandham sighed as he brought up a holo-screen full of output readings.

"I have the data transmitted from the Skells in Bozé and Doug's assault team during that attack. Everything just went haywire, overloaded and then…all the Skells, gone in an instant. The ejection systems were also compromised so if Bozé, Doug and the others who escaped were any slower we would've lost them all as well…even still, most of the assault team didn't make it out."

Chausson tapped his chin.

"Where did this thing come from?"

Nagi and Vandham had no answer, the Director General could only sigh.

"So I take it we have no way of knowing how to combat this thing?"

The Chief Engineer shook his head as Nagi spoke up.

"Not just that. We also need to be aware of Badul, the self-proclaimed leader of these Remnants. Based off Ethos' last words his ultimate plan is a dire one…something tells me that if he succeeds, Leva'el will be the least of our problems."

Vandham groaned as he sat back down. Not exactly the thing he wanted to hear, even knowing that it was absolutely true.

Just then, the door opened, the three turned to see Elma step in.

"Which one of you did it?"

Vandham brought his hands to his face and muttered.

"Shit. What now?"

"There are armed BLADEs in the Mimeosome Maintenance Center guarding what I can only guess is the wing containing Jaynix's room. No one in the MMC is allowed to talk about her, it's almost as if she's being held prisoner so I have to ask again and I expect an answer this time. Which one of you did it?"

Nagi seemed shocked by this news. Slowly, he turned to Chausson.

"Maurice. What did you do?"

The Director General adjusted his tie

"I did what was necessary."

Nagi crossed his arms.

"Ms. Copeland is a decorated and trustworthy BLADE. She's done nothing but further our cause and protect humanity since Awakening and she's done so at a pace greater than anyone else in recent memory. She fell in battle and your response is to hold her prisoner?"

Chausson waited a few moments before gesturing to Elma.

"Lao."

"…what?"

"Do you know what happened to Lao after you left him in the Ganglion Weapons Hangar?"

Elma shook her head.

"All I know is that a unit was sent to bring him back to NLA…after that-"

"After that you and your team were heavily occupied in working to Reclaim the Lifehold. That was all that mattered."

Chausson cut in before clearing his throat and continuing.

"When we brought Lao back to NLA, to the MMC so that he may recover…it was well known that he was back. Lao betrayed us in a very public manner and many of the BLADEs and staff of the restricted hangar had no qualms in letting the general populace know. BLADE Tower was hounded by family, friends and loved ones of those killed by Lao's treachery. Some even took extreme measures."

Elma could see that Nagi knew about this and while Vandham still had his face covered, something told her that he knew as well.

"People worked together to break into the MMC, incapacitate staff and guards and damage Lao's Pod. This happened several times, people tried to kill him and if I may drop my professional sense for a few moments…I could not blame them. After what he did, I was all for letting him rot in Cauldros."

"Maurice."

The Director General adjusted his tie again, waving Nagi off.

"It was hard to find BLADE guards to watch him. BLADE guards I could trust to not turn their weapons on him. I wanted to avoid that happening again, so I placed protective guards all over the MMC not to keep Jaynix in but to keep those controlled by their emotions, out. I also ordered she not be spoken about so no one knows where she is…the entire Fifth Division was wiped out on her watch. Whatever the reason, whatever the situation, people will be angry. People will want answers. Jaynix has been with us for a month or so and we gave her one of the highest positions for this major Mission. We will be questioned on that choice and people will cite inexperience on Jaynix's part despite her service record under General Kumon. I did what I had to do to keep her safe."

A silence fell over the room. Elma letting out a long sigh, bringing a hand to her forehead she nodded, feeling herself calm down before speaking.

"I'm sorry, Director General."

"Pay it no mind. Jaynix lives with you, she's close to you, to Kruse, to Lin. I should've let you know about this sooner but with everything going on, the Remnants, Leva'el and the after action reports I didn't have much time. Not a good excuse but it's all that I have."

Elma shook her head.

"Put it out of your mind. I didn't give too much thought to the trouble Lao would present upon his return to NLA. The Lifehold…"

Chausson chuckled.

"No need to apologize. I think we've had enough of that."

"Director General, if you don't mind. Jaynix has loved ones, people that want to see her…"

He bowed his head.

"Of course. Send me a list and I'll pass it onto the BLADEs at the MMC to let those people through."

Elma nodded as Chausson continued.

"Given the deaths of all members of the Fifth Division…we will have to question Jaynix to find out what happened. She is all that is left…but I'll leave that to you, Elma."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

Everything was going so right.

They were winning.

She was being useful.

All it took to derail everything was one Skell.

One.

She saw it, she saw that bolt escape the Skell's hand.

She felt it tear through her again, an indescribable burning sensation.

But this time no one came to help her as it descended upon her.

Jolting awake, Jaynix sat up, her hands quickly gripped the spot along her lower torso where the Skell's laser ripped through her. She had been patched up but she needed to know, she needed to confirm that what happened did happen. Desperately she pushed into her injury, harder and harder until she felt the pain spike up all over her. That pain brought all her senses back to full, now aware she let out a long breath and took in her surroundings.

It was an operating room in the MMC, it seemed vaguely familiar. She could somewhat recall being strapped down, looking to the very table she was on she found that the straps were undone. In doing that her eyes also trailed over her hands. Bringing them up to her face she looked them over, noticing lines across her hands, the faint traces continued up and along her arms.

Pulling on her sleeves to see more of her arms she found that the lines continued on and on. Standing quickly she ran to a mirror and pulled her shirt off, staring at her bare body, there were lines everywhere.

She kept staring as she recalled one of the last things before the wave of pain.

They opened her up, they had to fix what was broken.

Putting her shirt back on she looked to her hands again, clenching and unclenching them to make sure that everything was real.

Turning she found that someone was sleeping in a chair, leaning against the wall.

Her throat felt dry, hoarse and yet she managed to struggle out the person's name.

"Alexa?"

Walking towards the Outfitter, Jaynix went to wake her up.

What would she say? What could she say?

She continued staring at the other woman, unsure of what to do. Deciding not to disturb her she sat back down on the operating table and started thinking.

Earth.

Her mother, her father.

The 3rd Soldier Unit.

Kumon, Tai, Eren, Sagis, Alto and Lyla. Her wife.

She lost everyone.

Closing her eyes she saw it again, the sunsets of her youth.

" _How could I…forget?"_

She felt them again, the hands of her younger sister, clinging to her arm.

" _How could I forget you?"_

She heard them again, the voices of her parents, filled with pride and joy.

Then she saw the battlefields, the Lawless Sectors, the White Whale, the Skells, her unit and of course, Lyla was there for all of them.

"Jaynix?"

Opening her eyes, she saw her.

"Alexa."

The pair stared at one another, unmoving.

Jaynix didn't know what to say. She wasn't ready.

She decided to go for the least terrible option.

"See? We're both alive. We made it."

She gave Alexa the best smile she could manage. Alexa approached her, waiting until Jaynix stood up. The Interceptor remained still as Alexa looked her over as if to ensure that she was real.

Feeling all her worries and fears just fall away, Alexa found herself tired, exhausted. Falling into Jaynix, she embraced her. Jaynix allowed herself to move to the floor, holding onto Alexa.

* * *

Out in Primordia, Elma found the exact person she was looking for.

"Ga Buidhe."

The Wrothian turned to her.

"Greetings, Elma. Do you have need of me?"

"What are you doing out here?"

Ga Buidhe shrugged.

"Thinking."

Elma nodded, something told her not to pursue down that line of questions. Everyone had private thoughts, Ga Buidhe was no exception.

"I wanted to thank you."

The Wrothian shook her head.

"You have nothing to thank me for."

"I do. In the chaos of everything these last few days it slipped by me but…if not for you, it's very likely that Jaynix could've died in Oblivia."

Ga Buidhe thought back to when she found Jaynix in the state she was in.

"I deserve no thanks for that. It was one of her soldiers…Bills was his name I believe…"

"It was thanks to you and Bills."

Ga Buidhe sat down on the ground, Elma joining her, the pair watching as a large Simius, Hayreddin continued stalking around its territory.

"Jaynix's state. I knew about it. I heard her body breaking down and I said nothing…I did nothing…I let her continue down her path to destruction. What happened to her in Oblivia was my fault for not saying anything sooner. I deserve no thanks for putting her into the situation she wound up in."

Elma shook her head.

"That's not true."

"It is. Jaynix…I could see it. In her eyes and in the way she moves…some of the things that she says. I'm certain that she believes herself damaged and that the things that happened to her define her. Above all I don't think she carries a single belief in regards to her own recovery…she walks around covered in the stench of death. I'm convinced she doesn't consider this month or so that she's been around as living."

Elma looked out to the horizon.

"I knew there were things about her…dark things…but I gave her space because I didn't want to force it and when I did force it, she shut me out. If you are to blame, so am I. Regardless of reasons I should've tried harder to help her."

Ga Buidhe took a deep breath, closing her eyes and focusing on nothing. She was seeking a calm state of mind to help her with…a lot of things.

"We all have a second chance now. She's awake."

Ga Buidhe looked to Elma.

"Truly?"

The Wrothian stood up, Elma standing after her, smiling.

"You really do care about her."

Ga Buidhe crossed her arms but said nothing as Elma continued.

"…I have to talk to her. About everything. So I hate to say this-"

"I can wait, Elma. Something tells me the talk you must have with Jaynix is far more important."

Elma nodded to Ga Buidhe and thanked her before walking away. With the other woman gone, Ga Buidhe sat down, closed her eyes and returned to focusing.

* * *

Alexa smiled as she watched Jaynix finish a second pizza. Seeing the Interceptor lively again, eating with so much fervor cemented it in Alexa's mind that she was alright.

"You sure you don't want any?"

"You ate it all."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

Jaynix put the boxes away and turned to look at the door out of her room. They'd moved Jaynix to a more comfortable place with an actual bed as opposed to the operating room. There were some doctors scheduled to come by for continued checkups but aside from that, she seemed to be fully operational again.

She also knew that there were guards outside her door, they'd followed her after she left the operating room.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Hm?"

Alexa followed Jaynix's gaze to the door.

"No. I don't think so."

Jaynix was unconvinced.

"Alexa…how hard is it being my friend? Be honest. Between this, our talk before the Mission and Sylvalum…I've done nothing but worry, scare you…and drive you to tears…"

Jaynix shook her head.

"I'm not a good friend for you."

Alexa moved over and sat down next to Jaynix, leaning her head on her shoulder.

"That's not true. Not at all. You're a blazing fire. Bright. Warm. Being around you is the best. For all those times I've worried for you there are just as many times that I've smiled and laughed with you and that will never end…nothing will convince me to not be close to you."

Jaynix smiled at that. Deep down she still wasn't sure if she should be this close to Alexa but it was clear that the Outfitter didn't mind.

"Jaynix."

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you tell me that was you?"

Jaynix waited as Alexa pulled away, the pair now locking eyes.

"That night in the Industrial District…"

Jaynix recalled that night and what she had told Alexa before they split up to prepare for the Mission.

"I did."

"Yeah, right before the Mission at the last possible second. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Jaynix sighed.

"Because then you'd ask why I was crying and I'd have to lie to you…but I don't want to lie to you so I wouldn't but I wouldn't want to tell you the truth either so I'd just…say nothing."

In that moment Jaynix realized, she'd confided in Alexa that she was afflicted by PTSD and Alexa witnessed several of her physical breakdowns. She'd also told her about her team and her fear of sleep but she never told her about her single greatest fear.

The very things that Alexa loved.

"Alexa…when I get the all clear…when I get out of here…we have to talk."

Alexa realized that was Jaynix's way of putting a pin in this talk and she understood, this room in the MMC was the last place she wanted to have a meaningful heart to heart with Jaynix. Nodding her head she spoke quietly.

"Okay. I'll be waiting for our talk…"

Alexa gave Jaynix a small smile, the other woman feeling one tug at her lips as well. The pair remained like that as door opened, Elma walking in.

"Jaynix. Good to see you awake."

Jaynix looked to Elma, recalling the two times she tried to kill the woman.

"…hey…"

Elma then looked to Alexa who greeted her.

"Heyo, Elma!"

"Alexa…I…"

Alexa seemed to understand, standing up and moving towards the exit.

"It's okay…I'll see you soon, Jaynix."

"See you. Alexa."

Once Alexa was gone, Jaynix sighed, thinking of how to start this. Her eyes avoided Elma for a few moments, but she knew they had to talk. Focusing her gaze on the Xenoform she waited as Elma watched Jaynix as well. The Reclaimer was also unsure of what was the first thing she should say. How are you supposed to respond after learning that someone close to you actually hates you and hates you enough to try to kill you? Twice."

"Elma. What happened? The battle."

That was a good a place as any to start. Pulling a chair over, closer to Jaynix's bed where she sat, Elma took a seat.

"The Ganglion Warship appeared, the main command, we destroyed it and killed the last officer of the Ganglion, Councilman Ethos. So in that regards, the Mission was a success but a group of Ganglion commanders broke away and escaped, now calling themselves the Remnants and led by Badul the One Eyed."

Jaynix nodded.

"That's good…I guess…well not the part about the Remnants…do we know anything else about them?"

Elma shook her head.

"Not enough. Once the battlefield is clear we'll be looking into what it is that they were doing there."

There was silence. Jaynix knew there was more to it, of course there was.

"I was incapacitated while fighting Ahama…I barely remember Bills finding me and everything after that was a blur until I was with Ga Buidhe on the outskirts of the battle…then with you after that…what happened to Bills? Hermann? Tyler? My division?"

Elma sighed. There was no getting around this.

"They're all dead."

Elma watched Jaynix's eyes as countless emotions flashed through them before she finally spoke in a very quiet voice.

"…what?"

Elma thought back to the battle, to everything that happened involving the Fifth Division. She waited until Jaynix was actually looking at her again before speaking.

"Your team was getting you to safety when they were surrounded by a Skell troop led by Badul himself. Ga Buidhe and I arrived to clear them away but by the time we were done, Hermann and Tyler were dead and Badul was gone."

Elma kept her gaze squarely on Jaynix, trying to read her face.

"Ga Buidhe was with Bills trying to get you to safety…she says Bills covered you and was injured badly. He cleared the way for Ga Buidhe to continue on with you and then…he was gone."

Elma wasn't sure when, but very gradually Jaynix's eyes seemed to lose their color and it only worsened as she continued.

"Division Five was surrounded by a new Milsaadi army led by an operator known as Zornehm. With you incapacitated and the Milsaadi tearing them apart, they fell into disarray. The team leaders tried their best to hold them together but it wasn't enough. Division Four tried to support them and send in reinforcements but they were cut off and as skilled as Ga Jiarg's warriors are…the enemy had the numbers. By the time we broke through and forced Zornehm to retreat…no one was left."

Jaynix sat there, staring at nothing for what felt like a very long time. Elma wanted to say something but she had to let Jaynix process everything.

"They're all dead. It was my fault."

"Jaynix-"

"All because of one Skell. Not the army of them flying overhead or the pieces falling all around the battlefield. One Skell landing right in front of me is all it took. I couldn't give my Division orders, I couldn't save their lives…I couldn't even save myself."

Jaynix looked to the floor below, shaking her head.

"How could I do this to them? I had every chance to pull out of this Mission…"

Jaynix recalled the list of BLADEs that would be serving in her Division, she'd committed it to memory and now she knew for certain that all those people she was trusted with, were dead.

"Jaynix…"

"Elma. Don't tell me that this isn't my fault…we all know it is. I have to take responsibility for my mistakes. All of them."

The silence stretched on before them. Elma had many questions she wanted to ask but decided to let Jaynix know something that was hopefully good news.

"I went to see Irina. She's the one that saved you from Ahama."

"…was she hurt?"

"She was. But she's awake now, I told her that you're okay and she is relieved."

Jaynix nodded to that but said nothing. At the very least Irina was alive, she didn't throw her life away for someone who wasn't worth it.

"Jaynix. I think you know what I'm going to ask you now.

Jaynix's eyes found Elma.

"Is it about my…my wife? Or about why I hate you?"

"I believe that both are related."

Jaynix remained still, thinking before she reached into her clothes looking for something. Realizing it wasn't there she stood up.

"My photograph! Where is it!? Where did they put my stuff!?"

"Calm down, Jaynix. I'll ask the doctors. Just…wait."

Jaynix sat back down and took a few deep breaths as Elma left the room. Closing her eyes, Jaynix thought everything over again. She didn't just let Bills, Hermann and Tyler down, she let everyone down. Taking the armed guard outside her room into account along with the details of what happened, it was clear that she was in trouble. The entire division save for her was dead, people were going to want to know how and why.

The door opened, Elma reentering the room with Jaynix's personal items. Placing them down, Jaynix looked through them, finding the photograph of the 3rd Soldier Unit. She looked them over almost as if she was seeing them again for the first time.

"When we boarded the White Whale…General Kumon revealed to us that he was given an order. That we were given our order. The few for the many. Our lives were forfeit for the sanctity of the White Whale and all those aboard…it's why we became known as the Martyrs. We were to sacrifice ourselves for the Whale. For humanity. It was a bullshit order…Kumon, the entire team, we were warriors of unparalleled caliber. Why in the world would we be given orders to go out and die? We could have served humanity far better by living just as we did back on Earth."

Jaynix put the photograph away, her eyes finding Elma.

"The two years I was on the White Whale I had to know who it is that gave us that order and why. All Kumon told me is that it was from higher up. That could mean anything given the formation and hierarchy of the ECP and the Coalition. We had our own Oversight board that managed our missions out in the Lawless Sectors…but once the Exodus was initiated, once we set foot on the Whale, all jurisdiction and command those forces had over us were gone. The only thing we answered aboard the ship was to each other…the only one who could command us anything would be Nagi but he never did."

"At least that's what I believed. But I know from whispers back on Earth that there was someone that the ECP and the Coalition, that all the boards and councils would bend their ears to. There was someone that could ask anything of them and they'd do it."

Jaynix pointed at Elma.

"You."

The other woman remained silent as Jaynix continued.

"Part of me refused to accept it, I never met you back on Earth, I only knew of you. Why would the Coalition, why would the ECP take your opinions and your requests above all others? Who were you? Then a few days after waking you revealed to me that you're a Xeno, you're the reason we escaped Earth and suddenly, it seemed that all my theories made sense. I don't know when. I don't know why. So I have to ask. Why did you give Kumon that order, Elma? Why did my family have to die?"

Jaynix watched Elma, the woman was still taking in what Jaynix had said. Sighing she spoke.

"I didn't."

"Elma-"

"I know that isn't what you want to hear Jaynix, but I did not do it."

"That's bullshit."

"What would I gain from sending you and your family to their deaths?"

"You tell me!"

"I tried to stop it!"

Elma stared at Jaynix, her fists clenched as she repeated.

"I tried to stop it."

Releasing her anger, Elma brought her hands to her face and took a deep breath.

"The ECP. The Coalition. They did listen to me. I brought them the technology to save themselves, to save as many people on Earth as possible…but there were those among them that didn't want to entrust all of humanity to a Xenoform. So they broke away and formed some of their own personal projects, some went on to construct other smaller Ark ships and still others resorted to underground shelters because they refused to accept my words as true."

"Some members of the various Oversight boards committed their soldiers to missions I saw no point to. I brought this up to the boards at large and sometimes they were punished, other times they cited that the world could very well be ending so what did it matter? One such man was the one who gave General Kumon his final order. On Earth while he still had jurisdiction over him."

Jaynix shook her head.

"No. No, we got the order on the White Whale. Kumon told us that."

"He got the order on Earth, Jaynix. I was there, I overheard it. I confronted Kumon about it time and time again but…he's a soldier. He was prepared to do what must be done and he'd never question a direct command…you know this to be true, Jaynix."

The Interceptor wanted to argue, but Elma was right.

"Once we left Earth, I begged Kumon to reconsider. Like you said, he and his team could do more for humanity by living…but he refused to budge. He did however promise to offer the rest of the team a way out…"

Jaynix remembered that moment, she was the one who stepped forward and said that they'd all die together. It was a brave thing to say only to realize how terrifying death truly was once she was out in space fighting for her life.

"Everything I believed and the doubts I had about you…I was wrong?"

"You were angry. Sad. Heartbroken. You needed to find some way to direct all of that…and that way was me."

"Elma. I…"

Jaynix sighed, looking down to the floor again.

"After I met you. After I started living with you. My mind tried to convince me that there was no way you gave Kumon that order. You were too kind, too selfless to be that type of person…but if it wasn't you then…there was no reason. No answer. And they all died for nothing…"

"That's not true. Jaynix, answer me this, how are you still here? How did you survive?"

Jaynix thought back to the moment she made her escape.

"My wife. Lyla. I was…frozen. Realizing that they were all dying around me…it horrified me, seeing the remains of their Skells drifting through space…the enemy attacked me in my stupor and Lyla. She covered me. With her last breaths she begged me to live on for her…for the 3rd Soldier Unit and for my blood family…I'd never refused a request from her before. Never. Next thing I knew I was returning to the White Whale but my eyes never left her…I watched them kill her. That's the last thing I remember in full before seeing you in Noctilum over six months later."

Jaynix felt tears on her face, cursing, she wiped them away. As hard as she tried, speaking of her wife was still as difficult as it's ever been.

"That's why you never mentioned her before, isn't it?"

Jaynix nodded to Elma.

"I couldn't bring myself to speak her name since waking…even now. I don't feel I have the right."

Jaynix reached for her personal items and pulled out one more thing she always carries with her, a small precious item she's never shown anyone. Her ring. Jaynix looked it over, remembering when it was placed onto her finger.

"Lyla…she gave everything so you could live…and yet, since then you've done anything but…haven't you?"

Jaynix looked from the ring to Elma.

"I've said as much to Irina and despite everything she's kept it to herself…I don't deserve someone like that as a friend, especially not after what I've done. I don't deserve Irina, Gwin or Frye. I don't deserve you or Lin. I don't deserve Kruse, especially not as a Brother…and I don't deserve Alexa."

Jaynix watched Elma shake her head and smile.

"You deserve us all Jaynix and if you truly believe you don't then I'm afraid it's too late. You have us, now and forever."

"…Elma…I'm sorry for spending so much time trying to hate you."

"Do not apologize for anything Jaynix. You have so many things storming inside you. Your personal losses of your families, both your blood family and your military family. You lost your wife. Skells horrify you. I can only imagine what else plagues your mind."

Jaynix sighed, placing the ring in her pocket.

"I can't believe that even after I tried to kill you, twice, you've forgiven me. Elma…"

She wasn't sure what else to say so she remained silent as Elma stood up. Jaynix looked up to the other woman.

"…what now?"

"Now? I have to tell Chausson, Nagi and Vandham what happened. I have to let them know about your PTSD, about what the Skell did to you…they'll understand…"

Jaynix felt her heart sink, uncertain.

"I wish you wouldn't…but I know you have to…would you mind leaving everything else out? The order, my team, my wife…all of that."

Elma watched Jaynix, seeing desperation in her eyes.

"I am under no obligation to share with them your other personal traumas so don't worry Jaynix. I will not tell them about any of that…"

Elma took one of Jaynix's hands in her own.

"I promise."

A small smile came to Jaynix's face as she nodded to Elma. Jaynix sat still as Elma turned to leave before one question came to mind.

"Elma."

"Yes?"

"You said you were there when Kumon was given the order. Do you know who it was? Do you know what happened to him?"

The pair stared at one another, Elma choosing her words carefully.

"It won't change anything, Jaynix."

Their eyes remained locked on one another for a few more moments before Elma turned and left the room.

Jaynix kept her eyes on the door.

She was certain that Elma knew. Everything.


End file.
